The Desperate Kingdom Of Love
by DiDevil
Summary: The squeal of There's Just Something About You. The story takes place in Season 2 picking up right off where TJSAY left off. New friendships, relationships and drama once again challenge the OTH gang.
1. Old Town, New Town, Same Drama

**So here you have it folks. Sorry for the delay, but I'm a working woman now so it's hard to get stuff written during the weekdays since I'm so exhasuted by the time I get home. Graduating sucks...stay in college...seriously...lol.**

**I've decided to name the story after the first episode of the second season of OTH. I thought it was rather appropriate for this season in general since all the characters struggle to find love or maintain it (in the case of Naley). The same goes for the new characters that I'm sure you are all familiar with that appear in this season, i.e. Felix & Anna, who I've decided to keep in this story in case any of you were wondering. I feel some fresh meat is appropriate to keep things interesting.**

**As you all know I'm a big Leyton fan. Ha****ve always been so and will always be, BUT I want you guys to remain open-minded with me in this story. Despite the fact that this is my own version of season 2 I still like to somewhat stick to some concepts of the seasons and yes that means that Lucas and Peyton could or could not possibly be an item in this story. In all honestly I haven't decided that yet, but please be patient with me. There WILL be tons of Leyton moments for you guys. I promise not to disappoint but I don't want the story to be that predictable either, otherwise you might as well be watching re-runs of OTH as supposed to reading my stories.**

**I have a few more things to add, but I'll wait till the end of this chapter.**

**So without further delay...enjoy and please don't forget to reward me with reviews:)**

* * *

_"There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads; afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments will define us for the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. But once in a while people push onto something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone, and just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in, or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quiet persistence of a dream. Because it's only when you're tested that you discover who you truly are. And it's only when you're tested that you discover who you can be. The person you want to be does exist, somewhere on the other side of hard work, faith and belief. And beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead."_

Lucas Scott inhaled deeply. He shivered slightly as he felt the crisp morning breeze brush against his skin. A new morning was settling in nicely and as he took his time walking across the sandy beach that was on the way to his new home he smiled. He took a minute to admire the sun as it rose into the sky. Despite how early it was the beach was already beginning to crowd with people much to Lucas' surprise. A jogger passed by almost knocking into him. Lucas looked behind his shoulder and frowned. People here in Charleston were just as rude as they were laid back. An ironic combination. His frown quickly subsided as an attractive red head walking her dog gently brushed her arm against his as she made her way pass Lucas. She looked up into his eyes sporting a big smile. Lucas slightly blushed as the teenage girl sent him a quick wink before looking back down at her dog and walking away.

Perhaps Charleston wasn't going to be so bad after all?

Lucas silently shook his head and continued his walk across the beach. About half a mile later, he reached the new apartment him and Keith shared. It seemed crazy to him how they could be able to afford such a nice place so close to the beach.

Lucas jogged up the staircase of the building complex. He pushed open the unlocked door of his apartment letting himself in. "Keith?" He called out making his way towards the kitchen. "Geez who died?" Lucas joked as he observed a silent Keith looking down at his cell phone. His face showed absolutely no emotion. He appeared torn to Lucas.

Keith quickly looked up surprised to have him appear out of nowhere. "Nothing." He snapped his phone shut slipping it into his back pocket. "What the hell happened to your head?"

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah…" He ran a hand down across his newly buzzed head. "…new town, new look I guess."

"Whatever you say Felicity." Keith shook his head playfully at his nephew before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I think we're really gonna like it here." Lucas commented as he watched Keith stir some milk into his mug.

"You just came back from the beach didn't you?" Keith smirked as he observed Lucas' cheeks start to form a rosy glow. Living next to the beach sure had its perks. Attractive girls in bikinis were by no means an exception. "Let me guess hot blonde?"

"Red head." Lucas meekly answered. He stuck his head in the fridge in search of orange juice wanting to avoid Keith's taunting look.

"Not many people get a chance you know, just to…to start over you know? I mean just leave Tree Hill and reinvent themselves." Keith said in all seriousness. "But I think you're right Luke. I think this place is going to be really good to us."

"And it all starts today." Lucas added with a smile.

Keith nodded. He took a sip of his coffee and set it down on the counter. "We better get ready. We don't want to be late for our first day of school."

Lucas laughed. "How weird is it that we're going to high school together?"

Keith shrugged. "It has it perks. I'll give you an A in my class."

"Dude no." Lucas quickly shook his head. "I personally requested not to be placed in your class. The last thing I need is to be known as the new kid who needs to be babysat by his uncle."

"Oh c'mon!"

"Nope!" Lucas called out before running out the kitchen.

* * *

An unexpected chill took over her body in the wee hours of the morning. Still half-asleep Haley unconsciously shifted her body. She reached out a hand and lazily searched for the covers. She soon released an involuntary scoff unable to locate anything. Haley extended her arm further right until she came in contact with another warm body.

Her eyes flew open instantly. She had been unprepared for someone else to be in her bed. Her vision was hazy at first, but as her eyes adjusted to the morning light that spilled through the blinds, Haley became more aware of the fact that she wasn't in her bedroom. Her surroundings were unfamiliar.

"Mmmm frisky." A muffled voice spoke from underneath a nearby pillow.

Haley relaxed. She quickly remembered where she was situated now. It was a bedroom she'd be waking up everyday to now. She looked towards her left catching a glimpse of Nathan through the faintly lit room. He was face down into his pillow. "And I like it." Nathan quickly added as he lifted his head up and grinned looking past his shoulder and down at his butt where Haley's hand had been strategically placed the entire time.

Haley blushed and quickly removed her hand causing Nathan to frown. "I'm cold." She playfully whined as she snuggled up closer to him. "You are such a cover hog."

Nathan flipped over on his back and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He draped his other free arm across her stomach while resting his hand on the side of her hip bone. "I'll warm you up." He whispered seductively before covering them both with the blanket he had stolen in his sleep during the middle of the night.

"So I had the craziest dream last night…" Haley began in a slight whisper. She rested her head on Nathan's chest and used her left hand to stroke his well defined stomach.

"Is that so?" Nathan muttered into her hair still in a sleepy trance.

"Yeah…" She paused. "…apparently we got married like a few days ago." Her voice teased at him.

"Now that's crazy."

"Insane." Haley nodded in agreement.

"Now who in their right mind would do such a thing?"

"Beats me." Haley replied without missing a beat. "Crazies that's who." She muttered in all seriousness before cracking into a smile. She lifted her head up resting her chin on his chest now. "Oh wait…we did!" She lifted up her left hand waving her fingers at him.

Nathan released a long whistle. "Wow would you look at that?" He said while rubbing the wedding band on her finger with his thumb. "Who's the lucky shumk?"

The brunette in his arms pretended to ponder the question long and hard. "Big guy." She answered extending both her hands wide apart to describe her mystery man. "I'm talking biceps the size of my head dude. You don't wanna mess with that. If I were you I'd make myself scat before he shows up. You should try sneaking out of the bathroom window. It usually works just fine for Lucas when he's busy sneaking out."

Nathan's face turned into disgust. "Now that's just sick Hales. Here you are thinking about my brother while you're grabbing my ass. You sick, sick perv."

Haley's tongue slightly peeked out of her teeth giving Nathan a mischievous look. "I like to keep my husband and lovers all at a safe distance."

"Crap." Nathan replied. "I guess I better put some underwear on then huh?"

"That's really your call, although personally I'm enjoying the show."

"Oh I bet." Haley shrieked as Nathan unexpectedly squeezed her thigh with one hand and began to profusely tickle her with the other.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Her squealed voice exclaimed. The girl with reddish brown hair and a killer pair of hazel eyes most would declare were beyond gorgeous stared at her friend in complete skepticism.

The mousy boy sitting directly across from her just replied with a simple shrug.

"Oh c'mon what's wrong with Marney?!" Brooke defended. She narrowed her eyebrows at Mouth as he just continued to sit there in silence. Her next reaction was to roll her eyes at him. And to think here she was going out of her way to do him a favor.

"Brooke for the last time I don't want to be set up with anyone." Mouth released an irritated sigh. The bickering had been going on for about ten minutes now.

"But this isn't just ANYONE! Marney is my friend and not to mention a cheerleader, a very HOT cheerleader and just recently single. You guys would be so cute together." Brooke gushed. She hadn't played matchmaker in awhile. "C'mon I told you months ago I'd totally find you a girl and now I think I have the perfect one for you. She needs a sweet guy like you in her life and plus her last boyfriend was a total douche bag."

"I'm not really into cheerleaders." Mouth replied unconvincingly.

Brooke's face fell flat. "Okay now I know you're lying." She released a small snort before taking a sip of her coffee. "Everyone's into cheerleaders. Most guy's fantasies involved some sort of skank dressed up in a cheerleader uniform and last time I checked you were into me and I'm a cheerleader."

"She got you there dawg."

Mouth looked up relieved to see Skills had finally showed up. Brooke's last comment had caused Mouth's face to flush. He could feel the heat just radiating off his pores.

"Bout time." Brooke spoke as she passed Skills a menu. Her and Mouth had decided to wait for him before ordering.

"My bad B. Davis." Skills slipped off his coat hanging it behind his seat and sat down. "I dunno about you guys, but I have this guilty thing looming over my head about just being here. Like I'm betraying mama Roe or something." Skills took a glance over the café the trio was currently situated in. He'd pass this place several times before, but had never actually eaten here.

"Well it's not our fault Karen's is closed. It has been for the past few days now." Brooke pointed out as she looked around for their waitress. Where the hell was she? Brooke was hungry now and there was the dumb bitch flirting with a male customer. Brooke had to admit the girl had good taste. The guy was pretty fine.

"Well can you blame her?" Mouth quickly piped in defending his best friend's mother. "She just lost her son. I'm sure it's got to be hard for her. Lucas is all she has. I mean I know it's only been a few days since he's been gone, but I miss him like hell too."

Skills nodded in agreement as he set his menu down on the table. "I miss his scrawny ass too." He sadly admitted. "On no homo though." He quickly added wanting to keep his male ego in check.

The two looked over at Brooke who was busy observing her nail beds. She could feel their eyes on her. "Well?" Brooke looked at the two and shrugged. What did they really expect her to say? As far as she was concerned she was done with Lucas Scott and all his drama. Thank god for small miracles.

"Well…" Mouth pushed her to say something else. Skills meanwhile just looked at the girl sitting next to him in amusement. Brooke Davis sure knew how to play the game. And play it well did she do.

"Where is that damn waitress of ours?" She ignored their stares and forced her own eyes to go back in search of the waitress who Brooke was certain would not be receiving any big fat tip from her.

"You're really gonna just sit there and deny you don't miss Lucas, not even a little bit?"

"Yes and you know why that is Mighty Mouth?" Brooke huffed. "Because unlike you two losers my life does not revolve around one named Lucas Scott. No wonder he thinks he can just get away with whatever he wants when he has people like you two knuckleheads groveling down at his feet."

"Meow." Skills retaliated playfully.

"Am I just supposed to forget what he did to Peyton? All the lies?" Brooke pressed on. "Why is it that guys can get away with that kind of crap and then us girls seem like the cold hearted bitches because according to guys like you, we just can't seem to get over grudges, huh? Answer me that?"

"Brooke…" Mouth calmly called her name out.

"We didn't mean to upset you girl." Skills defended. "We just miss our friend that's all and as much as it sucks what he did…it doesn't mean you can't miss him too."

"He's a good guy underneath it all Brooke. I know you know that." Mouth quickly added.

"He's an ass." Brooke stated as a matter-of-factly. She had witnessed her best friend in the entire world being ripped to shreds because of this so called friend of theirs. Ironically the day that Lucas had left town was the day Peyton had finally stopped crying. She was still broken, but slowly trying to pick up the pieces. Maybe one day they would reunite and sure maybe one day Lucas Scott would be the man Brooke knew he could be for Peyton, but for the moment he was pretty much scum to her. As of right now Lucas Scott didn't deserve her best friend and he sure as hell didn't deserve Brooke's friendship. "But boys will always stick together I guess. I can respect that. I wouldn't have it any other way. If the scripts were flipped I'd never turn my back on Peyton either."

"Hey it's not at all like that ma'." Skills gave her a disapproving look. "We care about you and Peyton too. We like Peyton a lot, we really do."

Mouth nodded in agreement.

"We hate to see her hurting and Lucas is to blame without a doubt, but all I'm saying is that I'm not here to choose sides. Even though I've known Lucas since we were kids…I'd like to think we're all friend here. I'm not here to shut anyone out or tread on anyone's coat tails. I'm here to be just as much yours and Peyton's friend as I am Luke's and I know Mouth feels the same way."

"I know." Brooke gave her friend an apologetic look. "Look I'm sorry. Really….it's just I'm…I'm just not a big fan of Lucas right now okay? I'm just being honest here guys. It's just how I feel. It's like Jake leaving all over again." Brooke sadly admitted. "I just know how much it hurts to have someone pick up and just leave you like that and it just really pains me to see Peyton having to go through it too. No one should have to."

"I can respect that. You have every right to be upset. I was too at first, but real friends support each other no matter what, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna support Lucas and I'm gonna support you and anyone else whose in needed of some Taylor lovin."

Brooke giggled as Skills sent her a wink.

"How about we order?" Mouth suggested.

Brooke quickly nodded. "Yea that sounds good."

Skills waved over the waitress who finally gave the group some acknowledgment, quickly took their orders and scampered away back to the cute customer she had been flirting with.

"What a fucking skank." Brooke blurted out making the boys laugh. She soon joined them as well. "At least when I flirt I make it look damn good. She, she just looks like trash."

"This entire place is trash." Mouth commented not really liking this café at all. "I wish Karen would open back up the café already."

"Has anyone seen her by the way?"

The boys both shrugged. "Me and Fergie stopped by the house yesterday to see how she was doing, but no one answered." Skills replied.

"I'm sure she'll come around." Mouth looked hopeful as he spoke.

"Oh shit I almost forgot!" Skills exclaimed. "You won't believe what I just heard."

Brooke's ears perked up instantly. She had always been a sucker for gossip. "What is it?" She licked her lips excitedly as she waited for the news.

"Dan Scott is in the hospital yo."

Brooke frowned. "Where the hell did you hear that crap?"

"Yeah Skills?" Mouth quickly added.

"I overheard some sophomores gossiping about it on my way over here, then again they were really more concerned about _comforting _Nathan if you know what I mean." Skills wiggled his eyebrows to get his point across.

"Whores." Brooke muttered underneath her breath.

"Do you know what happened?" Mouth asked.

Skills nodded. "Heart attack apparently." He replied softly. "You know anything about this B. Davis?"

Brooke shook her head. "No…nothing, but then again things with me and Haley have been real shaky lately…but I would still think she'd tell me, so…it can't…it must not be true." Brooke convinced herself. As much as she hated Dan Scott, she didn't want the guy to just drop dead. She knew damn well Nathan wouldn't be able to handle it.

The three sat in silence neither of them knowing what to think. Most importantly if it was true should they call Lucas?

"Maybe we should…"

"Yeah…" Brooke cut off Mouth already knowing what he was suggesting. She pulled out her cell quickly dialing Nathan's number. It was went straight to voicemail forcing Brooke to hang up and dial Haley this time. "Finally!" Brooke screeched as a groggy Haley answered the line. "Tutor girl where have you been these past few days?" Brooke asked, but soon quickly became distracted as her food appeared in front of her. She popped a french fry in her mouth as she waited for a reply.

"_Around…"_

"How about we try being a little more specific?" Brooke replied not satisfied with Haley's answer.

"_Umm…Nathan, stop!"_

Brooke stopped chewing the fry in her mouth. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity making both Mouth and Skills pause to look at her. "What's going on?" There was a lot of giggling going on over the phone and it didn't sound like the innocent kind one bit.

"_Nothing."_

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing." Brooke retorted at Haley's quick response. She sounded nervous and flustered. Her words were rushed.

Skills gave Mouth a knowing look. "Let me find out miss James is getting her mack on." He smirked as he spoke.

A loud laugh escaped Mouth's lips at the comment.

Brooke quickly slapped away at Mouth instructing them both to be quiet. "Are you getting down and dirty with Nate again or should I say is he?" Brooke turned her head away and forcibly whispered the question.

"You know we can still hear you right?" Mouth bluntly let it be known.

"_Brooke!"_

The bubbly cheerleader let out a nervous chuckle. "Too soon huh?" Brooke said realizing why the two friends have been recently estranged in the first place. She shifted back to the table and eyed up her cheeseburger. Man was she hungry. Why was it again she was calling up Haley in the first place?

The sounds of giggles soon leaked through the receiving end of Brooke's cell again. It quickly snapped Brooke back into her train of thought. "Eww…" She frowned at the boys in disgust. Brooke could have sworn she heard some moaning coming from Haley.

"_Brooke what do you want?" _Haley abruptly questioned wanting to get back to Nathan.

Brooke lightly bit at the end of her tongue. It wasn't everyday you today someone that their father could possibly be in the hospital.

"Tell them." Mouth gritted through his teeth. He found it somewhat ironic how Brooke, who was probably the most outspoken person he had ever met had all of a sudden cold feet.

"Nathan's with you right?" Brooke muffled through a bite of her burger she had just taken in. "Well I need to talk to him…well he's phone is off!" She defended. "Haley…something might have happened…" Brooke paused as she listened to Haley started to freak out in her usual mother like tone. "Something about Dan…tell Nathan I'd check his messages if I were him…I'm sure Deb would have been calling frantically." Brooke pulled the phone away from her ear as Haley screeched at Nathan to get his cell phone back in working order.

"Jesus." Mouth commented as he stuck a finger in his ear and rubbed it hard.

"Keep me posted." Brooke spoke into her phone one last time before snapping it shut.

"What she'd say?"

"Everything kind of went silent." Brooke explained. "So I'm guessing…whatever voicemail Nathan got wasn't exactly good news." She concluded answering Mouth's question.

The trio went back to their food eating in silence.

"So…" Skills spoke a few minutes later. "…were those two really getting it on while you had them on the phone?" He said with a huge smile hoping to break the tension.

Brooke cracked a smile. "Haley James?!" She answered playfully as it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Puh-leeze! Tutor girl's still on that whole wait until marriage bandwagon, which is a shame if you ask me…"Her sentenced trailed off from her lips once Brooke started to put two and two together. "Unless…" Brooke pressed her lips together tightly in thought. Both Nathan and Haley had gone MIA for a few days now and Nathan had proposed last month.

"What is it?" Mouth wondered.

Brooke scrunched her face in thought not really sure if she should be sharing private information. That's what had gotten her into trouble with Haley in the first place. "Guys… I think…I think Haley and Nathan got married…like married, married."

Skills and Mouth looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Brooke sighed before popping another fry in her mouth. "And here I thought the drama was over once Lucas left town."

* * *

After one last firm handshake with the principal, Lucas and Keith both exited the main office and made their way outside the school building of Central Charleston High. The men still had a few minutes left together before homeroom started for Lucas and Keith would officially begin teaching his shop first class of the day.

"He seemed nice."

"Yea, Principal Myers seemed cool." Lucas replied as he looked around at the piles of students swarming into the school grounds. The high school was huge, probably about ten times bigger than Tree Hill High. He was actually kind of nervous to be honest. Lucas had gone from loser to jock in his old school and now he was basically right back to loser at this school.

"I know it's gotta be rough starting a new school in the middle of your junior year Luke, but I just want you to know that I really appreciate you being here with me. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Keith settled a hand on Lucas' shoulder picking up on his tension. "But if you change your mind and you wanna go back to Tree Hill just say the word." He reminded Lucas. It was something he had told the teen many times before. Lucas had no obligation to stay here in Charleston. "I won't hold it against you."

"I don't think I'll be going back anytime soon." Lucas replied in all honestly as he shifted the book bag on his left shoulder. A few seconds later the sounds of the bell ringing could be heard coming from the school.

"Hey, Luke before you go." Keith stopped the blond from heading back into the school. "There's something I really think you should know." He knew he should have told Lucas about this a couple of hours ago, but at the time Keith didn't even want to face the facts himself. It had been consuming his thoughts the entire morning, unfortunately there was no escaping this harsh reality. "It's about Dan…"

Lucas noticed the color drain from Keith's face as he began to speak.

"This morning while you were out I got a call from Deb and she informed me that Dan's in the hospital. He had a heart attack last night."

For some strange reason unbeknownst to Lucas the news seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks, which was ridiculous considering he absolutely hated the man. Yet despite the fact that his man was never a father to him, he had been a father to Nathan, a crap one in fact but nonetheless a father. Lucas' thoughts went out to his younger brother. There was no way in hell Nathan could be handling this situation well despite the fact that he had cut Dan out of his life as well. "I should call Nathan." Lucas answered slowly. "Hey are you okay?" He looked back up at Keith.

"We're going back aren't we?" Lucas concluded after a minute of silence between them. The school grounds were pretty much empty by now since classes were starting up.

"How do you feel Lucas?"

The blond teen became distracted as a girl with red hair flashed past them into the school. It was the same girl from this morning on the beach although this time she barely acknowledged him since she was obviously late for class, which meant he was late as well.

"Hey lover boy, you listening to me?" Keith teased catching on his nephew's stare.

"Sorry." Lucas shook his head snapping back to his thoughts. "That's the girl from the beach this morning." He explained. For some strange reason this girl seemed to bring out the curiosity in him. He hadn't been this entranced since Peyton Sawyer. Though the redhead seemed more like a Brooke Davis then a Peyton Sawyer in appearances anyway.

"You know Lucas I know this is a tough spot for both of us, but why should we have to sacrifice for a man that never once showed us the same courtesy?" Lucas looked back at his uncle giving him a worried look. "Why should we have to go back? Hey who knows maybe we can stay long enough that you'll even get to learn the name of that mystery woman of yours."

Lucas blushed. "It's not like that Keith." He shook his head. "Peyton…she's still on my mind constantly."

Keith gave his nephew a sympathetic nod. It was understandable seeing how they had only broken up about a week ago. Keith himself was still not over Karen Roe. "So you never answered my question before. How do you feel about all of this? You know despite everything… it wouldn't be wrong to be concerned."

Lucas was unsure on how to respond. He was worried for Nathan, but at the moment there wasn't much sympathy in his heart going out to his biological father. Lucas had his own problems to deal with. "Would it be wrong to hope he dies?" It wasn't like anyone involved in Dan Scott's life had never wondered about that before. Life would move on just fine without him around and in Lucas' opinion it'd probably be better kind of life.

The comment surprised Keith a little. Not for the comment itself, but mostly because it came from Lucas' lips. Keith had never known this boy to have a coldhearted bone in his entire body. Before Keith could respond his nephew was almost out of his sight.

"I'm late and so are you." Lucas yelled out before disappearing into the building. He needed more time on the subject and there was currently a bigger obstacle at Lucas' feet at the moment, surviving the first day at a new school.

* * *

**So I know the first chapter was kind of tame, but I just want to set up where the character's are at in the next few chapters and get them settled in with their state of minds. Lucas will return to Tree Hill eventually, but I want him to get settled in Charleston a little bit before that. Personally I felt like the show sort of rushed his return too soon so it didn't feel to me like it was a hard decision for them to leave Charleston behind when they hadn't even been there two days. It didn't seem like that much of a sacrifice as the show made it sound, then again that's just me ;)**

**As for Brooke, I know it seems a little odd that she's been hanging out with Mouth and Skills a lot lately considering theses are Lucas' friends, but at this point in her life Brooke is branching out of her shell. Peyton isn't the only one she has to lean on now and she likes that fact. On the show Brooke makes the transition from snobby cheerleader to "nice girl" (and I use nice loosely, lol), but I felt the writers didn't really place Brooke in a situation outside of her inner circle. She was still surrounded by her cheerleaders and popular jocks and although Brooke and Mouth do become good friends in the later seasons, in the first two seasons you only really see Brooke with Mouth when she wants something from him and that kind of bothered me. I feel like Brooke's better change of character is more believable if she branches out and befriends those outside her circle, which is why Mouth and Skills and the rest of the river court boys are perfect candidates. Don't worry though Brooke Davis will still be Brooke Davis with all her wit, charm and bluntness in my story. People don't change over night and that's another mistake I felt like the show made. They rushed Brooke's character turning her into a "nicer girl" way to soon. For me Brooke lost a lot of her spunk for awhile in season one, which was a disappointment because I actually liked bitchy Brooke alot...she was fun...lol. Though I think the writers brought her back in full force during season 3 & 4 once Rachel came into the picture, which I thought was great. Their relationship kept the show pretty interesting.**

**But I think that's enough from me for one chapter. Peyton will get some time in the next chapter and Lucas will finally be introduced to his mystery girl (and don't totally hate her just yet, she'll actually being doing more good then harm. I promise!)**

**Please review!**


	2. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

**Hey guys! I just wanna thank everyone for following me on to my 2nd OTH story. I appreciate all the reviews and subscriptions you all have made. This is developing a little slowly I know, but it all makes for good drama and storyline I promise! **

* * *

"Greetings bestest friend!" Brooke sang announcing her presence in Peyton's room. "What's up?" Brooke plopped herself on top of Peyton's bed observing her friend from across the room, who was currently busy scribbling on her walls with a gold pen.

"Doesn't anyone ever ring the doorbell in this town." Peyton teased looking over her shoulder at Brooke before going back to her wall. She was busy writing down lyrics to a song with her pen.

"Some do, I don't. Let's go." Brooke replied without missing a beat. "So put away that broody mood of yours and save it for a rainy day."

"And just where exactly are we going?" Peyton put the cap on her pen and tossed it aside before standing up and making her way over to the bed where Brooke was currently stretched out. Brooke moved over making some room for Peyton who stretched out as well.

"Who freakin cares? The point is to seize the day!" Brooke argued. "I mean isn't this the whole point to the new you Peyt? You wanna have fun and find yourself again. And besides you're never gonna get over Lucas by locking yourself up in this room. You wanna live your life right?"

"Well I don't think I'll be reinventing myself at another raging party." Peyton retorted. For the past few days that's all her and Brooke had been doing. Not to say that it hadn't been fun blowing off some steam, getting slightly drunk and meeting cute guys with Brooke. It felt just like old times again, but Peyton didn't just want to slip back into her old habits either. "It looks more like I'm searching for my own inner Brooke Davis than me and hey I don't wanna get over Lucas! We'll find our way back. "

Brooke shrugged secretly rolling her eyes at the last part of Peyton's comment. She chose to ignore it for now. "Hey I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. I mean who doesn't wanna be me, duh!"

Peyton lightly chuckled. "I just kind of wanted a day off to be honest."

"Well good luck getting it." Brooke snorted. "I own you now Sawyer because the Hoes over Beaus reunion tour is back in session so move it and get ready."

Peyton released a groan. "Can't you just hang out with Mouth and company today instead?" She pleaded.

"Already had lunch with them today." Brooke reminded her.

"How was that new café by the way?"

Brooke cringed. "Sucked balls and well…" Brooke trailed off thinking about Nathan's recent emergency. "…I'll fill you in on all the gory details later, but in the mean time…chop, chop you fake blonde goldilocks!" Brooke jumped on the bed playfully giving Peyton's butt a light slap. "Let's go. Five minutes, I mean it!" She commanded before settling her feet back on the floor and skipping out of the room.

Peyton sunk back into her bed letting her head hit one of her fluffy pillows in exhaustion. Her thoughts went back to Lucas as they usually did whenever Brooke wasn't busy suffocating her and Peyton actually got the opportunity to be alone. She wondered what he was up to right now.

* * *

About three hours away from the small town of Tree Hill, Lucas Scott sat in the middle of his new homeroom. While the students of Tree Hill High had gotten the day off today, here he sat dreading the next seven hours of school. If he had stayed back home right now he would probably be spending the day at the beach with Peyton and all his friends. What the hell had he been thinking when he had moved out here?

It just had to get better. Otherwise he just looked like the biggest fool and all for nothing.

Lucas sighed a little as he sunk into his chair. He had gotten a few curious looks by the students in his homeroom, but no one had really bothered to talk to him just yet. Lucas hoped he wasn't giving out some type of vibe that was turning people off. People always did say he brooded a little too much for his own good.

As the homeroom teacher took roll call she was soon interrupted by the abrupt opening of the classroom door. It swung open almost violently revealing a flustered female teen. Lucas looked over at the door himself to see what all the fuss was about. It was the third time he'd seen her today.

"Nice of you to finally join us Miss Cabrera." The teacher mumbled sarcastically as she checked the student's name off on her roster.

"Why you're welcome Mrs. Jones. The pleasure's all mine." The response earned the red head a couple of approving snickers from her fellow classmates.

"Take a seat." Mrs. Jones answered coldly before going back to calling on more names.

"I planned on it anyway." The teen eyed up the room and sauntered over to the only available seat left. The seat just happened to be right next to Lucas. Dropping her bag on the desk she took her seat, immediately digging into her bag and pulling out a book. She quickly flipped through the book stopping at the page she had dog-eared. After using her fingers to smooth out the crease of the corner that had been folded over, she began to read not bothering to acknowledge Lucas's presence.

Lucas curiously eyed the cover of the book. "I love that book." He meekly spoke as he scratched the back of his head. "It's one of my favorites."

She paused while still keeping her nose in the book. Even with her face hiding behind her book she could still feel his eyes on her. He'd been staring at her the minute she had stepped foot into the classroom. It wasn't like it had been a creepy stare or a I wanna sex you up now kind of look. Nothing like that. The blonde boy had been sending her more of a look of curiosity. It didn't matter though. It was still rude to stare in her opinion "Can I help you with something?" She replied with an attitude after setting her book down. Finally looking over at Lucas she gave him a cold stare. Before turning back to her book again she paused in recollection. "Have we met before?" She spoke slowly.

"Umm…no actually." Lucas decided to lie although technically he wasn't since they hadn't actually spoken prior to this. Lucas figured he'd look weird if he blurted out their passing by at the beach this morning. He was trying to make friends not come out like the weirdo new kid. "I was just saying that the book you're…"

"Oh wait, you're the guy from this morning!" The girl exclaimed cutting off Lucas. "From the beach, right?" Her face lit up knowing she was right. "Oh come on." She chuckled rolling her eyes. "Oh don't you dare pretend like you don't remember me. I totally caught you looking at me at the beach, this morning outside of school and now in class."

Lucas looked back down at his desk feeling embarrassment.

"That's so cute you're nervous. Don't be though, I don't bite. Promise." She placed her right hand over her heart while holding up her left hand for Lucas as if she was under oath. "Unless you want me to." She playfully shrugged while smiling.

Lucas chuckled.

"You're new here right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yea I just moved here a few days ago."

"Kataleena Cabrera, but you can just call me Leena." She held out her hand for Lucas introducing herself. "Nice to meet you." She added as she felt Lucas take her hand and shake it firmly.

"I'm…"

"Lucas Scott!" They both broke eye contact looking over at Mrs. Jones who had just called his name. Lucas raised his hand giving the teacher a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm guessing you're Lucas Scott then huh?" Leena said.

"That'd be me."

"Cool." Leena replied while looking back down at her book. "So you've actually read this book?" She asked remembering his initial comment. "You read Steinbeck?" Leena held up her copy of _The Winter of Our Discontent _for Lucas.

"Are you kidding me, it's like one of my all time favorites. I've probably read it at least a thousand times."

"Only a thousand?" She replied unimpressed. "This has to be like the umpteenth time I've read this book. It's so good! Dude, I just recently had to buy myself a new copy because I wore out my old one so bad." Leena laughed at herself. "God I'm such a dork right?"

"Guess that makes me one too. That's happened to me more often than you'd think."

"So you're really into books and stuff? You're not just yanking my chain or doing some stupid guy thing to impress me right?" She was curious to know because he sure didn't look the part. He looked too much of a pretty boy in her opinion and in this school those type of guys didn't spend their time reading books that's for sure. Then again the same could be said about her. Leena C was basically the it girl at this entire school. She was drop dead gorgeous and always hung out with the right people and yet here she was reading in homeroom instead of gossiping with her girlfriends, but just like everyone she had her secrets too. Looks could always be deceiving and this Lucas kid sure didn't look like a ladies man or anything, but he was good looking enough to be apart of the in crowd. He just had to be one of the popular kids back in his old school. She had no doubts about it.

"Yeah that among other things…ummm I mean yea, I'm into books, not the impressing you part!…not that you're not worthy to impress or anything…" He had never felt like such an idiot. Lucas had never fumbled this much before in front of a girl, not even with Peyton. Then again this girl was a different kind of imitating than Peyton had been. Peyton released the kind of imitation that made you want to watch your back incase she'd bite your head off at any given second. The girl sitting next to Lucas however released a sort of Brooke Davis-esque aura. If Lucas was going to put it into words that would have been it. This kind of girl was scary because you didn't wanna risk looking stupid in front of her. She was the very essence of cool and what 17 year old boy or girl for that matter didn't want to hang out around that? If you hung around someone cool you automatically felt cool yourself. If you were rejected then you automatically felt like the biggest loser. It was a well known fact at least in the animal kingdom of high school. In normal circumstances Lucas Scott was never one to care about frivolous things like that, but new school meant making new friends and hey he was only human. He just wanted people to like him. He wanted to be accepted. Lucas didn't have his river court crew to fall back on anymore.

Leena shrugged it off feeling sorry for Lucas' nervous behavior towards her. It wasn't anything new she hadn't encountered before. "How's Charleston treating you so far?" She asked giving Lucas a better opening.

"Not bad."

"Well trust me it'll get better as long as you meet the right people and so far let me say you're doing pretty damn good. I'm not one to brag or anything, but I pretty much run this place." She stuck out her tongue teasing him. "But seriously though Central Charleston is pretty much like your average high school. You've got the jocks, the cheer sluts, the nerds, the rebels…you know, all the stupid clique crap. Just try to stay clear of the drama as much as possible and you'll survive just fine."

"Trust me that's exactly what I plan on doing. That's kind of one of the reasons I came out here. To get away from it all ya know?"

Leena couldn't help laugh. "And you came to CC High?" She replied mockingly. "This school's pretty crazy, I'm just warning ya. It's kind of hard not to get all wrapped up in the mess that goes on around here. Hard, but not impossible though, just a little tricky. My hats off to you if you can manage to pull it off."

"And what category do you exactly fall under?" Lucas asked although he was sure he already knew the answer. This girl was Brooke Davis wrapped up in long wavy red hair.

"I'm not into labels." Leena shrugged. "I considered myself more of a floater really, but I think that's enough about me for today."

Right on cue the bell went off signaling the end of homeroom and the beginning of actual class.

"Well Lucas Scott…" Leena spoke as she quickly jumped out of her seat and shoved her book back into her bag. "…welcome to CC High. I guess I'll be see you around." She slung a strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Oh and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and just…don't believe everything you hear around here okay?"

Lucas slowly nodded. "Thanks for the tip I guess." He replied not really sure of what she meant.

"I gotta jet, peace." She rapidly made her way out before another word could be exchanged. This girl always seemed to be on the run. Lucas was intrigued and more importantly it looked like he had just made his first friend.

* * *

"Well I'm definitely not torn up about it either." Brooke added just as she was finishing up filling Peyton in on Dan's heart attack. "I mean if he makes it whatever and if he doesn't well…what can you do, right?" She shrugged. "My heart goes out to Nathan more than anything. Haley's definitely going to have her hands full if things go bad."

"He'll make it." Peyton replied deadpanned. "Evil doesn't die that easily." The blonde slightly joked knowing better. She of all people knew death wasn't a thing to joke about, but at this point she didn't really have much sympathy for many. Plus last time she checked Dan Scott had called her a slut or had hinted something to that effect.

Brooke and Peyton discreetly shared a chuckle as if they were afraid someone they knew would overhear their seemingly heartless thoughts over the subject of Dan Scott's heart attack. After finally dragging Peyton out of her house, Brooke had instructed Peyton to drive them into town and the pair was now currently walking towards the docks.

"So their at the hospital now then?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, Haley sent me a text. She'll keep us updated. I figured Nathan wouldn't want to be overwhelmed with us crowding his space."

Peyton nodded as well. She followed Brooke who continued to walk down the dock passing along all the various boats that were currently docked there. "Brooke what are you up to?" Peyton questioned as she noticed that Brooke had stopped in front of her father's boat, which normally wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Brooke's dad was out of town and Peyton had never in her life seen Brooke lift so much as a finger whenever they sailed on the thing with papa Davis.

"What does it look like?" Brooke brushed the question off and boarded the boat. "You've been on my dad's boat before." She quickly added. "Can you help me with this thing?" Brooke asked as she struggled to remove the line that connected the boat to the dock.

"Yeah with you and your dad." Peyton replied refusing to move an inch. She wasn't about to help Brooke steal her dad's boat. The goal this year was not getting arrested, but that was a task easier said then done when your best friend just happens to be Brooke Penelope Davis.

Brooke looked up from the line to her best friend giving Peyton a stern look while raising an eyebrow at her. Peyton hazily sighed before quickly shuffling over to help Brooke with the line. Brooke loved the fact that could make people do things for her without even having to open her mouth. She had perfected the look over the years.

About a minute later the two successfully freed the boat from its captivity and before Peyton could protest any further Brooke yanked her scrawny butt on board.

Knowing she should probably keep her mouth shut, Peyton spoke up anyway. "Brooke you don't even know how to drive this thing." She reminded Brooke as she observed the raven haired girl look at the controllers with a face that sported a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Details. All minor details P. Sawyer. It's like driving a car just on water and without a speed limit." Brooke defended although they both clearly knew she had no idea about what she was talking about. Taking a chance Brooke hit the closest lever in her reach. Much to the surprise of both the girls the engine started up instantly. "Snap!" Brooke cheered much to the dismay of her blonde counterpart. "Peyton…look at us! Look at this day. We are practically a beer commercial just waiting to happen. It would be wrong not to take it! So lets go and I promise to let you brood a little once we're out there, okay?"

Peyton smiled knowing full well she doesn't really have a choice in the matter. She nods giving Brooke the go ahead.

Brooke claps her hands in delight and squeals. "I love you!" She runs over to Peyton wrapping her up in an excitedly hug before going back to the boat controls.

Within a few minutes the two teens are sailing away from the dock.

"Well I'm impressed." Peyton commented after Brooke had finally settled on to a spot in the middle of the ocean. "You've somehow managed not to sink us."

"Well duh, I've watched my dad do this like a million times. It was pretty much a no brainier." Brooke replied as she made her way towards the front of the boat and sat down laying out on the deck. "We so should have brought our swimsuits." Brooke said disappointed with herself that she had forgotten such an essential item.

Peyton laid down as well to sunbath with Brooke. She slipped on her shades and relaxed enjoying the feeling of the rays above her and the calming silence that came with being out in the middle of nowhere.

"Listen, do you hear that?" With eyes closed Brooke spoke to her curly haired neighbor.

"Hear what?"

"Silence. It's nice."

Peyton silently smiled since she had just been thinking the same thing. "Yeah…at least it was until you started talking." She teased.

Peyton felt a light slap in the arm from Brooke soon after.

"Do you hear that?" Brooke frowned propping herself up on her elbows.

"Silence yes Brooke I got it the first time." Peyton sarcastically replied.

"No you idiot." Brooke snapped pulling Peyton up with her.

Using her index finger Peyton pushed her sunglasses up her nose and over her face resting them on the top of her curls. The silence Brooke had just spoken of was at once broken as a boat full of men roared past them. Did she also forget to mention that these were topless men baring their glorious toned abs for the world to see.

"Yum." Brooke softly exhaled the word as the boys circled around their boat once while hollering at the two cheerleaders. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at Brooke who was without a doubt enjoying the attention. Giving into the attention Brooke proceeded to lift up her top flashing not only the occupants on the other boat, but Peyton as well.

Peyton shrieked in shock not at all expecting her best friend's breast in her face. "My god Brooke put those away!" Peyton cried and shielded her eyes away.

"Live a little Sister Peyton." Brooke laughed pleased with the reaction. "The rest of this year is all about living life to the fullest right?" She reminded Peyton of her newly declared Lucas-free motto she was determined to live by.

Peyton hesitantly looked at her best friend. "Right." She bit at her bottom lip searching for some kind of bravery. Taking in a deep breath Peyton followed in Brooke's footsteps and flashed the other boat as well.

This time it was Brooke's turn to shriek. She hadn't actually expected Peyton to go through with it.

"Holy crap dude!" Peyton yelled. She hid her face red with embarrassment inside her shirt. "I can't believe I just did that." She muffled from underneath.

"Their gone now." Brooke replied with a laugh.

Peyton bit hard on her thumb. Her eyes were as wide as a kid's first time in a candy store. Brooke stretched out her leg giving Peyton a little nudge with her foot. "Admit it you totally just got off from that." She gave the blonde a sly smirk.

She tried to suppress it, but a few seconds later Peyton was losing the fight and gave up giving Brooke a shy smile.

"I knew it!" Brooke yelled out before laughing. The laugh was contagious roping in Peyton.

"You know something Brooke?" Peyton spoke as silence fell upon her once she became fully aware of her emotions. "Today is the first time I've laughed…I mean really laughed and meant it since it's been over with Lucas." She pointed out "And yeah I know it's only been like a week, but it's felt like a lot longer honestly." Peyton placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For reminding me that I can still be…well me and hey it's still not the end of the world being solo me. I kind of like that."

"You're never solo." Brooke replied sternly. "But it's good to have you back."

Peyton smiled. "It's good to be back and you know what I really do wish we had our suits right now too. Kind of feel like swimming actually."

Brooke sported a devilish smirk at her friend. "When's that ever stopped us?"

Peyton dropped her head down releasing a chuckle. She shook her head as she looked back up at Brooke. "Never." She replied.

"Exactly." Brooke spoke making her next plan crystal clear. She jumped up to her feet quickly peeling her clothes away in front of Peyton expressing no shame whatsoever. Skipping off to front tip of the boat in a squeal Brooke dove into the water disappearing from Peyton's sight.

Kicking off her flip flops, Peyton quickly followed in suit making an even bigger splash than Brooke had. She swam under the water in an elegant fashion, almost swan like for about a minute before coming back up to the surface for air. She caught Brooke's eye who had already come up for air. Brooke playfully hit her arm against the water forcefully splashing some in Peyton's face purposely before laughing.

Peyton smiled. Just her and her best friend in the middle of the ocean skinny dipping. Some might call it perverted, some might even suggest it was the makings of girl-on-girl action dream sequence, but to Peyton it was just another chance to be young and stupid again. For the past few months she'd felt like she was 17 going on 37.

It sure did feel good to be alive again.

* * *

A dark cloud seemed to have followed them ever since they left the apartment.

At least that's how Haley felt the moment they left their blissful adventures in the bedroom and went out to face the real world.

_In this episode of the real world watch as Mr. and Mrs. Scott deal with the consequences of getting secretly married at age 17. Featuring a guest appearance by that lovable father you all know and love Dan Scott…did we also forget to mention the words heart attack?_

Okay so maybe that was a tad melodramatic even for Haley's sake, but that's sure what the situation felt like right now. She knew Nathan's mind was probably racing among the same lines, but he had remained silent since they left the apartment. The ride to the hospital had been dreadfully quiet, but Haley gave Nathan his space. She didn't want to back him up in a corner demanding he share his current feelings over the entire situation and Nathan was relieved that she hadn't.

Yet as they approached the main entrance of Tree Hill Hospital hand in hand, there was still one important thing on Haley's mind that she couldn't remain silent about. She needed to run this by Nathan before they truly faced the outside world for the first time in days.

"Hey Nate." She tugged hard at the hand that was intertwined with hers. She pulled him to stop walking and directly faced him. "Before we go in maybe we should get our stories straight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean maybe we shouldn't tell them about us just yet. I mean maybe we should wait til your dad recovers?" Haley suggested.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed. "They're going to find out Haley. Nothing stays a secret in Tree Hill too long. Don't you know anything?" He joked.

"I know…it's just that your dad isn't already too happy about us dating and I mean what's he gonna say now? I just don't wanna make things worse for him and more importantly for you."

Nathan clasped his hands around hers. "And I love you for that." He lifted their joint hands up to his lips dropping a gentle kiss on Haley's fingertips. "But it's not about him Haley. We're married now and I'm never gonna hide that. As far as I'm concerned marrying you is my biggest accomplishment. I'm sure as hell gonna make sure the whole world knows it." He placed another kiss this time on her forehead. "Now c'mon let's go." Nathan said dropping her hands and grabbing on to just one of them this time.

As Nathan dragged her inside the hospital Haley couldn't force down the giant smile that took over her entire mouth. For Haley, snagging Nathan Scott had been her biggest achievement as well.

* * *

"Lucas Eugene Scott there you are!" The voice rung the halls with an echo. Lucas looked back from his locker in confusion. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

From across the hall a petite frame quickly made its way over to his locker.

"You've been looking for me?" Lucas questioned once Leena had become closer in sight. He then paused. "Wait a second…" He said realizing something. "How the hell did you know my middle name?" Lucas demanded. He was thankful that school was over and the halls were empty saving him the trouble of having to explain his embarrassing family name to his new peers.

Leena laughed. "Oh you know…" She shrugged. "…I had a free period so I went to the main office and snooped through your file." Leena answered nonchalantly. "What! It was just sitting there on the secretary's desk. Who was I to turn down the opportunity?" She quickly defended after Lucas gave her incredulous look.

"I'm sure." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "So you've been looking everywhere for me huh?" He asked feeling rather amused with the attention he was receiving from this girl.

"Well actually I really just started looking. I figured hitting the lockers first was my best bet seeing how only losers actually stop in between bells to change their books for class." She stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Well here you are, aren't you?" She replied pleased with herself. "Once again proving that I'm always right. Remember that Lucas, I'm always right."

"I'll be sure to make a note of it." Lucas replied as he shoved some books into his locker.

"Who's that?" Leena asked pointing to a picture of a curly haired blonde taped inside his locker.

"No one." Lucas quickly mumbled slamming his locker shut. He honestly didn't know why he had put a picture of Peyton in there, but he couldn't help it. Even though Leena had been the friendliest student he had encountered so far, she was still a stranger and Lucas wasn't ready to share his entire history with this stranger.

"Restricted territory, gotcha." Leena put her hands up in defense. "So you ready to go?" She asked changing the subject.

"Go?" Lucas shook his head at her unaware of what Leena was speaking of.

"Yeah, we have plans." She replied simply.

"We do?"

"Yeah, we do now." She laughed. "Why else would I be looking for you? I'm here to give you the exclusive Charleston tour."

"I've kind of seen most of it already." Lucas replied not really in the mood to hang out at the moment. He needed to get back to Keith and talk about Dan.

"Not this tour. It's too hot and exclusive even for you, but hey I'm gonna be nice and cut you some slack."

Lucas chuckled. "Thanks."

"No need to thank to me, it's my civic duty as a resident of Charleston to show you around. Didn't you know Charleston is the friendliest city in all of America?"

"Could of fooled me." Lucas pointed out considered everyone at school with the exception of Leena had just stared at him all day without uttering a word.

"They'll come around. By the end of the week everyone will know who you are. I'll make sure of that." Leena sent him a wink. "Alright let's go then shall we?" She started walking not giving Lucas much of a choice to decline her offer. "We gotta stop at my locker first though."

A small smirk formed on Lucas' lips. "Hey, I thought you said only losers stop at their lockers."

"Well I guess that's one more thing we have in common besides Steinbeck." Leena looked over her shoulder smirking and shrugged. "You coming or what?" She asked looking back at Lucas who was still standing by his locker.

Lucas looked down at the floor in thought. "Yeah." He answered after looking up and locking eyes with Leena. Was he really in a position to turn down an opportunity to make a friend? That would be a big fat no.

His future with Tree Hill and Dan Scott could wait. At least for a night.

* * *

**So here's a random fact for you guys. I was reading an article last week and apparently Charleston, NC really was voted the most friendliest city in America for 2008. Who knew?**

**So there you go a new chapter and your random fact for the day. I accept payment in reviews only.**


	3. Moving On Is Oh So Hard To Do

Hey everyone here's the latest chapter. I don't have much to report, but to thank everyone for continuing to read my writing. So THANK YOU!

Also I noticed in the last chapter I wrote that Charleston was in NC...which it isn't...lol It's in SC. Have no idea why I wrote that.

Any who enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! It keeps me motivated.

* * *

"See? I told you there's more to do around here besides civil war walking tours and stiffy old museums." Leena spoke as she pulled out her car from it's parking spot and joined the rest of the traffic on the street.

"You were right." Lucas admitted. He had been skeptical at first, but Leena had proved him wrong. Charleston wasn't just your typical touristy town. There was a lot of hidden treasures he would have never stumbled upon in a million years. More importantly this town had a life that didn't entirely revolve around basketball. It beat Tree Hill hands down.

"Of course I was. I'm always right remember?" She teased while sucking her teeth in. "Let me know when we get close okay?" Leena instructed as they drove past the beach that was by Lucas' apartment.

"Thank you for showing me around today. I had a lot of fun."

"I did too. It's nice to have a fresh face around here honestly. How was your first day by the way?"

Lucas released a quick sigh. "Exhausting. It was like being a freshman all over again."

Leena solemnly nodded. "People can be a little funny with change, but overall our school's pretty great and I'm sure come tomorrow most of them will warm up to you."

"Make a left here." Lucas commanded pointing at the next block they were steadily approaching.

Leena obeyed making a sharp left. "So it's just you and your rents here then?"

Lucas shook his head. "Actually I'm living with my uncle for the time being. My mom still lives back in Tree Hill. That's where I'm originally from."

"Never heard of it."

"It's pretty small."

"So you and your mom had a falling out or something?"

"No, nothing like that. My uncle just got a new teaching job at the school and I'm just tagging along for the time being." Lucas explained. "I kind of needed a break from Tree Hill, living there had become a bit overwhelming recently."

"Wait your uncle teaches at the school?" Leena paused. "Scott…" She muttered to herself recollecting her thoughts. "Is he the new hottie shop teacher?" She exclaimed.

Unprepared for the comment the blonde literally choked on his own spit. "Hot?" That was the last thing Lucas expected anyone to describe Keith as.

"Yea in like a rugged kind of way…" She admitted. "I'm not really into old dudes, but getting to watch him in shop is a definite perk. And yes I take shop don't look so surprised." Leena caught the look of disbelief on his face and nudged him with her elbow.

Lucas chuckled. "Sorry, I just don't really take you as a shop kind of girl that's all."

Leena shrugged. "Well you'd be surprised, you know just because most guys consider me pretty doesn't mean I automatically have half a brain." She defended. "I'm the kind of girl that likes to change the tires on her own car. I like to get my hands dirty. I don't see the harm with wanting to know my way around a tool box. Why do guys find that so threatening?"

"You're absolutely right." Lucas replied feeling bad for his initial response. He hoped he hadn't offended her. "I'm sorry. That was an ass move on my part. Girls in Tree Hill aren't quite as hands on like you I guess. It's kind of refreshing actually."

"It's cool." Leena replied letting it all roll down her back. "Besides most girls around here are probably just like girls in Tree Hill. My kind is pretty rare around these parts."

"Popular, good looking and rich is rare around here?" Lucas mocked as he took another glance at Leena. She was dressed well from head to toe and don't think Lucas hadn't noticed he was currently sitting in one of this year's BMW models. And today while she was showing him around it was pretty clear that this girl was extremely popular since they seemed to bump in to someone she knew about every 5 minutes. Her good looks were obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes. Leena was tall and athletic yet slender and her skin held a natural rich shade as if she had spent most of the day under a tanning bed. The mini skirt she was wearing today allowed Lucas to catch a look at her nicely shaped long legs. She had natural long loose curls that most girls would kill for. This combined with its red color that shimmered under the sun's rays made Leena stick out like a sore thumb, but a very attractive one at that. Her eyes were a deep shade of green that seemed to in trance you the moment you were able to catch a glimpse. Lucas' favorite feature so far however were the freckles on her face. They were lightly sprinkled all over her nose and cheeks and to him it was sort of endearing.

It was hard not to stare at such a beautiful creature and Lucas struggled a bit at times. During the course of the day Leena had caught him a few times looking over and it was embarrassing to say the least. Luckily she hadn't said much about it.

Leena chuckled. "No, I must admit there's a pretty big surplus of that stock around here…unfortunately." The car slowly came to a stop. "This is you right?" She asked as they sat right out in front of Lucas' apartment complex.

Lucas nodded. "So what makes you so rare then?" He inquired.

Leena paused in thought before turning her face to the right to face him. "I guess what I meant was that…I'm one of a handful of those girls that actually has a heart. Does that make any sense at all?"

"More than you know." Lucas replied before clicking off his seatbelt. "Thank you again." He said as he opened the passenger door and slipped out of the car.

"Don't mention it. I had a lot of fun." Leena replied before starting up her car again.

Giving her a small wave Lucas started to make his way towards the complex.

"Hey!"

He turned around.

"Sooo…listen the weekends pretty much start on Thursday nights around here. There's this cool dive bar everyone from school usually pre-games at…so I was thinking maybe you wanna go with me? It'll be fun and a good way to get to know people from school. Unless you're not into the whole party scene…"

Lucas sent her a warm smile. "I'd really like that actually." It was a new strange feeling for him. Lucas couldn't deny the fact that it felt good to have someone this attractive interested him. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that it felt horrible at the same time. At the pit of his stomach Lucas felt guilty. It was as if he was cheating on Peyton for attempting to move on from her so quickly. Even though they were broken up for good he still couldn't shake off the feeling. Even though they were miles apart, a whole state away from each other, why was it that Lucas still felt like he needed to watch his back. What if word got back to Peyton? "It sounds like fun." Lucas needed to push these thoughts behind him otherwise he'd never be able to move on.

"Great!" Leena replied her face instantly lighting up. "We are gonna have so much fun don't worry. By the way are you covered or do you need me to get one for you?"

"Huh?"

"ID silly…unless you're a 21 year old creeper still in high school, which in that case I'm putting you in charge of getting me booze." She teased.

Lucas lightly laughed. "Surprisingly I actually am covered." He replied remembering the fake id Brooke had given him at the beginning of the year. Lucas was pretty sure it was still tucked away somewhere in his wallet.

"Well let me see if it passes the test." Leena stuck out her hand waving her fingers at Lucas to hand over his fake id.

Digging into his wallet Lucas pulled it out and slipped it into Leena's perfectly manicured hand. "Bob Marley?" She read out loud perplexed as she inspected his id.

"It's a long story." Lucas meekly replied embarrassed. Brooke sure knew how to pick them.

"Well besides the lame name…I must say this is mighty fine craftsmanship." Leena said revealing her verdict. "It looks even better than mine. This will pass for sure." She tucked the id between her index and middle finger extending her arm and returning it to Lucas. "Where did you score this baby?"

"Oh this friend of mine from back home…well we used to be friends anyway." Lucas answered remembering how quickly Brooke had managed to terminate their friendship.

"Is that the girl from your locker?" A curious Leena questioned. "Ex-girlfriend?"

Lucas chuckled. "Not exactly." He left it at that. It was a story far too complicated to explain to such a new player in his life. How do you gently explain to someone out of the loop that you stole your estranged brother's girlfriend, dated her, dated her best friend soon after and then went back to dating her again, not to mention a brief sort of platonic dating period with one of your teammates baby's mama. Yea, how exactly do you just explain that? "She was just a friend, actually you remind me a lot of her." Lucas added.

"I'm hoping not in a bad way considering you're not friends with this chick anymore."

Lucas chuckled as he nodded. "Definitely in a good way. You're both spunky, really full of life."

From her car the red head looked up at him. Her face exhibiting pure skepticism. "And you never dated her? Sounds like a total loss to me, but her loss is my gain I guess."

Lucas slightly blushed.

"I better get going though." Leena added checking the time. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. "I'll see ya tomorrow at school and make sure to put in a good word with uncle Keith for me. Tell him I'm definitely interested." Tucking some of her loose red curls behind her ear she gave Lucas a flirty wink before racing off.

* * *

"You having fun P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked her best friend with a smile.

The two were back on Brooke's boat with their clothes back on. The sat at the front of the boat allowing the sun above them to warm them and air dry their now damp clothes.

Peyton ran a hand through her semi-tangled soaked hair. "Hell yes B. Davis, you?"

Brooke nodded. She was indeed having a wonderful time out here with her best friend. Brooke didn't want to ruin the moment between them, but a few things had been on mind since her lunch date with Mouth and Skills today. The boys had clearly expressed their sadness over Lucas' departure, while she on the other hand expressed her complete anger over the whole situation in general. Lucas had left and Brooke saw it as the best thing that had happened to her in awhile. Brooke saw herself has Peyton's protector. She just couldn't let her down. But that wasn't the sole source of Brooke's hatred towards Lucas at the moment. He hadn't just abandoned Peyton, but he had abandoned her as well.

Brooke had never opened up to any other guy like she had with Lucas. She trusted him. Brooke felt safe and protected around Lucas. She knew he was one she could count on always. Lucas had become one of her best friends yet it was ironic that even after telling him she didn't want to be alone anymore, he did just exactly that. He ran away from his problems and fears and in the process left behind those whom cared for him most. "Can I ask you something?" Brooke spoke after several minutes of silence between them.

"Of course."

"I know this is kind of off topic, but how often do you think about Lucas?" Brooke needed to know if having Lucas out of their lives was actually benefiting Peyton at all. "And I'll know if you're lying." She quickly added. "I know you miss him."

"Well do you want me to be honest or give you the Brooke-approved reply?"

Brooke quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She replied softly.

Peyton gave her friend a knowing look. "Well it isn't exactly top-secret news Brooke that you're currently all aboard the Lucas hater train." Peyton pumped her fist up and waved it at Brooke teasingly.

"Well you know it wouldn't hurt if you joined me." Brooke teased. "I don't get it Peyt? You should be angrier than me!"

Peyton looked down softly sighing. "I was…but it wasn't really getting me anywhere Brooke. And you know just to make it clear, you don't have to swear off Lucas in loyalty to me. I don't care if you still talk to him you know. It's okay, really."

"It's not just that Peyton…" Brooke shrugged. "…Lucas…he's just not a person I can look up to like I did before. I'm hurting too and some of that blame falls on him."

"I can't help loving him Brooke and you can't just expect me to get over him cold turkey. If you must know…I think about him a lot actually."

"So why don't you just call him already then?"

"You know just like I do it's not that simple. I can't just call him and besides it wouldn't solve anything. He's still there and I'm still here."

Brooke frowned. "I hate the fact that love is always complicated. You love someone and they love you. Shouldn't that sound like something that should be simple?"

Peyton contemplated the question. "I guess that's where we go wrong in the first place. We expect true love to be simple…that everything will just click together and magically work and by doing so we tend to bypass the fact that it does take work…hard work and so by thinking simple and doing simple we end up creating the very complicated situations we wanted to avoid in the first place."

"Sounds pretty fucked up if you ask me." Brooke commented. "Why even bother you know? What's the point?"

Peyton smiled. "That's easy, it's because as complicated as love is, in the end you don't wanna be the only person without it."

"I do hate being lonely." Brooke admitted. "It makes sense."

"It's okay to miss him Brooke."

Brooke paused unsure whether Peyton was referring to Lucas or Jake. "I don't…miss him…really, I mean maybe a little, you know, now that he moved but whatever, there's other fish in the sea. We'll find new boyfriends. It shouldn't be hard considering you're you and I'm me."

Peyton laughed. That was one of the great things about Brooke Davis, she always seemed to see the light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how deep, dark and long that tunnel was. "I like the way you think B. Davis. It's Lucas' loss and Jake's too."

"We don't need them." Brooke retorted.

"Nope." Peyton added without skipping a beat.

"Besides they were both kind of gay anyway…way to sensitive than the average testosterone male if you know what I mean." Brooke gave Peyton a wink. "We need manly men Peyton! The kind of male idiots that chug a can of beer and crush it against their foreheads in utter triumph and glory."

"Those are our prospects?" Peyton spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah pretty much, until we go to college where the boys there have upgraded from crushing cans to beer bongs and ice luges."

"Well in that case I can't wait for the rebounds to start pouring in." Peyton teased shaking her head.

"That's the spirit girl." Brooke giggled. A nice good rebound was what they both needed. "So what do you want to do after this? I was thinking maybe some ice-cream, a little lingerie, facial?"

Peyton nodded although she wasn't really listening. "Okay not to get totally off topic again, but I was thinking about Lucas again and…" Now that Brooke had forced the subject open Peyton figured she'd might as well just get everything out in the open now. "…it's not that he left…well okay that's a total lie…but it also kind of has a lot to do with just how he left. I just can't believe he didn't say goodbye, you know? I know we left off in bad terms, but I guess I just expected him to show up anyway." Peyton hugged herself feeling self-conscious as she spoke. "I just wanted a proper goodbye I guess…god I sound pathetic right?" Peyton chuckled at herself.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her position. What Peyton spoke of wasn't entirely true. "Okay so don't be really pissed at me okay?" She bit her bottom lip hesitantly.

"Uh oh, this sounds like the makings of me getting really pissed at you." Peyton teased as she squeezed out some of the remaining water from her drenched locks.

A nervous chuckled escaped from Brooke's lips. She stood up walking away without another word. A few seconds later she rejoined Peyton with the purse she had gone to retrieve. "Peyton, there's something that I need to show you." Tucking her hair behind both ears, Brooke took in a deep breath. Unzipping her purse she reached in pulling out a sealed white envelope and handing it over to her blonde counterpart.

The smile on Peyton's fade immediately faded after taking the envelope from Brooke. Her name was written across the top. "This is from Lucas." Peyton spoke recognizing his handwriting right away. "What's going on?" She looked up at Brooke feeling confused. "How did you even get this?" The letter obviously hadn't been mailed seeing how it wasn't even addressed or had a postage stamp.

"Remember the day Lucas left and we played laser tag with the boys, then we went back to your place and…well, when I left that night I found this on your front lawn. It guess it had been taped to your door and the wind must have blew it off. I found one taped on my door when I got home too." Brooke informed her quietly.

Peyton looked down at the envelope in silence.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I shouldn't have hid it from you."

"But you did." Peyton snapped focusing her gaze back at Brooke. "This entire week I've been carrying around the fact that he left without a word. I've left like complete shit this whole entire time and you knew that Brooke, you knew that! How could you not?! And the whole time you've had the words and you didn't even tell me?"

Another perfect day ruined. Peyton just couldn't understand why she just couldn't catch a break sometimes. It was bad enough Lucas left, but now her best friend was keeping secrets from her too? Were the words gullible idiot stamped on her forehead or something?

"What the fuck were you thinking Brooke? That I'd just be okay with what you did?"

"I was going to tell you." Brooke timidly replied. There really was no excuse out of this one.

The reply seemed to infuriate Peyton even further. "When?!" She barked. "After you finished reading it?"

"No!" Brooke cried out. "I wouldn't do that to you. Look I haven't even opened mine yet!" She fumbled with her purse in search of the envelope Lucas had address to her. "See?" She held up the sealed letter back up at Peyton.

Peyton simply rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever Brooke…god you know, you can be such a real selfish bitch sometimes." She muttered under her breath. "Everything doesn't always revolve around you."

"I know that."

"Could have fooled me." Peyton spat. "Just whatever you're up to…just stop it okay. Stop pressuring me to get over Lucas and pawning me off to every guy we meet at one of your dumb parties…in fact when it comes to me and my love live, just stay out of it okay? I think you've been intrusive enough."

"Peyton…" Brooke softly called out. It wasn't as if she was never going to give it to Peyton. She just wanted to find the right time. Peyton had been so bummed about everything lately and she was starting to have fun recently. Brooke just wanted to keep it like that at least for a little while.

"We should head back." Peyton quickly added. The tone of her voice made it clear it was much more of a command than a suggestion. Peyton quickly spun around and walked to the opposite side of the deck away from Brooke.

Brooke released a groan of despair. She had been a complete idiot and now Peyton wasn't even allowing her the chance to explain herself.

Using her fingers she delicately combed her dark wet locks back tying them in a loose bun. Regaining somewhat of her composure, Brooke reluctantly forced herself to stand. She looked over at the of end of the boat where Peyton currently sat with her back facing Brooke. The blonde looked out into the distance with her arms wrapped around her legs while her chin rested on the top of her knees. She was probably plotting Brooke's death at the moment, Brooke was sure of that one.

Deciding it was probably best to let her friend cool off for a bit, Brooke sadly made her way over to the controllers of the boat preparing their return to land.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Keith looked at his nephew amusingly from across the kitchen table. "…you get through one day at a new school under your belt and you've already managed to score a hot date with a beautiful girl you barely know?" He clasped his hands together before chuckling. "Something tells me you're gonna fit in just fine here kid, probably even better than me."

Lucas shrugged. "It's nothing like that man." He replied not wanting to make a big deal over the whole situation.

"Not a big deal? Lucas I saw that girl. She's in one of my classes and if it were me and I was seventeen again, I'd be doing freaking cartwheels around this room if a girl that looked like that should even show remotely any interest in me. You don't know how lucky you got it son. High school was never that kind to me that's for sure."

"It's not a date." Lucas defended. "Just two newly friends getting to know each other, besides the whole school is gonna be there anyway."

"You know you don't have to be so modest all the time. Quit making me so look bad." Keith teased.

Lucas chuckled. "To be honest I don't even know why I said yes."

"I do."

He chuckled again. "Besides the obvious…" Lucas replied rolling his eyes. "It's just that…I'm not ready! How could I possible be ready you know? Before I said yes to Leena, I just kept getting these guilty thoughts in my head about Peyton. Like I was cheating on her or something." The blonde confessed. "I shouldn't be trying so hard to move on so quickly Keith. I'm just not ready to."

Keith gave him a firm nod. "Well it sounds like to me that you're just hoping Peyton's gonna come running 'round the corner. Which I completely understand, but maybe it's time to think realistically here Luke? You have a life to live here too son and while Peyton's a wonderful girl…I just think you're wasting your life away waiting for something that possibly might not come."

"I know. It's just hard to accept."

"First love is always the roughest." Keith admitted. "In some ways I guess you never really get over it, but you learn to move past it. Life goes on Luke, don't ever forget that."

Lucas quietly nodded. He had a suspicious feeling Keith wasn't just solely talking about Peyton anymore. He wished things had worked out between his mother and his uncle, but Keith was right, life does go on and unfortunately sometimes it went on without you. After all Karen had moved on without Keith.

"Listen Luke I think this new girl is a great opportunity for you to get your head back in the game and move on from Peyton and that could be through dating or just gaining a new friendship from her. That's up to you really…but if you really feel that strongly about not dating for awhile than be upfront with her. If she's as smart as you say she is then I'm sure Leena will understand."

"Thanks Keith." Lucas had a lot of things to think over. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do. Would one date really kill him?

"So you ever gonna help me out with that truck outside?" The U-haul they had rented for the move was still sitting outside with most of their boxes still inside.

Lucas paused realizing that there were still bigger problems then dating at the moment. He had almost forgotten. "Seems like a waste." He told Keith honestly. This was Dan they were talking about, Keith's brother. How could they not go back? "We're going back right?" The two men couldn't hold off the inevitable much longer.

"Why, you a heart surgeon?" Keith attempted to joke, but it came off across more bitterly than anything.

"Keith…"

"Look Luke…I want Dan to get better too you know. I mean I'm really pulling for him but…you know my future's here now. I can't just…go back." Keith just couldn't go back and it wasn't just about seeing Karen again either. What he did to his brother was unforgivable. Facing Deb would be embarrassing enough, but seeing Dan again was stepping into the lion's den. Seeing him would be an automatic death wish. Dan would never forgive him for his drunken mistake with his wife. Never. It was just part of his nature, Dan was keen on holding on to grudges.

"No, I get it believe me. I don't wanna go back either but…it just doesn't feel right." Lucas admitted. At that moment Lucas' thoughts went back to his own brother. Nathan probably needed him and Lucas wanted to be there for him. Now instead of feeling guilty over Peyton, he was feeling guilty over leaving Nathan behind.

"Ok I'll tell you what, give me reasons to stay."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Keith stood up and motioned for Lucas to follow him into the living room. Grabbing a marker off the coffee table he reached for the nearest big box.

Lucas observed him scribble _Stay_ on one side and _Go_ on the other side of the box. "Is this really necessary?"

"We'll make a list." Keith explained. "Let's start with the stay column first. Give me one reason why you don't wanna go back Lucas."

"Well…" Lucas paced a little around the room as he contemplated the question. "…honestly, Dan I guess."

Keith clasped his hands hard agreeing. "Ah Dan, see? Dan's an ass. That's a really good one." He replied as he wrote Dan's name under the _Stay_ column. "In all honestly we probably don't even need another reason on here. That's more than enough."

Lucas smiled. He was starting to feel a bit more comfortable about participating with this list. "I um…screwed up with Brooke and Peyton." He admitted. "And you know I didn't even say goodbye. Well not so much as saying it…I just kind of wrote it in a letter."

"Smooth one Romeo." Keith mockingly shook his head at his nephew before writing both the girls' names on the box.

* * *

"Peyton wait up!" Brooke called after an angry Peyton who stalked off the boat the second they'd reached the docks.

"Just leave me alone Brooke." Peyton walked a little faster making it difficult for Brooke to catch up with her. "You should have told me." She quickly looked over her shoulder and spat at Brooke before turning her head away once again.

"I know." Brooke jogged finally catching up to the blonde. "I feel horrible you gotta believe me." She placed a firm hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Just hear me out okay?"

Peyton angrily looked down at her feet, but nonetheless stopped in her tracks. "Then why didn't you tell me? Why would you hide that from me?" Peyton just couldn't process in her head why Brooke would do such a thing.

Brooke shrugged. "Cuz we were having fun again…" She meekly answered. "…we really haven't done this whole thing in a long time. You were always preoccupied with Lucas and I was the same with Jake and I dunno…it was just nice to have my best friend back to the way things used to be. And plus you've been so bummed about everything I just wanted to make sure you stayed happier a little while longer. I'm afraid of what's in that letter Peyton. I don't want his words to hurt you further then they already have. You know? And I…I figured Lucas is gone so it didn't matter what was in the letter because it was just gonna come between us. I just miss my best friend that's all. I thought I was protecting you…and us."

As she took Brooke's words in, Peyton's face softened a little. "Why would you think of something so stupid like that?"

"I dunno…I guess I just like the idea of just the two of us against the world. You're the only one I trust enough to always have my back. You know Nathan isn't ours anymore, he's Haley's now and while Mouth and Skills are great, when it comes down to it they're still Lucas' best friends and you're mine. It's selfish thinking I know, but I dunno…we used to have a lot of stupid fun before Lucas joined the team and before I really noticed Jake for who he was. Don't you just miss that? Now we're like all responsible and stuff and that's no fun." Brooke stuck out her tongue teasingly making Peyton chuckle.

"Yeah…" Peyton admitted. Those days were fun. "…but now we're much better people then we used to be."

"But does that have to mean we can't have fun anymore? Being an adult is so over rated. Remember when we used to get up every Tuesday morning during the summer and ride our bikes to the mall?"

Peyton nodded.

"So you could buy some stupid CDs…"

"…yeah, and you could buy make-up your mom wouldn't let you wear." Peyton added.

"Actually…I was just going to the mall with you to check out Roy." Brooke confessed looking dreamingly as she reminisced about her first real schoolgirl crush. Roy had worked at the record store in the mall.

"Brooke you were nine!" Peyton replied incredulously. Roy had to be at least sixteen at the time.

"Yeah, what's you're point?" Brooke replied nonchalantly. "Oh, please he so wanted it."

Peyton rolled her eyes. In Brooke Davis' world everyone wanted it.

"Anyway my point Peyton is that we'd spend half the day in your bedroom just listening to music and putting on awful eye shadow, and that was just Tuesdays. We used to do a lot of really great stuff until guys got in the way. What happened to those days?"

Peyton slowly shrugged. "I wish I knew…" Peyton trailed off in thought. "…but it still doesn't make what you did right Brooke."

"I know Peyton. I am sorry, I should've shown you the letter. I just have no idea what hell these letters from Lucas are gonna unleash. It scared me so…I just…I just wanted my friend back for a little while."

A stressful groan came from Peyton. "I get it Brooke, believe me I do…but honestly I just need a break from all this Hoes over Bros reunion tour thingy…" The blonde had been feeling quite claustrophobic lately with Brooke. Since Lucas had departed Brooke had pretty much been spending every waking hour with Peyton. "…don't get me wrong I'm having a blast with you it's just that…" Peyton looked sadly down at the envelope in her hands.

"Lucas is always gonna be there…" Brooke quietly answered. "…I guess I'm just not used to sharing you with someone else." Brooke chuckled.

"I gotta go okay?"

Brooke silently nodded.

"I'll call you later. I promise."

"Sure…" Brooke muttered as she watched Peyton leave her all alone. She pulled her own envelope out of her purse and stared at it. "You so better not fuck shit up for me." She hissed at the letter as if she were actually talking to Lucas. Seeing a nearby trashcan, Brooke was tempted to just chuck the thing in there, but decided against it. She shoved it back inside her purse and sighed. "Shit!" Brooke screeched realizing Peyton had been her ride down here. She quickly ran down the street towards the spot they had parked earlier.

Brooke groaned. "Just my luck." The spot was empty. Peyton had already sped out of there and there was no point in calling her since she'd probably ignore all calls at this point.

Brooke groaned again as she thought about the distance she'd have to walk from here to her house. She didn't even dare take the bus, not that it was beneath her…okay who was she kidding? Brooke Davis shouldn't be forced to take public transportation. If her mother had taught one thing it had been that.

Pulling out her cell, Brooke dialed the first number that came up on her contact list. The call was picked up after a few rings. "Hey! I know this is last minute and stuff, but do you think you could pick me up downtown?" Brooke remained silent as she listened to the reply. "It's kind of a long story…will you come?"

* * *

Lucas Scott uncomfortably shifted his body in the middle of the darkness that took over his room. He had been tossing and turning in his bed for most of the night unable to catch some shuteye. The past 24 hours had shook up his world drastically consuming his every thought.

Tonight's discussion with Keith over staying or leaving hadn't done wonders either. After over an hour of debating and tossing reasons back and forth they decided to take a break from their so called list and sleep on it. Sleeping however didn't seem to be an option this evening for his body. Usually the second his head hit a pillow Lucas was out like a lamp. He had been laying in his bed for hours now and still nothing, but the good news was that he was starting to get tired. Tired from trying to get some sleep, well whatever worked was good enough for him.

And just when Lucas thought he'd finally be able to drift off to sleep, his cell phone went off. Lighting Crashes by Live blasted from his tiny device sounding more like it came from a surround system due to the dead silent of the night.

Annoyed by the interruption, Lucas rolled over and snatched up his cell from the nightstand. He quickly flipped it open and held it up to his ear feeling to lazy to check the caller id. "This better be good Skills." Lucas growled assuming it was his baldheaded best friend from back home.

There were only three people who would dare call at this hour. These three people being Peyton, Brooke and Skills. Peyton usually called when she couldn't sleep or had just finished having a sexy dream about him. Something Lucas would obviously never complain about. Brooke on the other hand would call at this hour usually to talk to him about something stupid like a dream she just had involving her being chased by a monster or a killer baby. Brooke never dared called Peyton about things like that because it was usually followed by Peyton groaning on the other line and hanging up in annoyance that she had been woken up for this.

Seeing how neither of the two mentioned were currently talking to him at the moment that meant it had to be Skills. Not that his calls were any better, they were just about as pointless and stupid as Brooke's calls were.

"What are you comatose or something?" The other voice snapped in annoyance from the other end of the call. "I've been throwing rocks at your window for about ten minutes now!"

Lucas paused feeling dumbfounded. "Wait…what?" He looked down at his phone to read the caller id. It hadn't been Skills at all. "Oh hey Leena." Lucas sighed deeply and chuckled. "Is everything alright?" He asked concerned. She was after all practically a stranger calling him at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Did you not just hear me?" Leena whispered. "I'm outside your place." She repeated sighing at him.

"You are?" Now Lucas was really confused. "Um…why?"

"I've been chucking rocks at your window didn't you hear them?"

"Umm…no." Lucas frowned. He climbed out of his bed dressed in nothing but boxers and made his way over to his window. It was too dark to see anything, but Lucas was pretty sure no one was standing there. "I can't see anything hold up." He instructed Leena before going back to his nightstand and flicking on his lamp. The room immediately illuminated giving Lucas' eyes clearer sight. He was went back over to his window confirming his initial conclusion. "Are you sure you're at my place?" Lucas teased. "Cuz I'm looking out my window right now and all I'm seeing is nothing."

"I'm standing right outside. I'm throwing rocks at the window left from your front door!"

"That's….not my window." Lucas chuckled. "My room doesn't face the front door." He explained. "You're currently disrupting Keith's slumber."

Lucas smiled to himself as he heard the other end go silent. "Oh." Leena eventually replied. "Oh just come outside!" She barked. Feeling frustrated and rather stupid she hung up promptly.

A few minutes later a fully dressed Lucas tip toed out of his apartment taking extra care in not waking up Keith.

"Hey!" Leena loudly whispered from the trunk of her car where she sat with her legs crossed.

Lucas leaned over the balcony of his floor peering at her. "Man are you lucky Keith sleeps like a log." He whispered back with a smile.

"You know I never understood that saying. It's so dumb, either way though it would have still been a good night. My outcomes were a shirtless you or a shirtless uncle Keith so the odds were pretty much in my favor. Although I must say I am disappointed you came out here with clothes on. You look like a guy who only sleeps in boxer briefs." She patted an empty spot on the trunk of her car. "What are you doing? Come down, I'm bored."

Lucas blushed at her accurate assumption. "Well, I WAS trying to get some sleep." Lucas stated sardonically. He winded the edge of the balcony and made his way down the stairs.

"Bor-ING…" Leena teased.

"It's a Monday night, what else could I possibly be doing?" Lucas defended.

"Whatever you want duh." Leena hopped off the car. "The world's at your fingertips Scott, take advantage. That's why you came here right? New town, new you?"

Lucas frowned. "Not exactly…" He wasn't in search of a new him, but the old him and the old Lucas Scott most certainly did not talk to beautiful girls outside his home at two in the morning. Well, maybe then he wouldn't entirely go back to his old ways…things like this he wouldn't have a problem with keeping around.

"What's your take on tattoos?" Leena cut in changing the subject.

"They're okay I guess…"

"Do you have one?" She quickly shot back another question.

"No."

"What do you think of this one?" Leena turned around so her back was facing Lucas. She pushed the collar of her t-shirt down her left shoulder. "This one right here." She said as she looked over her shoulder and pointed at her exposed shoulder blade. "You can touch if you want." She encouraged.

Lucas grazed his fingertips lightly over the small dark green Celtic shamrock that caressed her shoulder blade. "So you're Irish huh?"

"Yeah, you know I went there for the first time last summer to visit family and contrary to popular belief not everyone has red hair over there…which was actually quite disappointing. Their about as rare there as they are here." Leena rambled. "But anyway, so what do you think?" She asked again fully aware of the fact that his fingers hadn't left her skin yet. She could feel his hot breath down her neck giving her goose bumps. "I got it done right before I left Ireland. Me and my cousins that live there got it done together."

"I think…I think it's really…sexy." Lucas hoped that came out somewhat smooth. He wasn't used to being so forward with girls, but Leena was clearly interested so why beat around the bush?

"Yeah?" Leena smirked pulling away. She turned back around to face him.

Lucas nodded.

"I was hoping for an answer like that." She grabbed his arm pulling Lucas towards her car. "Let's go." She commanded.

"Now? Where?" He gently pulled back not wanting to completely overpower her.

"To get a tattoo!"

"You're gonna get another one right now?"

"Well probably not right now, but you can pick one instead…"

Lucas stopped her right there. "What are you crazy? I'm not getting one of those things."

"Oh come on Lucas live a little! You're so…blah. I can't be seen hanging around with someone so…so tame!"

"Leena you've only known me for a day."

"Yes, true and frankly Lucas aren't you the least bit concerned that I've already managed to figure you all out? I know I'm certainly appalled to say the least."

"So I'm simple guy. What's wrong with that?"

"Bet you don't have me figured me out yet."

"So…" Lucas quietly admitted.

"Keeps you interested right? I mean you seem like a smart guy and I may be attractive, but something tells me that if I were about as dumb as a bag of bricks you wouldn't be that fascinated with me."

"You don't know that." Lucas replied.

"I've got you all figured out remember?" Leena shook her head shamelessly. "So…let's get you a tattoo! Don't put off tomorrow what you can do today!"

"I'm pretty sure that saying doesn't apply to this particular situation." Lucas cynically stated.

"Don't read into it too much." Leena joked. "Come onnnn!" She whined giving Lucas a puppy dog look with her eyes. "I'll tell you what…let's put this whole tattoo thing on hold as of right now."

"Thank you." Lucas replied relieved.

"You can get back to me after we put a few drinks in your system." Leena grinned in delight. "Now let's go…"

"But…" The blond began to protest.

"Dude, don't make me have to say it again." She warned although Lucas couldn't tell if she was joking or not again. "I'm waiting." Leena spoke as she rested a hand on her hip and tapped her foot against the ground.

"I'm not getting a tattoo and just ONE drink." He clearly stated as he slipped into the front passenger seat.

"Oh yea, sure whatever." Leena replied deciding to indulge Lucas in whatever control he so mistakenly thought he had over the situation. "Just one drink, sure." She said hopping into the driver's seat and screeching her car out of Lucas' apartment.


	4. Stay Where I Can See You

**So I've been pretty good about updating so far then I normally did with my last story so I know you guys are super proud of me:)**

**I was going to post this up earlier this evening, but I got wrapped up in watching the Presidential debate tonight. And just to make a quick note because I'm such an extreme advocate of voting...hehe For all you readers out there if you're old enough to vote please do! So get yourself registered if you haven't already and vote in November! It doesn't matter who you support just get your voice out there otherwise you don't really have a right to bitch about the system later on.**

**Now without further delay...  
**

* * *

Brooke leaned back into her seat closing her eyes and exhaled deeply as the cool wind hit her face. She allowed herself to relax and enjoy the feeling. When it abruptly came to a stop she frowned.

"Well here we are." Bevin announced as they sat in her car outside Brooke's house.

Brooke opened up her eyes allowing her hazel eyes to take in the familiar surroundings of her destination. "Yeah." She replied. A look of disappointment fell on her face when she looked over at her home. All the lights were off which meant her parents had left town sooner than expected. Then again it wasn't that all unexpected for them to skip town earlier then planned. Her parents had a long history of doing just exactly that.

On most nights Brooke Davis didn't mind an empty house since she was never home most of the time anyway and when she was actually home it was to grab a change of clothes or to throw a huge party. Sometimes Peyton would even come over and they'd have an all girls night.

"You okay?" Bevin raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I'm slowly working on it." Brooke replied while unbuckling her seatbelt. "Thanks again for picking me up earlier today."

"Not a problem. We haven't hung out in awhile so it was really good to spend some time together."

Brooke nodded reminiscing on the day. After Bevin had picked her up the girls opted to get pedicures together. "It was."

"You sure you don't wanna come tonight?" Bevin asked. Despite it being a school night a band of students had decided to throw an impromptu bonfire on the beach tonight. Brooke however had declined the invite not really feeling quite up to it. "Stacey won' t be there." Bevin added trying to persuade Brooke with the fact that her arch nemesis wouldn't be in attendance this evening. "She's dog sitting tonight."

Brooke laughed. "Gee as tempting as that sounds…" It was sometimes hard to remember that Bevin was actually best friends with Satan. Bevin was probably one of the nicest girls Brooke had ever met. And Stacey? Well… apparently it is true what they say, opposites do attract. "…but I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, go have fun with your boyfriend." Brooke encouraged. "How are things going with Vegas by the way?" If being best friends with Stacey wasn't mind boggling enough, Bevin's latest choice in men was probably even more confusing to the average person. Brooke along with most of the Tree Hill High population just couldn't see it. It was after all Vegas, but the heart wants what it wants she guessed. Haley and Nathan hadn't been the most convention couple either, but now everyone loves them together.

If her instincts were on point and Haley and Nathan really did get married however, Brooke had a feeling it probably wasn't going to be received well. Brooke hoped for the best however. She hoped to be proved wrong. Haley and Nathan's relationship was the only thing that gave Brooke hope about love.

"Really good." Bevin nodded and smiled appreciating the interest Brooke was taking in her relationship. "He treats me good."

"Well duh, you're probably the hottest girlfriend he'll ever get in his lifetime. What idiot would willingly screw that up?" Brooke pointed out like it was the most obvious explanation.

Bevin shook her head in disbelief and smiled. "Such a B. Davis response."

"You have fun out there tonight chica, see ya tomorrow." Brooke gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek goodbye before exiting the car.

"Hey Brooke?" Bevin softly called out to her.

Brooke slightly turned from her pathway to look at Bevin. "Yea?"

"Do you think Lucas will actually ever come back?"

Brooke was a bit taken aback by the question. Bevin had never really showed any interest in Lucas before. The two were more of acquaintances at best. "I…I don't really know actually." Brooke fell silent in thought before speaking again. "But something tells me that if he does it won't be for awhile."

"Oh." Bevin spoke looking quite sad.

"No offense or anything Bev…but why do you care?" Brooke looked at her brown haired friend curiously.

Bevin frowned. "Well…I know you guys were close and oh I dunno, I just hate to think of the fact that I won't ever see Peyton and you really smile again until then." She replied both looking and sounding one hundred percent sincere.

Brooke swallowed hard. Why did it always have to come back to Lucas? Right now he was about as reliable as her parents were, yet here were people like Peyton, Mouth, Skills and now Bevin giving her a hard time about the entire thing.

"That's why you're so bummed isn't?"

"Goodnight Bevin." Brooke sharply spoke.

Bevin fell quiet without delay. As good friends as they were even Bevin knew there were boundaries even she couldn't overstep. She simply gave Brooke a timid nod before disappearing off into the night with her car.

Brooke instantly felt horrible as she watched Bevin drive down the street. She was only trying to be sweet and Brooke had allowed her anger to take over once again.

What had happened to her? Lately Brooke felt like she couldn't breathe most of the time. The anxiety she felt was starting to become too much. Brooke missed her upbeat self and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get it back. She was angry and depressed most of her days, but she hid it well, so well that even Peyton hardly noticed. It had only been more visible these past few days because of Lucas. His departure had triggered what had been building up for a long time.

But it wasn't just Lucas. In fact it wasn't really about Lucas at all. In all honestly he had just ended up receiving the short end of the stick. For Brooke it wasn't just about losing Lucas, but someone deeper.

No matter how hard Brooke tried to suppress the feeling, when it came down to it, she missed him.

She missed Jake.

* * *

"Hey Hales I hope Chinese is okay." Nathan announced as he balanced the bag of Chinese food on one hand while using the other to push the front door of the apartment wide open. After spending all day at the hospital neither of them felt like cooking and so Nathan had run out to get them some well deserved dinner.

What he hadn't expected to see however was his wife sprawled on their living room carpet consumed by tears.

Dropping the food on the floor, Nathan raced to Haley's side kneeling in front of her. "Babe?" He softly cooed at her while brushing a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haley sobbed. She attempted to put on a brave face for Nathan.

She quickly cracked under pressure however once Nathan sent her a look telling Haley that he wasn't buying it. "Haley." He spoke her name with a pleading undertone.

Haley touched her trembling bottom lip hoping that it would stop. "Umm…I was just alphabetizing our CD's…" She spoke while moving a pile of CDs from the coffee table next to her. "…and we don't have any doubles."

"So what?" Nathan replied not really seeing what the big deal was.

"Not one!" Haley emphasized. Nathan's lack of concern only produced more tears down her face.

"Aww Hales don't cr--" Nathan falls short of his words after spotting an opened CD case behind Haley on the table. The ring that should have been on her finger was now resting on the case. "What's going on Haley?" His tone was much more serious at this point.

Haley noticed the color from his face drain slightly. She breathed deeply feeling her entire body go weak. "Nathalie Merchant after NOZ and Wilco before Wu-Tang Clan?"

Nathan's face flinched feeling irritated with her answer. Their CD collection was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Haley had always been a straight to the point gal, but now she was behaving rather cryptic. She was avoiding saying what was really on her mind. "So you listen to crummy music." Nathan teased hoping to get a smile from his bride. "I can live with that."

Haley sadly shook her head. "I think we made a mistake Nathan." She buried her face in her hands not being able to handle the broken look on Nathan's face.

"Haley." Nathan struggled to maintain his composure, but he knew he had to. If he reacted too harshly or too indifferent it would be hazardous to this conversation. Nathan didn't know his way around with words like Haley did and so he had to choose carefully which thoughts he wanted to express vocally, otherwise Haley would crush him. She'd find the perfect reasoning to use against him and leave him high and dry.

Nathan retracted Haley's hands from her face. He almost forgot to breath after catching a closer glimpse of her eyes. They were ridiculously red and swollen. Haley was really upset about this. It really was a serious thought in her head at the moment. Would she really call the whole thing off and leave him? Nathan knew it wasn't that far-fetched. It was quite possible actually. The couple had only been married for a few days now; getting an annulment was technically still an option.

"I'm…" Haley looked up Nathan. She felt guilty for even suggesting such a thing, but maybe they had made a mistake. They were so young. There were so many things left for them to achieve. It wasn't too late to turn back time yet at the same time Haley knew that if they decided to take such a drastic step then things would never go back to how they used to be. Things would never be the same.

Haley was scared of that. She was scared of staying, but even more terrified of what were to come if she left him. Her and Nathan wouldn't be able to survive very long if they went back to playing the role of boyfriend and girlfriend. Then again who was to say they would be able to survive very long as a married couple either?

"I'm not ready for this." She confessed honestly. "I just, I just really wanna go back home to my room and my bed and my stuffed animals." Feeling antsy all of a sudden she started to dump CDs into a empty box to take back home with her. Whatever she could get her hands on was currently going in there. Nathan watched most of his CDs disappear into the box due to Haley's disregard for the things around her, including him.

Haley always seemed to get a little bit neurotic when uncontrollable fear or panic came her way. Usually Nathan found it really cute. Of course for obvious reason it wasn't so endearing at the moment. "You know…I'm not a wife. Fuck, I'm not even a senior!"

"Haley." Nathan yanked Haley over to him. He spun her around so that she was directly facing him and wrapped a hand around each of her arms. "Haley listen to me." He shook her gently to get her attention. "This is not a mistake." Nathan spoke firmly while trying to soothe Haley at the same time.

Her sobs slightly quieted down. "How can you be so sure? I mean do you see the look on your mother's face when she figured it out?" Haley exclaimed. "She completely flipped the fuck out! I didn't even see it coming. "

"Babe what exactly did you expect? We hid this from her. Did you really think she'd welcome our marriage with open arms at first?"

Haley quickly shook her head. She ran her hands down her face wishing she could so easily wipe away this feeling of fear in her system. "No…" Haley stalled. "…but I didn't think she'd react like that either. I mean your dad of course but Deb…she's always been so supportive of our relationship. I just don't get it."

"Well that was when we were dating Hales." Nathan rationally explained. "She'll get over it. She doesn't really have a choice in the matter. Just give it some time."

Haley coughed down the large lump that had formed in her throat. "Even when I saw Karen today…she was supportive, but the look in her eyes…I could tell she was disappointed in me Nathan." Haley heavily sighed before sinking back down to the floor. "How can you really be sure that this is gonna work Nathan? How can you?" She questioned him while looking down at her linked hands that sat on her lap. "Once everyone starts finding out it's just gonna get worse. Nobody is gonna think this thing can work." Haley looked up at her husband from the floor with tears in her eyes. "And you know what Nathan?"

Nathan could feel his jaw clench in fear. "Just shut up Haley." He didn't want to hear it anymore. Haley was wrong. They could work. They would work. They just had to.

"I'm starting to think the same thing." Haley confessed ignoring his request for silence. "I don't think this thing can work."

"I know things are different now Haley, but this is what we wanted remember? I know you're scared. Hell so am I, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give in either." Nathan kneeled down in front of Haley once again. "I don't care if the entire universe turns it's back on us. You're worth it to me Haley James Scott. I think this thing can really work. I know it can. It will."

A small smile peek through Haley's lips before quickly disappearing. She had to admit it felt good to hear him call her a Scott.

Never keeping his eyes off hers, Nathan continued. "We made a commitment to one another, which I don't intended on breaking. So tell me Haley…what's it gonna be?"

Haley remained frozen much to his dismay. She felt like time was standing still and how she desperately wished she could fast forward a few months ahead to see what fate had in store for her. It would certainly make for an easier decision.

Nathan searched for any shimmer of hope in her eyes. Her silence was a bad sign. "I guess I have my answer." He forcefully choked out.

Nathan stood up distancing himself from Haley.

"Nate can we just talk about this please?" Haley pleaded observing Nathan make a quick escape for the front door.

"It's a little too late for that now Haley, don't you think?" Nathan muttered before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Peyton wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. It had been quite awhile since she had actually done this and so it had taken her twice as long to accomplish her task. Closing the garage door behind her, Peyton wheeled out Brooke's old bike sitting it next to hers. She had been up for a few hours now working hard to fix up both their bike, getting them in working order.

Peyton couldn't remember the last time she actually rode the thing. Her trip to Brooke's house had proved more difficult then expected. You know how that old saying goes that once you learn how to ride a bike you never forget? Well that was complete crap and Peyton had the scabs on her legs to prove it. It had taken the blonde about seven tries to be able to balance herself on the thing. The first six times she had just instantly plopped to the side hitting the ground beneath her. It was a complete miracle to Peyton that she hadn't broken her hip bone in the process. It must have been a ridiculous sight to see a grown woman hitting pavement on her bike in the wee hours of the morning, four thirty in the morning to be exact. Getting up so early hadn't bothered Peyton though. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night anyway.

Peyton had been determined to succeed however. She wanted to do something nice for Brooke. Her best friend deserved it and Peyton felt proud that she was able to fix up two bikes all by herself. She filled the tires up with air, added some oil to get the wheels running smoothly and cleaned the bikes up as well.

Peyton took off the clip that had held her hair in place. She gave her head a light shake allowing her blonde curls to fall down to her shoulders. She frowned inspecting one particular stand of hair. The blonde was in desperate need of a haircut. Shrugging it off she made her way around the back of Brooke's house carefully counting her steps until her feet reached the correct stone piece that was resting on the Davis' backyard. Peyton bent over, pushed the stone up from its place revealing the spare key Brooke had been leaving there for her since the girls were nine. Victoria Davis had never approved of Brooke's friendship with the young petite blonde even back them and so extreme measures had been taken in order for Peyton to be able to sneak in whenever she pleased.

Things were different now that the girls had grown up. Brooke's parents were never home so sneaking around the house wasn't necessary anymore, but it had become their tradition. Old habits really do die hard.

After scooping up the key from the ground, Peyton put the stone back in it's place and let herself inside the house through the back door. Dropping her bag on the kitchen table she made her way to the front part of the house and raced up the giant marble staircase. After reaching the top of the stairs Peyton went straight to Brooke's room. She turned the knob and carefully pushed the door open. In the center of this enormous room was a perfectly placed king sized bed and there slept Brooke Davis sprawled out across the bed and tangled in her bed sheets like the true king she was. Brooke preferred it that way actually. Why be queen when you could be king of the castle? The gender line was meant to be challenged and crossed in her book.

Peyton accidentally shut the door behind her a bit too loud causing Brooke to slightly stir. "Peyton?" Brooke mumbled half a sleep after cranking her head up from her pillow and peeking out from between her comforter. "Did I oversleep again?" Brooke moaned letting her head plop back on to her pillow. She lazily dug her hand under the sheets in search of her cell phone.

"Come on get up." Peyton softly commanded making her way to the bed.

"Six am!" Brooke groaned in disbelief. "School doesn't start for another two and a half hours! What gives?" Not really caring she tossed her phone somewhere back on the bed and closed her eyes preparing to drift off again.

"Seriously Brooke get up, we have to go." Peyton ripped the comforter away from Brooke to let her know she meant business. However it didn't seem to faze Brooke much since she had been wrapped up in a additional bed sheet underneath the comforter. She looked pretty darn content too all nice and tightly wrapped up in her warm cocoon.

"How are you even up this early anyway?" Brooke mumbled through her pillow after rolling over on to her stomach. She knew damn well Peyton was no early bird. Peyton hated to be woken up and normally woke up about 20 minutes before school started if she could get away with it, which she usually did considering she only stuck to wearing jeans and band tees during school hours and that certainly didn't take much time away to primp.

"Everything will be explained all in good time."

"Well then I'll be waking up all in good time." Brooke mockingly replied with what little voice she had left. In the mornings her voice was very faint for some strange reason. "Check back with me at about seven fifteen." Unlike Peyton, Brooke needed vast amounts of time to get herself all beautified for school. On a good day it usually took her about an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. She wouldn't settle for any less.

"Come on, I have some plans for us."

"Before school hours?" Brooke snorted. "Unless these plans involve me meeting Justin Timberlake I ain't moving hunnie." She chuckled quietly at her own lame joke.

"Well actually…" Peyton bounced on Brooke's bed. "…I was thinking more about hitting the mall."

"Why can't we just go after school instead?" Brooke forced herself to sit up.

"Because it is after all Tuesday." Peyton reminded her. She had given a lot of thought to their conversation yesterday. What had happened to those carefree days before boys?

A smile peeked through Brooke's lips.

"I've spent all friggin morning fixing up our old bikes, we're GOING to that damn mall." Peyton stated. "Besides we always go to the mall on Tuesday mornings right?"

Brooke slowly nodded. "Right." She answered although technically the last time they had actually done this was probably back in junior high. They had done their Tuesday morning trips to the mall every summer since the age of nine until then. "It's not summer though." She pointed out.

"So."

"What about school?"

"So we'll be a few hours late, so what? I'm actually ahead in my readings for once and you…well you haven't picked up a book since the fifth grade so I doubt you'll be missing much." Peyton teased, her tongue slightly peeking out between her lips. "Besides I need to pick up some new CDs and you're in desperate need of some awful eye shadow and who knows maybe Roy still works at the mall."

Brooke chuckled. "Eww P! Roy had got to be like forty billion years old by now. His time has long gone. He had his chance." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest giving Peyton a snobby refined shrug.

"True, but I've heard his much hotter younger brother Alan works at the record store now."

Brooke's face perked up. "How young we talking here?"

"Senior, so you can relax. You're hunt for an older man won't be compromised."

Brooke didn't even blink before replying. "I'm sold!" She cried as she jumped off her bed. "Get up Peyton geez, we're gonna be late!" Brooke giggled as she ran to her private bathroom slamming the door shut behind her to get ready.

* * *

"Question." Brooke frowned as she closely studied her old bike in the driveway. Peyton had done an excellent job, it looked as good as new. "Is it possible to forget how to ride this thing?" She eyed the damn thing skeptically.

"What? Nahhhh…" Peyton replied while trying to suppress a smile. This was about to get very amusing and she wasn't about to go and run the fun. "You'll be fine." Peyton circled around Brooke with her own bike. "See, easy?" She added after her quick demonstration.

"It's just been so long, but yea you're probably right." Brooke shrugged. "I mean if YOU can do it then I guess any idiot can really…"

"Hey!" Peyton smacked Brooke's arm. "Just get on the damn bike skank."

"Okay let's roll!" Brooke excitedly clapped her hands after placing herself on the bike.

"After you." Peyton smirked giving Brooke the opportunity to lead, which she gladly took.

The raven haired teen hadn't even made it out to the front of the driveway before she came crashing down at the pavement. The fall was accompanied by a squeaky blood curling scream that almost had Peyton falling off her own bike from laughing so hard. Still laying on the floor Brooke whipped her head around and looked up at the curly haired blonde. "You bitch! You so knew that was gonna happen."

* * *

Nathan rubbed his eyes and released an exhausted yawn as he fumbled with the keys in his hands. He poked the correct key through the keyhole, turning the knob and allowing himself back into the apartment. There was an eerie silence present as he looked around the empty living room. Everything was still like he left it last night. Boxes of Haley's stuff and CDs everywhere. As Nathan circled around the living room he silently thought there was no way he was going to school today. He had spent last night wandering the beach until he ended up passing out at the family's beach house. In reality though he hadn't gotten much sleep, last night's episode with Haley had really messed his head up.

On top of an opened box sat Mr. Waffles, Haley's teddy bear. It was the only stuffed animal she hadn't had the heart to leave behind in her old room. Nathan picked it up with his right hand bringing it up to his nose. Haley's scent lingered on the old thing. Looking at all the boxes in his living room he wondered whether it was a good sign or not. Her stuff was still here, which made him hopeful, yet at the same time Haley hadn't unpacked anything either. All her things were right where he left them last night before storming off. For all he knew Haley could be sending her father over to pick up her things.

Out of the corner of his eye he faintly noticed swift movement. Before he could react Nathan winced in pain after taking a strong blow to his left shoulder blade.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Haley yelled at him before raising up her tightly clenched fist and hitting Nathan straight into his back again. "Do you know how worried sick I was when you never came home last night! You didn't pick up my calls or anything!"

Nathan flipped around to face her quickly catching Haley's fist into his hand as she was about to hit him for the third time. He assumed she had left the apartment last night and that he had been alone here the whole time. Nathan had to admit though that Haley could sure put up a fight when she wanted to. The girl couldn't make a basket to save her life and yet she'd managed to send sharp shooting pains after delivering a blow with her fist.

With her fist caught in Nathan's hand, Haley gave a quiet pause. After about a minute of playing the staring game with him the anger escaped from her eyes. Haley's face softened in sadness as she placed her other free hand over her mouth and began to cry hysterically.

Now Nathan was confused out of his mouth. His wife was showing symptoms of bipolarism.

"How could you just walk out on me like that?" She squeaked from her covered lips. "God I love you so much." Like waterfalls her tears rushed through her eye ducts and crashed against her flushed up cheeks. Haley continued to sob, her body uncontrollably shaking at times. Not being able to bare the distance between them any longer she melted into Nathan's arms digging her face into his broad chest.

Nathan instinctively wrapped his arms around Haley's waist pulling her in close. He rested his chin on top of her head softly sighing. "I thought you left me." He whispered shutting his eyes tightly trying to resist his own urge to break down and cry with her.

Haley fiercely shook her head in his chest. "Not like that Nathan." She pulled her head away from his chest and tilted it up to face him. Her hands made their way down to his back as she wrapped her arms around him. "I couldn't just leave things like that between us….I couldn't." Haley whispered.

"I should have came home." Nathan spoke acknowledging his selfish actions from last night.

Haley swallowed hard trembling in fear. "Nathan those things I said last night…I…I…" She shook her head violently. "…I didn't mean what I said…it was dumb. I briefly panicked that's all." Haley rationally explained.

"No you meant it." Nathan uttered the words with barely any emotion. "You meant every word of it Haley. Don't lie to me please."

"No, no, no!" Haley cried. Her hands shot back up to his chest clutching his t-shirt tightly. "I love you Nathan. I don't want to lose you…I…I didn't mean it, I swear! Please don't leave me." Haley stared straight into Nathan eyes pleading with him.

"Hey it's okay." Nathan replied. He lovingly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm scared too."

Haley blinked her glossy eyes repeatedly a few times as she took in his words. "Really?" She sniffled a bit and sucked her lips in feeling nervous, but hopeful at the same time.

"Terrified." He confessed. "I just thought if I…stayed strong it would be enough for the both of us. I was scared that if you knew about my own doubts and fears it would be enough to convince you to call this whole thing off."

"Nathan that's exactly what I DO need to hear from you. I need to know you're scared just as much as I am. Then I can know that what I'm feeling is real, it's normal." Haley shrugged. "I don't want to walk away from this. I know together we can scare the big bad monster away. I'm just begging you…I need you to be more honest with me."

"I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you from the start like you were with me. I don't want to lose you Hales. You're the only family I have now."

Haley rested the side of her face on his chest. "You were right Nathan, this wasn't a mistake. This is the only place I wanna be."

Nathan placed a kiss on the top of her head. "C'mon let's go sit on the couch and have a talk." He pulled apart taking her hand and pulling her towards the couch. "We need to talk about everything. I want a fresh start. I want us to be honest about all our feelings right now."

"That sounds perfect." Haley spoke as she sat on Nathan's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead into crook of his neck. "Always and forever right?"

Nathan smiled at her words. He paused after spotting the opened CD case that held Haley's wedding band. He leaned over while still holding on to Haley with one hand and grabbed the ring off the table. " I promise you Haley I will always be there for you. I will always protect you, okay? I will always protect you. Always."

Haley slightly nodded letting Nathan take a hold of her left hand. He slipped the wedding band up her ring finger. Haley smiled while she watched him do this. Her mind flashed back to a very similar moment that took place a few days ago.

_Haley was no longer sitting here with Nathan in their cramped living room. There they were in the wee hours of the morning staring into each other's eyes as the sound of the waves crashing together went on in the background. Haley looked down at her hand as Nathan slipped on the wedding band for the first time before speaking._

"_Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim _

_but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley." _

Haley looked back up at Nathan as the memory faded returning her back to their messy apartment. She still had tears in her eyes, but this time around they weren't out of fear.

* * *

**Reviews a very happy me, so please reward me a little.  
**


	5. The Rules & Consequences Of Popularity

**So here's the latest chapter and this are finally gonna start to heat up from this point on.**

**Once again I wanna thank everyone for their continued support, keep doing what you do:)**

**And please review:)**

**Sadly I don't own OTH, but I'm sure you all knew that already.**

* * *

_"It is easy to be popular. It is not easy to be just."_

_ -Rose Elizabeth Bird_

What had felt like an hour or two ended up being several hours, five to be exact. What was supposed to be only one drink, at least in his mind, ended up being…well Lucas wasn't actually sure about those numbers. He was somewhat positive however that he had consumed more drinks than he could count on one hand. The line between being buzzed and absolutely shit-faced had been blurred thanks to Leena's generous wallet. As a result the time that passed had been a murky along with the rest of his actions. He hadn't even realized his stupidity until he had sobered up during the car ride back to his apartment. The left sleeve of his shirt was rolled up revealing the taped up white bandage concealing his brand spanking new tattoo, which also happened to be courtesy of Leena Cabrera's wallet.

Lucas almost had a heart attack in the car after putting two and two together. Leena certainly hadn't made matters any better with her reaction at his reaction. She hadn't been able to contain her laughter as she watched Lucas squirm in the front passenger seat. She couldn't believe he hadn't realized it until now. She knew Lucas had been drunk, but not that drunk. Then again she had been pretty drunk as well at the beginning of the night and in all fairness it was nearly impossible for one drunk to spot another. The red head's plan had been to get Lucas to loosen up a bit, but their drinking had quickly gotten out of control. Leena was used to it though, Lucas on the other hand? Yea, she was pretty sure he never drank that much. She wouldn't be surprised if he never drank at all really.

Lucas rolled his left sleeve down as he prepared to re-enter the apartment he had left around two am this morning. He slightly winced at the discomfort caused by the fabric of his sleeve rubbing against the newly violated flesh wound on his left bicep. Getting the tattoo wasn't even the worst of it in Lucas' opinion, it was the tattoo itself he had chosen. Out of all the tattoos he could have picked in his drunken state, he had been content with picking some ancient Chinese scripture depicting _fun. _

There was absolutely nothing fun about it at all. He was stupid for getting it in the first place and now he just looked like a douche-bag with a idiotic douche-bag tattoo. Lucas wished he would have at least gotten like a raven or something. That would have made much more sense and would had automatically upgraded him from idiotic douche-bag to just plain old idiotic instead. On the bright side at least he didn't have his nipple pierced like his younger brother did. Then again a nipple ring could be easily removed possibly proving that Nathan wasn't as dumb as he looked.

After unlocking the front door the blue-eyed blond slowly crept into the apartment praying by some small miracle that Keith was still passed out. The small hope that remained was quickly destroyed. The faint tread of footsteps coming from the kitchen was audible enough and it was accompanied by the intoxicating aroma of fresh toast, bacon, eggs and pancakes. Lucas immediately looked down at his stomach passing a hand over it as it rumbled in hunger. The teen hadn't consumed a meal in hours and as his body starting to go through the inevitable stage of alcohol withdraw, Lucas' stomach craved food and not to mention maybe a beer to kick his hangover to the curve. Lucas chuckled at the thought. After only one day with Leena he was already showing symptoms of alcoholism, Brooke Davis would be proud.

Figuring there was no point now in hiding his whereabouts Lucas closed the door loud enough to make his presence apparent. It'd be much too suspicious if he tried to sneak in past Keith now. "Smells good in here." Lucas announced after peeking his head in the kitchen. He kept the left side of his body hidden behind the door frame. Even though his sleeves were long enough to hid his tattoo, the blond wasn't taking any chances. Lucas would deal with the mess he had made in due time. It was much too early in the morning to be lectured in his opinion.

"Doesn't it?" Keith spoke with his back still facing Lucas while he stood in front of the stove and flipped over a few pancakes. "Not as good as my personal favorite smell though…" Keith grinned to himself before turning around. "…the smell of desperation." He finished off as he walked over to the kitchen table placing a warm plate stacked up of French toast. "Can't you just smell it lingering in the air?" Keith took in an exaggerated breath in with his nose as he circled it around the air. "Mighty strong this morning then normal actually."

Lucas swallowed hard. "My whatever do you mean Keith?" Lucas replied sweetly as he played the clueless card.

Keith shrugged. "Oh you know, just the usual…desperate teenage boy trying to sneak back in during the wee hours of the morning right under his laid back yet uneasily outsmarted uncle's nose." The older Scott casually replied in one huge breath.

Lucas replied with a nervous chuckle. "Oh me?" Lucas sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Who's sneaking around here? I was just out on my usual morning jog, you know that. If anyone is sneaky around here it's you, hell I didn't know you could cook breakfast like this!" Lucas spoke while carefully walking over to the table and snatching a piece of French toast from the pile making sure that his left shoulder faced away from Keith. "This is really good by the way." He compliment his uncle after shoving the entire piece of toast in his mouth chewing through every word he spoke.

"Jogging huh?" Keith questioned as he skeptically eyed his nephew up and down. "Wasn't aware the occasion called for such formal fitting attire." Keith added pointing out the fact that Lucas was dressed in nicely fitted blue jeans and a blue and black stripped button-down shirt.

"I was really disoriented this morning?" Lucas scratched the back of his buzzed head apprehensively. He shut his eyes tightly at his stupidly.

"We'll talk about this later. You better go get ready for school." Keith replied dismissively turning around making his way back to his pancakes. "By the way you smell like ass boozy."

The last comment was ironic considering that had been Keith's own nickname from Dan for quite sometime now. Lucas decided to ignore the urge to provide a comical remark and exited the kitchen retreating into his room.

* * *

Her pink tongue slightly peeked through her lips while she heavily concentrated on the game in front of her. She was finally reaching the end of the level she'd been trying to conquer for the past thirty minutes. Her deep green eyes beaded at the tiny screen in front of her while her thumb repeatedly hit the A & B buttons on the silver Game Boy Advance in her hands. "Oh c'mon!" Leena huffed as she failed to get Mario across a wide jump. She had just barely missed the ground causing the Italian plumber to plummet to his death. "Son of a bitch." She muttered as the screen fell black and the words _Game Over_ appeared on the screen mocking her.

A tall figured towered over, blocking her direct sunlight. Leena looked up and chuckled. "Oh hey Lucas." She removed the earphones that were placed in her ears so she could hear him better. "What's up?"

Lucas joined her on the grass sitting down and crossing his legs. "Thought you might wanna get lunch together."

"Sorry I already ate." She replied while looking back down at her handheld and restarting her game. "My lunch was last period actually."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be in class then?"

"There's a substitute this period, figured what was the point, right?" Leena replied her eyes still glued to the screen. "Besides I gotta get this government homework done by next period."

"You mean THAT government homework just sitting over there already done?" Lucas teased nodding over to her notebook and text over on the left, both were unopened.

Leena huffed. "Oh shut up mom!" She paused the game with an annoyed frown on her face and shoved her Game Boy in his hands. She took her books and placed them on her lap. "I think I definitely like you better drunk." She muttered before slipping her earphones back on and cranking up her ipod.

Lucas ignored the comment as he was too preoccupied playing _Super Mario World_ at the moment. He leaned his back against a nearby tree and played happily.

Leena bopped her head around to the music as she began flipping through her textbook and scribbling down answers on paper at the same time. After a few minutes into it her deep green eyes wandered over from her notes to Lucas, who appeared to be enjoying himself rather quite fabulously with HER game. Feeling a little jealous that she was stuck over here doing homework instead, she focused her gaze further down curious at how he was doing. "Oh c'mon are you serious!" Leena exclaimed a little too loudly, her earphones making her oblivious to the volume of her voice. "How did you do that! I've been trying to nail that jump all day now!"

"Could you be any louder?" Lucas chuckled pulling the earphone piece out of her left ear. "What can I say? When I'm good, I'm good." He bragged.

"Give me that." Leena snatched the Game Boy out of his hands, shut it off and shoved it in her schoolbag. "You're not allowed to play anymore." She whined like a child, envious that Lucas had managed to complete her level in mere minutes.

"What are you listening to?" Lucas inquired after watching Leena retreat back to her music and homework.

Leena shifted her body so she was directly facing him now. She transferred her earphones from her ears to his so he could listen. "Pretty good huh?" She asked Lucas about a minute later.

"I like it." He nodded. "It's an interesting mixture of rock and hip hop." Lucas replied handing Leena back her earphones.

"Their called Matchstick Heaven, their locals actually. Their my favorite band for now anyway, until they sell out to mainstream or whatever." Leena shrugged taking her ipod and throwing it into her bag as well. "They just recently got signed by some small label and they've been touring around trying to get their music beyond Charleston boarders for once. But hey!…" Her eyes lit up. "They actually haven't played here in a while and someone just told me that their throwing an impromptu show tomorrow night in Summerville, which isn't that far of a drive from here. If I can manage to score some tickets will you come with?" She looked up at Lucas hopeful, locking her green eyes with his blue ones.

"So lets just see if I'm hearing this straight…I'm getting a second date without even going through the first one yet?" Lucas smirked feeling his ego swell up quite nicely. "Wow, I really AM good."

Leena rolled her eyes in response at his typical guy demeanor. "Are you in or what cuz I can easily find some other poor schumk to go with me."

Leaning over closer to Leena he replied. "I'd love to." Lucas smiled noticing for the first time a slight change in her physical appearance today. "You look different today, you look nice." He whispered.

Her normally wavy red locks had been styled pin straight down today reaching halfway down her back. In front of her forehead now appeared very stylish fringe bangs that ended just above her eyes. "Yeah? I did it myself this morning. I was bored with my hair." Leena explained.

"You look really beautiful." Lucas answered sincerely.

Leena slightly blushed. She looked down tearing her eyes away from Lucas' for a brief moment. It had been awhile since she had heard a nice compliment directed at her, well a genuine one at least. Everyday she had attractive words thrown at her left and right, but when Lucas said it, it was different. He wasn't looking to get something in return like most boys his age. He simple said it out of the goodness of his heart. It was nice.

Leena darted her eyes back to his, their faces still in pretty close range that she could practically feel his hot breath and from the looks of it Lucas didn't seem intent on moving away any time soon. "Thank you." She shyly whispered giving Lucas a warm smile.

"Your welcome." Lucas huskily replied in a whisper. It was amazing to him how direct he was being with this girl. Leena made him nervous, but not the sort of nerves that would want to make you pull away. It was the kind of nerves that seem to intrigue you and hook you in closer instead.

She could feel Lucas move in closer this time trying to inch their lips together. The red head hesitated chewing at her bottom lip. She thought she could do this, but she was wrong. Leena just couldn't bring herself to do it. "And you know what? I like your hair!" She abruptly spat out taking Lucas by surprise. She placed a hand on his buzzed head letting the tiny bristles of his hair tickle the palm of her hand. "It feels cool." Leena said while giggling from the touch. She sure hoped no one had been watching them the entire time. Most of the students having lunch outside were pretty scattered around doing their own thing so perhaps she had gotten lucky. The last thing the red headed need was this getting out, her situation was sticky enough.

Lucas reopened his eyes giving her a awkward cough which he followed with a forced chuckle. Had he made his move too soon? Taking the hint, he pulled back letting Leena have her space.

"So…how's your arm feeling?" Leena spoke trying to ease the awkward moment between them.

Lucas looked down at his left arm. "A little sore actually."

"It'll feel better in a few days." She reassured him. "Just make sure you clean it well, you sure as hell don't want it to get infected. That would be a bitch." Leena strongly advised. "Hung over much?"

"Surprisingly no."

Leena quietly nodded. She was out of questions and it wasn't getting any less awkward between them.

"Hey girl! Is practice still on for today?"

Leena's head shot up. "Alana!" She cried out a little too eagerly, but the intrusion was happily welcomed.

"Hey…" A girl with short brown hair dressed in light blue sundress appeared before them. "So…practice after school right?" Alana repeated her question.

"Oh duh." Leena slapped her forehead and chuckled. "Totally, I've been working on some new strategies, can't wait to show all the girls."

"Coolness…ummm sooo...who's your friend?" The brunette rolled her eyes in Lucas' direction giving Leena a crooked smile.

"Oh god sorry, rudeness…" Leena scratched the top of her head. "…Lucas this is Alana. Alana, Lucas." She shifted her hands back and forth as she introduced them.

"New guy right?"

"No Al' …LUUU-CASSS." Leena emphasized his name teasing her friend.

"Got it." Alana replied discreetly rolling her eyes making sure only Leena saw it.

"Or just plain ol' Lucas is fine with me." Lucas cut in standing up to greet the girl. "How's it going?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Much better now that you're here." Alana took the hand Lucas offered giving it a tight squeeze. She let her hand linger a bit before pulling away.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucas caught Leena, who was still on the ground mouthing something to him.

"_She so thinks your hot!" _Leena mouthed with thumbs up encouraging the situation.

Lucas sent her a confused look before returning his gaze to Alana. "Well, I'll leave you ladies to it, I just remembered I forget to get lunch. Nice meeting you Alana." Lucas looked down at Leena. "Call me later okay?" He gave Leena a serious look as he spoke to her. She was begining to act standoffish with him all of a sudden and Lucas was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Leena exhaled deeply and groan the second Lucas was out of earshot. She had jumped the gun way too soon with this kid and she was starting to deeply regret it now.

"You two seemed pretty cozy." Alana commented as she sat down occupying the spot Lucas had just vacated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leena went back to her homework brushing off the remark.

Alana scoffed. "To me it sure looked like he tried to kiss you back there."

The green eyed teen snapped her head up narrowing her eyes at her alleged friend. "Kiss? What kiss? There was no kiss, you're a fuckin' liar." Leena sped through her sentences arousing some serious suspicion in the girl sitting across from her.

"I said TRIED didn't I?"

Leena sucked in her bottom lip and remained silent. "Nothing happened Al. Me and Luke are just friends."

"We it sure doesn't seem like he got the memo. The new kid is all over you like white on rice and you sure don't seem too keen on setting him straight." Alana crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an explanation.

"So what you're spying on me now?" Leena snapped.

"Well someone's gotta keep your hormones in check considering last I heard you were still dating Nick!"

"NOTHING IS GOING ON." Leena hissed in anger. It was just like Alana to point out the obvious and in such a bitchy manner too. She didn't need to be reminded of Nick. Leena was very aware of who she was or wasn't currently dating. It was like Alana got some personal satisfaction out of making her squirm, some things just never change.

Most of the time Leena couldn't decided whether her life today was any better off than it had been two years ago. Today she ruled the school, but it was lonely most of the time and she didn't trust about ninety-eight percent of her peers. Her life today resembled that of the equivalent of a Hollywood celebrity, she was well known and on the lips of anyone who had a pulse at this school. People practically groveled at her feet, some out of loyalty, some out of worship and others out of plain ol' fear. If you asked around most people would describe Leena's rise as a modern day Cinderella story minus the wicked stepmother or sisters.

Two years ago she had been at the bottom of the food chain and now she basically controlled it in the palm of her hand. The only real thing Leena envied about her former self two years ago was the fact that back then she didn't give a shit. Everyone had judged her back then anyway so what was the point in caring? She was still pretty sure even today people were still judging, just more discreetly this time around out of fear, because after all who would dare go up against CC High's reigning queen? No one that's who, unless they were asking for a beheading. In reality though Leena wasn't all that bad. She didn't really bother anyone and she was actually friendly to everyone with the exception of a selected few. She managed to do this while still being aggressive however. If someone stepped out of line she was quick to snap them back in place. The red head had to watch her back, she kept the bitch act up when necessary because that's what people respond the quickest to, fear. If you're too nice then you become a pushover and so she had to be headstrong. She had to look after herself because no one else had her back. Nick wasn't there anymore to protect her and honestly Leena had no idea how she had managed to survive this long without him. She truly was alone now.

Being popular did have its perk though, there was a nice feeling of satisfaction that came hand in hand with being in power and Leena couldn't deny that fact. She felt like she deserved it considering all the things they had put her through in the past starting with Alana. There was no worse feeling than being stabbed in the back by someone you considered to be your best friend, your family, your sister. Once upon a time Alana had been that person for Leena, but high school had drifted them apart and completely destroyed their friendship. Enough time had passed by now that Leena was over it. She knew they could never go back to the way things used to be and there was no one to blame for that but Alana. Leena had no sympathy for Alana, it was her fault. She had left Leena high and dry when she had needed their friendship the most. If it wasn't for the fact that they played on the same volleyball team, Leena doubted she would have much contact with Alana at all. For awhile now Alana had been trying to get back into Leena's good graces but that was a lost cause. Leena didn't trust her anymore and she never would again.

"Yeah, you said that part already." Alana silently shook her head while sporting a smile. "Then I guess you won't mind if I tag along tomorrow. I want in on that concert."

Leena stared at the brunette incredulously. "You HATE Matchstick Heaven!" She cried in disbelief. "And I most certainly don't need you around to keep tabs on me."

"Well actually I'm more interest in the part where Lucas is going, you can go ahead and do whatever you want for all I care."

"God I knew it." Leena muttered is disgust. "This has absolutely nothing to do with me, it's just some pathetic attempt at hooking up with the new kid isn't it?"

"It's LUUU-CASSS." Alana mockingly replied as she twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger.

"You're not coming." Leena refused, she absolutely refused to let Alana have her way.

"Are you still with Nick or not?"

Leena's mouth clamped tightly. "I…I…oh what do you care? You trying to get into Nick's pants too?"

"It's a simple question Leen. I shouldn't have to hold a gun to your head to get some straight answers. You should be lucky I've been the only one so far that's noticed what's going on. It won't be long until people start talking and it reaches him."

"You wouldn't." The red head growled. She was about this close to pouncing on this girl and kicking the shit out of her.

"I'm just looking out for you girl."

"So you can stab me in the back later?"

"Of course not."

"It wouldn't be unfamiliar territory on your part." Leena shook her head furiously. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation right now. "God I might as well just give you the knife now and make it quick one."

"You never answered my question." Alana quickly changed the subject not wanting to tread on the past any longer.

"How about we just let me worry about my relationship status with Nick or with anyone else for that matter, agreed?" Leena mumbled. "Well don't look too heartbroken about it." Leena spat out sarcastically picking up on the look of pure content on Alana's face. "You're really just enjoying all of this aren't you?"

"I'm just looking out for you Leen."

"Yeah, you said that part already." Not being able to sit beside her any longer, Leena started to shove the rest of her things into her bag. "Next time how about you try telling me that with a straight face."

"What about the concert?" Alana stood up on her feet after Leena had.

Leena rolled her eyes and frowned. It wasn't like she had much of a choice now. "You can come, whatever." She replied securing the strap of her schoolbag over her right shoulder. "But hey if I'm going through all the dirty work of scoring these tickets for us, while you're busy blackmailing me on top of it, you better damn believe your ass is paying."

"Fair enough." Alana replied as she tucked some hair behind her left ear.

"For all three." Leena clarified the demand.

"Deal."

"Alright then, I'll let you know if I get them." Leena replied waving her hand dismissively. "I'll see you at practice." She peered at Alana expecting her to leave and when she didn't Leena turned on her own heels storming away from the scene.

* * *

"I don't understand why we can't do this after school in the comfort of my own bedroom." Peyton huffed as she watched Brooke play around with the bright eye shadow she had picked up at the mall this morning.

"Oh c'mon P. Sawyer." Brooke swirled some bright blue eye shadow on a eye brush. "You can't back out now." She replied holding the brush up to Peyton's eyes. "After all I did my eyes too."

"Yeah and you look like a hooker Brooke, besides sporting this god awful makeup in public has never been part of the tradition." The blonde defended slapping away at Brooke's hand.

"I do not look like a hooker." Brooke squinted her eyes giving her best friend an angry frown. "A female escort at the least." She defended and reached her makeup brush back up in Peyton's face.

The blonde slapped her hand once again.

"Hey guys!" Bevin greeted her fellow cheer-mates. She stood over them accompanied by Vegas and Stacey, the three of them with their lunch trays in hand.

"Sup." Peyton looked up at the three and smiled.

"Hey Bev, Vegas…" Brooke happily greeted. "…Stacey…" She managed to forcefully mumble out wanting to play it neutral today. Brooke didn't have time to deal with Stacey's negative energy.

"Geez Brooke…" Vegas let out a long whistle. "Are the eighties making a comeback?" He teased after getting a look at the bright neon pink makeup on her eyelids.

"You look like you came straight out of a Madonna video circa 1980." Bevin added giggling.

Brooke rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "You guys are just mad I can pull this look off with my hands behind my back." She then peered over at Peyton. "Well at least they were more generous with their comments unlike SOME PEOPLE." Brooke shook her head at the blonde not forgetting for a second she had just been called a hooker by her best friend about a minute ago. "You guys wanna sit?" Brooke offered as she scooched over giving the three enough room on the bench to sit.

"Thanks, but we're over there already." Bevin nodded over to a table far left of them. "We were just stopping by incase you guys haven't heard the news." She squeaked excitedly making her lunch tray slightly shake.

"What news?" Peyton asked as she slapped Brooke's hand away for the third time.

"P, I love you, but don't make me hurt you." Brooke warned holding her makeup brush up at the blonde in a threatening manner that made you wonder if the raven haired girl was aware of the fact that she was holding up a brush full of blue eyeshadow and not a weapon.

"Haley and Nathan just showed up and get this…their like MARRIED!" Bevin exclaimed. "Oh my god can you believe it?!" The brunette stacked her lunch tray on top of her boyfriend's and jumped into the available spot next to Brooke, anxious to get hers and Peyton's thoughts. They were after all good friends with both Haley and Nathan. "They're like married, married…how is that even possible? Their both minors."

"They did not!" Peyton exclaimed accidentally knocking out the brush in Brooke's hand after flailing her own arms up in shock. Never in a million years would she have thought Haley would cave to the idea, at least not so soon. Peyton would have assumed the couple would have just ended up being engaged for a long time before making the plunge.

"God damn it Peyton!" Brooke snapped picking up the brush and forcing the blonde to keep her eyes tightly shut as she applied the blue eye shadow."

"It's true." Bevin grinned and nodded with eyes closed at the two girls. "Vegas just ran into them in the parking lot. Isn't that right babe? " She said looking up at him.

Brooke rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Cuz there's a reliable source." She spoke, her every word dripping with sarcasm. It was Vegas. Brooke didn't have to say anymore. The only other person less reliable was Tim Smith and the reasons for that were quite obvious.

"Oh look there they are now." Bevin pointed out in the other direction. Off in the distance was none other than Nathan and Haley slowly making their way over to the group. "Can I ask why you don't sound or look so surprised at this new revelation?" Bevin looked back over at Brooke inquiring.

Brooke shrugged as she ran the blue shadow repeatedly across the crease in Peyton's eyelid. "I dunno I kind of just put two and two together. They've been completely MIA since Lucas left last week. It was kind of a no brainier."

"So they disappear and the only logical answer was that they must have gotten hitched?" Vegas asked incredulously. "This isn't Britney Spears here we're talking about Brooke." He chuckled.

"She must be pregnant." Stacey blurted out speaking for the first time.

The breaking news this time around did take Brooke by surprise. "WHAT?" Brooke shrieked jabbing Peyton in the eye without thinking, which was followed by a painful scream from Peyton.

"Oh my god I'm blind!" Peyton exclaimed with only one eye open, it hurt to much to lift up the eyelid Brooke had just stabbed to death. A rush of tears streamed down the injured eye making Peyton flinch from the stinging sensation. "You stupid bitch…Brooke I'm going…to…kill…you." The blonde spoke casually while squinting her good eye at Brooke in a threatening manner.

Brooke resisted the urge to laugh at Peyton, who to her was doing an uncanny impersonation of a pirate at the moment. Forcing herself to keep a serious face, Brooke looked up at Stacey. "Haley pregnant? Tell me everything you know." She commanded.

"Well…I mean why else would Nathan go off and ruin his life?" Stacey defended. "He wouldn't marry her otherwise I just know it! That's just the kind of good guy he is. I blame Haley."

The other four pair of eyes just rolled their eyes at Stacey shaking their heads sadly at her pathetic display for attention.

"Never gonna happen…" Vegas shook his head while patting Stacey on the shoulder.

"Oh what do you know." Stacey snapped shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"He's just not that into you Staces…" Vegas replied. "…in fact he's just not into you at all actually." Vegas chuckled. "Get a clue dude."

Both Brooke and Peyton lightly laughed under their breath. Now that Nathan was officially off the market for good perhaps the poor girl would concentrate her efforts towards another guy.

"Hey I'm just saying a pregnant Haley is not an absurd possibility." Stacey folded her arms across her chest and shrugged.

Brooke paused in thought, Haley had been kind of moodily lately especially with all the recent blow outs they've been having. "You know I hate to admit it, but McBitchy over here may not be that far off. I mean he is a Scott boy after all, just one look and snap you're…" Brooke trailed off deciding she had filled her quota on spreading enough gossip about Haley, at least this year. "…never mind." She mumbled through her tightly shut lips and piped down.

"You can't be serious." Peyton shook her head. "No way."

"Well we can ask them ourselves, here they come." Bevin nudged Brooke getting her attention.

"She's gotta be pregnant." Stacey quickly added convinced with her explanation.

"Or in LOVE." Peyton retorted.

"Yeah…I'm going with pregnant." Stacey quickly bickered back just in time before Haley could overhear her.

"Hey guys!" Haley greeted radiating a glow of happiness that was unmistakable. Even though she was dressed just as plainly as she always did for some reason today she looked absolutely beautiful. Her smile was enough to make her shine bright today.

"Well lookie at what we have here…" Brooke shot up from her seat prancing over to Nathan and Haley squeezing herself in between them and entrapping them in a tightly knit hug. "It's our very own Britney Spears…" She broke away from the hug yet still keeping her arms around the two. "…and…well whomever she married this week." Brooke turned her head to Nathan giving him a flirty wink. "I have a very important question for you guys. What do you think, pink booties or blue?" This was the cheerleader's attempt at being subtle and she was failing miserable, but curious minds wanted to know. Out of the corner of her eye Brooke caught the smirk on Stacey's face who was intently awaiting a reply from the newlyweds. Brooke sightly shuttered in disgust at the fact that she was solely responsible for the enjoyable look on Stacey's face. That was the last thing she wanted to be willingly responsible for.

"Booties?" Haley's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Brooke she's not pregnant." Nathan replied chuckling in amusement before glancing over at his bride. "You're not…right babe?" Nathan fell silent now doubting his own judgment after receiving a dubious look from everyone with the except of Peyton, who was still strongly on team Naley's side.

"No you idiot!" Haley shook her head violently. She was tempted to reached out her hand and slap him upside the head. Had he quickly forgotten they hadn't started having sex up until recently? The brunette cringed realizing it really only takes one time. She frowned now doubting her own thoughts as well. "Goddamn you Brooke Davis!" Haley threw her hands up annoyed that now she was the one being sucked into the rumors about her.

"No?" Brooke managed to squeak out actually kind of disappointed. The raven haired girl had already been forming thoughts in her head on throwing a kick ass baby shower.

"No." Both Nathan and Haley replied deadpanned.

"You know it's okay Haley."

Haley's head whipped around in Stacey's direction surprised to see that the stuck up cheerleader was actually attempting to have a conversation with her. "It is?" She replied dumbfounded.

"I mean because the only way this thing isn't totally screwed up is if you are knocked up, but don't worry your secret is safe with me." Stacey spoke while sporting a fake smile as she looked straight into Haley's eyes.

Haley shook her head slowly giving the girl a death glare. How dare she mock her in front of everyone? Haley was now positive who was behind the pregnancy rumor and for once it didn't involve Brooke Davis. "Stupid bitch. I just wanna rip off her pretty little face." Haley turned her face to the left whispering in Brooke's ear.

Nathan put a protective arm around Haley picking up on the tension. He nervously turned his face away from Stacey after he caught her sending him what could only be described as a sexual look. Nathan silently prayed thankful Haley hadn't noticed and snapped. If Stacey didn't start watching her mouth Nathan wasn't sure the poor girl would survive the rest of her junior year. If Haley didn't finish her off there was no doubt in his mind that Brooke and Peyton would step up and finish the job. The girl didn't stand a chance and she was too stubborn and clueless to realize it. Nathan actually felt bad for Stacey.

"Okay, what is this lame-ass joke about you two getting married?" Tim Smith seemed to appear out of thin air shoving Brooke out of the way.

Brooke lost her balancing tripping backward on her own feet and stepping on Stacey's feet.

"Shit!" Stacey yelped in pain. "Get the fuck off me!" She moved to the side leaving Brooke off balance again. Vegas quickly stretched out his arms catching Brooke midway through her fall.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered out of breath in his arms. Her eyes darted over to Tim who she secretly vowed to hurt him later, in private, with no witnesses.

"He's in shock now that you're officially off the market." Peyton teased speaking at Nathan.

"It's true Tim, Haley's preggers!" Stacey exclaimed knowing that once she told Tim the rumor would spread like a wildfire.

"Riiiight…and Lucas moved away." Tim joked oblivious to the fact that Lucas actually wasn't present at the moment. "You guys gotta do better if you gonna get one over on the Tim."

"You idiot." Both Vegas and Nathan replied on cue after noticing how uncomfortably Peyton shifted in her seat. The blonde however put on a brave face pretending the commented hadn't fazed her one bit. Brooke sadly looked down remembering that Lucas really wasn't there. She had forgotten his absence between all the excitement.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT." Haley growled. She bunched up her tiny hand into a fist just daring Stacey to say it again.

"Hey, you wanna step off bitch?" Peyton stood up from her seat so she was at eye level with Stacey. She was sick of the childish act that was being performed. Her green eyes fixated on Stacey's dark almond shaped ones.

Stacey took a step back feeling uncomfortable being at the receiving end of the blonde's glare. She wasn't sure why, but for some strange reason Peyton's threats shook her up, not Brooke's, which was odd considering Brooke was the official bitchy spokesperson of the group.

"Just lay off Stacey, okay?" Nathan intervened. "That's enough." He looked down at a visibly hurt Haley. He was annoyed at Stacey for being the cause of it. "I don't ever again wanna hear the phrase Haley's pregnant coming out of your mouth or anyone else's as a matter of fact." Nathan barked. "And if I do I'm holding you personally responsible and I can sure promise you one thing…neither Brooke or Peyton will show as much restraint as they are right now."

Haley's hand found it's way into Nathan's. He squeezed her hand gently giving Haley silent reassurance everything was going to be okay, just like he had this morning back at their apartment. He was gonna be there for her always and forever.

Everyone else fell silent as their eyes trailed over at Stacey who gave Nathan a quiet and quick nod. "Way to go and ruin your life Nate." Stacey mumbled as she brushed past him making her escape from the group.

"I guess that's my cue." Bevin took in a deep breath feeling torn between her friendships here and with the girl who had just scattered away from the scene. Then again what could she really say? This group stuck together like glue and Bevin didn't have a fighting chance when it came to the Scotts, Davis' and Sawyers of the world. If she had scolded them on their behavior towards Stacey they would all just band together and simply dismiss Bevin's opinion. Bevin did love them dearly. Her friends were good people, but they still did walk around this school like they were god's gift with the exception of Haley. This was the kind of thing that made Bevin sick to her stomach sometimes. Was being popular really worth it all?

After grabbing her lunch back from Vegas, Bevin waved the group off and disappeared. Vegas didn't stick around either quickly following after his girlfriend.

After all it was pretty much impossible to go against the king of the school without facing the consequences. The best thing to do was to swallow your pride and step aside and if that didn't work then Brooke Davis would be the next one to step in and make sure everything went back in line. You didn't double cross Nathan Scott or Brooke Davis. You did what you were told and if you disagreed, you'd shut up and do it anyway. Those were just the rules.

The rules of being popular.

* * *

**Coming up next:**

**Leena fills Lucas in on her relationship status**

**Peyton get some unexpected inspiration on how to deal with her feelings**

**And Haley attempts to patch things up with Deb, while Nathan attempts the same with Dan**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!**


	6. Everything I Once Had

Hey everyone!

So my apologizes for the lack of updates recently. I've been out of town for the past two weekends straight not giving me much time to write.

A lot of you having been giving commenting on your thoughts of Leena's character and her resemblance to Brooke, Peyton and Rachel. This chapter should clear some of those questions up and give you quick preview of where Lucas' head is at the moment. BUT NO He has not forgotten about Peyton, so don't you all worry about that. I'm predicting some Leyton in the next chapter because frankly it's been awhile and I'm missing it just as much as you guys are.

* * *

Without much energy left in her system, Leena banged her locker door with her small fist forcing it to pop open. Classes were finally done, but the day still wasn't over for the redhead. Volleyball practice would be starting up in about ten minutes and normally the girl was a ball full of energy when it came to her beloved sport, but today was a different story. She was still aggravated with her confrontation with her ex best friend earlier today and now Leena had to spend the next two hours with Alana at practice as well. If her hand happened to slip while serving the ball and if it just happened to hit Alana in the face, let's just say Leena wouldn't be too heartbroken about it, hypothetically speaking of course.

"Hey you."

The green eyed girl cringed at the voice. Here was another person she had been trying to avoid since lunch time. With her face still in her locker, she took in a deep breath and turned around to face the familiar blue-eyed blond she had grown accustomed to in the past two days. "Hey Luke." She put on a bright smile. She didn't want Lucas to be aware that she was upset because he'd prompt her with questions until she caved. It was a strange feeling to Leena how you could know a person so well in such a short span of forty eight hours. It was absurd actually, Leena knew the students at this school for most of her life and she still couldn't figure most of them out, but this was one of the good things about Lucas Scott. He was pretty real and pretty simple. There was no front or at least Leena hadn't picked up on one yet.

"You done with classes?"

"Uh huh." She gave Lucas a nod.

"Me too." Lucas spoke while pushing the strap of his bag higher up on his shoulder. "You wanna go get something to eat? I think we should really talk." He was referring to how she had completely brushed him off earlier today during lunch.

Leena shook her head while giving Lucas a slight frown. "Sorry kid, but my afternoons are pretty booked. Yesterday was the small exception." She replied declining the offer. "I've got practice." She explained.

Lucas' eyes wandered behind her taking a peek into her locker. There was a cheerleading outfit sitting on top of a stack of books. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that it was another cheerleader. If Lucas kept going at this rate he might just be able to form his own cheerleading squad straight out of his dating history. If Skills and the other guys were here right now, Lucas was sure they would have something smart mouthed to say. "So you're a cheerleader huh?"

Leena felt a small tickle in her throat from the laugh she felt coming on. "God no!" She replied choking on her words a little. "Egh, I gave up that idiotic practice a really, really, realllllly long time ago." She gave Lucas a look of disgust showing him she was completely appalled that he had come up with such a conclusion about her.

"Kind of hard to believe when there's a cheerleading uniform right behind you." Lucas replied in a know it all tone.

Leena looked back at her locker blushing. Her mouth opened and quickly shut when she had nothing else better to say. She closed the locker behind her. "That old thing?" She reopened her mouth telling him. "It's not mine actually."

Lucas narrowed his eyes giving her a skeptical look.

Leena groaned rolling her eyes and shutting her lids closed. "Okay fine, but if you repeat any of what I'm about to tell you now you are so dead Lucas Scott." She spoke to him in a seriously tone after reopening her eyes. "I'm not lying it really isn't mine. It actually belongs to the captain of our _beloved_ cheerleading squad." Leena seriously tried not to gag at her words. If there one team she hated with a passion at this school it was the cheerleading squad. "We've had an ongoing feud for about, let me see…three years now?" She spoke looking pensive.

"So you stole her uniform?" Lucas said incredulously.

"Hence the uniform in my locker Lucas, duh." Leena mocked him stating the obvious. "Just a little payback for a small stunt the bitch tried to pull two weeks ago."

"And how is stealing her clothes supposed to be an effective method?" Lucas curiously wondered.

"Well answer me this Lucas, what is she gonna cheer in?"

Lucas shrugged. "Beats me." He replied playing along.

Leena smirked. "Exactly. No uniform equals no cheering and so our beloved captain will have to watch from the sidelines as the rest of her fellow cheer mates take the spotlight away. She's gonna absolutely die and I can't wait to see it." A dreamy look appeared in Leena's eyes as she thought about her master plan.

"Who…are…you?" Lucas replied shaking her head.

"Oh she'll get it back tomorrow, no need to get your tighty whiteys all in a bunch." Leena replied rolling her eyes at him. "Don't ruin my fun Lucas."

Lucas chuckled. "You wouldn't be happening to get these ideas from one Nathan Scott would you?" He joked thinking back to the beginning of the school year when the team had stolen his towel and clothes while he had been showering in the locker room.

"Who?" The freckles on Leena's cheeks slightly sunk down as she frowned in thought not being able to recognize the name. "The basketball player?" She shot back a few minutes later after processing the name in her head a few times.

Lucas' eye practically bulged out of its sockets. "Oh god." He groaned. "Please don't tell me you've slept with him too." He muttered cringing at the thought. First there was Peyton and more recently his best friend Haley.

Leena scoffed. "No!" She replied giving Lucas a mean look. "I just happen to follow state basketball in the Carolinas." Leena spoke forcing out each syllable. "He's really good. He'll definitely be first pick for college ball from NC next year when he graduates." She paused. "Wait…why did you mention Nathan Scott anyway?"

"He's my brother actually."

"Shit that's right, Tree Hill High…I totally forgot that's the school."

"Oh so you follow basketball?" Lucas asked with his interest peaking up.

"Umm, yeah." Leena replied feeling a little fidgety about the subject now. "Anyway look I've gotta go I'm gonna be late for practice." She said blowing off Lucas' previous question. "Not cheerleading, Volleyball!" She said picking up the volleyball that had been sitting by her bag on the floor and throwing it hard into Lucas' abdomen. It was her lucky ball, she never held a practice without. "I'm captain actually."

Lucas slightly groaned as he caught the ball with his hands after it had been plunge into his stomach. "Nice." He managed to choke out trying to pretend she hadn't gotten him that good.

"And speaking of, as captain I probably shouldn't be strolling into practice five minutes late." Leena checked the watch on her wrist realizing she was indeed going to be late by the time she ran over to the gym. She took the volleyball from Lucas' hands. "Sorry buddy, guess you'll have to entertain yourself from now on after school or at least until the season is over." Leena grabbed her bag from off the floor. "Our season starts next week and my team is still nowhere ready. We've been all state champs for three years and there's no way in hell I'm ruining that streak, not even for you." She poked Lucas once in the chest with her right index finger. "See ya."

Lucas grabbed her arm pulling her slightly back. "Well let me know if you get those tickets okay, so I can pay you back."

"Oh that won't be necessary, I've got it covered." Leena replied slipping her arm out of his loose grip.

"I wanna pay you back for last night. You shouldn't have to pay for everything again."

"Oh I'm not paying." She answered bluntly.

"O-kay." Lucas replied confused. "Well it should be a fun date then." He ignored the weird feeling she was giving him and settled for not questioning his suspicions. He could tell Leena wanted to leave anyway and he wanted to depart on a good note.

"Actually…" Leena scrunched up her nose while giving Lucas a hesitant look. "What do you say if we just play it by ear? Let's not even call it a date at all, it's just…a hanging out thing, something to pass the time. Does that sound okay?" She asked looking at him cautiously.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucas felt uneasy because it sounded like he was about to be rejected or more like he already had been and had been to slow to catch on. "Listen if it's about earlier today I'm sorry. I should have never made that move on you. We barely know each other. I don't know why I did it to be honest." He rambled his words not being able to look the girl in the eyes. Lucas was extremely embarrassed. He was an idiot for thinking it would be okay to just kiss someone he hardly knew just like that.

He didn't know why he did it.

That of course was a lie. Lucas knew exactly why and sure Leena was a pretty girl and intriguing. The fact that she openly flirted with him hadn't hurt either, but there was a deeper meaning behind his brief moment of madness.

If for a moment, even if it was one extremely brief moment, Lucas thought that by kissing Leena it would prove to him that he really didn't need Peyton. If he could just get through that one hurdle then perhaps the process of getting over Peyton could begin. If he kissed someone else then maybe he would stop missing, stop desiring, stop needing Peyton's kisses. Lucas would be lying if he said the curly haired blonde wasn't on his mind because she was. Everyday.

His new friendship with Leena was great because as awful as it sounded the redhead served as a distraction from Peyton. The past two days hanging out with Leena had been the least painful days so far since the breakup. The pain was still there, Lucas felt it every second since he and Peyton had parted ways, but at least it hurt a little less. Lucas felt kind of guilty for using Leena in this way, but truthfully he really did like her as well. He liked having the company, there was only so much Keith could do. Leena was different, yet strangely familiar. She reminded Lucas of three most important girls in his life.

Leena was blunt, spunky, headstrong and bold like Brooke.

She was smart and had an adorable silly child like quality like his best friend Haley.

And what was even scarier was the fact that she was witty with a sarcastic kind of humor that reminded Lucas of Peyton. Even some of Leena's mannerism resembled Peyton's to a tee.

The redhead in front of Lucas reminded him of his three girls and by having her close, it was like having Brooke, Haley and Peyton close by too. It was a sad and pathetic logical, but true.

"Lucas…" She spoke shaking her head at him. "…trust me that's not it at all."

"You've been acting weird since then." He pointed out. "And for a second back there it seriously looked like you were trying to pawn me off to your friend Alana."

"No, no…it's not like that Lucas." Leena brought the volleyball to her chest hugging it tightly.

Lucas noticed how vulnerable she looked right now.

"But I guess that I should probably mention that Alana is gonna tag along with us tomorrow night." She hung her head low. "I hope that's okay."

Lucas scoffed. "I knew it. I don't wanna be set up with your friend, believe me that's the last thing I want right now. Why are you being so weird about this all of a sudden?"

"Why are you?" Leena retorted. "Besides Alana is cute and anyway now you'll know someone other than me around here. Before you know it you won't even need me anymore."

"I like spending time with you." Lucas replied truthfully. "You don't judge me."

Leena slightly chuckled. "I barely know you Lucas and I'm kind of starting to feel uncomfortable with this whole situation here and it's probably my fault for being so…friendly…I guess...but I don't think I can be what you want me to be." The last thing the girl needed was a clingy boy hanging on to her every word. She had thought Lucas was different.

"Did I do something so horrible that you can't even be my friend now?" Lucas' blue eyes pierced into her green ones as he spoke.

Leena looked across at Lucas testing him with her eyes unsure of his words. "Are you sure you can handle just that?" A few hours ago Lucas certainly hadn't been acting like they were just friends. He had tried to kiss her after all.

"You know what, I better just go." Lucas shook his head giving up. He couldn't well force out whatever the hell was bothering her. Lucas knew he needed to ease up and let it go. He needed to get this sick idea out of his head that he could save anyone and everyone. Maybe Leena was just having a bad day. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Lucas." Leena softly called out his name after he had turned around and starting walking away. "I'm sorry." She whispered loud enough for him to catch it.

"For what?" Lucas questioned after turning back around as their eyes locked once again.

Leena looked down at her feet as she took a step back. She shrugged looking back up at him not speaking a word before walking away. Now she really was late for practice and felt like crap on top of it.

* * *

Haley James fidgeted with her fingers impatiently. She currently sat on the front steps of the Scott household awaiting the arrival of her new mother-in-law. Haley double-checked the potted plant sitting on her lap making sure it was beyond perfect. Everything had to be perfect from now on. Haley needed it to be perfect if there was any chance in making amends with Deb. Haley hoped the blonde Scott had cooled off by now. Deb's words had been harsh at the hospital, but then again her husband had just suffered from a heart attack. You couldn't really blame the woman for snapping under pressure like that or at least that's what Haley kept telling herself.

Haley's head snapped up as the sound of a car entering the driveway interrupted her thoughts. She quickly leaped up wrapping her arms around the pot and cautiously maneuvered her way towards the car.

"Hi." Haley meekly greeted Deb as she opened the car door and slipped out. "This is for Mr. Scott…Dan." She laughed as she held out the plant in Deb's face. "I don't know what to call him."

Deb pushed the dark shades from her face over to the top of her head.

Haley gave an involuntary frown after catching the first glimpse of Deb's face. Her eyes were awfully bloodshot and the enormous brown bags under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept for days.

"You can take it to him yourself." Deb snootily replied as she abruptly walked past Haley while digging into her purse for the house keys.

Haley quickly scurried after her. "Nathan said that probably wasn't a good idea."

"And coming over here was?" Deb snapped. "It seems like most of your _good ideas _lately have been nothing more than poor choices Haley."

"Look Mrs. Scott, I'm really trying here." Haley let out a deep breath. "Can't you just meet me half way here?"

Deb narrowed her eyes at the girl standing before her. "You ambush me with your secret marriage and now I'm supposed to be the one doing you a favor here? Well forgive me for being so inconsiderate. I think it's time you go now."

"Listen Deb, I apologize for us ambushing you like that at the hospital the other day. I truly am sorry. You're dealing with a lot right now and it wasn't fair to you at all." Haley pushed the plant into Deb's hands. "But I'm not sorry I married Nathan." Haley added sternly. "And you're just gonna have to learn to accept it. I'm not going anywhere. I love your son."

"You stupid, stupid little girl. You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?"

"This was obviously a big mistake." Haley rolled her eyes. "You know I came here hoping to mend things between us Deb, I really did. I thought maybe when everything settled down you and Dan and me and Nathan could all just sit down together…maybe have dinner and get everyone together, but if you're gonna just sit here and insult me all day then just forget it. I'm not gonna bend over backwards to please you. I'm a good person, you know that!"

Deb clutched the potted plant in her hands tightly before smashing it on the ground below in anger. Haley jumped up in surprise after observing the pot shatter into a million pieces. "Nathan's father almost died and you want to throw a dinner party?" She yelled out in disbelief. "And even if Dan were fine, I would not and will not give you my blessing for destroying my son's life or…and you can trust me on this, your own."

Haley jumped for the second time as Deb stalked inside the house and slammed the door shut in her face. Teary eyed she looked down at the front steps that were covered with dirt and shattered pieces from the broken pot. Haley wished she could fast forward through all of this and put it past her. Haley also couldn't help but wish Lucas was here as well. As Haley's best friend he would know exactly what to say to make her feel better.

* * *

Peyton felt a nice rush of relief as she plugged in the last few sentences to the English paper she had been working on for the past couple hours. Usually after writing one of these babies she'd hand it right over to Lucas for review. He was a genius when it came to writing and analyzing their reading material for English class.

The blonde paused in thought as she eyed her cell phone sitting by her keyboard. She wouldn't mind just hearing his voice right now. Maybe if she just called him for some advice on the paper it would get the ball rolling somehow. Maybe they could actually be on speaking terms and hopefully within time something more.

She really did want to speak to Lucas. Peyton had been replaying his depature in her head over and over again for several days now. She hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye and the regret made her heart heavy. Under her pillow laid the letter Lucas had let behind, which probably contained his goodbye, but Peyton hadn't been able to force herself to read it. If she did then it really meant Lucas was gone and she just wasn't ready to accept that simple fact…not just yet.

"Screw it." Peyton mumbled as she snatched her cell off the desk. She knew Brooke had specifically instructed for her not to cave and call Lucas first. According to Brooke since he had been the one to screw up, it was only fair he should be the first to grovel at her feet and be deemed the pathetic one.

It was only one little call though, that's what Peyton convinced herself as she scrolled down her list of contacts. Besides what Brooke didn't know wouldn't hurt her, specifically referring to Peyton that is. If Brooke didn't find out than that meant she wouldn't be able to kill Peyton. Not allowing herself the chance to second guess her actions, Peyton hit the call button under Lucas' cell.

"Hey girlie!"

Peyton quickly snapped her cell shut. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She tossed her cell off to the side as Brooke made her way over to her desk. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I was on my way home, just thought I'd stop by." Brooke explained as she squeezed herself into the chair that Peyton was sitting in. "I see that thing is back on huh?" Brooke chuckled and pointed to the web cam sitting atop of Peyton's monitor. "Getting back to your kinky old ways I see."

"Guilty." Peyton shrugged. She could never get rid of her web cam for long. It was just as much a part of her life as Brooke was. It was the only time she ever really exposed herself wholeheartedly. It was kind of strange how she could share her life with no strings attached to an audience of strangers on the internet, yet when it came to the real world and people like Lucas Scott in particular, Peyton managed to shut herself off immediately. It was a horrible reflex to have.

"Well in that case hello to all you disgusting pervs out there." Brooke spoke as she looked into the web cam and winked. "Call me."

"Brooke they can't hear you." Peyton laughed while shaking her head. "It's not a mic genius."

"Well what's the point then?" Brooke frowned. "I mean where's the fun in this if you can't even mess around with these freak's heads and whisper some sexual inappropriate sweet nothings into their ears. I bet your scrawny ass you'd get a lot more hits on your site if you added some audio in there." Brooke grinned as Peyton laughed some more. "I mean there's gotta be some loser out there willing to listen to you whine about how pathetic your life is and on the plus side it'll give me a personal break from having to listen to it everyday from you."

"Hey!" Peyton playfully pushed Brooke out of the chair they were currently sharing.

Brooke hit the floor with a large thump. "Hey, I'm just saying…" She looked up at Peyton from the floor still grinning.

"Hey I have a question for you." Peyton spoke seriously. "What do you think about that whole Stacey thing today during lunch? I kind of feel bad the way Nathan just blew up at her."

"This coming from the girl who was about two seconds away from bitch slapping at the time?" Brooke teased.

"Seriously though Brooke, c'mon."

"Oh P c'mon what do you want me to say? The girl knew she was playing with fire going after Haley like that with pregnancy rumors. Stacey deserved it and it's done and over with. I'm sure everything will be back to normal again by lunch time tomorrow and most importantly I think it's safe to say that'll be the last time the bitch tries to go after Nathan and mess with Haley again."

"I guess…" Peyton spoke with a hesitant tone. "It's just I dunno… for a minute it felt like we were back to they way things were pre-Lucas and Haley. I don't think I've seen Nathan be that dick to anyone in a long time, especially a girl. I mean the only girl he ever treated like crap was…well…"

"You." Brooke completed the sentence well aware of the fact. "I see your point Peyt, but he was just trying to protect Haley. The poor girl didn't stand a chance under Stacey, we had to step in for her. You and I both know that Nathan's not that guy anymore."

"I know…" Peyton nodded quickly. "I guess I'm just reading into it too much. I was just thinking that maybe…it wouldn't be a bad thing if we just made sure Stacey was okay, right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're actually suggesting that. Hello!! We HATE her remember?"

"Yeah…but it just doesn't feel right that's all."

Brooke released a snort. "God you're such a whimp now." She lightly chuckled at Peyton. "Okay, I'll tell you what, how about I check in with Bevin tomorrow and find out from there? Does that sound fair?"

"Deal." Peyton agreed knowing this was the best offer she'd be able to get out of Brooke. She knew there was no way Brooke would actually be willng to go up and talk to Stacey. Getting it out of Bevin was the next best thing. "Show me some love." Peyton commanded as her and Brooke slapped hands sealing the deal.

"Okay, so now I have a question." Brooke exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "Tell me, what's new in your music world right now?"

"Okay…random question." Peyton smiled at Brooke as she bit her bottom lip while playfully shaking her head at the girl. "I dunno…" She replied deciding to play along. "The new Keane's pretty good or Modest Mouse, Pilot to Gunners." Peyton offered a few choices knowing very well Brooke had no idea who any of these artist were. It was probably going through one ear and out the other right about now making Brooke's question so extremely odd in the first place.

"Keane…Mighty Mouth…" Brooke repeated after whipping out her cell phone and typing it away.

"It's MODEST and wait why are you plugging that into your phone?" Peyton raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it P. Sawyer." Brooke quickly replied snapping her phone shut before the blonde got a chance to peek. "You just go back to your creepy slash my wrist music and your pervert internet friends." Brooke pulled herself off the carpet floor. "Peace out biotch." She gave Peyton a quick peek on the cheek before skipping out of the room.

Peyton looked back at the screen in front of her observing her image reflected from the web cam. She unplugged the camera after a few seconds of staring at herself. Maybe Brooke was right, what was the point? The web cam wasn't really serving the purpose it had so long ago, perhaps it was time for another form of self expression. After dumping the web cam into her desk drawer, Peyton looked past her left shoulder at her closet before standing up and walking towards it. If memory served her right she was almost postive there was an unused mic somewhere in there for her computer.

* * *

"So you never told me how it went today with my mom." Nathan questioned the girl laying across from him on the couch.

Haley released a quiet moan letting him know her visit with Deb hadn't gone well at all. She leaned her head further back on the armrest of the couch and proceeded to smother her face with one of the cushions.

"That bad huh?" Nathan chuckled as he sat up and crossed his legs in place. He quickly slipped off Haley's sneakers placing her feet on his lap and giving them a gentle massage.

"She hates me." Haley mumbled sadly from under the cushion. "I completey blew it. I'm sorry Nate. I tried, I really did." Haley freed her face from the cushion to look at Nathan. She was upset with herself that she hadn't been able to do this one thing for him.

"You didn't do anything wrong babe." Nathan replied as he continued to rub her feet. "If my parents can't support us then that's their problem. So screw them if they can't accept us." He sent Haley a quick wink making her smile. "Hey did she at least like the plant?" Nathan joked trying to cheer up his wife a little.

"Oh yea…it was a huge smash." Haley rolled her eyes as the sarcastic reply escaped her lips. The remains of her _smashing_ gift were probably still scattered across the porch of the Scott house. Although this was an awful thought to have, Haley secretly prayed that the next time Deb exited her house she'd step on a sharp piece of debris from the pot she had shattered right in front of Haley's face earlier this afternoon. "How did it go with your dad at the hospital?" Haley asked changing the subject. She decided it was best to keep Nathan out of the extent of her meeting with his mother.

Nathan placed a hand over the left side of his face while shaking it in disbelief. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Dan well…he was nice."

Haley slightly smiled while giving Nathan a look of confusion. "Nice?"

"Like creepy nice. He was calm and cool and pretty collective. He didn't even mention the whole us getting married thing. He mostly apologized for what happened during the championship and…"

"And?"

"He said he was proud of me…" Nathan shrugged. "It was fucking weird."

"Well babe, you know maybe having a heart attack has put Dan's life into prospective. It's not that uncommon you know when something that life threathing comes at you." Haley explained. "Maybe your dad is trying to rearrange his priorities and make amends with you."

"Yea or maybe all that morphine they've got him all drugged up on has just really gone to his head." Nathan replied nonchalantly not at all moved by his wife's speech. Haley just didn't know Dan the way he did. The man was definitely up to something. "I'm not buying it for a second, but you wanna know what the most fucked up thing really was?"

Haley giggled as Nathan hit a sensitive part on her foot as he continued to rub her feet. "Well I don't think it can get any more disturbing then your dad being nice to you." She joked.

"Well guess again Hales." Nathan rolled his eyes. "He suggested, well really my mom suggested that me, him and her go to therapy so we can be a family again. Well it wasn't as much as a suggestion, more like a order."

"That actually might be a really good idea Nathan. The three of you can finally lay out all your cards on the table and work things out."

Nathan shook his head. "Hales just think about it. I have to sit in a room with my alcoholic pill popping mother, DAN and I don't think I even have to elaborate on that guy and to top it off there's gonna be some know-it-all stranger who thinks she can diagnose my family better than I can. I don't need to go to a therpist to know my family is nuts. I figured that one out just fine on my own thank you very much and you wanna know what my final diagnosis was? To stay the hell away from them."

Haley frowned. She pouted up her lips in thought. "Well when you put it that way…boy do I feel bad." She proped herself up using her elbows to support the weight of her upper body. "You know this really sucks Nate."

Nathan gently removed her feet from his lap and slowly crawled up over Haley until their faces were in close proximity of each other. He was careful not to crush her with his weight and held his balance by supporting himself up with the strength in his arm. "Don't you worry about me babe." He let out a deep sigh. "I'll get through it somehow."

"Actually…" Haley replied teasing Nathan with her smile. "…I was talking about the poor therapist who has to sit there listening and watching you three crazies interact. She's the one I really feel bad for."

Haley broke out in laughter after a shocking look washed over Nathan's face. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"Since when did you become quite the comedian eh?"

"Well…" Haley tilted her head up to the side trying to look pensive. "…maybe if you come a little closer I might just tell you."

"Yeah?" Nathan smirked pressing his body down against hers still being cautious of his weight however. "How's this?" He breathed out huskily.

"Close…" Haley looked up at him connecting her brown eyes with his crystal blue ones. "…but I'm still feeling a little bit chilly over here actually." She licked her lips teasing him some more. "Try again."

Nathan moved his face to the side of her neck. He could sense Haley's slight shiver as she responded to the feeling of his hot breath against her cool skin. Nathan pressed his lips against the nape of Haley's neck and delicately sucked on her skin. Haley quietly moaned as she ran her fingers through his jet black hair. Her response pleased Nathan. "What about now?" He whispered after trailing his lips up her neck until he reached her ear.

"I didn't tell you to stop now did I?" Haley answered in a seductive tone. She pulled his face away from her neck, setting her lips to attack Nathan's bottom lip. "I'm pretty sure we still haven't christened the couch yet since we've been married." She declared briefly departing their lips so she could speak to Nathan. "You think you're up to the challenge Scott?"

"James, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Nathan mumbled going back to her lips again.

Haley quickly pressed her index finger to his lips before they reached hers. "Hey get your facts straight buddy, it's Scott. I'm a Scott now remember?" She corrected Nathan with a huge grin on her face.

"God you're so sexy when you talk like that." Nathan replied roughly pushing Haley's finger away from his lips before kissing her fiercely.

* * *

Leena exited the building feeling a wave of relief wash over her the second the cool air from outside hit her skin. Volleyball practice had dragged on longer than expected and all she had to show for it was a pounding headache and a team that was still playing crappy. This wasn't good news to the red haired captain at all especially since their season would be in full swing next week. Much to her dismay Leena already knew she'd have to demand the girls to come in and practice over the weekend. She was prepared to go all drill sergeant on their asses if that's what it took to whip her team into shape.

Feeling like her head was bound to explode at any moment, she stopped and leaned against the side of the school building while digging into her gym bag for reinforcements to ease the pain. After finding her bottle of Advil she popped two pills into her mouth and downed them with her water bottle.

Leena leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes shut.

"No offense, but you look like complete crap."

Leena flicked her eyes open. "Not now okay."

"Here." Alana held up her box of cigarettes up at Leena as a piece offering. "Have one."

Leena waved a hand dismissing the box from her sight. "You know I quit." She replied shaking her head at Alana.

"And yet you still look like you could really use one." Alana insisted pushing the cigarette box further into Leena's face. "Don't worry I haven't poisoned them if that's what you're worried about, not yet anyway." She teased her lips curving into a half smile. She handed Leena her lighter.

Leena reluctantly gave a slow nod feeling a little mad at herself for giving in so quickly. She pulled out a cigarette from the box before her senses could kick back in. "Thanks." She mumbled as she lit up the cigarette in her mouth and tossed the lighter back to Alana.

Wanting to avoid having her hair smell of smoke she wrapped her red locks back into a large bun and took a drag from her cigarette. She closed her eyes again enjoying the slight buzz she received; it had sure been awhile since the last time she had allowed herself to smoke. Leena held up the cigarette to her lips again taking another puff as she observed Alana light one up as well.

"So about today…"

Leena raised up her hand. "Save it." She didn't wanna hear it. It didn't change anything.

"O-kay…" Alana gave her an irritated shake of the head. Here she was being shut down again by her royal highness. Her former friend acted like she owned everyone around her and frankly Alana was quite sick and tired of it. "Fine." She pushed her thoughts aside. "So Rachel called me the other day." Alana announced trying to lighten up the mood.

Leena paused midbreath raising an eyebrow at the brunette standing across from her. "Question. Why is MY cousin calling you?"

Alana shrugged. "Last time I checked we were all friends remember?"

"Key word there being WERE." Leena rolled her eyes in annoyance. She took a quick final drag from her cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing it with the bottom of her white sneakers. "Don't tell me she's still bitter about me not going up to see her that one weekend? The bitch can sure hold a grudge." Leena muttered.

"Yeah she's fucking crazy, but that's just Rachel, you know that. Never a dull moment with her around." Alana chuckled. "We had fun. You should have been there." Alana quietly replied.

"It was a bad weekend for me. Rachel knew that." Leena retorted refusing to allow herself to think of the good times. The three of them used to be a team. They had been attached at the hip like the three musketeers since they were in diapers, even after Rachel had spent the better part of the past few years being shipped around state to state with her parents. Leena loved her cousin Rachel dearly, but those days were long gone. No matter how much Rachel tried to force her and Alana to be best friends again that was just something Leena refused to accept. "What did she want anyway?" She was curious to see what her crazy cousin had up her sleeve this time.

"Apparently she's willing to break away from her New York City lifestyle for a weekend and grace us with her presence."

Leena sliently groaned. That also meant a weekend where she'd be forced to hang out with Alana all weekend. "How soon?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"I guess I'll give her a call then." Leena took another gulp of her water bottle. She hoped Alana would make herself scat by now. "You can leave now." Leena announced with an attitude.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You know, you talk all this shit about what a great big bitch Rachel is, but the apple doesn't really fall far from the tree now does it?" Alana spat back. "At least Rachel's up front about it, unlike you…she doesn't pretend to be something she's not."

"Gee as much as I'm enjoying this whole heart-to-heart warming scenrio we gave going on right about now, I have better things to attend to. So you about done now or what?"

"You know what, I'm sorry I even tried." Alana shook her head in defeat. "I don't even know why I still bother anymore honestly."

"Cuz I'll crush you, that's why. You fucked up and now the shoe is finally on the other foot ain't it? And you just can't stand the fact that I finally got one up on you. Isn't that right Alana?"

Alana sadly shook her head. "What happened to us Leen? We used to be such great friends. I miss that sometimes."

"Well pardon me for having major trust issues with those formly known as friends of mine."

"You know that I was a long time ago. You really need to let it go. I've apologized like a million times for everything that went down and you're still the one holding on to old grudges."

"Are you kidding me?" Leena yelled a little too loudly. "You talk about it like it happened a century ago! News flash, it was pretty much yesterday and the only reason you even feel the slightest ounce of guilt about it, is because you can't gang up on me now like you used to, so save your pathetic excuses for someone who actually cares! Let's face it Alana, we wouldn't even be HAVING this converstation if it wasn't for Nick. You and I both know that."

"Sometimes it's a good thing to forgive and forget Leena, that's all I'm saying." Alana defended.

"And sometimes it's good thing to shove my foot up someone's ass when they keep asking for it." Leena cletched up her fist in frustration. "We're done here okay. So just get the hell away from me."

"Fine." Alana mumbled turning around and walking away.

"And about everything that went down earlier today, not a word of it better get to Lucas." Leena barked after her. "I mean it and you know I do. We both know I can make things really difficult for you so don't even think about testing me. I don't want you breathing a word to Lucas about Nick or anything else about my past. Got it?"

"You know he's gonna find out eventually, right?" Alana replied with her back still facing Leena. She hadn't bothered to turn around and continued to walk away. "Besides I thought he was just a friend anyway." She mocked.

"I know." Leena softly replied allowing herself to calm down a little. "That's why I'm gonna talk to him first."

"Well if history serves me right you'll have nothing to worry about then. You two will still be friends. You'll win, you'll get your way in the end. " Alana stated bitterly.

"How can you be so sure?" Leena asked cautiously.

Alana looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "You always do." She turned her head back taking in a long breath as she paused. "I hate that." She admitted before finally walking away.

Leena was left a little stunned. She bit her bottom lip not knowing what else to do as she watched her walk away. Her dislike for Alana was starting to make sense less and less as time passed by. Now she really wasn't sure what to think anymore.

* * *

Next time: We'll see Nathan and the fam during their therapy session, Luke & Leena have a talk and Peyton takes the plunge and decides to reach out the Lucas.


	7. The Weight Is A Gift

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter. As always I don't own OTH.**

_Okay, so... I'm listening to this song by Nada Surf called, "Always Love" and there's this lyric, um... "To make a mountain of your life is just a choice". Well if that's true, then lately I've been making mine into Mount Everest. There's - I don't know... a lot of stuff happening and I've been letting it get to me, so... that's what brings me here. I'll probably just delete this anyway. Um... okay. My friend Brooke said that I should add a little audio into my life and have someone else besides her listening in for a change... so, I'm talking to you - all of you. Although I've scratched her suggestion on keeping my web cam up during all of this…I'm not quite sure I can handle an audience watching over and listening at the same time…seems a little too creepy even for my taste._

_But anyway that's not the point._

_  
Where do I begin? _

_Okay, that's when Nada Surf comes in. You know them, right? If not, just consider it a present 'cause they just released their fourth disc and that's a lot of good music to discover. I love that, by the way - when you find a band and you love them and then you realize you relate to the party. Okay, so you weren't like the coolest kid on the block here at first, but by then, whatever band it is, has like a whole catalogue of music you could just sink into for days. So Nada Surf was like that for me and this new disc is called, "The Weight Is A Gift." It's been in my car for like EVER and I really, really like that song Always Love, well I used to anyway…_

_I played it once for my then boyfriend at the time and he wanted to make it OUR song. Completely cheezy right? Yea, I thought so too. I had even laughed in his face at the time, but now as I'm sitting here alone in my room listening to this song over and over again and I guess…I'm really not so sure anymore, because even though we're not together anymore…it's like now, more than EVER, "Always Love" will always be OUR SONG and now I'm really kicking myself for dismissing the whole idea in the first place. _

_But I guess that's what happens when you really miss a person. You go back to all the things you regret and imagine how differently you would have done them if given the chance. I've been going back there a lot recently and let me tell you it's no freakin picnic._

_And you know it's not just me. My friends Nathan and Brooke have been making their lives into Mount Everest as well. Nathan just recently married one of my best friends. Yup that's right folks, my seventeen year old ex boyfriend is now MARRIED._

_I guess I should just make it point to say that life in Tree Hill…well Dorothy you aren't in Kansas anymore that's for sure. Don't let the small town scenario fool you._

_But anyway Nathan is married and has been living on his own for a while now actually. His parents aren't exactly the best role models out there and most of the blame really falls on his father Dan. His mother Deb, I'd like to think is just another victim like Nathan, but I mean that's just my theory. So anyway, Dan just recently had a heart attack making the timing just absolutely perfect for Nathan and Haley (his wife) to announce their marriage. So now Haley's stuck in the dog house with Deb. Dan never really liked Haley anyway so it doesn't make a difference really. There's also all these nasty pregnancy rumors going around saying that's the only possible reason behind the duo getting married. Which for the record are completely one hundred percent false! I'm making that clear right here live on my pod cast, Haley James Scott is not and I repeat NOT PREGGERS! Had it ever occurred to any of you morons out there that the reason behind it all is just good ol' fashion ALWAYS LOVE? Nope, didn't think so, but I'm letting you know now because if you even knew Haley and Nathan like I know them, then you wouldn't even second guess it for a split second that it really is about love. Believe it or not, it does still exist out there._

_And well as for Nathan? He's now stuck in therapy sessions with the parentals. And I feel bad for Nate, I really do. I don't even know what I could do or say to help him clear his head. Once a upon a time the only method of comfort that worked on Nathan when he was upset was well…sex and I was damn good at it too. And for the record don't judge I'm not a whore or anything. Me and Nathan was all pre-Naley, before we even knew Haley existed. _

_Brooke on the other hand has been struggling with different issues lately. While Nathan has found his soul mate, I think Brooke feels like she might have lost hers for good. Recently two important people have vacated our lives and it seems to be a permanent thing at the moment. There's this guy named Jake and he's a really, really good guy, but he had to skip town with his daughter Jenny due to psycho baby mama issues. Brooke tries to put on a brave face most of the time, but I can tell she misses him and I can't blame her for it either. I really miss Jake too. He was a good friend and more importantly he was really good to Brooke._

_The other person who left us is Lucas and although Brooke and I are affected by it in different ways…I can see why she's having a hard time with it even though she's not in love with Lucas like she is with Jake. Even though we appear to be polar opposites from the outside, most people don't realize that me and Brooke are very similar. We don't trust others easily and feel all alone most of the time. I'm sure you guys all know that feeling, when you're at like a party surrounded by people, but you've never felt so alone? Well that's what it feels like to us pretty much everyday now and I guess me and Brooke have been on our own for most of our lives really, our parents don't really stick around long enough, for different reasons though. I know my dad loves me, but for Brooke…all she really does want is their love and trust. I guess this is where Lucas comes in, she really trusted him and I guess…it's just a really disturbing thought when you expect more from someone just like you would from your parents._

_Take it from someone who knows,_

_Deception is a very dangerous thing._

"Come up with anything new?" Lucas spoke after entering the apartment he shared with Keith and shutting the front door in one swift motion. He found Keith sitting in the living room staring at the box that held their written debate on whether to stay in Charleston or go and return to the place they once called home. Lucas dropped his school bag to the floor and maneuvered himself through the messy living room over to Keith.

Keith broke his intent gaze on the list to look over at his nephew. "Alright, just to recap on the ah…reasons to stay side, we got Dan's an ass, you were an ass, my new teaching job, we both get a fresh start, your mother and I laid out my heart…and this apartment has a killer view." He grinned at their last reason. "So what else?"

Lucas took a seat on the floor crossing his legs. "Nathan." He answered simply. Lucas had been meaning to call him for sometime now, but he wasn't even sure where to start. Asking about dear old dad wasn't exactly a normal conversation they'd shared in the past and even though Lucas had no feelings for his father, he knew that Nathan still did. Dan after all had been around to watch Nathan grow up, he had been an ass but nonetheless had been there and Lucas was sure that had to count for something in Nathan's book.

"Oh yeah, that marriage thing must have been tough for you." Keith commented as he started to scribble Nathan's name on the _Stay _side of the list.

"No, I meant for reasons to go back."

Keith stopped writing on the box and looked up at Lucas confused. "Are we talking about the same Nathan here?"

Lucas released a short chuckle. "I was wrong about him." He explained. "He's a good guy and yeahhh…ok, him and Haley its, it's kind of weird, but…I'm glad for them."

"You know Luke, I'm really proud of you for getting to know Nathan." Keith smiled as he placed the black marker in his hands on top of a box. "And I know I've told you this once before, but I'll say it again." He bent down and placed a strong hand on top of Lucas' left shoulder. "If you think you should go home then you should, no questions asked." Keith spoke sincerely to the blond before taking a pause. "But there are things in Tree Hill that I'm not sure I can face."

"Like what?"

"Just something I'm not proud of." Keith shifted uncomfortably. He knew he'd never be able to tell Lucas that he'd slept with his brother's wife. "Look umm…I'm gonna take a little walk."

"Keith." Lucas sprung from his position on the floor. He was concerned as his uncle walked past him towards the door.

"I'm good."

"Something's obviously bothering you. Why won't you tell me?"

Keith turned over to Lucas. He forced a smile and shook his head at Lucas to let him know everything was okay. "I just uh…gotta get a little a--" Keith accidentally bit his tongue after noticing Lucas's left arm. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Tattoo?"

Lucas cringed after foolishly looked down at his left arm confirming Keith's accusation. Tiny dried spots of blood had seeped through the covered up tattoo onto the arm of his t-shirt.

"Please tell me you got that thing done before we left Tree Hill." Keith sternly spoke with eyes closed forcing himself to control his rising anger at the teen. Karen was going to kill him, Lucas was supposed to be on his watch at all times. Now after seeing the tattoo it was pretty clear to Keith about his nephew's whereabouts the night before.

"Well do you want me to say the truth or what you want to hear?" Lucas teased.

"As if I couldn't think you'd be able to get any stupider." Keith muttered and sucked in his teeth. "Oh your mother is going to have a field day with this. Keep it up Luke and before you know it, it won't be up to you whether or not you stick around here."

"Keith."

"We'll talk about this later, I need some air." Keith instructed before swinging the front door wide open revealing on the other side a familiar long red haired beauty who was just about to knock on the door.

"Psychic much?" Leena smiled as she lowered the fist that was about to knock on the door mere seconds ago. "How's it hanging Mr. Scott?"

"Miss Cabrera." Keith spoke acknowledging her presence. "Nice of you to pay me a little visit especially since you failed to show up to class today."

Leena slightly groan under her breath remembering she had skipped shop today. "And believe me when I say I feel absolutely horrible for my actions, which is why I had to come see you Mr. Scott and explain my despicable behavior today."

"Uh huh…and did this epiphany occur before or after you decided to permanently scar my nephew's left arm for life?" Even though Keith knew nothing on the story behind the tattoo, he knew that Lucas would have needed major convincing to agree to such a thing. Leena had been the partner in crime, Keith was sure of that much.

"Well actually we did that while I busy cutting your class today. Word of advice if you ever wanna hear Lucas scream like a girl, just point a needle in his face." She teased.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled out from behind Keith.

"You know it's not nice to kick an old man while he's down right?" Keith replied not at all amused with Leena's jokes.

Being slightly taller than Keith, Leena looked down oddly at her shop teacher. She wasn't really sure what the hell he was talking about. "Huh?"

Keith violently shook his head. "Never mind."

"Ohhhh you're like a REAL parent." Leena replied with a surprised tone. "I thought you were just like the cool, fun, hot uncle that everyone loves…my bad." She added with a shrugged. "You're so gonna fail me now aren't you?" Leena asked as she slightly swayed her body feeling uncomfortable at the fact that she had managed to get on the bad side of the new teacher outside the classroom. That was a new record even for her.

"Was thinking about it." Keith replied nonchalantly deciding to raise a little fear in the girl who would be partially responsible for Karen killing him once she found out about Lucas' tattoo. "Lucas is inside." He coolly replied before moving past Leena and disappearing down the stairs.

"Oh that didn't sound too good." Leena frowned in thought before shrugging her shoulders, giving an _oh well there's nothing much I can really do about it look _and brushed the whole incident behind her. "Hey." She said through a chuckle as Lucas came into view. "Smart move telling him about the tattoo doofus!" She slapped Lucas on his broad chest.

"I didn't! He noticed my shirt." Lucas defended showing Leena the dried blood on his shirt. "You don't think it's infected right?" He asked in a nervous tone.

Leena shook her head. "No, that's normal, the wound is still fresh. We should get you cleaned up though." She suggested as she felt a strong tug on her hand forcing her to look down.

"Hey who's this guy?" Lucas bent down reaching his hand over to pat the chocolate lab that appeared behind Leena.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Leena warned a little too late. The dog barked aggressively at the hand coming its way. Lucas fell back in surprise as the dog attempted to snap at his hand. "Gizmo no!" Leena commanded as she tugged at the leash in her hands moving her dog away from Lucas. "Sorry, it takes him awhile to warm up to strange guys." She explained as she bent down and stood up on her knees to pet Gizmo. "C'mon boy you remember Lucas right? Remember him staring me down hard at the beach that morning? Boy did he want it bad huh?" She added laughing as she playfully shook her dog's head and placed a kiss just above his eyes.

"Hey you winked at me first!" Lucas defended.

"If that's your story Scott." Leena replied as she got back on her feet. "Lucas I'd like to introduce you to the love of my life, this is Gizmo."

"Gizmo?" Lucas chuckled at the unusual name.

"Okay, so I had a slight obsession with the movie Gremlins as a kid, so sue me." Leena crossed her arms over her chest in defense. "What little girl didn't love that little ball of fluff, he was so cute!" She gushed.

Lucas laughed and on cue Gizmo, the dog that is, walked over to Lucas who was still on the ground. The chocolate lab poked his snout in front of Lucas' face and snorted without warning before circling back over to his owner. It was like the dog had knew he was being teased by the blond.

"Egh." Lucas gagged as he wiped his face with the back of his arm. "Now that's just nasty."

Leena laughed giving her dog an approving look. "God I just love my dog. He acts just like a real little human being. He's actually a lot smarter then most guys too, for example he definitely wouldn't rat me out on getting him a tat--too."

"Well not having the ability to talk will tend to limit most animals." Lucas sarcastically replied as he stood up and wiped some dirt from the floor off the thigh of his jeans with his hands. "I didn't rat on you, it just didn't take Keith long to put two and two together. You're like the only person I know here." He explained.

"I know, I'm just messing with ya. Anyway I was gonna take Gizmo out for a walk on the beach. I was hoping maybe you'd join me?" She asked hopefully. "You were right, we really do need to talk. I figure now's a better time than never."

Lucas nodded. "Yea that sounds good. Let me just go grab my jacket okay?"

"I'll just wait for you downstairs then." Leena replied following it with a silent nod as Lucas disappeared back inside the apartment. "C'mon boy." Leena commanded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and tugged once again on Gizmo's leash, leading him down the staircase.

* * *

Three Scotts squished into a leather brown couch sat in uncomfortable silence. Across from them sat a woman with a short bob cut, sporting black frames and holding a notepad and pen in her hands.

"Well, shall we begin then?" The therapist broke the silence after checking the watch on her wrist. "Let me begin by first saying…the truth is hard, but hostility stays outside. Who would like to start?"

"Well you're the one with all the answers doc, why don't you tell us?" Dan smirked starting to feel like his old self again.

Nathan rolled his eyes. It sure hadn't taken long for the old Dan to reappear.

"Hostility stays outside Dan." The therapist reminded him again.

Deb took in a deep breath. "Things have just gotten out of hand, so, we thought we could use some…"

"No, YOU thought." Dan sneered interrupting his significant other.

"…OBJECTIVITY." Deb spoke louder than normal wanting to drown out Dan's rude remarks.

"Define _gotten out of hand_." The therapist asked as she flicked her pen between her fingers. "Nathan?" Her gazed focused in between Deb and Dan where Nathan was situated.

Nathan rolled his eyes in response. "Pass." He replied in a short breath. Just because he was forced to sit here didn't mean he was planning on doing much talking. Nathan had decided he'd let the two idiots he was currently squeezed in between on this couch do all the talking. His parents were the ones who needed the therapy not him, so why should he be forced to sit here and listen to them bicker the entire session. The therapist was the one getting paid to do this not him.

"Dan has a son from a previous relationship. Lucas." Deb blurted out without warning.

Nathan gawked at his mother actions. He couldn't believe the nerve of the woman sitting besides him. His brother wasn't even here to defend himself. From the other side of the couch Nathan could hear a snort coming from his father.

"She's known about this kid for years and all of a sudden she feels like now's the time to throw it back in my face?" Dan retorted.

"Lucas joined Nathan's basketball team this past year. That's when things went bad." Deb replied explaining her reasoning behind bringing Lucas into the conversation.

"I see." The therapist replied as her eyes scanned her notes on the pad. "Dan as I recall you chose not to be a part of Lucas' life?" She asked reading out loud her facts from the family's history she'd received. Her eyes traveled back across the room towards Dan. The therapist made a frown of confusion when his spot on the couch was empty.

"Richmond University eh?" Dan spoke from the corner of the room eyeing the wall that was decorated with degrees. "Wow. Not exactly the end of all and be all to psychology degrees. Am I right, doc?" He questioned in a chuckling tone completing ignoring and changing the subject at hand.

"We were talking about Lucas." The brunette swallowed the insult hard and reminded her patient.

"Hey doc, did you ever read that article about the mountain climber who had his arm wedged beneath a boulder? His arm was caught beneath a thousand pound rock. So he cut it off just below the elbow using nothing but a pocket knife. Of course he had to break the bone first. Some people find that hard to believe, but it's simple really. He found himself faced with a difficult situation, he did what he had to do to survive. I made a choice. To cut away the part of me that had me trapped. You can question my judgment if you want to. The fact of the matter is, you can never really understand it until it's you that's caught beneath the weight."

The therapist stared at Dan in silence feeling somewhat disturbed by his story of reason.

"You're pathetic you know right?" Nathan mumbled as he dragged a hand down across his face wishing he was anywhere but here right now.

"And was I weight too?" Deb snapped in anger. "Because I got pregnant shortly after Karen. How do you explain being with me and not her?"

"Because I saw a future with you." Dan replied softly letting his attitude subside for a split second.

"You mean you saw a future with mom's money." Nathan scoffed. "Isn't that right dad?" He stood up from his seat. "I'm so over this freak show of a session. I'm out." Nathan announced as he made his way to grab his jacket from the coat rack by the door.

"Sit your ass down you little punk." Dan snarled roughly pulling Nathan by the arm and dragging him back to his seat.

"Maybe we should take a short break!" The therapist suggested gently pulling Nathan aside from Dan and escorting him out the door. "I highly suggest you calm down Mr. Scott." She looked over her shoulder raising her eyebrow at Dan in a threatening manner before shortly following out after Nathan.

"Smooth, real smooth dear." Deb gave a nervous laugh and sunk further into the couch.

"Oh put a lid on it Deb, you'll be reunited with your antidepressants soon enough." Dan sighed after checking the time on his wrist. Unfortunately they still has another forty-five minutes to go.

* * *

Back in Charleston, Leena giggled as she walked barefoot along the shore of the beach feeling the moist sand squish between her toes. From a safe distance Lucas walked along making sure he didn't get too close since Gizmo had gone into overprotective mode every time Lucas had neared too closely beside Leena. Lucas was starting to wonder if Leena had brought the dog with her on purpose afraid he was going to try to kiss her again. She could rest easy because there was no way in hell Lucas was pulling that idiotic move again, one rejection a day was his maximum quota.

The two continued to walk a steady pace along the shoreline while Gizmo eagerly led the way, jumping up and down every so often in pure excitement.

"Oh so I got those tickets!" Leena spoke breaking the silence between them. "You'll still come right?" She hoped Lucas hadn't changed his mind.

"I said I would, unless you don't want me to."

"Of course I do." She spoke quietly watching the waves crash beyond the sea. "I just thought you might wanna bail since Alana is tagging along…lord knows I do." She teased chuckling a little.

"Are you guys not friends?" Lucas wondered.

"Believe it or not we used to be best of friend actually. That was a really long time ago though." Leena answered. She bent down calling over Gizmo and unhooking his leash, letting him run off to play with some nearby children that kept eyeing the chocolate lab from a distance. "So I have something to confess." Leena stepped closer to Lucas now that the dog was too preoccupied to intimate the poor boy. "I kind of haven't been the most honest person."

"Well now's your chance for a clean break." Lucas encouraged the gorgeous redhead standing before him.

"You know a two-day friendship shouldn't be this intense." She teased.

Lucas laughed in agreement. "Well I guess we just jumped in a little too fast. I mean I don't even think I know one real thing about you besides your name." He pointed out.

Leena silently nodded looking away from Lucas. "Okay so I kind of sort of….have a boyfriend." She looked back up at Lucas giving him a timid shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh." Lucas replied feeling his face drop instantly.

"And by the way just to make it things clear…it's not you…" She joked giving him a slight chuckle.

"Yea thanks I think I got that part." Lucas mumbled mockingly.

"How's that for something real huh?"

"Why on earth would you hide something like that?"

Leena placed a hand on her chest. "Lucas I am so sorry about this. I've just been going through a lot of personal issues lately and I just…I never meant to lead you on like that. It was a selfish move. I was selfish. I really hope I didn't give you the wrong idea, I just really liked the company."

"Well you did." Lucas shook his head calmly. "But I guess I really can't be mad at you either since I've kind of been doing the same thing too?"

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked incredulously as if it was the most absurd thought. Had he really managed to dupe her as well?

"Not exactly, but I've been using you."

"Hey I have not been used by you whatsoever!" Leena defended. "I've kept the goods to myself thank you very much."

Lucas chuckled. "No, not like that…obviously. It's just I'm going through a tough spot as well and I was using you to get over someone else I guess."

"Ahh…" Leena quickly nodded giving him a knowing look. "So the mystery picture of that girl in your locker is finally revealed."

"Yea, that would be the ex, she broke up with me once she found out I was moving out here."

"Sounds like a bitch if you ask me."

"She had her reasons, but what about you…I mean does this guy go to school with us?" Lucas was curious to know how she'd been able to hid her relationship.

"He graduated last year actually. His name is Nick and he plays ball for UCLA. It's the first time we've been apart for so long…it's been really hard." Leena gave a sad sigh. "He's been stressed out with classes and playing college ball and it takes a real toll on our relationship. A few weeks ago he suggested the idea of us seeing other people, well I mean he didn't straight out say it, but I could tell he was trying to insinuate it. Needless to say I kind of lost it…" Leena ran a hand through her long locks. "I was really angry and upset with him and then I met you and I really liked you and I just thought it was an easy way to get back at Nicky." She paused taking deep breath. "And then when you tried to kiss me today…I just, I dunno I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't just hurt him like that. I love him too much, you know? No matter how upset he makes me sometimes. For all I know he could be hooking up with all these slutty groupies at school, but he hasn't mentioned it so I can't just toss out accusations without knowing for sure, ya know? God I'm such a big mess, I'm sorry." She took in a deep breath after her ramble.

"Don't be." Lucas replied understanding where her heart was at. The girl was trying to hold on to her relationship for dear life. Lucas sure hoped Leena would luck out better than he had.

"Okay so here's the deal, since we both kind of screwed each other over…I propose we hand each other a free pass and start all over. How does that sound? Friends, for real this time?" Leena offered her hand out to him.

"I think that's the best offer I've had since I've moved here." Lucas replied taking her delicate hand into his.

"Thank you…" Leena slipped her hand out of his and touched the side of his face. "…for not making a big deal out of this. I really appreciate the fact that you're being a real man about this."

"I don't really have a place to judge. I'm probably covered in more head to toe issues than you honestly."

"Ah, I wouldn't hold my breath on that one." Leena replied tearing away from his eyes looking back towards the ocean.

"Care to share?"

"You mind if I just save that for rainy day?" She replied still looking out at the water. "I'm not entirely comfortably sharing my entire life story with someone I hardly know just yet."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Hey, shall we?" Leena asked nodding her head over at the sunset now taking place.

Lucas smiled and nodded.

The pair sat down on the sand scooting closer to each other. Leena rested her head on Lucas' shoulder as they sat in comfortable silence together enjoying the scenery painted before them. The moment was quickly interrupted with Gizmo barking loudly as he made his way over to them.

"Dude your dog is psycho." Lucas groaned moving at a safe distance away from Leena. The barking completely stopped once Gizmo was content with the gap between Lucas and Leena.

"Nah." Leena cooed playfully at her dog placing a kiss on his wet nose. "Nicky just trained him well." She teased although she was completely serious. The dog had been a gift from her boyfriend last year. The dog was Nick's eyes and ears while he was away and pretty much barked at any guy that dared approached Leena with the exception of her father and of course her boyfriend. "He'll cool off once he sees you around more often." She looked up at Lucas grinning. "I promise."

* * *

"Well let's pick up where we left off shall we?" The therapist announced. She returned to her chair with mug in hand. "Nathan why don't you have a seat over there." She instructed pointing to the empty chair furthest away from Dan. Nathan gladly obeyed the command relieved that he didn't have to sit in-between his parents anymore. The therapist took a sip of her tea being speaking again. "Okay so it appears to me that a lot of things that were left unsaid in the past have managed to abruptly explode into the conversion without warning. You know, sometimes we hold back to spare each other's feelings and our own."

"Trust me, holding back hasn't been our problem." Deb coldly stated.

"Well for now I want to solely concentrate on Nathan for a moment. Let's hear his thoughts on all of this."

"Yes, let's." Dan encouraged in an ironic tone as he looked over at his son with an obvious fake look of interest.

"How are you doing Nathan?"

Nathan looked up at the therapist shaking his head at her with a straight face. There was no way she thought he was stupid enough to fall into that trap.

"He's out of control that's what!" Dan cut in adding his own two cents.

"He's skipped school several times this year." Deb admitted.

"And for a brief moment of insanity he quit the basketball team." Dan added.

"We did catch him drinking not too long ago."

"Oh yes how could I forget that one…" Dan peered over at Nathan once again. "…did we forget to mention that's when his drunken sloppy girlfriend threw up all over my shoes."

"He moved out and got emancipated." Deb confessed feeling embarrassed over the fact that her own son moved out just to get away from his family.

"You know I'm sitting right here and I can hear you right?" Nathan said in disbelief. It seemed the only thing his parents were in complete agreement about was ragging on their son together. How sweet. It certainly took the terms family bonding to a new level.

"You had your chance to speak." Dan retorted before turning back to the therapist. "He was a good kid before. Worked Hard. Kept busy with sports."

"Well he needs to find himself outside of sports." Deb calmly stated while glaring over at Dan. Basketball had always been the root of their problems even before there was a Nathan.

"Right, take away the one sure thing the kids got. We tried that remember and look where that got us, he's gone senile and married his tutor."

The therapist nearly choked on her tea after taking another sip. "You're married?" She questioned unsuccessfully hiding her shock.

"Oh my did we forget to mention that crucial piece of information?" Dan sneered in delight. He couldn't help but wonder where Deb had found this pathetic excuse for a shrink. She was absolutely horrible.

"Nathan I'm curious to know, how long had you been dating your girlfriend before deciding to get married?"

"Not long enough that's for sure." Deb huffed answering the question before her son had the chance to.

"Okay how about we put this on hold for a little bit and go back to our initial conversation. Tell me more about when things really started to get out of hand."

"We reached the breaking point about two months ago when my son---"

"You hear that? _My son_." Dan pointed out in disgust.

"Deb is speaking now Dan." The therapist discreetly rolled her eyes. It was like talking to a two year old. She had never needed to remind a patient so often during one session.

"When OUR son, better?" Deb scoffed at her husband. "He collapsed on the basketball court after taking drugs to boost his performance."

Nathan sunk further into his chair in embarrassment. Was it absolutely necessary for this woman to know every little horrible thing his family had ever done?

"The kid made a mistake, he knows that." Dan defended.

"His father has been bullying him about sports since he was old enough to hold a ball."

"Is that true Nathan?" The therapist looked over at Nathan waiting for an honest answer.

"His mother is so quick to put the blame on me, but up until recently her job always came first."

"Yes, but I changed my behavior Dan and you haven't. You can't seem to loose this unhealthy obsession you have with basketball and how Nathan plays it."

Dan rolled his eyes and interrupted yet again. "She blames me for her shortcomings as a mother."

"Tell me about basketball Dan."

Dan looked at their therapist now fully convinced she was a bigger moron than he had originally thought. "Uh…you put a ball through a hoop." He briefly explaining thinking even she'd be able to understand the limited interpretation.

"O-kay…what do you think Nathan gets out of it?"

Nathan's ears instantly perked up curious to know how Dan was gonna smooth talk his way out of this one. It was about damn time this interrogation session switched over to his father.

"He gets structure and discipline and he gets to know that he's the best at something." Dan coolly replied.

Deb rolled her eyes at the obvious well rehearsed response. "Not to mention you can relive your past and feel good about yourself." The blonde Scott quickly added. Her husband wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Ok, I think we got some things out in the open." The therapist declared realizing that basketball played a major role in this family. She turned to Nathan. "Nathan, do you think that basketball is part of your family's problem?"

"Part of." Nathan hesitantly admitted. He could feel both of his parent's eyes on him.

"But you still like playing?"

"Sometimes…I really don't know anymore."

"Great, nice break through Nate. Thanks Doc." Dan snorted sarcastically realizing this was the only time Nathan had answered any of the therapist's questions. He stood up and starting collecting his things.

"Dan." Deb seethed through her clenched teeth as she watched her husband getting ready to walk out during their first session. "Sit back down." She hissed.

"Okay, time out." The therapist quickly cut in before Dan could make his escape. "Um, lets talk about the two of you for a minute. I mean outside of Nathan, let's explore what makes you work as a couple. I mean who are Deb and Dan Scott?!" She exclaimed.

Dan and Deb both looked at each other. This time around they both didn't seem to have much to say.

"Alright, hustle up!" Dan snapped his fingers and barked the command breaking the silence. "No way this is helping." He trudged his way out of the room.

"I am so sorry." Deb mouth to the therapist with a flushed face of embarrassment that she quickly hid behind her purse.

"Well it's been REAL fun." Nathan widened his eyes playfully and nodded before standing up himself ready to make his escape and return home to Haley.

"Actually Nathan, do you mind just hanging back for a few minutes? I'd like to speak with you alone for a moment." The therapist requested after Deb had clicked her heels out of the room.

"Me?" Nathan asked incredulously while pointing at himself. Why was he being punished for the nightmare of a freak show the other two had just performed? "Aw crap." He muttered plopping back into his chair.

* * *

Peyton tucked her hands behind her head for support as she laid flat on her back watching the midnight sky above her. She had spent the evening at the river court with Mouth and Brooke watching the rest of the river court gang during a game of pickup. A few hours later the commotion had died down and everyone had parted ways for the night minus Peyton. She'd opted to stay behind, resting on this picnic bench she currently laid back on. It was a strange thing having been here tonight and not seeing Lucas playing ball side by side with Skills, Junk and Fergie. Everyone seemed to carry on just nicely without him and it appeared to Peyton as if she was the only one bothered by it, which in turn only seemed to agitate the petite blonde even further. She knew her friends were treading carefully being extra careful not to step on her toes with the mention of Lucas. It was as if they were afraid she was about as fragile as a glass vase and even just the simple mention of his name would make her crack. Peyton had no doubt in her mind this was all Brooke's doing. She could handle Lucas' name being mentioned. In fact Peyton preferred that, she was curious to see if any of the boys had recently spoken with him. Peyton knew they had, she could see it in their eyes and yet they were afraid of what Brooke would do to them if they breathed a word of it to Peyton.

Even though Peyton knew Brooke was only trying to help, in reality the brunette was doing more harm than good. Not talking about Lucas with his friends was unhealthy. Talking about him she could slowly handle, but forgetting him, carrying on like he never existed…that was something Peyton just couldn't handle.

After a few more minutes of watching the stars twinkle in the sky she sat up tucking in her legs beneath her. She reached for the back pockets of her jeans slipping out her compact silver cell phone and flicking it open. If she couldn't talk about Lucas with their friends then the blonde had no choice but to speak straight to the source himself and see how he was going.

After hitting the talk button on Lucas' name, Peyton brought the phone up to her ear and nervously bit at her lower lip as she waited for the call to be picked up.

A few moments later, though it seemed like an eternity to Peyton, the other line responded.

"_Yea?"_

She could barely hear him. His voice was being drowned out by a loud background noise. "Hey you." Peyton replied meekly.

Lucas hadn't checked the caller id when he first picked up the call and he no longer needed to. The voice was unmistakable taking Lucas by surprise. He had never expected to receive a call from his former girlfriend, not after the way they had left things. Lucas didn't know whether or not to be extremely cautious or extremely giddy like a little school girl.

"_Hey you." _He simply repeated her greeting.

"Is this a bad time?" Peyton questioned realizing the noise in the background hadn't died down at all. She'd assumed he had just been listening to a CD or something.

"_Hold on for a second."_

She could hear him shuffling quickly in the background as the noise began to faded away until there was nothing left but the sound of his heavy breathing. A chill went down Peyton's spine as her thoughts went back to the last time she'd felt the heat of his breath on the side of her neck.

"_Sorry about that, you still there Peyt?"_

"Yea." She answered. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. It sounded like there was a lot going on back there."

"_Well actually I'm at this concert in some town called Summerville. By any chance have you ever heard of Matchstick Heaven?" _ Lucas replied keeping the conversation casual.

"Yea I do." Peyton replied surprised to hear that Lucas seemed to be adjusted to his new life rather quickly. "They're like the hottest new thing out of Charleston. I'm so jealous, I wish I could be there. I had no idea you listened to them."

"_Oh I don't really. I'm just tagging along with some friends, but so far I'm liking the music. "_

"Oh, well that's great Luke, really. I'm glad to hear you've made some friends already." Peyton spoke before an awkward silence shortly followed. The small talk routine was a lot more difficult than expected.

"_Yea." _

She could hear him sigh on the end. It wasn't a good sign. "I should have never called. I'm sorry. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"_No, don't say that." _Lucas sighed again. _"I'm glad you did. It really feels good to hear your voice Peyton. It really does." _

Peyton took in a silent deep breath as a single tear tricked down her right cheek.

He was happy to hear from her. That was all she needed to hear. She wanted to tell him so badly how she went to his house the day he left, but she had gotten there too late and just missed him. Right about now she wished she had read the letter he left behind. It must have offered a glimpse into his thoughts over everything that went down between them. Peyton desperately needed to know what was going on in that head of his. "God I miss you." She tearfully whispered a few moments later.

There was a long pause.

"_Hey listen now's really not a good time." _Lucas spoke quickly. "_Can I just call you later after this, once I get home? I just can't really focus right now like this." _He honestly confessed.

Her heart grew heavily a bit, sinking. He hadn't said he missed her too. Lucas had dismissed the comment rather than acknowledge it for what it was.

"_I will call you back." _Lucas repeated wanting to reassure Peyton when she hadn't responded to his request.

Peyton silently smiled to herself. He really did know her better than she knew herself sometimes. "You have fun tonight." She replied not wanting to sound too pathetic over the fact that Lucas was ending the call so soon.

"_Thanks." _ She heard Lucas reply in a deep tone before the call went dead. Peyton stared down on her phone before snapping it shut. He was being rude and abrupt. Two things Lucas Scott never was. Despite his cryptic behavior, Lucas had basically promised to call her back, so at least Peyton had that to look forward to.

It was about five hours later when she was back in the comfort of her own room and away from the river court did Peyton realized that Lucas wasn't going to call, at least not tonight anyway. She had stared down her cell phone like a hawk for the past few hours and it hadn't rang, not once. Perhaps she had gone too far by confessing far too soon how much she missed him. He still must have been upset with her, not that she could blame him.

Peyton felt completely foolish for staying up all night waiting to hear from Lucas. She determined that the concert must have go on later than he had expected and she prayed he wasn't just avoiding her instead. Lucas wasn't the flaky type anyway. He wouldn't just stand her up over the phone, would he?

Getting up from her bed, Peyton made her way over to her desk. She switched her computer back on grabbing her mic, ready to finish the thoughts she had recorded earlier today.

_So back to the issue at hand, Always Love right? Or as my best friend, Brooke called it, "Always Nub". Ummm…the thing about Brooke is that she constantly gets lyrics wrong all the time, so once I stopped laughing at her, I asked her what a song called "Always Nub" could possibly be about, and you wanna know what she said? I bet you do. _

_Brooke said she figured it must be about someone with an amputated arm.... And there you go. Brooke's one of those people I think, who doesn't really pay too much attention to the lyrics._

_You know, I got this theory that there's two kinds of people in the world._

_There are lyric people and music people. You know, the lyric people tend to be analytical, you know, all about the meaning of the song. They're the ones you see with the CD insert out like five minutes after buying it, pouring over the lyrics... interpreting the hell out of everything. Then there's the music people, like Brooke, who could care less what the lyrics are, just as long as it's got like, a good beat and you could dance to it. _

_I don't know, sometimes it might be easier to be a music girl and not a lyric girl, but since I'm not, let me just say this._

_Sometimes things find you when you need them to find you. I believe that. And for me, it's usually song lyrics.  
So... I'm in the middle of a good life, but a rough month and what shows up among all this stuff with the loss of Jake and his daughter Jenny, Naley's marriage, all the bad karma that's been followed with it and the loss of Lucas? _

_A Nada Surf album called, "The Weight Is A Gift", that's what. _

_Weight like, W-E-I-G-H-T weight, as in heaviness. And just like that, I'm reminded that - you know what, it's probably gonna be okay. If it doesn't kill me - and it won't, then it'll make me stronger._

_So listen, I don't know anything about your world, hell I barely know about mine but if you're carrying around something difficult or something that nobody seems to see or get or can help you with... just remember this;_

_The weight is a gift, and we're not going out like that._

_So sleep on that, soak it up, get back to me. This is Peyton signing out._

_Oh and thanks for tuning in._

_

* * *

_**So there you guys go, please review if you liked what you read! **

**So I know Peyton doesn't really get into podcasting til season 3, but I just went with it. I pulled the pod casting section from this chapter from Peyton's real podcast that Mark S. has posted online and tweaked it a little. If you guys have never checked them out I totally recommended it. You get a closer look inside Peyton's head.  
**


	8. Anything Else But The Truth

So I've totally been spacing on updates. The weekends are really the only time I have to write and they've been kind of busy for me lately. I appreciate everyone being patient with this story and of course all the reviews that those of you take the time to write out for me. If it wasn't for ya I probably would have given up working on both my OTH Stories years ago. I kind of rushed through editing this chapter so I'm sure there are a TON of grammar mistakes...sorry about that! I just figured you'd want the chapter better now than later.

* * *

His blue eyes followed the movement of his fingertips as they traced the key pad of his cell phone piece. He made the call knowing that if he didn't get it over with now, he never would and besides she'd probably kill him if she didn't hear from him soon.

The line rang four times before Lucas received a reply. _"Hello?" _A voice answered sounding somewhat distracted.

"Is that how you greet your favorite older brother now?"

Nathan smiled. _"You're my only older brother." _ He replied. _"But oh so he lives?" _Nathan spoke as he balanced the white cordless phone into the crook of his neck while his eyes were glued to the TV screen. His hands worked their magic on the Play Station controller he currently held.

"I guess I deserve that." Lucas replied with a slight chuckle. "Listen Nate…" The blond spoke getting serious. "…I'm sorry about not calling sooner." Truth was he should have called weeks ago. It had been close to a month since Lucas had left Tree Hill. Weeks since his father's heart attack and of course weeks since he had been blindsided with that surprise phone call from her. It had been great to hear Peyton's voice, but not enough to call back as promised. She must have hated him for it. Lucas hated himself for it as well and now well, it was too late to call back now.

"_Well you're calling now, that's all that matters." _Nathan replied, not a hint of anger or disappoint was present in his words. Him and Lucas could share this silent understanding of their current situation. Dan was never a father to Lucas and Nathan completely understood how this could be difficult for his older brother. If it were Nathan in his shoes, the raven haired teen wouldn't know how to behave either. Hell, he didn't know how to behave now. Nathan was thankful his father was alive, but that still didn't mean he wanted the man heavily involved in his life from now on either.

Lucas sighed relieved and appreciative of Nathan's cool understanding. "How are you doing?" The teen paused before summing up the courage for his next question. "How's he?" He was curious. Who wouldn't be?

"_He's fine_." Nathan replied with little emotion. "_Still the same old Dan, not even a life threatening heart attack is powerful enough to change that and as for me…I'm doing a lot better than I was a few weeks ago. No one's really accepting this whole marriage thing well so it's been hard, especially on Haley, but we've learned to deal with it and hey besides a brief episode of insanity I had with my parents at a therapist appointment…I've never been better. I can honestly say I'm happy_."

"Ouch that sucks." Lucas groaned imaging how excruciating it must have been to go through a therapy session with Dan Scott. "But I'm glad to hear you and Haley are doing well. I know I didn't seem all gun-hoe about it at first, but once the shock wore off…I just want you both to know that I'm with you all the way."

"_God you can be such a girl sometimes." _Nathan laughed. _"No need to get all brotherly love on me remember? But anyway what about you man?"_

"I like it here. A lot actually." Lucas admitted although feeling slightly guilty he hadn't been there for his best friend and brother since they'd gotten hitched. But the blue eyed teen couldn't deny the fact that life had been good to him these past few weeks in Charleston. Lucas had been able to settle in nicely into his new school. The classes were much more challenging then they had been at Tree Hill High and Lucas actually enjoyed it. Besides enjoying classes, he had also managed to make a good amount of friends already, although most of his free time he still spent with Leena. Now that the tension was out of the way, the two had grown to be close friends.

"_Well we miss you man. Let's not wait this long before we talk the next time okay?"_

Lucas laughed loudly after hearing a loud shriek interrupt Nathan.

"_Hales geez what are you doing? Can't you see I was talking to him first?"_

Lucas could hear the phone being shuffled a bout. No doubt Haley was wrestling the phone from Nathan once he had informed her Lucas was on the phone. "Hello?" The blond spoke into the phone receiving no reply.

About a minute later a manly groan could be heard from the receiving end. It indicated that Haley had won the battle. _"Well look who it is back from the dead. I am so mad at you by the way." _Haley spoke into the cordless. _"For a second there I literally thought you fell off the edge of the earth." _

"Did you just jab Nathan in the gut Hales?" Lucas inquired picturing the scene in his mind.

"_I did what I had to do." _Haley simply replied with all seriousness. _"You're my best friend not his." _She added while mockingly sticking her tongue out at her husband who still gripped the side of his abdomen slightly wincing in pain. _"So how's it hanging Bil?"_

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Ok, I've been gone for what…a few weeks now and you've already managed to forget my name? Who's Bil?"

"_B-I-L, brother-in-law. That's you!" Haley explained._

Lucas chuckled at his best friend's silliness. "Pretty good…SIL?" He chuckled again realizing that wasn't even a real name. "Oh-oh, crap. I'm related to you?"

"_I really miss you Luke. I hate not having you here through all of this." _She spoke a little sadly. _"Would you come back home already?" _It was really good to hear his voice.

"I miss you too Hales and I was thinking maybe I'd come up this weekend and visit."

"_Really?_" Haley replied feeling overjoyed with the news. "_Me and Nathan were gonna go camping this weekend as a sort of honeymoon, but I can totally stand him up._" She added causally.

"_Hey, I'm sitting right here ya know." _Nathan cried out pretending to be offended.

"_Oh you shush." _Haley commanded as she settled on the couch and watched Nathan play his video game.

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"_Yea, we can totally reschedule." _

"Cool, don't tell anyone okay? I really wanna surprise mom and the guys."

"_Scouts honor."_

"So Peyton called me." Lucas spoke without skipping a beat completely taking Haley by surprise.

"_She did?"_ Haley exclaimed. _"Oh my god Lucas! That's great isn't it? Tell me EVERYTHING! What did you guys talk about? What did she say? Are you guys gonna work things out when you get here this weekend? When did she call you? Last night?"_

"Whoa, whoa easy there Hales." Lucas spoke stopping Haley before she could spit out another round of integration questions.

"_Sorry. She hadn't mentioned anything so I was just wondering."_

"She called a few weeks ago actually." Lucas said answering one of Haley's many questions. "I was out though so I really couldn't talk, but she…she said, she missed me though."

"_Well of course she does Lucas. You honestly thought she'd just magically stop loving you just like that?"_

"No, but it still took me by complete surprise and knocked me on my ass." The blond admitted. "She broke up with me Haley. Why would she just add another wrench of confusion into our already crumbling relationship?"

"_Hey she doesn't have all the answers either Luke. Peyton's just as lost as you are and you weren't exactly the most honest boyfriend let me remind you. But one thing I do know for sure is that girl is completely head over heels for you and that's never gonna change no matter the distance. You know she's doing pretty great picking up the pieces of her life and all, but that doesn't mean she gonna miss you any less. She's just becoming stronger for herself that's all and for you." _Haley sighed. _"Please tell me you called her back though, right?"_

"Well…"

"_Well what?" _Haley spoke frustrated already guessing what Lucas had done or in this case hadn't done at all.

"Technically…that would be a no." Lucas timidly admitted.

"_Lucas!" _Haley cried out his name in a disappointed tone. _"So you just blew her off! I know you miss Peyton. She totally stepped outside her comfort zone and reached out to you! What the hell were you thinking?"_

"Honestly, I don't know."

"_Don't you still love her?"_

"Of course." Lucas replied on cue. "But I just can't pretend that she didn't completely shatter my heart. I just can't be friends with Peyton, Haley. We were never friends to begin with. It's too hard. I'll be setting myself up for another heartbreak. I don't think I can handle that again. It's been devastating being apart from her. All I've been trying to do is keep myself busy so I don't have to deal with it. Then she just calls me out of the blue expecting things to just be okay and it just totally ruined everything inside my head again. I can't be friends with her! You think I wanna hear about when she starts dating again? I don't wanna be one of her little girlfriends, she has you and Brooke for that. Sometimes I just wanna pretend I never knew her." He sheepishly admitted.

"_Well did you ever think that maybe this time around you two will have to be friends first before lovers?" _

"Haley I'm not confiding all of this with you so you can lecture me."

"_No, you're confiding in me because you're stuck on your high horse and you wanted a woman's opinion on this." _Haley retorted as matter-of-factly. _"So you'll hear what I have to say whether you like it or not mister."_

"Gee someone's gotten bossy. You've been spending way too much time with Brooke again I see."

Haley scoffed. _"You know whoever she is I hope she's worth it." _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Well although you haven't been talking to me these past few weeks, apparently you've still managed to catch up with Skills from time to time." _Haley stated rather bitterly.

"Ohhhh, so that's what this is all about." Lucas replied rather amused with Haley's jealously. "For the record Skills was the one who called me."

"_He mentioned in passing that you've evidently met some floosie at your new school." _Haley snorted rather loudly letting Lucas know she was not at all pleased with his behavior. She sure didn't care though, best friend or not someone had to defend Peyton's dignity.

"_Man you sure move quick." _Nathan chuckled loud enough for Lucas to overhear through the phone.

"It's not like that at all actually." Well is wasn't like that anymore anyway, but Haley didn't need to know all the details. Skills and his big fat mouth, what if word had gotten back to Peyton? If it had, Skills better make himself disappear this weekend if he knew what was good for him. "She's a friend and I really think you'd like her in fact." Lucas defended.

Haley rolled her eyes. _"You're just lucky I haven't told Peyton yet."_

"I love you too Hales."

"_I'm hanging up now."_

"Nothing is going on between me and my friend Hales."

"_I'm still hanging up though." _Haley replied playfully.

"So I'll see you in about a week then?" Lucas questioned with a smirk playing on his lips once he realized she was simply toying with him now.

"_If you're lucky…who knows? Maybe you're the Scott brother I'll stand up instead." _Haley replied before promptly hanging up on her best friend. "Lucas is coming!" She squealed in excitement jumping on her husband's back as they both shared a laugh.

* * *

"So what's the status on therapy with the rents?" Brooke asked Nathan as they both sat down at a picnic table at school during lunch the next day. She took a sip of her diet soda and dug her hand into her opened bag of chips reaching for one.

"Oh I don't have to go anymore." Nathan happily smiled before taking a bite from his pepperoni pizza. "After that first session a few weeks back the shrink pulled me aside and decided in a nutshell that my parents were real the problem at hand. According to her they have to mend their own relationship before they can even begin to fix theirs with me. Some bullshit about me being their safety net for staying together all these years."

Brooke raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And you believe that garbage?"

Nathan scoffed. "What do I care? If it get me out of therapy then sure, why the hell not?"

"I guess, but hey I mean at least their trying to make things right with you." Brooke pointed out slightly envious it had never occurred to her parents to do the same.

"Have you met my parents?" Nathan spoke with a deadpanned expression on his face.

Brooke sniggered at the comment. "Hey it could be worse…your dad could be married to my mom instead. So count your blessings buddy."

Nathan cringed. "He'd met Victoria Davis plenty of times and she certainly was no pleasure to be around. "God imagine you a Scott, my sister?"

"Tell me about it. The thought of being related to you is terrifying enough." Brooke teased. She swiped a pepperoni off his pizza and popped it in her mouth.

"That's terrifying to you? Try sleeping with the guy." Peyton joked standing over the two.

"Hey what is this? Give Nathan a swift kick in the balls day?"

"Is that a request?" Peyton looked down at her ex-boyfriend with much interest. "Cause I have no problem complying with that and to be honest I could sure use the stress reliever. I'll even do it for free too."

"Quiet you." Nathan commanded and went back to his pizza.

Picking up a notebook from the table, Brooke tossed it on the floor not being subtle about her actions at all. "Oh crap. Would you be a doll and grab that for me real quick P. Sawyer?" Brooke pointed over to the floor without looking as she pulled out her cell phone quickly snapping it open.

Peyton and Nathan give each other a look. Brooke had obviously just thrown the book on purpose. The curl haired blonde nonetheless obliged, rolling her eyes before bending down to pick up Brooke's notebook.

Brooke quickly aimed her phone at Peyton's butt snapping a picture. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Nathan however.

"Thanks." Brooke said taking the notebook back from Peyton's hands.

"What was that?" Nathan smirked in curiosity.

"What was what?" Peyton inquired obvious to the entire situation that had just occurred.

"Yeah, Nate what do you mean?" Brooke added narrowing her eyes in a threatening manner at the boy sitting across from her. She stuck out her index finger running it across her neck in one swift motion behind Peyton's view. She gave Nathan one final knowing look letting him know he didn't want to mess with her today.

Nathan gulped hard. "I'm staying out of it." He spoke going back to his meal.

"Okay , so we are gonna have SO much fun this week!" Brooke squealed clapping her hands excitedly as she scooted over in her seat and grabbed the blonde's arm pulling her down next to her.

"Dare I ask?"

"You and me are hosting a kick ass party Thursday night and don't worry I've already taken care of all the details, all you have to do is show up."

"And why are we doing this again?" Peyton asked not looking excited at all. Another party, big deal.

"God do you HAVE to question everything! Can't you just take it for what it is and indulge me for once?" Brooke snapped and nudged her friend. "Here I am doing you a favor and I get the third degree! No good deed goes unpunished I tell ya!" Brooke stated rather dramatically in a high pitched squeal knowing very well Peyton hated when she acted this.

"FINE." Peyton closed her eyes and slowly nodded giving in, otherwise Brooke would never shut up about it and she'd be forced to listen to that whinny voice all day.

Brooke grinned. "I knew you'd come around P. Sawyer."

"So when does the party start?" Nathan asked actually looking forward to this party. Things had been so hectic lately that a night of irresponsible fun was exactly what he and Haley needed. And with Brooke Davis hosting things were guaranteed to be interesting. "Should me and Haley bring anything?"

"Ummm excuse me…" Brooke spoke up rather rudely. She snapped her fingers in Nathan's face. "Who said anything about you being invited to this?"

Nathan chuckled. "Very funny Brooke."

Brooke turned her face towards Peyton. "Peyton does it look like I'm laughing?"

"You're not seriously having a party without the school's star player are you Davis?"

"Well...last time I checked basketball season was over as are the free rides in my book. Sorry Nate, but looks like you'll have to get your cheap thrills somewhere else. This is a very exclusive party with a limited list of invitees and I'm sorry to say, but you didn't quite make the cut." The head cheerleader stood up collecting the rest of her things. "C'mon blondie we'll be late for class." Brooke instructed. "Oh and by the way Nate when you see tutor wife tell her to call me ASAP. Me and her have a lot finishing details to set up before Peyton's party."

"I thought this was OUR party?" Peyton questioned suspiciously.

"Ah, tom-ay-to, tom-ah-to." Brooke replied waving her hand at Peyton completely dismissing the look of confusion on the blonde's face.

"You're kidding me right?" Nathan looked at Brooke incredulously. How was Haley invited and not him? Weren't they kind of package deal now?

"Does it LOOK like I'm kidding Nate?" Brooke snidely replied as she waved her hand around her face mocking Nathan. "Didn't think so." She added before Nathan could argue with her. "Just pass along the message ok?" She commanded before speeding off and dragging a puzzled Peyton along with her.

"And they say I'm the dick." Nathan muttered and smiled once again going back to his lunch.

* * *

"Okay, favorite color?"

"Green." Leena gave Lucas a bored reply while concentrating her full attention at her nail beds. "God you are so bad at this!" She said while releasing a long loud yawn. "The game is called 21 questions, not come up with the 21 most excruciating questions to torture me and make me wanna slash my wrists."

The two had decided to take a crack at the game in order to get to know each other better on a personal level.

"Okay, okay." Lucas held his hands up in defense. "How about this…you're Irish right?"

Leena nodded not really sure where he was going with this.

"And your name is Kataleena Cabrera, not exactly the most Irish name in the book. So what gives? I'm curious."

"Lame." Leena scoffed.

"Hey it's my question and I've been wondering so answer it."

Leena rolled her eyes. "Once again you're really, really bad at this game." She said shaking her head at him. "My mom's parents are from Ireland and my dad is from Spain, hence the very Spanish name. Okay that's it, it's my turn. Enough with the lame questions." She answered Lucas' question in one big breath.

"You think you can do better?" Lucas teased.

"I don't think, I know. Watch me." She replied confidently. "What I really wanna know is why ARE you really here? Cuz let's face it nobody in their right mind would skip a state away in the middle of their junior year of high school, leaving all their friends and everything they knew behind. And I'm not buying the whole I'm helping out my uncle crap." Leena peered over at him sporting a tight smile. "So tell me Lucas…what's this big bad wolf that sent you packing?"

"No fair." Lucas pouted.

"Hey it's my question and I've been wondering, so answer it." She replied mimicking Lucas words and making him chuckle.

His eyes fell down to the ground. Taking in a deep breath they bounced back up to meet Leena's. "You ever just wake up one day feeling like your living a lie?"

Leena's face softened. She remained silent waiting for him to elaborate on his explanation.

"You know how I told you Nathan is my brother? Well same dad, different moms. Our dad knocked up my mom in high school and abandoned her, only to knock someone else up a few months later. I've pretty much been the ignored Scott for most of my life and this year I joined the basketball team and things kind of blew up from there. Me and Nathan only recently started getting along and Peyton...that's my ex...things with her have just been this emotional roller coaster. I mean first she was going out with Nathan and then..."

Leena's green eyes widened. "You stole your brother's girlfriend?!" She exclaimed. "Lucas Scott you just got SO much more interesting." She added while smirking.

Lucas sheepishly nodded and smiled. "Did I mentioned I kind of briefly dated her best friend too?"

Leena chuckled. "Where is THAT Lucas Scott and can I meet him?? I can totally have fun with that."

Lucas laughed.

"All joking aside though, I get it Luke. I really do. Feeling out of place is kind of my specialty, but I've learned that you've only got yourself to blame if you let the world walk all over you and treat you like crap."

Lucas looked over at his friend skeptically. "I highly doubt someone like you has ever felt out of place."

"And why is that?" Leena frowned. "Because people find me attractive you think my life's perfect?"

"It's not just that." Lucas retorted. "What I meant though is that you stand out. You're the center of attention. You don't watch from the sidelines."

"And that's exactly what I'm saying Lucas! Take back what's yours, don't let anyone make you feel like you're not worthy of whatever it is you're feeling. If you feel like you're living a lie then do something about it."

"Why do you think I'm here."

"By running away?" The red head spoke incredulously. "Sorry, but I don't have much sympathy for the weak."

Lucas shrugged. "It's easy to judge when you don't know. I've bet you've never felt so alone in your entire life."

Leena released a snort. "Would you believe me if I told you that not too long ago I was pretty much a walking plague around here."

Lucas raised an eyebrow eyeing Leena in a curious fashion. "What do I look stupid?" He replied not believing it for a second.

The green-eyed teen simply nodded. "It's true. Freshman year and for about half of sophomore year, you definitely didn't wanna be spotted anywhere near me. And the worse part is that eventually I didn't even wanna be around me. I let that happen and I was stupid for allowing it to go on for as long as it did. Don't get me wrong, I definitely don't need these losers at school to add worth and value to my life."

Her blank face let Lucas know she was being serious. "How is this even possible? I've seen you walk these halls and you're definitely not ignored, so what changed?"

Leena shrugged. "I started dating the star basketball player and everyone bowed down immediately. It's disgusting really. It's like all of sudden everything that these very same people put me through was all forgiven, but there're idiots if they truly believe that. I don't forgive and forget that easily." She stated bitterly.

"Leena, what happened to you?" Lucas questioned. She'd still been extremely cautious when it came to sharing details about her past with him.

"I grew up that's all, but listen..." Leena clapped her hands shut taking in a deep breath. "I don't know what's the deal with you and this Peyton chick, but don't think you're not worthy okay?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No listen to me and don't say it's nothing, but you know damn well it is something. You have this girl's picture in your locker for gods sakes! And you get really funny whenever I try to bring her up and not to mentioned you tried hooking up with me to get over her!"

"It's a little more complicated then that."

"You're in love with this girl right?"

Lucas remained silent.

"Oh, you so are!" Leena said feeling sure of herself. "Dude, just pick up the phone and tell her, people love hearing that stuff." She teased. "And you must miss her cuz you've got that whole broody thing going on 24/7."

Lucas chuckled. "I can't exactly go crawling back to the very same person who dumped me to begin with." Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, but you let that happen." Leena bluntly spoke. She knew no details of Lucas and Peyton's relationship, but there was obviously something wrong if Lucas was still pining after the girl. "Take back what's yours." She reminded Lucas again. "You didn't fight hard enough."

"You don't know anything Leena, okay?" Lucas snapped jumping on the defensive. "So just stay out of it, please."

"You didn't." She repeated again not afraid to get some emotion out of Lucas. It would probably do him some good to be honest.

"I did. I fought for Peyton, I fought for us."

Leena shook her head. "No, you didn't." She replied not letting go of her stubbornness.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Because...if you had, you'd still be hers." Leena replied speaking softly.

Lucas went back to being silent and swallowed hard.

"I'm not naive or anything. I know most relationships aren't meant to last past one semester in high school, but sometimes maybe you just happen to be that rare percentage of the population that's supposed to be forever. What? Do you think I put up with this long distance crap with Nicky for the hell of it?" Leena chuckled. She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I do it because I love him so much and I've never, ever felt this strongly about any human being before and though things haven't been going so great with us lately..." She unconsciously placed her hands over her chest. "...at the end of the day I want him by my side. There's no one else I want to give my heart to and even if I'm wrong and this doesn't last forever...at least I'm living in the now, ya know?"

Lucas silently nodded.

"And if you even feel an ounce of what I'm feeling…then dude just go for it. Swallow your pride and go for it. You don't want to regret that shit. Whatever was said, whatever you did, whatever she did…just squash it. If there's anything left unsaid between the two of you, well now's a better time than never. If you're scared, you know…there's nothing wrong about that. Relationships are so fuckin scary, but hey no one says you can't be scared together. Believe it or not the world's a whole less scarier place when you have someone to share those fears with. Trust me. I get scared all the time despite what you see."

Leena sighed after checking the time on her watch. "And on that note, it's time I make my exit." She stood up collecting her things. Volleyball practice was starting in about ten minutes. "You're coming tonight right?"

"As always." Lucas replied with a smile. He hadn't missed not one of the volleyball team's matches so far. Lucas had never really paid much attention to the sport, but he had to admit the girls were good. So good in fact that their turnout of fans was only slightly smaller than the crowds that normally showed up for the Ravens basketball team back in Tree Hill.

"Cool, see ya after the game then." She nodded before turning away.

"Thank you." Lucas called after her. Leena had given him a lot to think about, more so than Haley had.

"Don't thank me just yet, just think about what I said." She smiled. "Take back what's yours. You're the only one who has the power to step out of the lie you think you're living."

* * *

"Knock, knock." Haley gently tapped at the opened door with the back of her hand.

She got the blonde's attention who looked up from her sketch and eyed the doorway of her room "Hey you're just time." Peyton spoke giving her friend a warm smile. "I was just finishing up the sketches for the café. Come check them out." She patted a spot on the bed next to her for Haley.

Haley walked from her spot by the door and made her way over to Peyton. She plopped on the bed next to the blonde. "You're a lifesaver." Haley commented after taking a look at the drawings. "Thank you so much for doing this."

Karen and Haley had decided to do something fun at the café and put together an open mic night. Desperate for a creative perspective, Haley had managed to weasel Peyton in on creating the flyers for the event.

"Glad to help." Peyton replied. "All done." She grouped together the few flyers she had created handing them over to Haley. "Once you get all the copies made, I personally volunteer Brooke to hang them all over town for you."

The two grinned.

"Not a bad idea." Haley chuckled.

"So are you gonna perform?" Peyton curiously question.

"Perform what?"

"Well I think Nathan mentioned once that you can sing." Peyton explained. "I know I'd like to hear it." She encouraged.

"Well that's definitely not happening." Haley answered frankly. "Besides I just mess around on the piano sometimes. I'm no musical genius by all means, but when you report back to Nate tell him nice try though."

Peyton gave a short laugh as she caught Haley smirking at her.

Haley knew better, Nathan had been bugging her all week to sing at the café.

Peyton shrugged. "Well I tried, but seriously if you're as good as Nathan says you are…don't hide it from the world Hales."

"I don't do good with crowds…watching…not my scene."

"Hey you totally rocked it at the classic!" Peyton defended.

"Yea, with the entire squad by my side."

"True." Peyton nodded giving in. "I know it can be scary to share something that's really important to you with complete strangers. I mean I never dreamt about letting my art escape the walls of this room, let alone publishing in Thud Magazine, but I had someone like Lucas to show me it was okay to take the risk and I don't regret it for second. It feels good Haley, it really does. Take the risk man."

"I think I've taken enough risks this past month alone." Haley teased as she waved the fingers on her left hand. Her wedding band slightly sparked through the dim lighting. "But…speaking of Lucas. I know you called him Peyton." She gave Peyton a guilty smile. "And I was debating whether or not I should bring this up…Nathan warned me not to meddle, but hey what can I say…I can't just stand by when it comes to two of my best friends here."

"He told you about that?" Peyton squeaked feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Haley gave her a quick nod. "I just found out. He called last night, it was the first time we've spoken in awhile and I kind of got the feeling it didn't end well. I'm really sorry, but you know Lucas though he doesn't mean any harm."

"He totally blew me off and yea it sucked, but honestly I'm feeling pretty good Haley."

"I know, but I just want you to know that he really does feel bad about it. I guess he was just taken off guard by the call that's all. He panicked."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I don't even know what I was thinking by calling him. I knew it was going to be awkward and at the time I just didn't care. I just wanted to hear is voice ya know?"

Haley reached a hand across placing it on Peyton's knee. "It's hard for him and I know it's hard for you too Peyton, but I guess Lucas doesn't know how to just be only a friend to you."

Peyton slowly nodded in understanding. "Well we were never really friends to begin with." She admitted.

"Funny." Haley said with a grin. "Lucas said the exact same thing." Haley was yearning to tell the blonde of Lucas' surprise visit this weekend, but she had sworn not to say a word. "He misses you Peyton. I just thought you should know that, even if my ass of a best friend is too proud to admit it."

"I know." Peyton replied. "But I also hear he's doing pretty well down there and I'm happy for him. I know how much Lucas wanted that. He really needed to get away."

"He…he does sound like he's doing great." Haley admitted. "That doesn't change how he feels about you though."

"I hope not." Peyton sadly sighed. "But these past few weeks…I've just been thinking a lot clearer lately and I just want what's best for him…and you and Nathan and Brooke and everyone else that I care about…and if me and Lucas not being together is what's best for him right now, then I'm willing to step down and give him that. He's there and I'm here and I've gotta live my own life too. I keep saying I'm gonna enjoy my life and have fun and grow up and…I think it about time I actually DO just that. I'm sick of being all talk. Believe me I would love to be friends and get to talk to him like everyone else does, but he's right Haley…we can never be JUST friends. I want all of him and deep down inside I know he feels the same. Now's just not the right time that's all and you know what…I'm okay with that."

"So that's it?" Haley looked sad and confused. She didn't want Peyton to give up on Lucas.

Peyton bit her lower lip. "For now." She replied. "I'm not giving up on him Hales, but I'm not gonna wait around either. When Lucas comes back home for good then…maybe that's when we'll get another chance."

"I really hope so."

"Me too." Peyton took in a deep breath. It was nice to talk about it finally. She hadn't uttered a word of her call to Lucas. "Do me a favor though, could you not tell Brooke…she doesn't know I called Lucas and frankly that girl doesn't need anymore ammo against Lucas."

Haley chuckled. "Yea, she'll totally flip and plus Lucas is definitely more useful to me alive then dead." She teased before taking in a sigh. "I really do miss him though." Haley slightly pouted. It was hard not having your best friend around. She couldn't even imagine what it must be like for Peyton.

"Me too." Peyton said before welcoming the open arms that Haley wrapped around her small frame.


	9. Lust Factor's Finest

"So let me get this straight…" Haley trailed off allowing herself to exit Brooke's blue bug. "We're throwing a party and no one else from school besides you, me and Peyton are invited?" She asked once she caught up to the brunette. Her and Brooke walked side by side together down the Sawyer's driveway. "No offense or anything, but that doesn't sound like much of a party to me."

"Haley try to keep up!" Brooke sucked her teeth in annoyance. "Like I said before this party is to find Peyton a new boy toy and I get to pick up the leftovers for myself." She sent Haley a smirk as she pushed the unlocked door wide opened allowing her and Haley to step inside the house. "Peyton will get her picks from the bunch I've selected for her and then the winners get their very on individuals dates with Peyton this weekend."

Haley cringed. Brooke hadn't mentioned anything about dates this weekend. Lucas was coming this weekend. "You know Brooke….I dunno if this weekend is gonna work for Peyton." Haley casually spoke. "I think she mentioned something about a couple of strips due for Thud and I think she might have some other plans too."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Nonsense Haley." She chuckled. The thought of Peyton actually having plans was laughable. "Peyton is absolutely free this weekend, like she has been every weekend since you know who left. This girl has no life and thankfully I'm about to change that."

"And where exactly are you getting all these guys to come from anyway?" If the boys weren't coming from the high school then where the hell was Brooke collecting them from? A human dog pound?

"All will be revealed in a few moments tutor wife." Brooke replied just as the two reach the top of the stairs and walked into Peyton's room. "Peyton?" She called out receiving no reply.

"Shower." Haley declared after hearing the sound of running water coming from Peyton's private bathroom.

"Perfect." Brooke pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and skipped over to the closed door of the bathroom. "I'll be right back. Do me a favor and make sure the computer is on okay?" She instructed before carefully turning the knob of the door and disappearing inside quietly.

Haley watched in confusion as Brooke left her alone only leaving behind a trail of steam that had escaped from the bathroom. She walked over to Peyton's desk and settled into her chair. Naturally the desktop was already on as Haley had expected. After all this was Peyton they were talking about. There was never a time the computer was off in this house.

A high pitched scream erupted from inside the bathroom startling Haley. So badly in fact that Haley had jumped out of her seat and ended up on the floor in a split second. The scream was followed by Brooke swing the bathroom door open and shutting it quickly behind her. The grin she wore earlier had yet to escape her face as she leaned back on the bathroom door and put her fingers to work rapidly on her phone. "Haley." Brooke looked up from her phone at the girl disapprovingly. "This is no time for games." She scolded. "We gotta hurry before Peyton comes out." She instructed practically running over to the computer and taking the seat where Haley had previously been.

Haley picked herself up from the floor. "What the hell was that all about?" She questioned as she hovered over Brooke and watched her type away at the key board.

"Oh that?" Brooke replied innocently. "All just part of moving forward with tomorrow night's events. I need to upload some pictures of Peyton to bump up her score on Lust-Factor-dot-com. It's a little project I'm doing to help expand her horizons."

"Brooke you did not…" Haley's voice trailed off as the site appeared. Sure enough there was Peyton's profile. There were a few seemly normal pictures of Peyton accompanied by some not so flattering ones that Haley was sure would send Peyton into high gear. One of the pictures looked like a shot of Peyton's ass while she was bending down, Haley was sure of it. At least her clothes were still on. "Oh my god!" Haley screeched as a naked picture of Peyton in the shower was uploaded onto the screen. "Brooke!" So much for Peyton still having her clothes on.

"This morning she was up to a 7.6." Brooke announced rather impressed with herself. "Oh and now she's an 8.1!" She screeched checking the score.

"Out of ten?" Haley replied unimpressed.

"Soon to be ten with this new picture." Brooke grinned.

"Brooke! You're picking up these guys from the internet! That's beyond creepy!" Haley put a hand on her head completely amazed by Brooke's latest crazy scheme. "Peyton's gonna kill you."

"Don't worry. She's gonna thank me once she sees the guys that are lining up." Brooke replied. Her voice showed no hint of concern or worry about Peyton's reaction. "Don't knock it til you try it Hales." Brooke clicked on the screen again opening up the list of guys waiting to meet Peyton.

"Oh he's cute…" Haley said in a low tone becoming instantly distracted by all the good looking guys on screen. "Ooo really cute…oh that's what I'm talking about." Haley pointed to one particular profile. "Open up that one." She commanded eager to get a closer look at his pictures.

Brooke playfully slapped Haley's finger away from the screen. "Down girl. You can look at the menu all you want, but from now on you eat at home."

Haley immediately laughed. Her face a little flushed feeling embarrassed from her sudden outburst of what could only be labeled as teenage hornniess.

Brooke laughed as well. "I missed this." She shyly spoke taking in the moment her and Haley were sharing. You would have never guessed the two friends had recently had a falling out. Their friendship was pretty much back to normal now.

Haley looked down at her friend and smiled. She gave Brooke a tight squeeze on the shoulder.

"Brooke!" Peyton appeared from the bathroom completely out of breath. "What-the-hell?!" She angrily spat out. It was obvious the blonde had tried to rinse off as quickly as possible before going after Brooke. She had been unsuccessfully however considering there were still quite a few traces of soap suds left through out her drenched curls. Peyton struggled to keep her towel on as she stomped over towards the girls.

"P. Sawyer! Just in time!" Brooke naturally reacted innocently, like nothing was wrong.

Peyton rolled her eyes. She hated when Brooke played that innocent routine. It then made Peyton look like the crazy one instead.

Haley slowly took a step away from the computer not wanting to be associated with Brooke's crazy plans for Peyton this week.

Peyton took one look at the screen and nearly died right there. "Brooke you did not just post my ass on the internet!" She looked over at Haley accusingly.

Haley quickly shrugged sporting a sympathetic smile for her blonde friend. "_I had no idea." _She silently mouthed.

"I can't believe this!" Peyton slapped the back of Brooke's head. "Brooke what do you have to say for yourself?"

Brooke looked up. Her eyes darted back and forth from Haley over to Peyton. "Of course I did it!" She replied not understanding why Peyton would be so surprised by her behavior. She should be used to it by now.

"I can't believe this." Peyton repeated incredulously.

"And well, well, well…it raised Ms. P's overall by five tenths of a point and you now have fifty-three guys waiting to meet you." Brooke replied amazed herself by how quickly she was receiving feedback from Peyton's naked picture. It had only been posted up for about five minutes tops. Haley was right, there really are some creepers out there.

"Not interested." Peyton gritted through her teeth as she watched Brooke investigate all the recent new admirers Peyton had.

Brooke frowned. "Too old, oh way too hairy…" She proceeded on to another profile. "Oh, too mine!" She exclaimed as she secretly memorized in her head the guy's screen name.

Peyton huffed in annoyance.

"Oh too female..." Brooke frowned after moving on to the next victim. "…but a 9.8? That's interesting. Nice to know though, you can never have too many options Peyton." She spoke ignoring the looks she was receiving from her best friend. "Here we go." Brooke called out victoriously. "Here's an emo looking, sappy, guitar playing loser. He's perfect for you!"

The commented earned a chuckle out of Haley. "Sorry." She quietly mumbled after Peyton had shot her an annoyed look.

"I thought I told you already, I am not about chasing guys right now and why is it that you never seem to listen?" Peyton declared before retreating to her dresser pulling out some clothes to wear.

"Doesn't mean I can't chase them for you missy." Brooke defended.

"Really is that so?" Peyton raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I wasn't aware that you had the time to chase around guys for me when it seems you've been way too busy chasing boys yourself or more specifically just one in particular."

Brooke squinted at Peyton trying to read her face. She decided to proceed cautiously. "I don't know what you're talking about." She casually replied.

"Then why are there over half a dozen emails to Jake Jagielski in your sent mail folder?" Peyton retorted back.

"Ooo really?" Haley reacted without thinking. Her ears had instantly perked up at the mention of Jake. "I didn't know you were still into him."

Brooke sunk into her seat folding her arms into her chest. "He hasn't answered any of them and I swear I'm changing all of my passwords." She spoke glaring at Peyton.

Peyton grinned. "And I swear I'm dead-bolting my computer."

"Oh you know very well that won't stop me." Brooke chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Peyton shook her head before going back into the bathroom to change.

"Brooke." Haley quietly whispered not wanting Peyton to overhear. "You are planning on telling Peyton that the guest list for tomorrow's party is made up of Lust Factor dot com right?"

"Haley, what kind of friend do you take me for?" Brooke replied sounding highly offended. "Of course I'm gonna tell Peyton."

"Oh thank god." Haley replied feeling relived. She was never good at keeping secrets and this would have been a big one for her big mouth to hold on to. "Do you want me to stick around in case she tries to kill you?" She laughed.

"Oh no you can go home to your man." Brooke replied. "Besides I'm not telling Peyton now anyway."

Haley paused. She was afraid to ask now. "And just when were you planning on telling her then?"

Brooke cackled at Haley's ridiculous question and shrugged. "After the guys start showing up of course."

Haley gulped.

She really didn't know why she was all that surprised really. This was typical Brooke Davis behavior.

* * *

"This isn't fair you know." Nathan whined as he sat at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't understand why I wasn't invited." He glowered at the wall since the only person to put the blame on was Brooke and she wasn't present at the moment.

"Oh babe stop pouting." Haley stuck her head out of their bathroom before disappearing back in. She was putting the finishing touches to her makeup. Peyton's party would be starting in a couple of hours and Peyton still had no idea she was about to be unleashed into Brooke's very own form of speed dating. "Trust me though you won't be missing a wild rager anyway." She called out to him. She had decided not to tell Nathan the details of the party until after it was done with. By not talking about it entirely it was the only way Haley could ensure she wouldn't slip around Peyton.

"Where is this thing anyway?" Nathan asked once Haley turned off the bathroom light and walked into their bedroom. Invited or not, he was planning on making a guest appearance anyway.

Haley paused in thought. "Actually…I have no idea." She replied realizing Brooke had never mentioned that small detail, although she was pretty positive tonight's events were not taking place at either Brooke's or Peyton's house. Brooke was just going to pick her up in a few minutes and they would drive together.

Nathan sighed in defeat. "Who's going?" Maybe he'd be able to get the location from them.

"Besides me, Peyton and Brooke…I have no idea." She honestly answered. Haley hadn't stuck long enough last night with Brooke as she was making the final selections of invitees.

"Oh." Nathan replied disappointed. "Well make sure to text me where you are when you get there…you know, just to make sure you're safe and stuff."

"Nathan, stop trying to crash the party." Haley ordered picking up on his integration questions.

"Why?" Nathan looked up at his wife in suspicion.

Haley sighed. "I'll explain everything later. Promise." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Nathan frowned once again knowing he had lost the battle.

* * *

"Hey I know this place. I've been here before." Haley announced once the house came into view. "What are we doing at Nathan's lake house?"

"Peyton's studio is back there remember?" Brooke answered as she put the car to a stop. "We're having part one of the party in here." She explained after slipping out of the car.

"Part one?" Haley questioned confused. "And Peyton's studio is tiny why didn't we just have it at your place instead?"

"And have those internet losers know where I live?" Brooke snorted. "Yea right like I'm gonna dodge that bullet for Peyton."

"And now they just know where they'll be able to abduct Peyton considering no one else lives out here." Haley retorted rolling her eyes.

"Mmm." Brooke paused realizing she probably hadn't thought this through as well as she thought she had. "Oh well, Peyton doesn't come out here anymore anyway, not since Lucas left." She pointed out in defense. "And it doesn't look like that's gonna change anytime soon."

"Whatever you say." Haley shrugged refusing to bicker any further with Brooke.

A few moments later Peyton's car pulled up behind Brooke. "Really out of all places Brooke?" Peyton slammed the car door behind her and approached her friends.

"Don't worry we won't be here all night." Brooke assured her. "The second part of the night we're going to a club."

"But I don't wanna dance."

"Oh well you're just gonna have to make the best of it I guess." Brooke replied in a harsh tone letting Peyton know she wasn't taking any excuses. "I can't wait to show you guys the set up!" She squealed happily having the girls follow her back around the house.

"When did you find the time to do this?" Peyton asked in awe once their were inside the small shack that held Peyton's art studio. She hadn't stepped foot in this place in over a month.

"Wow this place looks great." Haley nodded in agreement.

Brooke had decorated the tiny places with lights, streamers and with the help of Mouth had set up a music system. Refreshments and snacks were tucked away in the corner as well. All of Peyton's art supplies had been moved into the house, but Brooke had hung up some painting to show off Peyton's talent. After removing any and all reminders of Lucas, which included any framed pictures, the paintings had come in handy to fill up the missing gaps around the room.

At once Peyton had noticed the absence of everything and anything Lucas and she was silently grateful to Brooke for that at least.

"I came over after school and fixed the place up. I'm glad you guys like." Brooke explained while she took one last glance at the place. Everything had to be perfect.

The place looked perfect. The girls were dressed up to perfection. Now all that was left to start off this perfect night were the perfect guys Brooke had invited.

"So who's coming?" Peyton asked as she plopped on the couch feeling more relaxed. She was now kind of actually looking forward to this night now that she was here. "The squad, the team, Skills, Mouth, Junk, Fergie?" These were the first people that came to mind.

"Actually…I thought we'd try something different this time. I didn't invite anyone else from school." Brooke spoke as casually as possible preparing herself to deliver the blow.

Peyton chuckled. "Then who's coming?"

"Well…" Brooke clapped her hands together. "I thought it'd be fun if we met some new guys for a change and so I invited some of the guys that were into you from Lust Factor."

Peyton's chuckle died down at once. "You know what Brooke I really hope you're pulling my leg cuz I'd hate to get my hands dirty from ripping out yours."

"No need to be so dramatic P. Sawyer."

"Are you kidding!" Peyton exclaimed. "Please tell me she's kidding me?" She turned to Haley directing the question to her.

"Believe me I wish I could." Haley shifted uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go fix myself a drink." She declared quickly scurrying away from the pair.

"You're gonna love these guys Peyton I swear." Brooke defended. "So here's the plan. I've invited about half of these guys here for drinks. We can have fun playing a few drinking games to lighten up the mood. Then I've allotted each one of them ten minutes to talk to you in private. Then after that we'll play a few more games and say goodnight to the reject pile. The guys you actually like will get a special invite to our after party at the club and that's where we meet the second half of our contenders as well. It was best to split up the guys since we really couldn't have all of them cramped up in this little hell hole." Brooke explained. "Then at the end of the night we'll pick out the cream of the crop from batch one and two. Then I'll go around setting up dates for you this weekend with the winners. Pretty ingenious huh?" Brooke grinned feeling proud of her flawless plan.

Peyton shook her head violently "God Brooke, you just don't ever listen d--" Her words stopped short. Something behind Brooke had caught her eye. Her visible anger dropped instantly.

"What?" Brooke said shaking her head in confusion. She looked over her shoulder focusing on Peyton's gaze. The hazel eyed girl cringed. She now saw the cause behind Peyton's reaction. Brooke shut her eyes tightly turning her head back over to Peyton. "I meant to…cover that up." She spoke apologetically with her eyes still tightly shut. "I'm sorry." Brooke couldn't believe she had forgotten to cover up the most permanent reminder of Lucas in this place. She had seen it earlier today while setting up, but had become distracted once Mouth had shown up to set up the stereo equipment.

From the refreshment table Haley too could see the problem.

Peyton exhaled deeply. She walked past Brooke and over to the wall. Her fingertips lightly traced over the marking she herself had carved with the edge of her house key. Her eyes read the message over and over again.

_Lucas & Peyton 4-ever!_

Both Haley and Brooke quickly appeared at her side.

"How about we just hang another painting here?" Haley suggested.

"No." Peyton declared. "I'll still know it's there." She paused. "Get rid of it please." She requested in a forceful tone.

"What do you mean?" Brooke spoke up afraid to ask in the first place.

"Scratch it off, paint it over, whatever…" Peyton sighed. "I just don't want to see it anymore." She dug into the back pocket of her jeans. "Here use my keys." She offered tossing it over to Brooke.

Brooke clutched the keys in her hand tightly. She didn't feel quiet comfortable with Peyton's request, especially if she were to regret it later on. "I think Haley's right. How about we just cover it up instead?" She spoke up a few moments later.

"Brooke." Peyton looked at her intensely. It wasn't a look or sadness, anger or regret. She appeared relatively calm and yet completely serious. "Get rid of it."

Brooke hesitantly nodded. She knew Peyton wouldn't ask again. She was now expected to do it.

"Alright let's get this party started then." A surprisingly enthusiastic Peyton declared. She took the drink in Haley's hand chugging it at once.

"Okay…" A worried Haley replied with her mouth slightly open.

"Ooo." Peyton cringed hard after swallow the hard drink down. It was a little too strong especially for Haley.

"Oh my god they're here!" Brooke jumped up in excitement after hearing the sound of a car pulling up.

"Bring on the boys then." Peyton announced already walking over to fix herself another drink.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get them!" Brooke exclaimed shoving the keys in her hands over to Haley. "Take care of that Haley will ya."

"Brooke!" Haley looked back at the wall. She couldn't believe what Brooke was asking her to do. "What exactly am I supposed to do!" Lucas was her best friend, she couldn't just scratch him off like that.

Brooke shrugged. "You heard Peyton, get rid of it." She sure as hell didn't want to be the one to do this, it was only natural to weasel off the dirty work to someone else. "Can't keep the boys waiting, gotta go!" Brooke quickly choked out before racing out of the room.

"Oh you'll be the death of me Brooke Davis, I swear." Haley shook her head in despair.

* * *

With tired faces both Brooke and Haley slightly nodded with what little interest they had left. And for the record there wasn't much to be interested in.

Their task for the night had been to get to know these guys as well. This way it was easier to weed away the ones they'd know Peyton would absolutely hate. The party had been moved to the club now, which for Peyton was a godsend since it made it a lot easier to dodge the guys that were too slow to catch up to her.

The current guy they were talking to was Alex. He was 20 years old, way too into himself and although he was attractive he seemed a little too feminine for Brooke's taste. Peyton already dressed like a boy for the most part she sure didn't need her new boyfriend with better fashion taste.

"So yea that's how I ended up on the east coast."

Brooke and Haley gave another zombie like nod while forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry I kind of spaced out there did you say you were in a dance troupe?" Haley questioned while trying hard to suppress a giggle.

Brooke's eye widened. She hadn't been listening much either. This Alex kid after all had been going on about himself for the past twenty minutes. Brooke gave him another look over. He did look athletic, but she assumed it had been from sports.

Alex nodded answering Haley's question.

"Exactly what kind of dance?" Brooke cut in before Haley could ask herself.

"Oh you know we did a bunch of different stuff, but mostly ballroom dancing."

"You hear that Brooke? _Ballroom dancing_." Fairly amused Haley turned to Brooke giving her a mocking look. The club was dark enough that Alex hadn't seen her facial expression.

"Yea, that's…interesting." Brooke discreetly rolled her eyes. It was a shame really, this guy was pretty hot too. "Exactly…how…does…someone…get…involved…in…that?"

"Oh I just got signed into some classes by my ex-girlfriend and ended up liking it."

Brooke raised an eyebrow mostly surprised at the fact that this guy had managed to get a girlfriend and how the bitch had clearly sabotaged it up for the rest of them. There was no way Brooke was letting Peyton prance off with a ballroom dancer. "Cool." She gave Alex a polite nod. It was time to get rid of this loser. "Well Alex it's been fun, but me and Haley still have to make the rest of our rounds."

"Thanks so much for taking the time to talk to us." Haley quickly added already picking up on the fact that Brooke wanted to ditch this guy. She gave him a quick smile feeling a little bit bad on how quickly they were judging people. Alex seemed like a nice enough guy, true he did talk about himself way too much and he was a little dull, but he seemed pretty sincere for the most part.

"I'll make sure to tell Peyton ALL about you." Brooke gave Alex her signature wink before dismissing him from their presence. "I'll tell her alright, tell her to stay the hell away from your twinkle toeing ass." Brooke hissed the second he was out of earshot.

"Brooke!" Haley said with a laugh.

"Oh please Haley!" Brooke rolled her eyes as she pulled out a small notepad from her back pocket and a pen. "You so saw him. He's totally gay!" She screeched. She flipped open the book and crossed out Alex's name. They had been doing this all night, meeting the guys and rating them. If they didn't make the cut then Brooke would cross them off one by one off the list she made in her notebook. "The nice clothes, the nicely styled crew cut, the way he was so into himself and didn't even try to look down my shirt, not once! And let's not get me started on the ballroom dancing."

"That doesn't mean he's gay!" Haley defended. "Maybe we were a bit too harsh."

"Gay Haley, gay. He was gay and he might not know it yet, but I certainly do." Brooke sighed shoving the notepad away. "And hey I have nothing against that and Lucas sure wasn't the manliest of men either, but let's be real…do you really see OUR Peyton dancing the night away with Alex?"

"I guess not." Haley grumbled. "He was kind of boring though." She quietly admitted.

"There you guys are!" Looking completely exasperated, Peyton squeezed herself between her two friends. "You gotta get me out of here." She hissed hiding behind the girls. "One of those guys just tried to stick his tongue down my throat!"

"Way to go P. Sawyer!" Brooke whistled encouragingly.

"After this night is over I am going to kill you." Peyton threatened not at all amused by Brooke's antics tonight.

"Hey you've met some cool guys tonight!" Brooke defended as she rechecked her list of guys that had passed Peyton's approval.

"I just want to go home." Peyton whined. At the beginning of the night she had been enjoying herself. Some of the guys weren't half bad, but as the night had progressed and Peyton's buzz had worn off, all the new guys she was introduced to just kept getting odder and odder.

"I think she's had enough of this torture Brooke." Haley spoke coming to the rescue as usual. She could see Peyton didn't nearly look as happy as she had earlier this evening.

"No way!" Brooke gave Peyton a firm shake of the head.

Peyton fought back with the same firm look only nodding her head instead.

Brooke groaned and released a snort. "Ugh fine, but only after you talk to one more guy!."

"Brooke…"

"C'mon just one more that's all I'm asking. Who knows Peyton this guy could be the one!"

Haley chuckled. "You gotta admit she is persistent."

Peyton shook her head knowing she really didn't have a choice in the matter anyway. "Alright one more." She replied giving in.

Brooke squealed in delight earning her a cringe from both Peyton and Haley. "Okay!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I think there's about three or four guys you haven't met yet. I think that's them over there." She pointed to a group of guys. "Take your pick Sawyer."

Peyton followed the direction of Brooke's pointed finger. "Well I do have to admit that all these guys have been pretty damn hot." She licked her lips in anticipation. "I like him. What's his name?"

Haley's eyes followed Peyton's pick. "Oh, really cute." She said in agreement. The guy Peyton had picked was nicely built, nicely tanned with jet black hair, the kind of hair you wanted to just run your hands through. He was kind of exotic looking actually, there really weren't any guys in Tree Hill that looked like that.

"Um…" Brooke trailed off not recognizing the guy from his profile. "Mmm, very hot." She nodded in approval. "But I didn't invite him. He's definitely not from Lust Factor. I guess just another regular guy at the club, go figure." Brooke hadn't seen a guy this good looking a really long time.

"Finally a normal guy." Peyton replied looking relieved.

"And so mine!" Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton's jaw dropped. "Um, hello." She waved her hands in Brooke's face. "I thought I got to pick the guy." She reminded her.

"Peyton there's no need to be greedy." Brooke scolded. "You have four other perfectly good looking guys just over there waiting to talk to you." Brooke flipped her hair as she spoke fixing herself up to meet this new mystery man.

"You bitch." Peyton huffed as Brooke sprinted off in the direction of the unidentified hot guy.

Haley laughed. "You wanna go home?" She suggested.

Peyton laughed as well. "Definitely." She nodded putting an arm around Haley as they made their way out of the night club.

* * *

Brooke Davis was never one to feel uncomfortable in her own skin; tonight was no exception. She was after all in what Peyton would refer to as Brooke's natural habitat. The music flowing through the speakers, alcohol being passed around like it was candy and of course a horny crowd stocked of twenty-one year olds and over with the minor of exception of a few teens like Brooke, who managed to score fake ids.

As she left Haley and Peyton behind, Brooke seductively swayed her hips to the music as she walked towards her newest target. The packed crowd sort of naturally parted as Brooke made her way. It was hard not to stare at such a gorgeous creature. Brooke was the poster child for what most guys craved in their beds and what most girls craved to be.

The dark haired guy had moved from his original location, but Brooke had spotted him instantly. She soon realized that he had already noticed her approaching his way. From the look in his chocolate brown eyes, Brooke automatically knew that he must had been noticing her for awhile now. When their eyes finally locked he didn't pretend to look away like most guys would have tried to play it cool. He gave her an inviting smile instead, a smile that was a little to cocky as well. Brooke didn't mind though, in fact she appreciated it. He was straight to the point like she was. She wanted him and he obviously wanted her. There was no beating around the bush. It was perfect.

Brooke practically glided across the rest of the way. Her reddish brown locks shimmered like magic under the LED lighting. "Brooke." She coolly introduced herself sticking out her petite hand to him.

He gave Brooke a big smile showing off his pearly white set of teeth. "Felix." The raven haired boy took Brooke's hand into his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Felix." Brooke repeated huskily. She didn't need to know anymore. There was no need to get attached and Brooke planned on doing just that, having fun with no strings attached. God knows how long it had been since Brooke had felt the touch of the opposite sex. She was only human and with Jake nowhere in sight, Brooke figured why the hell not. She was lonely and needy and this Felix guy looked good enough to give Brooke the exact fix she needed. Brooke skillfully slipped her hand out of his loose grip and allowed her hand to slowly trail up his arm. She stopped upon reaching his strong bicep giving it a tight squeeze. "Buy me a drink." It wasn't a plain question or suggestion, but a simple command that escaped Brooke's lips.

Brooke turn away and paced herself over to the bar before Felix could confirm her command. She smirked in satisfaction not bothering to look over her shoulder, not once. She already knew Felix would be following straight behind her.


	10. The Boy Next Door

So here's the next chapter.

Sadly, I don't own OTH and I did swipe most of the Felix dialogue from the actual show, just because it's just too classic.

Please won't you review?? :)

* * *

She did her best to hold on to the last ounce of sleep that remained in her body. Brooke released a small groan and quickly buried her head further into her pillow. The throbbing pain in her head was the culprit behind her losing battle. "No, no, no!" She whined her face hidden beneath her reddish brown locks. The alarm on her cell had just gone off indicating it was time to get ready for school.

Brooke cursed under her breath. Why in the hell had she decided to throw Peyton a party on a Thursday night of all days?

Her hand reached for her cell phone silencing the alarm. As much as Brooke wanted to stay in bed hung over all day, she couldn't. She had a math quiz today and had already skipped quite a few this spring semester. Brooke literally rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up. She swung her feet down to the carpet and stood up. She felt quite unbalanced and pretty sure she was still drunk. She had definitely let Felix get carried away with buying the drinks last night.

Brooke silently smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Peyton and Haley about it. Last night had been surprisingly fun. Felix was quite the charmer and not at all a bad kisser. They had spent the wee hours of the evening making out in the back of his car until the sun came up. Brooke had considered inviting him back to her bed, but she managed to go against her drunk state of weakness. Brooke figured she could probably squeeze out a few more fun nights with this guy. They had exchanged numbers after he had dropped her back home this morning.

After popping a few Advil's in her mouth, she swallowed them down with some water. Brooke walked over to her massive window to pull back the elegant curtains that were shielding the sunlight and keeping her room in the dark.

She pulled them back letting the warmth of the sun hit her creamy skin and smiled. It looked like it was gonna be another nice day in Tree Hill. Brooke continued to look out the window and sighed in relief. Her blue bug was safety parked outside. She had left it at the club knowing she'd be in no condition to drive it back home last night. Brooke reminded herself to thank Haley later, she was a godsend. There would be no need to bug Peyton for a ride to school now. Brooke could take as long as she wanted to get ready this morning.

The sigh of relief was soon followed by look of confusion. "Huh?" Brooke barely whispered. There was someone in her swimming pool making a few laps around. "What the hell?" She spat angrily. At the moment no one was currently living at the house, but her. When Brooke's parents were gone, Brooke usually dismissed the help of the house letting them go home to their families. She knew how demanding Victoria could be and so every once in awhile Brooke left them off the hook, while still letting them keep their pay checks. A small fact Victoria didn't need to know about. She'd flip otherwise.

But even the employees of the house wouldn't dream of taking a dip in the pool even if they were here right now. There were only a few things Brooke Davis didn't like to share. One of those things of course was boys and the other her beloved swimming pool, not with strangers anyway.

In a split second Brooke was already down her staircase and out the door running barefoot towards the pool. As she neared the edge of the pool she realized it a man, a very naked man in her pool. "Excuse me!" She huffed in annoyance. She was being ignored. "Um hello???" Brooke didn't recognize the guy so she figured he must have been the new pool boy her mother vaguely mentioned she was gonna hire. "Hola?" Brooke called out hoping maybe that would work. It was about the only Spanish she knew.

Brooke frowned. He continued to swim another lap in all his naked glory. She slightly blushed allowing herself to really look at him for the first time. The pool boy sure did have a nice body.

"Hola." The splashing had finally stopped and a voice had returned Brooke's greeting.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor. Of course this was happening. "Just my luck." Brooke muttered after placing a hand over her face. "Figures I'd have the hotts for the pool boy." She muttered quickly to herself. "Ok." She said out loud while recomposing herself. She needed to remain calm and let down Felix the pool boy gently. "Look I don't know what my mom told you, but here's the drill...pool boys don't get swimming privileges. Comprende?"

Felix simply looked up from his stance at her grinning. His smile was infective. Brooke caught herself slightly smiling back, but quickly snapped her jaw back in place. She had to put her foot down and most importantly try to intensely bleach out the image of her hooking up with the help.

Brooke glared at Felix as he responded back to her little outburst in Spanish. When he was done he stared at her as if waiting for a reply. Brooke snorted. Was he actually being serious right now? "Right, I...umm..." She was drawing a blank. "Get-out-O!" She snapped losing her patience. She pointed out towards the sidewalk hoping he'd get the point. Brooke seriously thought she was losing her mind. She could have sworn the kid had been speaking English last night. Brooke paused, perhaps she'd really had had more to drink than she originally thought. Perhaps they really hadn't done much talking at all last night.

Brooke paused. Yeah, that did sound like something she would do. Talking did always get in the way of hook ups, which was why the less words spoken the better.

She was mortified.

Felix held his grin in place and removed himself from pool. His bronze skin seemed to glow magically under the sun. He stood up next to Brooke not bothering to reach for a towel. The thought of making Brooke uncomfortable with his lack of clothes seem to amuse the boy.

Brooke simply smirked. Too bad he didn't know her better, she was no angel. "What, lose your suit?" She calmly spoke her voice unshaken. Although she wasn't uncomfortable, it was still taking a lot out of Brooke not to pounce on Felix right now.

Felix spoke again in Spanish making Brooke frown.

"You're impossible." She grumbled. "Ok...I ditched Spanish the day they covered the naked verbs, so I'm only gonna say this one more time..." Brooke took in a deep breath. "YOU." She pointed at Felix. "NO." Shakes her hands. "SWIM." She next imitated swimming with her hands. "HERE." Brooke finished off sternly while pointing back at her pool. "Ok?"

"O-K." Felix replied amusingly in a thick Spanish accent. He walked past Brooke without another word until her reached the end of her backyard. "You do realize I speak English right Brooke? I'm not a complete moron." He added with a chuckle without turning around to face her. This time there was no accent when he spoke.

The blood boiled inside Brooke as it rushed up to her head. He had made her look like such an idiot. "I KNEW IT!" She growled. Felix was long gone though by the time she looked back in his direction.

* * *

"Oh well that sucks." Alana frowned as she walked side by side with Lucas to his truck. "You're gonna miss such a good weekend too." She added.

"Yeah Leena's not too thrilled about it either, but I haven't been home in over a month and I really miss my mom." Lucas explained as he tossed his backpack into the front passenger side of his car.

Alana nodded. "Understandable, well have fun Luke. We're sure gonna miss you around here."

"Thanks."

"I better go though. Mark's waiting for me." Her eyes lit up at the name of her new boyfriend. They had met at a concert a month ago. It had been the very same concert she had weaseled her way into when she had first met Lucas. The original plan had been to seduce Lucas that night, but she had been sidetracked the minute she bumped into Mark on her way to the bathroom. They had been inseparable ever since.

"Tell him I said hi and that still he owes me a game of hoops." Lucas grinned. Now that Alana was no longer eyeing him up like a piece of meat, Lucas had grown to enjoy her company. She was a pretty cool friend and Lucas was determined to make her and Leena friends again as well. Once in awhile he had been successful in getting all of them to hang out. Even Leena couldn't deny that she sometimes she found herself enjoying Alana's company. Leena liked Mark and had even acknowledged the fact that Alana seemed happy with the guy. She subtlety approved of the relationship although she would never admit it to Lucas.

Alana laughed. "Will do. See ya Monday." She waved at Lucas before taking off.

"See ya Al." Lucas replied as he watched her skip over to the street where Mark sat on the hood of his car waiting for her. School hours were the only time they spent apart since Mark went to school in a different county.

"What did she want?" Leena appeared out of nowhere taking Lucas by surprise.

Lucas hated when she did that. She was always sneaking up on him. "Ah just giving me a hard time about leaving this weekend." He explained as he flipped through the map quest directions he printed out to get home. He was still unfamiliar with the roads here and didn't want to waste anytime getting lost.

"As she should! I'm still mad at you by the way." Leena pouted. "Out of all weekend to go home!" She whined before digging into her bag and pulling out a few sheets of paper. "Here." She handed him his Spanish homework. It was about the only subject Lucas sucked at in school and now that he knew Leena was half Spanish, naturally he made look over his assignments. "I noted the corrections on the side."

"You're a lifesaver." He bowed down his head mockingly in gratitude. Having a friend that was fluent in Spanish sure had its perks.

"Shut up." She replied smacking his arm. She leaned up against the hood of his truck. "You sure you wanna go home this weekend? I mean Rachael is coming, I really wanted you to meet my cousin and god the thought of being forced to spend the next forty eight hours with Alana without you is...well you just consider yourself lucky mister if I don't manage to hang myself before Monday."

"I think you hanging out with Alana without me will be good for you."

Leena rolled her eyes. "Oh god not you too." Rachael was just as determined as Lucas was to make them friends again. Some cousin Rachel was, she was supposed to take her side not be as neutral as Switzerland.

"I've gotta go." Lucas announced after checking the time. He wanted to make it back to Tree Hill before dark. Friday classes were over now, it was time to leave. He had already packed his clothes for the weekend and stuffed them into the trunk before heading to school this morning. It saved him the trip of having to go back to his and Keith's apartment.

"Egh, just as well I guess." Leena sighed giving in. "Rachael would have just tried to hook up with you all weekend anyway."

"Yea, who wants that..." Lucas mockingly replied while shrugging.

"Go." The red head commanded. "Go back home, see your mama and your friends and make sure you go see Peyton too and get some ass...and come back and tell me all the juicy details." She added while grinning.

"Nice." Lucas replied coolly.

"That's how I roll Lucas Scott." Leena groaned. She hated goodbyes even if it was only for two days. "Alright come here." She stood up straight going in for a hug. "I know this sounds pretty dumb, but I'm gonna miss you." She told Lucas while she chin rested on his shoulder. She didn't even have to stand on her tip toes to reach him. Leena was just as tall as him, but not in an awkward way. Her tallness somehow further accentuated her beauty.

"Me too." Lucas agreed.

They pulled apart. "This is the first weekend since you've moved here that we're not gonna be together." Leena chuckled.

Lucas nodded. He had grown accustom to their friendship as well. Sometimes it felt like they depended on each other way too much. Nonetheless, Lucas wanted and needed to go home. He missed Haley his other best friend, his mother and the rest of the guys. Lucas also missed Brooke and Peyton, but he wasn't exactly positive on whether or not he was going to visit them. That was still up in the air.

"You'll be fine." Lucas spoke reassuringly. "You'll hardly notice I'm gone with Rachael here. From what you've told me about her, I'm sure she'll keep things....interesting." He said with a smile.

Leena nodded. "She is one crazy bitch." She chuckled. "Alright get outta here partner." Leena held up her hand giving Lucas a high five. "Drive safe."

"Have fun." Lucas slipped into his truck ripping the engine on. He pulled out within a matter of seconds eager to start his drive to Tree Hill.

* * *

Haley giggled in amusement after Peyton had finished up explaining the tale. "I don't see what the big deal is. He's a hot guy, who cares if he happens to clean her pool? And not to mention this is the first guy that Brooke has gone after since Jake left." She pointed out.

"That's what I said, but this is Brooke we're talking about." Peyton rolled her eyes. "She doesn't date the...and I quote...'the help'." Peyton held up two fingers from each hand performing the invisible quotation mark move for Haley.

"Oh Brooke." Haley shook her head disappointingly. "This is beyond ridiculous."

"Well that's just Brooke and she's not gonna change otherwise...even the popular girls have standards Haley." Peyton joked. "They didn't sleep together last night though much to Brooke's relief."

"The horror!" Haley playfully gasped. "Sleeping with the pool boy!"

Peyton laughed. "Well it does sound like a total cougar move…maybe in about twenty years when Brooke's going through her midlife crisis then sleeping with the pool boy will be deemed as acceptable." She joked. "But until then…"

"Did YOU have ANY fun last night though?" Haley wondered. She was curious to know if Peyton was actually going through with the dates Brooke had set up for her this weekend. She only hoped they didn't run into Lucas.

"I actually did during the beginning." Peyton admitted. "But I don't think I'm ready, to be honest Hales." She bit her lower lip cautiously. "I hate to put you in the middle, but..."

Haley cringed. She knew where this was going.

"...is...has he been dating anyone down there?" Peyton hated to ask, but she had to know. Either way she promised herself it wouldn't affect her decision. Even if Lucas was already dating it didn't mean she was ready to.

"To be honest I'm not at all sure. I've only really talked to Lucas like once or twice since he's moved, but I'm gonna go with my gut on this one and say no. I really don't think he's seeing anyone. Even over the phone I can read him like a book and it didn't sound like he was hiding anything from me."

Peyton silently nodded.

"But honestly I'm also working without facts here, so you'd have to ask him yourself."

Peyton shook her head. "I doubt that will happen. I don't believe we'll be talking for a while. It's cool though, it just makes missing him a little more bearable."

"If you say so." Haley softly replied not really buying Peyton's crap. "Where's Brooke anyway?"

"She went off campus to get lunch."

* * *

Nathan slammed shut the truck of his car after retrieving his missing history book for his next class. His best friend Tim Smith had accompanied him to his car.

"C'mon man." Tim whined. "It'll be low key, I swear!" He pleaded.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "For the last time Tim, NO bachelor party. I just got married and I don't plan on having Haley divorcing me once she finds out."

"No fair." Tim grumbled. "Everything happened so fast and I missed out on getting strippers for us."

Nathan chuckled. "Well maybe then you should get married." He suggested before chuckling again. "I'll get you the hottest, STD-free stripper around these parts."

Tim's perks slightly perked up at the idea. "Nah." He shook his head violently. "The Tim man isn't quite ready to get tied down just yet. Too many options."

Nathan rolled his eyes again. "I'm sure." The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable.

"Yo Nathan dude watch out!" Tim called out to his attention the two BMWs racing in Nathan's direction. The empty parking spot by Nathan's car was obviously the goal.

Nathan quickly used his basketball reflexes moving out of the way just in time before one of the speeding BMWs nearly mowed him over. The shiny black car took its spot right next to Nathan's car.

Half a second later the losing BMW screeched to a halt. This particular blue car was at least familiar to Nathan. It was Brooke. She angrily stormed out of her car. "Are you okay?" She questioned Nathan though never stopping at his feet.

"Yeah, unless we're both dead." Nathan replied deadpanned. Him and Tim both followed Brooke's angry path towards the other car. The driver had yet to exit the car.

"Hey buddy that's my spot!" She angrily spat. The head-cheerleader was not having a good day between this morning's pool incident and failing her math quiz. Brooke had left campus for lunch in order to treat herself at her favorite sushi place and now this asshole had ruined her good mood in a matter of seconds. This was her parking spot! Anyone with half a brain on this campus knew that. "Are you gonna answer me or what?" She demanded after reaching the car. She impatiently tapped her foot rapidly against the hard concrete ground.

The driver turned his face to the side to face Brooke. He pushed the shades covering his eyes up over his face letting them sit comfortably on the top of his dark gelled locks.

Brooke felt the headache from this morning creeping back once the familiar grin was sent her way. " What are you doing here?" She exclaimed as she watched Felix step out of his car and collect his bag from the back seat. "You're the pool boy!" She shouted.

Both Nathan and Tim though confused watched in amusement. Neither recognized the guy Brooke was yelling at, but he sure had managed to get her all riled up. Nathan wondered how much longer before Brooke kneed him square in the balls.

Felix hung a strap of his book bag over his shoulder. He casually turned back around to face Brooke. "YOU." He mockingly pointed to Brooke imitating her every move from earlier this morning. "NO." He shook his finger in Brooke's face. "PARK." With his hands he now pretended to be driving behind the wheel of a car. "Here."

Brooke's face fell flat. "I guess I had that coming." Then again it was his fault she had made such a fool of herself this morning. He had been the one pretending not to speak English.

He smirked at Brooke before laughing in her face and walking off.

Oh was she angry now.

"Do you know this guy?" Nathan asked snapping Brooke out of her heated trance for a brief moment. She had forgotten Nathan had been there the whole time.

Brooke snapped back around to face him and Tim. "No! I don't know him! I've never meet him before in my life! Why? What have you heard Scott?" She quickly narrowed her eyes at Nathan in a threatening manner. Haley better have had kept her mouth shut if she knew what was good for her. The fact that she had made out with Felix now completely repulsed Brooke.

"Nothing." Nathan huffed. "What the fuck has gotten into you Davis? I just wanted to know if you wanted me to take care of this guy, that's all."

Brooke shook her head slightly calming down. "Sorry. No, I don't know him." She replied much more softly. "I've just seen him naked!" She exclaimed in disgust while throwing her hands up in defeat. The brief moment of calmness she felt completely disappeared now. "Park my car Nate." Brooke commanded angrily throwing her keys at her best friend's husband.

She vanished before Nathan could protest.

* * *

"Pool boy! Wait up!" Brooke called out to Felix as she ran after him in her heels. He continued to keep his pace up without acknowledging her presence. "Uh, fine." Brooke grumbled agitated. "Felix." It was the first time she had called him by his actual name today. Brooke seemed pleased with herself when he looked over his shoulder at her. It actually worked. Well sort of, Felix never did actually stop walking, but at least he wasn't completely ignoring her anymore.

"Running and gunning baby. You gotta keep up with me." Felix smugly stated as Brooke struggled to keep pace in her heels.

"I knew it the whole time you know. I knew you could speak English." Brooke casually responded.

Felix raised an eyebrow slightly cackling. "Sure you did."

"Well it sure didn't help you confusing me. I was hung over and you kept babbling in another language!" Brooke defended. "Ass."

"Well you caught me red handed then." Felix replied his eyes glued to the scenery before him as he eyed up his new fellow classmates. "Figured we wouldn't get very far if you kept trying to speak Spanish anyway." He gave Brooke a look of amusement. "And for the record just because you add an O at the end of every word does not automatically make it Spanish. Try paying attention every once in awhile in class will ya? I'm sure it wouldn't kill ya, seeing how your new soon to be boyfriend is one pretty good looking Latino if I do say so myself."

"You...I...what?" Brooke laughed out loud. "You are seriously deluded my friend. You are not my boyfriend, but hey by all means keep holding on to that pipe dream."

Felix smiled. "I'm not yet, but it won't be long." He chuckled walking a bit faster.

"Who the hell are you anyway Felix? I demand some answers now!" Brooke demanded. She roughly grabbed him by the arm and pulled. "Hey buddy these are two hundred dollar shoes here." She hissed. "Don't make me speed walk!" The words came out like venom. Brooke had never been this aggravated by a stupid boy before.

Felix obeyed stopping in his tracks. "I'm your new neighbor which makes you the girl next door." He said with a full grin. "And in the movie she was a porn star." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Brooke.

"Neighbor?" Brooke put a hand over her head. The headache was getting stronger yet again. "So you're not the pool boy?" She questioned feeling even dumber than before at her first assumption. "Hold on, wait a second..." She shook her head violently. "I don't believe you cause you'd then be aware of the fact that your house has its OWN pool." Brooke clenched her teeth together.

"I like yours better." He flatly replied. "Look, this thing between us, it's...inevitable. So why don't we just..."

Brooke cut him off right there. "What thing?" She replied incredulously.

His hands gestured between them.

"There is NO thing." She spat out in disgust.

"Come on! We fight, we flirt, maybe even slap me, but eventually we end up in the sack together, so how bout we skip the anger and cut right to the sex?"

Brooke couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "How bout we cut right to the slap?" She looked at him sourly. Her eyes narrowly beaded at him.

"Ok." Felix replied without skipping a beat. "It's part of the sex anyway. I'm happy to oblige."

"Go to hell." Brooke hissed. She stuck her face right in front of his challenging his next move.

"Hey Brooke. Who's your friend?"

Brooke broke off eye contact from Felix. To her side stood a rather timid Mouth. "He's NO friend of mine." She spat the words in Felix's face shooting him the dirtiest look she could muster before stalking from the vicinity.

Laughter erupted from inside Felix. "Girl, I love it when you're sassy!" He shouted out to Brooke as he watched her walk away.

Brooke didn't bother glaring back at him, but she did manage however to throw her arm back behind her and give him the finger. She was probably silently grinning to herself no doubt.

Felix laughed again. "Oh how you doing man?" Felix greeted Mouth realizing he hadn't followed Brooke's exit. His strong hand gripped Mouth's fragile one giving them a rough shake. "I'm Felix, the new guy."

"I'm Mouth, the been here forever guy."

* * *

"So I showed him around and he seems pretty cool. His family, they move like almost every year. His parents are doctors without borders. They've been all over the world. His parents are opening up a private practice over here."

"And just who are we talking about again?" Skills questioned. "And why has he got you all trippin B. Davis?" He added picking up on the tension that was radiating from Brooke. The more Mouth spoke, the more irritated the brunette seemed to become.

Brooke rolled her eyes. It was Friday night, school had been done for hours now and she still hadn't managed to escape the headache that was Felix Taggaro. The new guy. "Mouth would you just shut up about your new boyfriend for one minute please."

"You don't like him huh?" Mouth replied.

"He's a pest." Brooke made a gagging noise. "A pest I plan on terminating immediately." She added rather smugly. "I know you're a nice guy and all, but there's no rule you have to be friendly to this jerk. Listen to me, I'm your real friend. This guy is bad news."

The three walked along the streets of downtown aimlessly. None of the good parties didn't start til much later in the night. It was only about seven o'clock and Brooke was bored.

"Well..." Mouth stuttered nervously. "Did I mentioned I invited him over to join us?"

"Oh snap." Skills quietly whispered.

"I'm out of here." Brooke announced with out skipping a beat. She was pissed. "There's no way I'm letting that parasite ruin the rest of my evening."

"Don't go Brooke." Mouth pleaded.

"Mouth are you insane?!" Brooke's eyes widened in horror, but it wasn't due to Felix anymore. Her mind had moved pass that in an instant after her hazel eyes had traveled past Mouth's shoulder. Far into the distance she saw them and he was clearly identifiable. The way he stood leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets and his legs slightly crossed at his ankles. Even from all the way over here she could detect his signature shrug and half smile. It was the look he did when he was trying to look cute and innocent.

Brooke shook her head. "You knew." She spoke quietly with little emotion after focusing her gaze back at both Mouth and Skills. "How could you guys not tell me?"

A look of guilt flushed over their faces after they realized who Brooke had been staring at. Both Mouth and Skills silently dropped their eyes to the ground feeling ashamed.

"We didn't know he was coming Brooke." Mouth replied.

"Oh please." Brooke snorted. She looked back over at him. There he stood laughing over something Nathan had just told him and Haley. And then Brooke thoughts started to spin again in anger.

Haley.

Haley must have known and still she had said nothing. Maybe…perhaps…Brooke wasn't due for a heads up on his arrival, but Peyton was. That was the only person Brooke cared about right now.

"It's true Brooke." Skills spoke up pulling her away from her thoughts. "He showed up about an hour ago and surprised us. We're all getting together tomorrow morning at the river court for a round of ball." He explained. "He had already made plans with Haley and Nathan tonight. I swear we didn't know ahead of time."

"Even if you had known, something tells me you still wouldn't have told me. We've been walking around for the past thirty minutes and both of you have kept your mouths shut! You guys are unbelievable."

"He asked us not to." Mouth fessed up.

"You gotta understand Brooke." Skills added.

"Yea, but what about Peyton! Doesn't she deserve to know, huh? What about her?"

"He's our friend too." Skills replied.

"Yea, you've definitely made that clear tonight." Brooke replied feeling extremely hurt. "And apparently it looks like I got the short end of the stick."

"Lucas will come to you guys when he's ready Brooke." Mouth spoke up again defending his best friend. "Try to understand that."

"Thanks for the heads up..._friends." _Brooke rolled her eyes in fury before squeezing her way between the two and speed walking past them. She was determined to get into her car and drive as fast as she could over to Peyton's house.

"Brooke..." Mouth called out to her.

"Just leave me alone Mouth." Brooke sadly responded with her back towards him as she continued to walk. "And the disappointments just keep on coming." Brooke angrily spat as she saw Felix approaching her way. Didn't that stupid grin ever wipe off his face?

"I knew you couldn't keep away for long." He huskily spoke while licking his lips at Brooke.

Brooke's eyes seemed to go red instantly. This day just kept getting worse and worse as the hours passed by. This Felix guy was messing with the wrong girl today. "Why don't you just go crawl back into whatever little hole you came from and die!" Brooke cried out. She purposely knocked into Felix hard as she stormed away.

"Gee what's got her panties in a twist?" Felix exclaimed as he scratched the nape of his neck. "Oh hey man." Felix introduced himself to Skills. "Felix." He held up his fist at Skills.

Skills slowly nodded. "Skills." He reluctantly introduced himself and knocked fist with Felix. "I'm gonna go over and talk to Lucas." Skills told Mouth before dismissing himself from the group.

"So what's there to do in this town anyway?" Felix asked as he looked around the area taking in the eye candy.

Mouth paused. "Well, we were supposed to go to a party with Brooke...but she's not very happy with me right now." He admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh who needs her." Felix waved his hand dismissing the whole thing. "Don't worry man you've got me now. We'll make our own fun. Tell me though, how's the talent around here?"

"Sports?" Mouth replied confused.

"No, no." Felix shook his head. "Try to keep up with me Mouth. Women. The girls. How's the stock? Are they all like your friend Brooke?"

"I...I..."

"Oh you don't know. Hey man that's cool." Felix spoke as he clasped his hand on Mouth's back and got him to walk with him. "Look here's the thing...we're gonna act strong now. We're not gonna hurt anyone, but we're gonna break a few hearts, it happens. They live and you learn. Alright, who do you like that's available?" Felix sent a wink at a group of girls that walked past them.

"Who do I like?" Mouth gulped hard. The answer was easy. The reality however wasn't. Brooke Davis would never be his.

"For ME Mouth. Ok?" Felix said making things clearer. "Don't be selfish."

Mouth chuckled. "What about her?" He pointed to the very same group of girls that Felix had just winked at.

Felix shook his head. "Nah, too young. You wanna hit it, not baby-sit it."

Mouth nodded not really understanding anyway.

Felix continued to let his eyes wander around the area. "But her..." He trailed off spotting the most attractive girl in the area. "...now she's a winner and we seem to have an open window of opportunity." He pointed out rather happily. "Looks like your friend Skills knows her." It didn't even faze Felix that the girl was surrounded by three guys. The more competition the better. "Let's go." Felix commanded leaving Mouth to follow after him.

A wave of panic fell over Mouth once he realized the girl Felix had his eye on was none other than Haley James Scott and with both Nathan and Lucas over there this was not going to end pretty. "Felix wait, hold up!" Mouth yelled out practically running after him.

* * *

After tripping one too many times up the stairs, Brooke Davis scurried inside Peyton's room. She was out of breath and out of patience. "Peyton." She called out breathlessly.

Peyton looked up from her sketch book. " I know, I know..." Peyton playfully tilted her head to the side. "...I'm supposed to get ready for my dates tonight."

"Peyton." Brooke didn't have the heart to tell her, but she had to. "He's here." She stiffly spoke. Brooke looked stone cold to the touch.

"Already! He's early!" Peyton exclaimed jumping from her bed. She wasn't even dressed yet, but her first date of the evening wasn't for another hour. Truth be told, Peyton didn't feel like going through it, but she knew it would make Brooke happy if she at least took a chance on one date. So in the end Peyton had agreed. "Tell Chris I'll be right down. I'll just need a minute." She told Brooke as she rushed around the room to get ready.

"No Peyton." Brooke paused. She stopped Peyton dead in her tracks, each of her hands gripping the ends of Peyton's shoulder. "HE IS HERE."

Peyton tightly shut her eyes. A silent tear made its way down her cheek. She knew what Brooke was referring to now.

It wasn't something she had been expecting.

* * *

Coming up next:

Peyton confronts Lucas, the girls discuss Felix and Brooke & Peyton take care of some unfinished business.


	11. One Major Stepping Stone

Happy New Year to all!!! Hope everyone was able to ring in the new year in a kick ass way. I on the other hand have been extremely sick so being stuck in bed was no picnic, but it did force me to produce this chapter for you guys since I had nothing else to do.

Due to my lack of updates recently I made this chapter pretty long.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

"Okay, so question." Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley's waist as he looked at his blond older brother. "You ready?"

Lucas cracked a smile and shrugged. "Shoot."

"What in the world happened to your hair?" Nathan teased causing Haley to snicker in response.

Lucas smiled again as he ran one of his hands through his buzzed hair cut. His hand rested in place once it reached the back of his neck. "I left it in Charleston. You and Haley still married?" Lucas teased back.

Nathan tightened his hold around his wife. "Yeah, she hasn't thrown me out yet." He replied while looking down at Haley. The married couple lovingly grinned at each other after pressing their lips together for a quick peck.

"You can shave your head dawg, but you still ain't as pretty as me." Skills happily stated as he too rubbed the top of his own head. "Nice try though my bald headed brother."

"Well, what can I say? I learned from the best." Lucas replied as the two best friends knocked fists. "So what's up man? You looked like you had something to say before." Lucas said remembering how bothered Skills looked when he had showed up a few minutes ago.

Skills automatically opened his mouth to reply, but then thought against it. He had come over to warn Lucas of the wrath of Brooke Davis, but was it really his place anymore to intervene? A few months ago sure. After all Skills had barely known Brooke Davis and Lucas was his best friend, but things were different now. Brooke was no longer a vaguely-known mutual friend. She was his friend now and a pretty darn good one too.

Skills had no idea how he was gonna get Brooke to forgive him, but he was determined. He felt bad for keeping such big news from Brooke and Peyton, but at the same time he understood where Lucas was coming from. When Lucas was ready he would go and see them. That's all it was to it.

But now it was time to be a friend to Brooke as well. Lucas had chosen not to see Brooke and so he'd have to deal with the consequences himself. And if Brooke wanted to confront Lucas? Well Skills sure as hell wasn't going to stop her either. In fact he'd probably encourage it. This split off between his friends had gone on long enough. Enough was enough.

"Nothing man." Skills settled happily with that answer. He wasn't taking sides because in his opinion both sides were fuck ups. Brooke and Peyton had been just as stupid and careless as Lucas was acting. "Nothing."

Haley raised an eyebrow at both Nathan and Lucas. She knew that had been Brooke storming off in the distance not too long ago. She had pointed it out to both of them. Nathan of course had responded with a stupid grin choosing not to say anything, but in reality he had said it all in that one facial expression.

Lucas on the other hand didn't have much of a response. He had briefly mumbled something about it probably not being Brooke. A response that didn't have much success in convincing even his own better judgment.

Haley being the loyal best friend shrugged it off not wanting to spend the entire night bickering about Brooke and Peyton with him. Tonight it was just her and Lucas and call her selfish, but Haley just wanted to enjoy the simple fact that her best friend was back in town. "So..." Haley clapped her hands together and rubbed the palm of her hands. "The movie is almost starting, shall we?" She questioned as the four of them stood outside the movie theater.

"Guess that's my cue." Nathan replied as his arm fell from Haley's waist and back to his side.

"You're not coming with us?" Lucas asked confused.

"Nah." Nathan replied as he pressed his lips against Haley's forehead. "You and Hales' taste in movies suck dude." He answered after removing his lips from Haley.

"I thought we were hanging tonight though."

"Yea we will. I'll swing back after the movie is over." Nathan replied. "Haley already knows."

Haley nodded confirming. "It's just you and me buddy." She grinned. "But Skills you're more than welcome to join us as well." She courteously offered although secretly hoping he would decline. Haley wanted Lucas all to herself tonight. Who knew the next time she would get to see him and besides Skills and the rest of the boys would probably hog up Lucas all day tomorrow at the river court.

"Nah I'm good little Scott, but thanks. I'm kicking it with Mouth tonight already."

"Speaking of Mouth there he is." Haley announced after her eyes had picked him up from across the street. He was scurrying rather quickly trying to catch up to the guy in front of him. "Oh man!" Haley squealed realizing it was Felix, the guy from the club last night and he was heading straight for them.

"What?" In a worried tone Nathan asked concerned over Haley's sudden outburst. "What is it Hales?"

"Nothing." Haley replied quickly, too quickly in fact, making her behavior rather suspicious among the three boys that surrounded her. That and the stupid grin on her face hadn't died down yet.

She was excited to finally meet this new kid. And could you blame her? The simple fact that Brooke hated him so much made this Felix kid even more intriguing. Brooke might have even hated him more than Lucas at this point, but that was still up for debate. Haley had yet to consulate Peyton on her thoughts over the matter, which she planned to do the next time she saw her. That was if Peyton would still be willing to speak to her. You didn't have to be a mind reader to guess where Brooke had sped off to so quickly. Haley shut her eyes tightly and cringed at the thought. She really should have told Peyton. Stupid, stupid Lucas Scott and his commitment issues. Stupid, stupid Peyton Sawyer and her commitment issues. And more importantly, stupid, stupid Brooke Davis and her being at the right place at the right time. Damn her gossipy big fat mouth. Hopefully she had tripped on her mountain-sized heels during her scrimmage to her car.

By the time Haley returned to reality both Mouth and Felix had joined their party.

"Hey guys." Mouth greeted, his face looking rather flushed. "This is Felix." He hoped Felix wouldn't say anything inappropriate to Haley.

Both Lucas and Nathan simply nodded in acknowledgment. It wasn't like Felix was paying attention to them anyway. His eyes were fixated slowly on Haley. The two brothers gave each other a knowing look. Felix's gaze hadn't been missed by them. There he was eyeing up Haley like a piece of meat.

Nathan coughed in his throat rather loudly to break up the eye contact. It was the same asshole who had nearly ran him over this afternoon. He was giving the guy a free pass to look away from his girl now and there wouldn't be a second one. The next "free pass" involved Nathan's fist connecting with Felix's face if he didn't look away soon.

"How you doing?" Felix smiled warmly at Haley.

It was so endearing Haley couldn't help but blush just a little bit. Brooke was right. The boy was good. He knew exactly what he was doing. "Hi. Nice to meet you." She took the hand Felix had been holding out to her and shook it. She tried to pull her hand back from his, but it was stuck. Felix had held on tightly and put his other free hand over their joint hands.

"Girl, you are totally fine." Felix replied with his eyes glued to hers.

Haley giggled in complete awe and blushed again, shocking even herself this time. She quickly ripped her hand from his. Okay, so it was completely the wrong reaction to have especially with your husband standing right there, but it wasn't everyday that someone this steamingly attractive just threw themselves all over Haley James.

Anybody in her position would have reacted the same.

At least that's what Haley kept telling herself.

She looked up at Nathan apologetically and shrugged. Boy did he look mad. No, furious was more like it. It wasn't like she had flirted back or anything! "Dude I'm totally married!" She held up her ring finger for Felix to see. Her smile had faded now. It was time to be serious.

Felix's face scrunched up. "Really?" He raised up an eyebrow looking both surprised and skeptical. Felix eyed Haley up and down again. "Who's the father?" He asked as he closely examined her stomach.

Haley sucked her teeth thinking not another one. Why did everyone first have to conclude that she was knocked up?

"Who is this clown?" Lucas quietly snickered over in Skills' ear. He next looked over at Nathan who looked like he was about to pounce any second. Like a lion over his prey.

"Little close aren't you?" Nathan hissed out. If this guy even reached out a finger to touch Haley's stomach he was breaking it off.

Felix looked back up from Haley to the dark haired guy of the group. "Oh, guess it's you." He replied lamely. He looked up disappointed realizing this was a lost cause.

Feeling uncomfortable from the tension, Haley decided it was time to get the hell out of here. She was thankful however that Nathan had maintained his composure. She was proud of her man and gave him a look of content that let Nathan know just exactly that. "I'm gonna go inside and get our tickets Luke. I'll meet you there."

"I'll walk you." Nathan announced whisking Haley away before she could say another word. However, Nathan did manage to look back over his shoulder shooting Felix a menacing look before disappearing inside the entrance of the theater with Haley.

"She's not pregnant, but they are married." Mouth explained in his lame attempt to clear the air.

"Yeah, yeah I saw the ring." Felix replied shrugging it off without a second's thought. "Guess she likes poor guys." He casually stated. Not a hint of desire left in his voice. Apparently Felix was quickly over Haley James just as quickly as he had found her attractive enough for him.

Lucas' chest immediately rose at Felix's words. This guy was an idiot and Lucas didn't appreciate the way he was talking about Nathan and Haley either.

Skills quickly threw a hand on Lucas' shoulder and discreetly shook his head. He wasn't worth it.

Lucas nodded in agreement forcing himself to calm down.

The heat of tension did not go unnoticed by Felix however. "I feel you man. It's hard when the big dog comes to town."

Lucas forced a smile on his lips obviously annoyed by the very presence of the guy.

Felix continued to speak anyway. He smiled right back at Lucas. "Not sure where you stand anymore. I get that. Hang tough bro. It get easier." Felix then playfully punched Lucas on the shoulder. A little too hard one might say and then walked away. "Coming Mouth? The night awaits."

Mouth shrugged at Lucas. "Gotta go." He gave Lucas an apologetic smile before turning his heels to follow after Felix.

"Well..." A big smirk formed on Skills' lips. "This should be interesting."

"Oh yeah." Lucas mumbled sarcastically as he watched Skills follow after Mouth. "Who is this guy?" He said to himself before shaking his head in amusement and going inside to look for Haley.

* * *

It felt like she had been staring out into space for hours now, but really there had probably been only about twenty seconds of silence that had passed since the big announcement.

"Hey P, you alright?"

The concerned voice jumped Peyton back to focus. "What should I do?" She plopped on the bed sort of zombie-like taking Brooke down with her as well. "Should I go see him? Should I go now?" Peyton held on tightly to Brooke's hands and intertwined their fingers.

The red light in Brooke's brain was on full alert now. Peyton was never a touchy feeling kind of girl. Never. She only reached out when she was nervous or distressed.

And with the way she currently clasped tightly onto Brooke's hand right now meant the blonde was nervous. Really nervous. She was holding on to dear life right now and Brooke could no longer feel her hand. It had turned pale white from the lack of blood flow. It didn't matter to Brooke though, she held on back just as tightly.

They were going to get through this together.

"You do whatever your gut is telling you Peyton. I'll be with you all the way." Brooke replied. "If you want to see him...I won't stop you. When it comes to you two..." Brooke chuckled. "...nothing can get in the way, not even me and that's saying a lot."

Peyton slightly smiled.

"Lord knows I've tried." Brooke joked. "I may not like Lucas anymore, but I'm not deluded either into thinking that you'll cut off all ties with him just like I have."

Peyton slowly nodded. "I have to go see him Brooke." She took in a deep breath and then exhaled just as deeply. "I just have to. You understand right?" She looked up at her best friend hopeful and somewhat scared like a lost little puppy.

"Of course I do sweetie." Brooke received her with a loose frown.

"You won't think any less of me for wanting to?"

Brooke huffed. "Are you kidding me Peyt? The only thing running through my head right now is that you are absolutely the bravest person I've ever met. I could never do what you do." She spoke sternly. "I would have ran." She quietly shared. "But you...you're ready to dive in head first without second guessing it. You don't care about the outcome good or bad. You're just following your heart. And me?" Brooke slightly paused taking in her own deep breath. "I've always been too afraid to follow mine."

"I'm not as brave as you think." Peyton sighed. "My heart's always been on guard, you know that."

"Not when it comes to Lucas. You end up taking the plunge every single time." Brooke explained. "Sure...sometimes it takes you awhile to get there, but you go for it girl. I wish I could have been like that for Jake cuz maybe who knows...things would have ended differently and he'd still be here. But anyway..." Brooke shook her head profusely. "...this is about you, not me. I saw him last downtown on Gardner street, but it looked like he was going to the movies so you still have like two hours to gather your thoughts if you need to."

Peyton quickly nodded. "Good...gather my thoughts...that's probably the smart thing to do." She sprang from her place on the bed and nervously fidgeted around the room.

"Probably." Brooke lamely replied.

"You know what?" Peyton practically yelled. "I'm just gonna go now. Yeah, I'm just gonna go. I can't just sit still for two hours here."

"Yea I figured as much." Brooke replied with a smile. She had already guess Peyton would go with impulsive instead of smart. It was of course the only way to go.

"I hate you." Peyton stuck out her tongue.

"Just go."

"Okay, so I'll just wait outside the theater and catch him there."

"Sounds like a plan." Brooke nodded supportively.

"Okay."

"Okay." Brooke repeated.

Peyton shrugged. "Oh god what am I doing? I'm one of THOSE girls Brooke! I've become one of THOSE girls! The ones that follow their guys aimlessly just hoping to catch a glimpse of them. I'm stalking! That's a crime! I could go to jail."

Brooke chuckled. "Peyton, get a grip. Don't make me have to slap you."

Peyton tugged at her bottom lip and scratched the top of her head. "I'm gonna go now before I really start spazing out." She announced grabbing her car keys and cell phone off her night stand.

"Here take these!" Brooke called out tossing Peyton her leather jacket and sketch book. "It's chilly out tonight and you'll probably want this to pass the time while you wait."

Peyton exhaled and gave Brooke a grateful nod of the head. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's never find out shall we?"

A tight smile formed on Peyton's lips. "Agreed."

"Well..." Brooke sighed. "I guess I better cancel your date with Chris tonight...and David...and Taylor." Brooke shook her head. All that hard work for nothing. "And I guess all the guys you have dates with tomorrow night as well."

Peyton paused as she hit the frame of her door. "Oh Brooke, I'm sorry." She looked back at Brooke feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't you dare." Brooke snapped. "The only reason I even went through all the trouble is because I just want you to be happy Peyton. Maybe you'd find the right guy for you and hey I'm not saying the right guy for the rest of your life, but at least Mr. Right Now among these group of guys. I wasn't gonna force this on you if you didn't want to. I would have backed down." Brooke explained. "I guess the truth is you've already found Mr. Right Now and Mr. Forever and the best part is that they both just happen to be the same guy. And I think you've known that all along. So I guess I should be the one thanking you for being such a good sport about the whole lust factor thing. I know you only went through with it to make me happy." Brooke shook her head. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did it for me too." Peyton replied honestly. "I needed to prove to myself that I could move on without Lucas and I found out that hey I actually could if I wanted too. Minus the creepers, I met some pretty cool guys last night. I met guys that I could actually see myself dating. I discovered that guys do exist after Lucas Scott and that's great and all, but the difference is that I choose not to move on without him. I don't want to be with anyone else and if I can't be with Lucas in the end...I at least know that life goes on and I have you to thank for that Brooke. I should be the one thanking you. You're absolutely right on what you've been saying all along...I don't HAVE to have Lucas in my life, but I don't not want to have him in my life, ya know? Does that make any sense at all?"

Brooke snorted a bit and laughed. "See? You are brave. You're like an Amazon."

"Yea, but I'd be nothing without my partner in crime." Peyton grinned as she leaned against the door frame. "She's taught me everything I know."

"You've taught me more than you'll ever know." Brooke confessed.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing about you."

* * *

"And I really don't know how I feel about the ending yet to be honest." Haley spoke animatedly to Lucas as they broke through the swinging doors of the theater. She had been critiquing the second the end credits of the movie had started rolling.

"Should we just wait here for Nate?" Lucas interrupted once they stood outside.

"Yea." Haley replied. "Nathan said he'd meet up with us after." Her eyes bounced around the area hoping to spot the familiar raven haired basketball player that had stolen her heart. "Oh, oh." Haley mumbled under her breath, but it still had been audible enough for Lucas' ears to catch.

"What's wrong?"

"See? I told you that was Brooke sneaking off earlier." Haley sighed. She took her hands and reached out to Lucas gently tilting his body in a new direction. "Your number one fan is here." Haley announced making Lucas conscious of Peyton's presence. There was no Brooke Davis in sight however. Thank god for small miracles.

Haley openly smiled. She was glad Peyton was here taking charge of the situation. To be honest she had expected Peyton to wait around for Lucas to confront her instead. Haley was glad she had been wrong. There was no way Lucas could get out of this now unless he planned on ruining things between him and Peyton forever.

"Maybe she won't see us if we make a quick break for it." Lucas spoke as he cautiously observed Peyton from a far. She was sitting on a nearby bench with her face stuck in her sketch book.

Haley could easily pick up on the nervous tone in his voice. "You can't be serious. She's obviously been waiting for us this entire time Luke. And I know you didn't really think you'd be able to spend the entire weekend here without her finding out." She hissed at Lucas.

"No..." Lucas innocently trailed off. "I just hoped I'd be long gone by the time she caught on." He joked.

"LUCAS SCOTT!" Haley hissed loudly.

Lucas hissed back at Haley to lower her voice.

"Enough is enough! Just go talk to her already. What's the worse that could happen? I mean you guys are already broken up so the worse is over."

"Hales..."

"GO." Haley commanded folding her arms over her chest. She meant business.

"I can't. I'm scared okay." Lucas quietly muttered.

"Of what Lucas?" Haley shook her head. "I just don't understand you sometimes."

"What if this doesn't end well, huh?" Lucas gently grabbed Haley by the arm pulling her to a corner where Peyton couldn't spot them. "What if I go over there and it just makes things worse? I've been scared shitless for about a month now about the next encounter I'm gonna have with Peyton. It can't go wrong Haley, it just can't. I'm afraid that if it does then...then it's really over. We'll never be able to recover."

Haley's features softened. She nodded letting him know she understood.

"I can't just throw myself into the lion's den without a solid plan." Lucas dragged a hand down his face feeling frustrated. "And to be honest I don't think I'll ever manage to form a good one."

Haley wrapped her best friend into a hug. "It looks to me like you're doing just fine." She spoke into his chest.

"God I'm such a mess." Lucas chuckled nervously as he continued to embrace Haley.

"Dude, you're such a girl." Haley teased after pulling away and lightly punching Lucas on the shoulder. "Stop over analyzing everything Lucas. Just say what you feel. I really think it's time you guys clear the air. I know you're worried about this confrontation going wrong, but if you leave Tree Hill this weekend without speaking to her, then... you're really gonna end things on a bad note and that's a guarantee. I don't think Peyton will ever forgive you if you do that to her. By saying nothing you're making it worse Lucas. Can't you see that? You just can't simply avoid this anymore. If there was even a small glimmer of hope for you and Peyton to get back on track tonight, wouldn't you take it?"

Lucas tore his eyes away from Haley to look over at Peyton.

Of course he would take it. There was no question about it. But how could Haley be so sure? Did Peyton really come over here tonight to clear the air or bitch him out for the most recent crummy things he had done to her, like never calling her back that time or not giving her the heads up that he was coming back into town this weekend.

"There you guys are." Nathan arrived looking rather sweaty with a basketball propped in-between his arm and hip. "I'm freakin' starving. Let's go to Karen's." He suggested wanting to quickly get some food into his stomach.

"There's kind of been a sudden change of plans sweetie." Haley informed him after noticing the fact that Lucas' gaze hadn't left Peyton and he hadn't bothered to acknowledge his brother either. He was going to talk to Peyton after all.

Nathan frowned. "You guys already ate!" He sighed in defeat.

Haley chuckled shaking her head. She nodded over in Peyton's direction.

"Ohhhh..." Nathan spoke in a low tone as his eyes widened in understanding. "Right." He firmly nodded taking Haley's hand and pulling her to his side. "We'll catch up with you later bro. Let's go Hales." Nathan didn't wait for Lucas to protest and dragged Haley behind him as the couple made their quick escape.

"God could you have been more OBVIOUS." Haley commented as she struggled to keep up pace with her husband.

"Anything to get those two idiots to talk to each other again. " Nathan replied. "I am sick and tired of Peyton moping around and Brooke bitching about and you getting stuck in the middle between your best friend and your best girlfriends. The sooner Lucas realizes what a big mistake he made the sooner he'll come to his senses and move back and then everyone can get back to concentrating on more important things."

"And that would be?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

"You and me getting hitched of course." Nathan joked. "We're a lot more interesting than that hot mess back there, I can tell you that."

Haley giggled. "Hot mess?" She rolled her eyes. "Babe, you've been hanging out way too much with Skills."

"It is what it is yo." He teased speaking in his best Skills impersonation.

* * *

"If you ask me the jerk who's kept you waiting all night sounds like the biggest tool of the century. He definitely doesn't deserve the time of day, especially not yours."

Peyton slightly froze up not expecting him to sneak up on her like that. "So I'm that obvious, huh?" She teased forcing a small chuckle to escape her tiny frame. Her face remained glued to the sketch pad in front of her. She hadn't seen Lucas since their awful breakup that bitter rainy day. It was a day that felt so long ago, but in reality it had only been a little over a month.

Peyton slowly sealed her pad shut, took a deep breath and slowly tilted her head upward in his direction.

"Hi."

"Hi." Peyton softly greeted him back once his eyes had glued onto hers. He looked genuinely happy to see her. If that was the case then why hide his return? Peyton frowned in thought. "I don't get you."

"Then ask me."

"Well you're not running for the hills right now just to get away from me."

Lucas chuckled. "Was I supposed to?" His blue eyes narrowed at her.

Peyton shook her head. "Why didn't you call me back?" She replied changing the subject.

He knew she would do that. She had always been _the one_ running for the hills when it came to getting too close. While Peyton Sawyer had her spunk, she was never as assertive as her best friend Brooke Davis. Brooke always spilled what was on her mind and right now Lucas wished Peyton could just do the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you back." Lucas took a seat right next to Peyton. "I...well to be honest I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I guess I wasn't really thinking..." He took in a deep breath which was then followed by a heavy sigh. "I guess I was scared. I don't know how...not to be anything else but your boyfriend and at the time I wasn't willing to settle. I didn't just want to be your friend Peyton. And then for some stupid reason I just thought...that maybe you'd still come to see me before I left town and when you didn't...I was really hurt. I missed you everyday no matter how much I tried to keep busy."

"So you were angry with me then?" Peyton questioned. "I couldn't just ask you to stay here Lucas. You knew that."

"I know, but I wasn't angry like that. I just wanted to be with you that's all. I thought we could have seriously made it work. Didn't you miss me at all?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I think the answer to that is pretty obvious. I STILL miss you."

"I don't deserve it you know."

"Probably not." She teased cracking her lips into a smile.

"I still miss you too."

"Good. It's the LEAST you could do."

Lucas chuckled. This was going alot better than he thought it would.

"You know I had this whole speech thought up in my head. I was going to do all the talking and it wasn't gonna be pretty mister. There was a lot of yelling involved, a few nasty words thrown in every so often and then I was gonna follow it with a nice ass kicking from Brooke Davis."

"So pretty much everything I was expecting on my walk over here." Lucas grinned.

"It's not funny." Peyton snapped. "You just being here...and not telling me...it's not fair." She struggled to hold back the tears.

His grin dropped and he swallowed hard. The guilt was too massive to just easily escape down his throat however.

"Don't do that again." Peyton commanded her voice hard and stern.

"I don't think I was really gonna last long without seeing you." Lucas confessed. "Even if I dropped by at the last minute before my way out of town this weekend...I know I would have ended up seeing you Peyton, but you're right. It's not fair. I did a shitty thing, but I swear to you I won't do it again. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

Peyton looked over at Lucas and nodded. She believed him. "I know I can't expect much from you right now Lucas because it's hard for me too. I don't know how to just be your friend either, but that's all I can give you right now and hey I'm not saying we have to be the best of friends...but I still want you in my life. Do you think you can still make room for me? Even if it's just like a random email everyone in awhile, a text, a voice mail...I don't care."

"I'll honestly try." Lucas answered truthfully. It was easier said then done, but they had to at least try. "I'm just afraid that one day you won't want me anymore...and then what Peyton? Could we really ever just be friends?"

"Stop worrying about the future Luke. You should be more concerned about losing me now." Peyton shook her head. "And for the record I could never just stop wanting you, believe me Brooke HAS tried." She put a hand over her face and laughed. "I have something to confess though." Peyton sat up straight and shift in her seat so she was now directly facing Lucas again. "I did come to see you the day you skipped town."

Lucas slowly shook his head in confusion. "What?"

Peyton nodded her blond curls bouncing slightly. "I did, but I had just missed you. I couldn't just let you go without saying goodbye. When I got to your house you had already left and god I was so angry at myself for being so fucking stubborn that day. I ended up breaking down on your front porch in Karen's arms. It was pretty mortifying actually."

"My mom didn't say a thing." Lucas said quietly.

"I asked her not to."

"Why would you do that? If I had known...I would have--"

"Come running right back?" Peyton abruptly cut him off. "And that's exactly why I didn't want you to know. You would have come straight home because you would have confused some shimmer of hope between us with what you really wanted."

"What I wanted was you." Lucas growled.

"What you wanted was to break free from Tree Hill and I don't hold it against you Luke. You've been through a lot this year and I know you really need this. I couldn't just have you coming back home for me. I want you to be happy and from what I've heard from Haley...you seem just that. I'm so glad that Charleston is a good fit for you."

"I'd be happier if you would have stayed with me. I'd be happier if I would have known you had come to see me before I left."

Peyton rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "You would have never made a foot out of Tree Hill if that had happened."

"You don't know that."

"Well what about now? If I asked you to stay now. For me. Would you?"

Lucas paused as his eyes carefully traced over the beauty before him. "I...I...don't know." He stumbled on his own words. "You...you can't just ask me that right now Peyton. So much time has passed and...I...I...dont--"

"Save me the bullshit Lucas." Peyton replied cutting him off once more. "You don't have to censor yourself at my expense. I get it, okay? I do." She gave him a comforting smile. "I'm glad I did something right for once. Go back to your new home and don't for a second feel guilty about leaving me or anyone else behind."

"How could I not think of you?"

"You probably can't help it anymore than I can." Peyton shrugged. "But at least now when you decided to come back to Tree Hill for good, if you ever do...it'll be because it's the best thing for you and not because of me. I'm not going anywhere Lucas. I'll still be here."

Lucas reached his hand out tucking in a loose curl behind Peyton's left ear. "You and I both know that you'll always be a factor in any big decisions I make in my life."

"A girl can dream can't she?"

"Even if it doesn't turn out the way we hoped...I'll always think of you. Moving to Charleston was the hardest decision I've had to make, but that doesn't mean I didn't think of how it would affect you Peyton. I just...wanted to put myself first for once I guess."

"I'm glad you did." Peyton said sincerely. "You look happy Luke. You look good, even without the hair." She teased sticking out her tongue at him.

"I think I look cool." Lucas proudly boasted as he ran a hand through his buzzed hair.

"Newsflash dude, you were never really cool." Peyton leaned over and playfully whispered in his ear. When she tried to pull away Lucas caught her arm and kept her close.

He tilted his face over so that their noses were directly touching.

It took Peyton a while to realize she had stopped breathing from the moment he had touched her arm. She awkwardly gasped for oxygen making then both chuckle. Neither of them had bothered to remove themselves from the close range their faces currently held.

"This could potentially be a dangerous thing." Peyton slightly mumbled through her lips. She still remained motionless nonetheless.

"Oh I'm fully aware." Lucas huskily replied. He didn't really care about Peyton's nerves. Breaking the rules right now would be just fine with him.

"Maybe we should stop." Peyton nervously suggested. The heat of the moment had rushed up to her head making her feel light headed. Things were going so good right now, she couldn't afford to slip up. If they kissed Peyton was afraid she'd never be able to stop.

"Okay." Lucas calmly replied waiting for Peyton to retreat. He wasn't the one who wanted to stop so why should he be the one to pull away?

"Okay." Peyton said tearing her eyes away from his to look down. She could see the small smirk appear on his lips. "That was a mean trick." She frowned looking back up at Lucas. She hadn't had the strength to pull away from his face and of course neither had he. Lucas knew her much too well.

Lucas grinned. "I never said I wanted to stop."

"Well neither did I." Peyton fought back. "I just simply suggested that we SHOULD."

"Well now that that's all cleared up..." Lucas mumbled as he pressed their lips together. He had kept his eyes open wanting to make sure Peyton wanted this. He wasn't about to force her into anything. Their lips remained locked, but motionless. Most people would have found such a position to be awkward, but just having their lips touching once again was more than enough for the two. It was a kiss that produced just enough heat on its own.

Her green eyes too had remained opened. They stared into the crystal blue ones before hers. Lucas was relieved to see they hadn't widened up in terror or anger. Peyton seemed fairly calm besides the tremble from her bottom lip that had moved a few times. Lucas could have sworn he saw her eyes slightly sparkle in warmth. She slowly blinked a few times looking up at him before tightly shutting her eyes all together. Lucas took that as his cue not hesitating to cup Peyton's face into his hands. Her lips made the first move as they eagerly pushed up against his. Lucas instantly felt like the entire world stood still and his walls started to crumble under Peyton's touch. As his lips fought back with hers, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop now.

* * *

As her small pale feet were about to reach the sand she kicked off her flip flops and tucked them under her arm. Brooke looked up at the orange sky above her. The sun setting behind the ocean waves was a stunning scene. Brooke made a mental note to force Peyton to paint her a picture of it someday.

The brunette looked back down and began to make her trek across the burning sand that was still hot from the day's heat. Not too far in the distance she could spot Peyton sitting in the sand around a small fire she had started up.

Today was Sunday. Two days since Brooke had seen Lucas and ironically also two days since she had seen her supposed best friend who had magically disappeared since then. It came as no surprise to Brooke when she received a text from Peyton about thirty minutes ago ordering Brooke to come meet her here. Since it was Sunday evening it meant that Lucas must have fled Tree Hill by now, which made Peyton's reemergence a no brainier.

"Holy crap she's alive!" Brooke dramatically cried out as she skipped over to Peyton and tackled her from behind.

"Shut up." Peyton giggled throwing Brooke off her back. "Thanks for coming."

"Dare I ask?" Brooke stated raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Like I can stop you."

"Well what do you expect! You've obviously been canoodling with Broody number two all weekend and have left me out to dry with no details whatsoever!"

"I haven't been canoodling." Peyton defended. "And I wasn't with him all weekend. We talked Friday night and he stopped by today for a couple of hours before he drove back to Charleston. That's it. I'm not the only person he has to spend time with you know."

"So where the hell were you all weekend then? I was worried."

Peyton played with her bottom lip scraping her top teeth against it. "I just had a lot of me time. I drove around by myself mostly. Just thinking about everything with Lucas."

"Anything I can help with?" Brooke asked frowning slightly at the fact that Peyton wasn't willing to share much at the moment. She wasn't worried much though. Brooke knew she'd be able to force it out of Peyton eventually. She'd give Peyton her space for now.

"Thanks, but I think I've got it all pretty much figured out...for now. So I think."

"So things with Lucas went well then?" Brooke asked as she tossed her flip flops to the ground and dug herself a semi-comfortable spot in the sand with her butt. She was wearing an old faded navy pair of Tree Hill High sweats and her favorite red zip up hoodie. Normally you'd never see Brooke Davis this dressed down in public, but it was Sunday anyway. What the hell did she care.

"As well as it could have went I guess." Peyton replied as she watched Brooke wiggle her toes by the fire to keep warm. "We sort of have an understanding now...an arrangement I guess is the right way to put it."

"Explain." Brooke smirked. Her interest was now peaking through the roof.

Peyton moaned as she rubbed her temple. "Do I have to now?" Truth be told she was still wrapping her head around the whole thing as well. She wasn't sure how well this thing with Lucas was going to work out. Why Peyton had even suggested such a thing in the first place was still throwing her in a loop.

Brooke sucked in her teeth making a loud smacking sound. "You suck." She replied giving in. "Okay then explain to me this. Why I received a text message from you with specific instructions to meet you here and bring..." Brooke dug into the pocket of her red hoodie and pulled it out. "...this?" She presented Peyton with a sealed envelope that held Brooke's name in the front. It was the letter Lucas had left on her doorstep over a month ago.

_Peyton sat in silence using the fork in her hand to play with the few bits of scrambled eggs left on her plate. She looked up from her food not surprised at all to see Lucas practically inhaling his. The boy sure couldn't deny that Nathan Scott was his brother. Their eating habits were identical. Peyton was more surprised at the fact that Lucas hadn't managed to digest the damn plate as well. "Thanks for bringing over breakfast." She spoke pushing her plate forward indicating she was done with her meal. _

_Lucas had come over supplied with breakfast from his mother's cafe. He wanted to spend some time with Peyton today before his drive back up to Charleston. _

_He looked over at Peyton and grinned "Not a problem. I wish you would have let me come over last night though. I would have even brought over dinner too."_

_Peyton shrugged. "You saw me Friday night and besides you needed to hang out with the guys and your mom." She pointed out reminding Lucas of the plans he had made for Saturday prior to seeing her Friday night._

_"I could have came over after mom went to bed." In fact he had wanted to and called up Peyton the second Karen had retreated to her bedroom for the night. Peyton however had kindly denied his request, but had agreed to let him come by this morning before heading out of town. _

_"Well you're here now." Peyton looked at him calmly, but underneath the table her hands nervously fidgeted with each other. The kiss they shared Friday night had left an opened can full of worms. Nothing had been discussed just yet. "Do you have to go soon?" She asked sounding disappointed as she eyed the clock on her kitchen wall._

_"No. I have time. The drive is not that long."_

_"Okay." Peyton softly replied as she watched him stand up from his chair and walk over towards her._

_In a quick instant their positions changed. Peyton had been sitting in her own seat with Lucas hovering over her and now Lucas was in her seat and she had been strategically placed on his lap. Unlike last time with the kiss, Lucas didn't bother to check in to see if she was comfortable with this. But to be quite honest Peyton didn't seem to mind much, in fact she didn't mind at all. _

_Lucas' arm wrapped around her slender waist pulling Peyton deeper into his chest. _

_Her lips came crashing into his before he could make the first move._

_"I'm pretty sure friends aren't supposed to make out." Peyton half joked as she watched Lucas slip into his truck and start it up._

_The pair had reluctantly detangled themselves from each other two hour later. It was time for Lucas to make his way back to Keith and his new life in Charleston._

_Lucas slipped out of the truck allowing it to warm back up and made his way back over to Peyton. Her back leaned up against the garage door and Lucas leaned over her as he placed his hand on the door to support his weight. Peyton slightly tilted her head back to get a better angle of his face. "Well, maybe we're the exception." Lucas grinned._

_"You know how I feel about friends with benefits." Peyton warned him. "It's crap." Thank goodness Peyton had been strong enough not to sleep with Lucas this weekend, otherwise shit would have really hit the fan._

_"I know." Lucas replied. "I agree, but that isn't gonna stop me from wanting to kiss you again. If you don't want me touching you then you're gonna have to tell me that now. I'm not psychic you know."_

_Peyton chuckled. "I don't want you to ever stop." She whispered blushing slightly that it forced her to dart her eyes away from his._

_Lucas silently thanked Peyton in his head for saying those words. It was possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever heard escape from her lips. _

_"But that doesn't mean…"_

_"I know." Lucas firmly nodded in understanding. "I figured that much." He added calmly. He wasn't completely deluded. No matter how many times they had kissed this weekend it didn't mean they were officially back together. Lucas knew that and he accepted the fact. This weekend had just been a small yet major stepping stone in the right direction. _

_Peyton smiled relieved that Lucas was being so understanding this time around. "So I was thinking about our little situation here and...how about when we're apart...that's exactly what we are...apart...but when we're together…"_

_"...we're together?" Lucas blurted out rather hopefully. He'd settle for anything Peyton was willing to deal him out at this point._

_Peyton slowly nodded. "Ye--s." She replied rethinking her proposal. "I've thought about us a lot and it's the best I've got so far. I don't know what else to do Luke. I just can't get myself to completely break away from you. It sounds selfish, but I don't care anymore."_

_Lucas attacked her lips at once giving Peyton his answer. _

_She giggled beneath his touch. "So I'm guessing you're in then?" She teased breaking the kiss to look up at him. "Although I have to admit I have no idea what I'm doing here, so we'll be diving into this completely blindfolded just to warn you. It could end badly."_

_"Everything feels just right to me." Lucas replied soothingly as his hand grazed the side of her face. He gently pressed their lips together and pulled back. "I pictured being back here with you and kissing you again would probably be the most awkward thing, but it's not." He grinned graciously._

_"Why did you think it would be weird?" Peyton wondered._

_"Because of everything I wrote to you in that letter. I'm pretty embarrassed about some of the things I wrote in there to be honest."_

_Peyton's heart sank._

_"I thought you'd be weird about seeing me again once you read it. That's why when you called me last month I was pretty stunned. I wasn't sure if it was a trick to be honest."_

_Peyton nervously laughed. That damn letter. She knew she should have read it. "It was just a letter Luke."_

_Lucas eyed her up suspiciously. "You didn't read did you?" He concluded looking down at her rather amused. "I should have known."_

_"No I read it!" Peyton quickly defended._

_"Nope." Lucas replied quite confidently. "You didn't." He teased. "It's okay Peyt. I'm not upset or anything." Lucas reassured Peyton as he rubbed his hands up and down the sides of her arms._

_"Hey I just thought I shouldn't make a big deal about the whole thing, but hey if you wanna go relive that letter then by all means lets discuss. I'll give you a play by play of my favorites parts if you'd like." Although she was lying right through her teeth, Peyton managed to glow with confidence looking back at Lucas straight in the eyes. It was enough to convince Lucas. She had no idea why she felt the need to lie about this, but it was just unacceptable for her to admit how weak she had become when he left her. So weak in fact that she hadn't found the strength inside herself to read a stupid letter. Then again neither had Brooke, which made Peyton feel a little better about herself._

_"No that's okay!" Lucas blurted out a little too quickly. That letter was the past as far as he was concerned._

_"Good save." Peyton teased. She made a mental note to go read Lucas' letter the second he drove away. "You better go though. I think we've stalled enough." She playfully kicked his foot with hers._

_"I guess you're right." Lucas spoke rather reluctantly and sighed. He could feel it at the pit of his stomach. How hard it was going to be saying goodbye to Peyton from now on, but on the plus side it was going to feel hundred times better every time he got to see her again. "So how about I come back next weekend then?" He offered. _

_"Gee that sounds awfully like what a boyfriend would do." Peyton pointed out reminding them of their arrangement._

_"So I don't even get to choose when we can be together? This is one sucky deal if you ask me." He pouted hoping to strike some sympathy from the curly haired blonde._

_Peyton chuckled. She pulled at the collar of Lucas' t-shirt pulling him closer and guiding their lips together. "Just when you happen to be in town that's all, but you can still call me whenever though." That was her piece offering._

_Lucas slightly moaned against Peyton's lips. "Well then how about I just happen to be in town next week?" He huskily whispered after guiding his lips up along her jaw line until he reached her ear and spoke._

_"Maybe." Peyton replied pulling Lucas off of her. "I'll think about it."_

_"Okay, I'll take what I can get." Lucas shrugged a little disappointed. "Okay, but one question though. What about when we're not together? I mean are you gonna see other people or what? And frankly if you are I think I want to be spared the details to be honest." Lucas instantly felt tense at the thought of someone else touching his Peyton. "Have you been with anyone else since us?" He knew he probably didn't deserve to ask this of her, but Lucas couldn't help it. He needed to know. He hoped Peyton would be willingly to share._

_"Actually now that you mention it…"_

_Lucas felt his stomach do flips._

_"I kind of had a date this weekend." Peyton figured honestly was the best policy as they say. Although technically this weekend she had been scheduled for a series of DATES, but Lucas didn't need to know the details. Peyton had ended up ditching all of them anyway._

_"Oh." Lucas replied feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. His arms dropped to his sides and he awkwardly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Is that why you didn't want me to come over last night? Because you were with him?" Lucas looked down to his feet afraid to look Peyton in the eyes._

_"No. I don't really know him at all actually." Peyton felt bad for making Lucas so sad. "The date was on Friday night anyway so…"_

_Lucas quickly looked up. "But you were with me on Friday night." He quickly reminded her._

_Peyton smiled. "I know that silly. I choose to be there with you instead and I don't plan on rescheduling that date incase you're wondering. And no I haven't been with anyone else. You're the first guy I've kissed since well...you." She laughed at him. "And to be honest I don't know whether or not I'm gonna see other people and if you want to that's fine. I'm not your girlfriend Lucas, so...I can't stop you from doing what you want. All I ask is that you be honest with me okay?"_

_"I haven't been with anyone else." Lucas quickly let Peyton know. He decided to leave his brief moment of insanity when he kissed Leena out of the picture as well. He didn't want to hurt Peyton and besides he had no romantic interest in Leena anyway. She was his best friend in Charleston, that was it. She had been the one advising him all along to starting talking again with Peyton. _

_Peyton nodded looking quite happy from the news._

_"I better go otherwise I'll never get out of here."_

_Peyton nodded again as she waited for Lucas to slip his hands around her yet again and captivate her with a kiss. When they finally broke free for air they rested their foreheads against each other relaxing in comfortable silence._

_"Hey." Lucas whispered._

_Peyton's eyes fluttered open and looked into his. Their foreheads continued to hold together like glue. _

_"I love you." Lucas stated with a smile taking Peyton by surprised. "Don't freak out okay? I just remembered how I didn't get to say those words to you the last time I left."_

_Peyton silently nodded._

_"I swore to myself that if I had to say goodbye to you again I wouldn't leave without you knowing that." Lucas paused then chuckled. "Even if you refused to speak to me and ended up slamming your door in my face."_

_Peyton couldn't resist chuckling either. "That does sound like something I would do." She teased._

_"Don't feel obligated to say it back okay? I know I've hurt you." Lucas informed Peyton although he secretly hoped she'd return the gesture._

_Peyton slid her delicate hands up his stomach. When she reached the tip of his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Lucas with the up most intensity she had so far. Lucas' hands traveled across Peyton's back where he pressed her further into his body. He kissed her back too roughly, he was almost positive he had bit Peyton's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. So Lucas trailed his tongue gently across her bottom making sure to catch every trace._

_When he was done Peyton buried her face into the crook of his neck releasing what sounded like a happy sigh. "I love you." _

The minute Lucas had left her driveway Peyton had raced back up to her room to fletch her letter. She had ended up staring at it for about an hour. The contents of this letter sent chills down her spine. If Lucas had been so worried about her reaction to his words then maybe it was best not to ever read it at all. Why ruin the good that was going on between them now?

And so that's what brought Peyton here sitting at the beach. She had sent a text to Brooke requesting her presence and now there was only one thing left to be done. The girls should have taken care of this unfinished business weeks ago instead of choosing to avoid the ghost of Lucas Scott.

"Do you want to read that?" Peyton questioned instead of answering Brooke's question.

"Do you?" Brooke nodded over at Peyton's own letter in her hands. She wondered if this was a trick to get her talking to Lucas again. If that was the case then goldilocks could just forget it.

"No, not particularly." Peyton answered honestly looking down at her letter.

The answer shocked Brooke. This had to be a trick. "Well frankly neither do I."

"I figured, which is why I called you down here." Peyton nodded over to the burning flames besides them.

"Seriously?" Brooke said with a slight smile. "Are you sure?"

Peyton nodded. "I figure things are at a good place with me and Lucas now and this letter takes place before all of that. I don't think I can handle going back to that place again. I'm scared that this letter will make me question the time I spent with Lucas this weekend and frankly I don't regret a second of it and I don't want to either, so I'm done." She explained to Brooke. "I just didn't quite have the balls to do it on my own. I could use some moral support from my very own B. Davis if that's okay?"

Brooke chuckled. "Of course. I really wasn't gonna read it anyway. To be honest this thing has been sitting at the bottom of my trash can for weeks. I'd forgotten I even had it. It took me forever to dig it out of there." She laughed again tossing the letter into the flames.

Peyton shook her head at Brooke teasingly. Following Brooke's suit she tossed her own letter into the fire.

Brooke held out her fist banging it with Peyton's. They both stared at the fire watching their envelopes be engulfed by the flames. After a few minutes Brooke frowned and looked at Peyton. "I hope it wasn't money."

Peyton fell back into the sand and laughed uncontrollably. She brushed the tears that had escaped from her eyes.

A snort escaped from Brooke's nose. "Nah, Luke is too cheap for it to have been money." She joked. "By the way I had a fabulous time on my dates this weekend."

Peyton propped herself up off the sand holding her weight on her elbows. "Dates?" Peyton frowned. "I didn't know you had any dates lined up...oh Brooke you didn't!"

"Oh, but I did!" Brooke grinned.

"You went out on my dates?" Peyton stared at her friend incredulously. "That is so unlike...well actually that's exactly like you."

"Well someone had to! Besides you were MIA all weekend so I had to keep busy some how."

"Well weren't they a bit confused when you showed up instead of me?"

"Well Peyton come on let's not kid ourselves here." Brooke teased. "Once they realized they were taking me out it didn't really matter who was who." She winked at Peyton. "I still showed them a good time."

"I'm sure you did." Peyton replied rolling her eyes in the process. "Skank." She playfully muffled under her breath.

"So..." Brooke dug her toes in the sand. "Since you and Lucas are cool now does that mean we're no longer required to hate Haley's life for keeping quiet about him this weekend?"

"Oh god you didn't bitch her out already, did you?" Peyton moaned already feeling horrified at the thought. "We can't be mad at her for sticking by her best friend Brooke."

Brooke pouted. "Fine, but I'm still gonna be mad at Mouth and Skills. It'll give me something to do."

"How about we just concentrate all your anger towards this Felix guy instead?" Peyton suggested.

Brooke's ears instantly perked. She had actually forgotten about that loser. "Deal." She happily agreed. "In fact I better get going." The raven haired girl popped up from the sand abruptly.

Peyton frowned. "But you just got here." She protested.

"Yea I know, but there's a brand new pool I haven't been in yet, that I've just been dying to try." Brooke replied looking rather devilishly.

"What pool?" Peyton asked looking confused.

"Oh the pool next door." Brooke casually answered as she picked up her flip flops from the sand. "I still have some more unfinished business to take care of." She glowered in thought.

"But...hey wait a minute, isn't that..."

"EXACTLY." Brooke answered Peyton's question before she could even finish asking it. "Wanna come? Bathing suits optional." She sported a smirk and rested a hand on her hip as she looked down at Peyton.


	12. FWB? IYFD

**So it seemed like everyone really liked the last chapter. I'm so glad. I was amazed at the detailed responses I received. To be honest I wasn't sure if it was good enough when I posted it since I was so drugged up on cold medicine...lol but apparently I've discovered the key behind a well written chapter.  
**

** So thanks to those who took the time to write those out and share your thoughts. It was a nice surprise for this poor writer who's still really sick in her bed :(**

**The great reviews really motivated me to get this next chapter up and running at lot quicker than usual. Less than a week in between chapters. That's quite awesome for me. And to note I was just as out of it writing this chapter as I was with the last one so I'm predicting another good set of praise from you guys? Let's hope. Let me know your thoughts.  
**

* * *

Today's weather had been ridiculously hot and sticky for the middle March. It certainly was global warming at its best. While most teens were enjoy the feeling of getting to wear shorts and flip flops to school so early in the year, the humid temperature came as an annoyance to Leena who had actually taken the time this morning to straighten her firey wavy locks. Giving up the useless battle, Leena pulled her long hair back into a messy bun. "Stupid heat." She muttered as she twirled a loose strand of hair that hung at the nape of her neck around her index finger.

Her mood quickly picked up once she saw Lucas coming to meet her at their usual morning spot before homeroom. "Did you bring it?" Those were the first words that shot out of her mouth the second he was in earshot. Leena looked up at the blond giving him a testy look. If Lucas didn't have it with him then he better not even attempt to join her on the grass. She had given him specific instructions to follow this weekend.

Lucas paused dramatically. He did it on purpose wanting to push Leena's buttons. She was quite possibly the most impatient person he'd ever met in his entire life. It was amusing to watch her squirm a little.

Leena huffed. "I knew you'd forget." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a child.

Lucas rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I've got it Leens." He informed her swinging his backpack over to his chest. He unzipped it and pulled out what Leena had been hoping for along.

"I knew you'd so come through!" She squealed excitedly clapping her hands together. "Give it, give it!" She commanded throwing her arms out to Lucas practically ripping the book out of his hands.

Her hands traced over the blue and white hardcover of Tree Hill High's yearbook. Leena had been curious for quite some time about the people who had shared those school halls with Lucas. She'd wanted to put a face to the people he talked so fondly of. And since Lucas had gone home this weekend, Leena had specifically ordered him not to return without it.

"Oh my god look at you!" Leena chuckled after flipping straight to his name. "You were so scrawny…" She took a moment to look up from Lucas' sophomore portrait and glanced at the breathing body next to her. "…not that much has changed." She cackled glancing back down at the book. "And look at that mess of hair! Damn hadn't you ever heard of a barber until now? I could have mopped the floor with that mess you had going on there."

"Are you about done?" Lucas scowled.

"You're like a baby in this picture." Leena continued to comment ignoring Lucas' icy stare. "Aw."

Lucas could have sworn he heard her cooing at the picture like baby. "Well I was like fifteen at the time." He pointed out sucking in his bottom lip.

"Damn!" Leena's eyes widened after looking at the picture next to Lucas'. "THAT'S YOUR BROTHER?" She exclaimed very loudly in fact. "Man the rumors certainly don't do him any justice. Nathan is even hotter than they say he is." She grinned. "Gee what happened to you?" Leena looked up at Lucas with a smirk. "Those genes certainly flew right past you didn't they? Even at fifteen he's looking pretty damn good."

"Down girl." Lucas rolled his eyes. "And hold on a second! What rumors?? He's not even in the same state, how could there possible be gossip about Nathan all the way down here!" Lucas demanded feeling quite annoyed. Even at another school he was being overshadowed yet again by his younger brother. C'mon Nathan wasn't _that _much better looking than him.

Leena shrugged. "I dunno…I guess when you're that good news travels fast. He's definitely gonna be number one draft next year for college ball that's probably why." She replied reminding Lucas that Nathan Scott wasn't just your average Joe basketball player. He was good at what he did and so the name traveled even across state lines. "I mean you follow basketball too and I'm sure you've heard of my Nicky way before you met me." Leena's boyfriend Nick had been the number one pick among the top basketball colleges in the nation last year when he graduated. He was now about 2,000 miles away playing at UCLA.

Lucas eventually nodded. It made sense. "Whatever, thank god Nate's not here otherwise we'd need a wheelbarrow to carry around his body along with his over-sized head."

Leena chuckled. "So…can you hook a girl up?" She peered back over at Lucas grinning.

Lucas scoffed. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I like to keep my options open." She teased in reply.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but Nathan is no longer on the market."

"High school couples break up all the time." She reminded him.

"Yea, maybe if it wasn't for the fact that he's married now. You don't wanna be labeled a home-wrecker now do you?"

Leena's jaw practically dropped to the ground. "No way." She exclaimed through a chuckle.

"Yea with my best friend Haley. Don't you ever listen to what I tell you."

"Well you never said they were married!" Leena defended. "How tragic." She added solemnly while frowning.

Lucas shot her a glare.

"I mean…how great for them! Awesome!" She stuck out her tongue at Lucas and went back to his yearbook. "I gotta see this chick." Leena concluded. "What's her last name?"

"James."

The red haired beauty found the name in no time. "Oh she's absolutely gorgeous." Leena spoke sincerely as she scanned the brown haired girl in the small photo. "Well minus that hideous poncho she's wearing." She looked over at Lucas. "No offense." She gave him a gentle shrug of the shoulder. "I guess she can keep him then…" Leena playfully spoke. "My man is way hotter anyway."

Lucas rolled his eyes. As if Leena ever had a chance in hell with Nathan. Haley James was the only girl in his younger brother's eyes. Lucas could say that with the most certainty.

"Okay so who's next?" Leena asked as she offered Lucas the yearbook.

He scooted closer over to Leena and rested the yearbook in between their laps so they could share. "Well that's Mouth." Lucas announced pointing to his picture.

"Geez no wonder you call him Mouth! Look at the size of those things!" Leena responded in awe as she gawked at Mouth's lips. Even in such a small photo they still looked huge.

Lucas chuckled. "You just always blurt out whatever's on the top of your mind don't you?"

Leena nodded confidently. "Always." She coolly replied.

"That's Skills." Lucas said moving on.

"Cute." She nodded approvingly.

"And…" Lucas trailed off flipping a few pages back. "That's Brooke."

"So that's the girl I remind you of?"

Lucas nodded.

"Egh." Leena gave an unimpressed sigh.

"What?" Lucas asked with a big grin. He was curious to see what Leena would blurt out next.

"I just pictured her different…" Leena replied looking pensive. "I mean if you're gonna compare me to someone then at least make sure she's somewhat more attractive then me."

Lucas roared in laughter. "Don't let Brooke catch you saying that."

"I can take her." Leena giggled. "But seriously though, I'm still prettier right?" She batted her naturally long eyelashes at her blond counterpart.

"Beautiful." Lucas replied letting Leena get her way.

"God man." Leena nudged him already knowing Lucas was simply humoring her, but she'd take it anyway. "You'd think me and this Brooke chick would get along?" She asked hopeful. Someday she actually hoped to meet all of Lucas' friends from back home. There was just something about Lucas that pulled her in. His presence was so calm and soothing that Leena just wanted to be around him all the time. He was her best friend now besides her cousin Rachel and her boyfriend of course. Leena hadn't felt so much like herself in months and she had Lucas to thank for that. She really considered Lucas to be one of the most sincere people she'd ever met. She wondered what his mother was like and was curious to meet the infamous Haley. Peyton Sawyer was probably the one person she was dying to meet the most. From the way the Lucas had described her, the curly haired blonde seemed like the one person Leena would get along with the most. She sounded pretty bad ass.

"Eh probably not." Lucas laughed. "Not at first anyway. Brooke hates feeling threatened. She'll most likely see you as her replacement and try to take you down." He answered truthfully.

Leena laughed. "Wow she really is more like me than I thought." She joked. "I'd totally win though."

"I dunno…Brooke's pretty crafty when she wants to be, but then again she practically hates my life now, so she probably wouldn't even give you a second glance anyway."

"She'd snide from a distance though."

Lucas nodded. "How did you know?"

"That's what I would do." She grinned. "And of course how could we forget Peyton." Leena said flipping forward til she reached Peyton's photo. "There she is." Already recognizing the blonde from a different picture that Lucas still had tacked up in his locker at school. "Geez does she ever smile?" Leena asked observing the scowl Peyton was sporting in her yearbook photo. The blonde looked like she wanted to crawl up into a hole and die rather than take the damn picture.

"Well she was dating Nathan at the time, so really WHAT was there to smile about?" Lucas joked.

Leena chuckled. "I forgot about that. That is so weird. You guys truly have the most fucked up family history ever." Her thoughts then went back to Peyton again. "So you guys are good now right?"

"I hope so." Lucas replied with a little worry in his voice.

"Yea." Leena nodded in agreement. "That's a tricky slope you've guys decided to follow. Could be slippery." Lucas had already filled her in on his weekend last night over the phone.

"I have to at least try."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Leena was all about taking risks. Having regrets were unacceptable in her book, no matter the outcome. "In other news though." Leena snapped the yearbook shut and handled it back to Lucas. She didn't want to dwell any further on the whole Peyton Sawyer issue anymore. It would totally kill her morning buzz if Lucas continued to mope around all day. She had been waiting for him all morning to arrive at school so she could gush on the reason behind her happy buzz. "Well firstly, please tell me that you're gonna be here this weekend."

"Well actually I was thinking…."

Leena instantly snapped her head and shook it. "No, no, no!" She protested. "You totally ditched me this past weekend when I wanted you to meet Rachel."

"Oh how was that by the way?"

"Well I don't remember much." Leena smirked. "So all and all I'm gonna say it was a pretty successful weekend." She chuckled. "But anyway you HAVE to be here this weekend."

"And why do I HAVE to be here this weekend?" Lucas teased mocking her tone and expression.

"Because Nick called me this morning and he's coming to see me!" Leena squealed. "And you have to be here! I've been dying for you two to meet each other and I already know you're gonna hit it off."

Lucas looked at his friend skeptically.

"Pleh---lese Lucas?" Leena pouted her lips and widened her green eyes at Lucas as she intertwined her hands and held them out in his face. She looked like a beggar. It wasn't very becoming.

"Um…question."

Leena nodded.

"You told me you tell Nick pretty much everything right?"

She nodded again.

"So does that mean he knows about me trying to kiss you that one time…" Lucas chuckled nervously. "…cuz I've seen him playing college ball on ESPN…he's a pretty massive dude. So I'm thinking maybe I should go into hiding instead." The blond had always been able to hold his own when it came to defending himself, but any of the small scuffles Lucas had gotten into in the past were with nobody slightly even comparable to the size of Nick Mason, UCLA's all-star basketball player this year. Lucas wasn't deluded enough to think he could take on this guy. He'd get his ass kicked and then probably a few more times after that.

The laughter that erupted from inside Leena was uncontrollable. She was laughing so hard that it produced tears to flow from her sparkling green eyes. Her hearty laugh bothered Lucas a little for her obvious disregard for his safety. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest at Leena informing her of his displeasure. "Relax, your bones will remain intact." She spoke though fits of laughter. "Aw man." She chuckled again as she wiped her cheeks clean from the teary moisture.

"So he doesn't know?" Lucas replied more happily letting his guard down.

"Oh, no he knows." The green eyed vixen replied nonchalantly.

Lucas tensed right up once again.

"But don't worry. He gets it. I explained and technically at the time he was hinting about seeing other people anyway so…it's all water under the bridge. Besides you failed miserably when you tried to kiss me anyway, remember?"

Lucas frowned. How could he forget.

"Me and him are good and you and him will be fine. Nick actually likes you from what I've told him over the phone anyway."

"Weird." The blond replied skeptically.

"He's just noticed how more…I dunno happy I am. You know? Just back to my old self. So I guess he has you to thank for that."

"So he's not gonna kick my ass?"

Leena smirked. "I can guarantee your cute little hiney will stay intact. Peyton has nothing to worry about. It'll still be there the next time she sees you." Suddenly Leena's eyes widened in excitement as a new thought popped into her head. "I just had the greatest idea!" She clapped her hands hard. "I want you to meet Nicky and you want to be with Peyton this weekend and I wanna meet Peyton too! Why don't you just invite her up this weekend? And she could totally stay at my place if Keith as a problem with a girl staying over." She looked up at Lucas hoping he would take the bait.

Lucas cringed. "Technically I don't think I'm allowed to do that…" He paused. "I think." He shook his head. "I think that's a boyfriend privilege, which I don't possess when we're not in the same county lines. The rules are kind of blurred and up in the air so I'm not really sure."

"So what? You're saying that friends can't invite friends to come up and visit them?" She look up at him mischievously. "And then we could like double date like they did back in the fifties. It'll be super cute." She joked. "We could even go down to the drive-in and make out." Leena laughed at her own lame joke.

Lucas sighed. It would have been funny if he was dating anyone else. Most girls wouldn't be against double dating normally. But this just wasn't anybody Lucas was kind of, sort of dating now. This was Peyton they were talking about. "Well if I present it to her like that then she'll never go for it." The thought of Peyton agreeing to a weekend of double dating was darn right laughable. He could picture it now­­­-- Peyton would probably call him an idiot in her own playfully way and then hang up, end of conversation.

"She might." Leena pushed.

"Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You obviously don't know Peyton Sawyer." He replied dismissing the idea all together.

* * *

Brooke frowned as her eyes beaded suspiciously at Peyton. "I don't get it." She pouted at the pairs of eyes at the picnic bench. The trio of best friends, Peyton, Haley and Brooke sat around together picking at their food during their lunch hour between classes. The boys had been kicked to the curb for today's lunch since they were spending it discussing about Lucas.

"What's there not to get?" Peyton thought she had made herself crystal clear.

Brooke gave her a _duh _look. "Well are you guys like friends with benefits or have an open relationship or what?"

"No we're not fuck buddies if that's what you're thinking because I know you are." Peyton responded shaking her face and giving Brooke a serious look. Whatever her and Lucas were doing it was definitely more meaningful than that.

Brooke smirked. "What's wrong with that?" Her cheeks slightly blushed at the thought. Maybe that's what she should be in the market for. A good fuck buddy.

"I get what Peyton is saying." Haley piped in. "You guys will be all over each other when you're both in the same vicinity. You Peyton Sawyer will have the title of Lucas' girlfriend and vice versa whenever you are together. Right?"

Peyton nodded.

Brooke huffed. "And what exactly happens once you two are in different area codes?"

Peyton timidly shrugged. "It's kind of up in the air really, but we're supposed to be just friends. I guess technically we do have the option of seeing other people and we decided that sharing that information is also optional. There will be no need to get into specific details." Peyton explained. "To be honest I think the only reason we agreed to tell each other if we see other people is incase one of us gets too carried away. To be safe."

"To be safe?" Haley asked perplexed.

"To BE safe." Brooke stressed the phrase again for Haley. "You know incase Lucas decides to hoe himself out to some skanks while he's down there. Why should Peyton have to catch some random STD at his expense."

"Oh." Haley quietly spoke. The thought of sex and Lucas was an uncomfortable feeling. Sure Haley had been doing the dirty deed herself nonstop since she'd married Nathan, but this was still Lucas. Her best friend since childhood. It was straight up creepy.

"Keep your legs closed Peyton. Just keep them closed." Brooke advised.

"Sure sounds like the pot calling the kettle black if you ask me." Haley teased her lips curving in triumph at her excellent blow. Brooke and Peyton weren't the only ones who could dish out the sarcasm.

"Burn." Peyton teased as she slapped hands with Haley.

"Shut up." Brooke shot back forcing down a smile. She soon gave up and laughed heartily making her pearly whites appear. "Well anyway you know this isn't gonna work, right?" Brooke cackled a bit and shook her head with assurance.

"What do you mean?" Peyton's face soured not liking where this was heading.

"This whole ploy you two kids have cooked up. At least with friends with benefits you know exactly what you're getting into-- no strings attached. You're only after one thing and you could care less what the other person does in their daily life or what other girls they are dating. You do this because you have no interest in dating the guy you're screwing."

"Nice." Haley sarcastically mumbled. What a romantic picture Brooke was painting.

"And with an open relationship same thing. You still know what you're getting yourself into. You wanna spend time with this guy in public, but not exclusively. Sure it's still a little risky, but everything is still out in the open and you're not driving yourself crazy about what other girls your guy is dating. You already know who they are since it's an open relationship and plus you still get to date other guys too. " Brooke paused. "But this…this thing Peyton…can you honestly say you both losers aren't going to go insane thinking about if the other is with someone else right now?" Brooke snorted. "I highly doubt that. Lucas is about the most insecure little girl I know.

"Don't you mean boy?" Peyton asked.

"No I was right the first time." Brooke smiled. "And what if you decided not to see other guys and Lucas does decide to date other girls? Would you honestly be okay with that?" The head cheerleader didn't mean to rain on Peyton's parade, but this was something she needed to seriously consider before going on with this horrible charade. "Back me up here Hales." Brooke looked at Haley positive that she would agree with her as well.

"Well actually…"

Brooke's face dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

Haley shrugged. "Sure it's not the most conventional way for a healthy relationship, but hey if it gets Lucas and Peyton back together then I'm all for it." She placed a supportive hand on Peyton's forearm and giving it a small squeeze.

Peyton smiled back in appreciation.

Brooke couldn't believe what the hell she was hearing. "The one time!" She exclaimed. "The one time you decide to pull the stick out of your ass and not be goody goody? Really Haley, it had to be now?" Brooke wiped the small beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead. Why was it so freaking hot today? It was March for crying out loud. "You really are useless aren't you?"

Haley stuck out her tongue and gave Brooke the finger. "It'll be fine Brooke." She said laughing. "Lucas and Peyton are both adults. They know what they're getting themselves into, so let them be."

"I'm just worried about you P. That's all." Brooke sighed. "I'd rather you do the whole friends with benefits thing or hell even an open relationship. At least you still have some sort of protection."

"They're all risky games either way Brooke." Peyton pointed out. "We both are starting out this thing with feelings for each other anyway. There's no way of me fully guarding my heart now."

"Yea, but those games are more my style. You're above that. You and Lucas should just get back together." She concluded. "We all know it's gonna happen eventually." Brooke added in a lame tone and rolled her eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"But you guys love each other already." Haley, always the optimistic one pointed out. "I think that will really make a difference. I don't think Lucas is gonna see anyone else. I can't imagine him ever wanting to hurt you Peyton."

"Except he already did that." Brooke crudely pointed out. The Scott boy had left them all high and dry when he moved away.

"Enough." Peyton sighed. She rubbed the sides of her head feeling a major migraine approaching.

"But he does love you." Brooke agreed with Haley. She couldn't deny the obvious fact even if she thought Lucas was still an ass. If Peyton asked Lucas to move back, he'd do it in a heartbeat. What the point was in all this stalling? Brooke would never comprehend. Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott were meant to be together. End of story.

"You know now that we're altogether and talking about guys…" Haley spoke interrupting Brooke's thoughts. "…can we just do five minutes on this Felix guy please?" The brunette had been dying to gossip about Felix since her encounter with him this past weekend. Gossiping? It was certainly un-Haley like, but she was just as intrigued as everyone else was.

The dark haired girl with the hazel eyes next to her however sported a look of pure disgust at the mention of his name.

"Yes!" Peyton shouted excitedly. "He is hot and totally vibing on you married girl, no wonder Nathan's jealous."

This morning an entire homeroom class had been witness to Felix's blunt pursuit of Haley. Not only was he in the same homeroom as Peyton and Haley now, but he had deliberately snatched the closest available seat next to the newly Mrs. Scott forcing Peyton to sit in the back next to Tim and Vegas. After a polite hello of acknowledgement of his presence Haley focused her efforts in anything else but Felix. She had looked over her math assignment twice and reread her English paper about four times. The distraction proved worthless however as Felix went as far as to pass her several notes in order to get her attention. Haley simply pushed them aside keeping them unopened and eventually dumped them all in the trash on her way out of class. Meanwhile an amused Peyton watched the whole scenario unfold from the back of the classroom. She'd been giving Haley a hard time with her teasing ever since.

Haley tried her best to give Felix as much little attention as possible. The less gossip that got back to Nathan the better. He had looked pretty peeved when she saw him later on in the day in American History. Obviously it hadn't taken long for Vegas and Tim to open their big fat mouths. "It's kind of weird." Haley admitted. "I've…I've never had anything like that happen before."

Brooke finally broke from her silence. "OK, but guys, how can he make Nathan jealous? This boy is repellent! I mean he's been here what, five seconds and he's already butting in everybody else's business, bossing people around and acting like he owns the place, come on!" She released a small huff and shook her head.

Both Haley and Peyton raised their eyebrows at each other simultaneously. A tight smile formed on their lips and within seconds their bodies were raging in laughter.

The laughing which was obviously geared towards Brooke did nothing to improve her mood. Her hazel eyes turned darker glowering like she never had before at the two. "What!?" She snapped in a hiss.

"Earth to Brooke." Peyton spoke in a giggle. "He's you in pants!"

"He is not!" Brooke cried completely repulsed by the idea.

"Kinda is." Haley added.

"Argh! I hate you both!" Brooke spoke giving up and laughing at herself as well.

"Speak of the devil." Peyton declared as her eyes looked off to the distance.

The two other pairs of eyes followed her gaze witnessing Felix grabbing on another girl's arm, slightly yanking her. The two looked like they were settled into a heated argument. About a minute later the girl, who had long dark brown hair stormed off in a hurry after roughly pushing past him.

"Oh kill me now." Brooke muttered as her eyes went back to the table. Felix had caught the trio starting at him and was making his way over to them now. His lips still locking in the same stupid smirk he always seemed to be flaunting about. "Let me guess one of your friends with benefits hoes didn't want to pay her deductible?" Brooke spoke out loudly the second she knew Felix was in earshot. She could feel him standing right behind her and she refused to turn around to look at him. She wasn't willing to give him the satisfaction. Let him work for her attention for a change.

Felix's face scrunched up in horror. "Gross that's my sister." He replied and causally took the vacant spot between Haley and Brooke, his two new favorite girls so far at Tree Hill. He hadn't been introduced to the blonde sitting across from him yet. Not that he cared. She looked boring anyway.

Brooke shot him a look of anger. No one had invited him to join them at the table. The nerve.

Meanwhile Haley scooted over closer to Peyton.

"Wait! You mean after they had you, your parents rolled the dice and kept breeding?" Brooke laughed as the information sunk in. Her eyes darted back and forth across the area hoping to catch another glimpse of this supposed sister. "That's risky." She added still in laughs.

"Funny." Felix spoke dryly. He then leaned over towards Brooke. A sinister look washing over his facial features. "Enjoy your late night dip?" He whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the entire table to hear. Felix had caught last night's show exclusively from his bedroom window.

Brooke looked back over at him smugly. "You're right." She simply shrugged. "My pool IS better. Isn't that right Peyton?" Brooke crackled a smile at her best friend.

Peyton's face flushed as her eyes fell down. How she had been convinced to go skinny dipping in some stranger's pool last night was beyond her. "Hi, I'm Peyton." She reluctantly looked back up at Felix introducing herself.

"Ahh so you were the compliance last night?" Felix replied.

"Guilty." Peyton replied happy. "And yea your pool does suck dude." She teased.

"I was wondering who those chickeny pair of legs belonged to." He replied rather crudely.

The blonde's smile instantly dropped to a frown. The first thought that popped into her head? _Ass._ And just like that Peyton was on team Brooke now. Who did this Felix kid think he was anyway?

"That's too bad." Felix said now looking at Haley. "I was kind of betting on it to have been you." He sent Haley a wink making her blush instantaneously. "Maybe next time huh?" He huskily suggested. "I'll even join this time."

"I've gotta go." Haley meekly squeaked out collecting her things and darting from the table quicker than The Flash himself.

"What's with her?" Felix shrugged now focusing all his attention towards Brooke now that Haley had dashed off yet again from him. "You know I was thinking about this whole friends with benefits." He spoke as he scooted over closer to Brooke now.

A loud audible snort came from Brooke.

"Felix with Brooke. FWB." He continued to speak flat out ignoring the gagging noises Brooke had resorted to making in hopes of luring him away.

She had tried scooting further from Felix, but he simply scooted right back to her side. She was trapped now. If Brooke even slid down half an inch further her ass would be colliding with the ground beneath her. If it was any other day she would have happily taken the crash down to the ground over Felix, but today she happened to be wearing her brand new, very fashionable white mini skirt that her mother had sent her from Italy this week. Brooke wasn't about to risk grass stains on her newly Italian ensemble, not even for the smug bastard currently pressed up against her so tight. Brooke wouldn't be surprised if she felt a boner anytime soon.

"Hmmm." Brooke spoke pretending to look pensive. "IYFD." She replied.

Peyton silently chuckled already deciphering the meaning behind the term.

"Huh?" Felix snorted looking a bit perplexed.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Apparently he wasn't that bright after all. "In your fucking dreams." Brooke replied in a low hiss sending chills down Felix's spine.

He could feel the little hairs at the back of his neck stand up. This girl was sure something wasn't she? "Gladly." Felix replied looking rather pleased with Brooke's comeback. Before Brooke could replied he smacked their lips together for a brief second taking her by complete surprise. He then quickly disappeared just as Haley had before. He hadn't uttered anything else either.

Brooke's mouth widened up and hung open. She had gone into shock, but her eyes if possible turned dark and black as she stared after Felix hoping she could burn a hole right though his back. Where was your heat laser vision when you need it?

Unfortunately for Brooke Davis she was no Marvel Comic Superhero. Damn.

* * *

"So what did you do today?" Lucas spoke into the phone as he sprawled out on his bed tucking his free hand behind his head.

"_Well besides not paying attention in class, forced to listen to Brooke complain about Felix kissing her all day and having to deal with Nathan's snappy mood…I drew." _Peyton smiled. "_But hey, what else is new?" _She teased. Back in the comfort of her own home, Peyton Sawyer laid out across her bed as well.

"What masterpiece did you create this time?"

Peyton looked straight up at her ceiling. She had tacked today's drawing up there so she could easily look at it whenever she pleased. "_Oh nothing." _She replied. "_Just some stupid beach sunset thingy Brooke wanted me to draw for her." _She lied. Up above her was a drawing of Lucas and her touching foreheads like they had the day before outside her garage door. Peyton smiled and finally broke her gaze away from the drawing. _"What about you? In fact what is normal day for you there? I don't know anything about your life in Charleston or any of the friends you've made." _Peyton rolled over so she was now laying down flat on her stomach. She grabbed a random fashion magazine that Brooke had left lying around and aimlessly flipped through its contents as she continued to speak to him on the phone.

"Just hung out…went to my friend's volleyball match. We won. Again." Lucas replied giving her the gist of his day. "Had dinner with Keith, the usual."

"_And what, no time to squeeze in some brooding?" _Peyton laughed over the phone.

"Oh there was plenty of time for that. I did it twice actually." Lucas playfully answered. "But hey, what else is new?" He mocked repeating Peyton's words before.

"_This is nice." _Peyton lightly spoke. "_I like how we can do this and not be awkward about it."_

Lucas agreed. It was nice. "Me too."

"_So you know what really sucks?"_

"Being away from me?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. _"Har-har." _She shook her head into the phone. For no reason really, it wasn't like Lucas could see. "_Actually I meant how there aren't any night spots here for teens unless you have a fake id. I'm so tired of having to drive all the way to Charlotte or Raleigh to go see a concert. There's this Fall Out Boy concert I wanted to go to, but I would have to stay over night in Charlotte and normally I wouldn't mind except I have a huge Lit exam the next morning so obviously that's a no go." _Peyton huffed. _"Man what I wouldn't give to be able to go to a concert right here in Tree Hill. I dunno why these clubs around here don't host a teen night at least once a week. They'd totally make money off of that. There's nothing else to do in this town so everyone at school would be there and the kids from the bordering towns would drive up here for that too."_

"Peyton that's actually a really great idea." Lucas truthfully commented. "Have you ever thought of going around town and pitching it?"

Peyton snorted. _"Yeah right Luke! Like any club owner or promoter is gonna listen to some dumb high school junior and her lame ideas."_

"Hey I'm serious." Lucas spoke seriously. Peyton was right, the kids around town would pay good money to get some live entertainment.

"_Not to mention I don't exactly scream out professional reliable business woman." _Peyton added ignoring Lucas' words.

Lucas frowned in thought. He came up with a solution in no time. "You should talk to my mom." He suggested.

Now it was Peyton's turn to frown. "_About what?" _She asked squinting her eyes in thought wondering about what she had missed.

Lucas sighed. "What were we just talking about Peyt?" He chuckled at her. "I'm just saying that if you need tips on how to go about this then who better than my mom, right? She's the most put together business woman I know. Well actually she's the only one I know, but you get the point."

A small smile tugged on Peyton's lips. Could she seriously get someone to sponsor a teen night at a club venue in Tree Hill? _"I dunno Lucas…" _She hesitated.

"C'mon it's not like you don't have the time." Lucas further pressed on. "Your cheer season is over and you're always on top of your THUD stuff anyway so why not? And plus it wouldn't hurt to have one more extracurricular activity for college apps next year. I really think you can do this Peyton."

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to your mom." _She quietly gave in. "_If you really have that much faith in me."_

"I do."

"_I'll probably screw it up." _She added pessimistically.

Lucas smiled bright happy to see he was able to convince Peyton. "You'll be fine." He reassured her wishing he could be back in Tree Hill caressing her right now.

"_So…"_ Peyton paused biting her lower lip. "_Do you still think you'll just happen to be in town this upcoming weekend?" _She weakly mumbled.

Lucas regrettably frown. "Actually…" He paused to sigh. "It looks like I'll be staying down here afterall."

"_What made you change your mind?"_ Peyton questioned sounding a bit dissatisfied with his answer.

"Well a friend of mine, probably my best friend here actually…she wants me to stick around."

"_Oh."_ The blonde's voice dropped silent. There was a she? And how good of friends were they exactly? Peyton smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Brooke was actually on to something during her rambling today. Who knew? Drat.

"She wants me to meet her boyfriend." Lucas quickly added.

"_Ohhh…_" Peyton replied feeling a little more life-like once the words sunk in, thank god.

Lucas laughed.

Peyton blushed in embarrassment. She was glad Lucas was unable to see her now. "_Sorry. I dunno why that came out so…"_

"I know why." Lucas stepped in. "And it's okay."

"_I know, but we have an agreement._" She reminded him. _"I'll keep the emotions in check next time. I promise."_

Lucas shook his head. There was no point in arguing about it. "So what do you think it would take to get you to come all the way down here to see me?" He spoke deciding to take the risk that Leena had challenged him to earlier.

Peyton shrugged. _"I dunno Luke. I mean isn't that sort of boyfriend/girlfriend territory we're treading on?"_

"Hey who says a friend can't go visit a friend?" He retorted. "Besides Charleston has some kickass concert venues here." He smirked. "I bet Fall Out Boy is playing here. We could go together." He suggested.

"_One friend visiting another huh?" _Peyton replied skeptically.

"Exactly." Lucas replied. He was still smirking over the phone and even though Peyton couldn't see him, she was pretty positive that was the expression his lips were currently holding.

"_Funny thing how I won't be just a friend once I step a toe into Charleston." _She teased.

Lucas laughed. "Hey I don't make the rules here Peyton. I just follow them."

Peyton laughed as well. _"Maybe."_

"Maybe?" Lucas said hopefully.

"_Yea, maybe."_

It was good enough for him. Now that she was willing to consider it, it was time to move on. Lucas knew better than to drill an idea into Peyton's head more than necessary. "So…" He trailed his voice in a playful innocent manner before switching it to a more husky tone. "What are you wearing right now?" Lucas lightly growled while raising an eyebrow.

Peyton grinned in response. Lucas always did have this way of making her feel so…sexy. He'd been the only guy to ever do that for her. "_I'll tell you what." _She spoke after a quick chuckle. _"You tell me more about your new life down there and not only will I tell you what I'm wearing, but I'll even throw in what color and style underwear I'm wearing as a freebie."_

"Deal." Lucas spat out without skipping a beat. He could feel his face slightly flushing in response. Maybe later he'd even be able to convince Peyton to text him a picture? "Man you are the coolest friend I've EVER had."

Peyton giggled. _"Just spill everything you've got Superman." _She replied further pressing her ear to the phone eager to here all the details of his new life.

Lucas' heart skipped a beat by the mention of his old nickname. He hadn't heard Peyton call him that in what seemed like a lifetime. It was good to know he'd always be Peyton's Superman. That's what Lucas had always counted on. That was his small glimpse of hope. Him and Peyton were going to be okay. Maybe not today right this second, but someday.

* * *

**Coming up next:**

**I think it's time to throw some well deserved Naley time in there. Don't you? It's been awhile.  
**

**Also Brooke's worst fears become a reality. She's broke.  
**


	13. Behind Closed Doors

Fresh out of the shower, Haley tightened the bath robe around her body and ran her hands through her soaked locks. She rubbed her hand across the fogged up vanity mirror in the bathroom. Once Haley was able to see her reflection she stood their admiring her new look. She had become bored with her old maple brown locks. They all of a sudden seemed too dull. It was time for a change or really a reverse change. Haley had gone back to her original hair color. Blonde.

Haley James Scott was now officially a blonde again. Although her hair was nowhere near as blonde as Peyton's. Haley's natural color had a much more richer tone of strawberry blonde. She suddenly wondered if Nathan would like it. He had only ever seen her with brown hair. Her hair hadn't been blonde since the eight grade.

She took one last look at herself and smiled running a long tooth comb through her locks before exiting the bathroom. "Nate?" Haley called out hearing the faint sounds of the TV down the hallway. Checking the time on their nightstand she frowned. It was only 6:30 p.m. Nathan must have gotten off early from work. She hadn't even started dinner yet expecting him not to be home for another three hours.

Haley exited the bedroom and walked down the narrow hallway of their apartment until she reached the living room. There Nathan was sitting on the couch, his shoes already kicked off and eyes glued to the TV screen as he played a basketball video game. Haley lightly crept up on the couch and shuffled herself behind Nathan wrapping her arms across his chest and resting the side of her face against his broad muscular back. Haley took in a big whiff getting the pretzel smell she expected. He always smelled like stale pretzels every time he came home from work. "You still mad?" She quipped into Nathan's ear.

"No." Nathan flatly replied keeping his eyes on the game.

"Yea you are." Haley concluded wrapping her arms around him even tighter. Although he wasn't annoyed with her, Haley still hated to see him so upset. He was trying his best not to snap off and do something stupid. He was restraining himself for her sake. At this point though Haley wouldn't have minded too much if Nathan just took one good swing at Felix Taggaro.

Nathan smiled slightly. "Well maybe just a little." He slowly uttered admitting the truth she already knew. Rumors had been flying ramped through the halls of school about Felix, the new guy having his eyes set on not only Brooke Davis, but Haley as well. Normally a situation like this would have been dealt with quickly and swiftly, but Nathan was no longer that kind of guy, well most of the time anyway. He knew fighting Felix would not only upset Haley, but it would probably get him suspended, a set back he couldn't afford now that he was emancipated. If the judge got word of him screwing up it could mean his ass being sent back to live with his parents. No fight was worth that and besides he knew Haley only had eyes for him.

"I love you." Haley murmured after pressing her lips against the back of his neck.

Nathan closed his eyes sighing in satisfaction. "Right back at you babe." He paused his game tossing the controller aside and placing his arms over hers across his chest. Nathan tilted his head back resting it into the crook of Haley's neck.

"I ran into the beast earlier today at the supermarket." Haley informed him. She slipped one of her hands away from Nathan's grasp and used it to fluff his already disheveled black hair.

Nathan chuckled. "Which one?"

"Your mother." She replied with a sad sigh. "My dearest mother-in-law, the one who hates my guts remember?"

"What did she say this time?" Nathan asked although he already had a pretty good idea of what probably barked out of his mother's mouth.

"Oh you know that usual. I ruined her son's life, blah, blah, blah." Haley replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry." Nathan slipped out of Haley's arms. He turned around and faced her. "This isn't fair to you." He spoke while pressing a hand lightly against the left side of her jaw line. "I really thought she'd come around by now." He then leaned forward placing a warm kiss on the tip of Haley's forehead.

"Me too." Haley sadly muttered her eyes falling to the floor. They felt impossibly heavy. Everything felt heavy when it came to talking about the people who had refused to accept their marriage.

"Hey, just you and me. That's all that matters, okay?"

Her eyes jumped back up to meet his deep blue ones. All the bad stuff always seemed to instantly melt away when Nathan looked at her like that. It took Haley back to a sort of comfort zone. He was her solid foundation. He was her rock.

"There's something else too." Her hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand that was still caressing her face. "I really think you should go see your dad." Haley gently instructed as she softly pulled his hand down. "Somewhere in between all the snide comments Deb made today, she also happened to share that your Dad's been…well…depressed."

Nathan rolled his eyes looking doubtful. His mother would say just about anything to get him back home now and away from his wife. "I'm sure he's fine."

Haley's mouth crunched up to one side pouting her lips out a bit. "I dunno…I think I actually believe her Nate. Your dad's been instructed by his doctor to start slowly exercising again, but he won't lift a finger apparently. He just sits at home all day watching TV sitting in his own filth. Your mother can't remember the last time she saw him take a shower. She looked and sounded pretty concerned and now I am too Nathan. I think maybe you should drop by and check things out just to make sure. Maybe you could even offer to workout with him? That might motivate him."

"Haley." Nathan began to protest.

"Nathan." Haley sternly spoke his name. "He's still your father." She reminded him. "Your family needs you."

"You're my family now." He simply reminded her.

"True, but I want YOUR parents to be MY family too. We need to work with them. We've gone on long enough avoiding them."

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning before school, okay?" Nathan decided wanting to appease Haley's wishes. He'd do just about anything to give Haley what she wanted.

"Thank you." Haley replied gratefully. She titled her face up melting their lips together. The electricity ran rapid through their veins as they touched. It never ceased to amaze Haley how the feeling never got old. She always felt a jolt zip through her body when Nathan was near. His very presence always excited Haley down to her very core.

"I think it's about time we move this over to the bedroom, don't you?" Nathan mumbled after his lips had been busy doing their work at the base of Haley's throat for several minutes now.

The brunette caught underneath his weight release an involuntary moan in satisfaction. And just when she was about to reply a rapid tap at the door drowned out any chances of Nathan's plans this evening.

"Ignore it." Nathan commanded as he felt Haley attempt to wiggle herself from under him to answer the door. He pressed his firm lips harder against her throat in hopes to convince her. He felt Haley slowly slip giving into his demands for sexual attention. Her hands slipped up his chest and took hold around his neck.

There was that damn knock again.

Nathan reopened his eyes rolling them in annoyance. He pulled back from his wife while grumbling a few curses as he watched Haley quickly jump out of his arms and head straight for the door. He let his head dip into the couch cushion allowing himself a minute to recollect his thoughts and suppress the urges that Haley had unleashed just mere moments ago. Nathan decided that once he was done ringing the neck of the idiot who had killed his buzz he would head straight for the shower with Haley wrapped around his waist of course. They'd restart over from there. They hadn't done it in the shower yet and Nathan was positive Haley wouldn't give the slightest protest.

Nathan snapped his head back up from the pillow feeling instantly excited at his new idea. He took a peek past the opened door to look at their unwelcome intruder. Nathan's eyes narrowed instantly as he released a small growl that was only audible to his ears.

Of course it was Brooke.

"Haley I'm loving your hair!" He heard Brooke squeal as she closely examined Haley's hair.

Nathan frowned bouncing his eyes back over to Haley. Brooke was right, Haley had changed her hair. He hadn't noticed it before due to its previous water soaked stage, but now that it had air dried somewhat he could see it now. It was a lot lighter, blonde to be exact, but not an overwhelming shade of blonde either. He liked it. Nathan made a small mental note to compliment Haley's new look later tonight once the two were alone again. It was obvious Brooke wasn't going anywhere anytime soon as Nathan watched the head cheerleader make herself comfortable as she dug through the kitchen pantries in search of a snack.

And with that realization in hand Nathan quickly excused himself to a cold shower.

Alone.

"So what brings you by?" Haley questioned as she expertly cut a few apples into small pieces for her and Brooke to dip in peanut butter. Out of the corner of her eye she witnessed Nathan stormed off without a word.

Completely obvious to what she had just interrupted, Brooke took a bite out of her peanut butter covered apple. "It actually just occurred to me that I never apologized for what happened last week."

Haley slightly frowned completely unaware of what Brooke meant. "I'm not sure I really follow here."

"Mmm this is really good." Brooke moaned in satisfaction at her afternoon snack. "Okay so anyway you know how I kind of pawned you off to the whole scratch off the Lucas & Peyton engraving off the walls of Peyton's studio?" She reminded Haley. "I was kind of feeling guilty about it and I'm sorry about that. It was really childish of me, but I guess…I just wasn't ready to just do that…I mean look what a difference a weekend makes! Lucas and Peyton are like sort of together now, who knew?"

Haley chuckled. "Apology accepted even though to be honest I completely forgot about that."

"Really?" Brooke spoke skeptically. Haley never forgot anything really.

"Yeah…well considering I never actually went through with the whole thing." Haley shyly admitted. "No offense Davis, but there was no way in hell I was dodging that bullet for you. I just grabbed another one of Peyton's painting when no one was looking and covered it up. The carving is still there."

Brooke grinned from ear to ear. "You sneaky little skank and here I was feeling all guilty and shit for nothing!"

"Oh whatever." Haley spoke as she chucked an apple piece at Brooke's forehead. "Now that I've been reminded…that was a pretty shitty thing you did, but being the oh so gracious person that I am…I'm willing to forgive and forget."

"Good enough for me." Brooke replied shoving another apple piece down her throat.

"Now get the hell out." Haley flatly stated.

"Hey, I thought you forgave me!" Brooke protested as Haley grabbed her by the arm yanking her out of her seat and dragging her back to the front door of the tiny apartment.

"I do." Haley replied swinging the door open with her free hand. "But now if you don't mind I want to get back to having sex with my husband." The newly blonde bluntly stated with her other hand still attached to Brooke's arm.

Before Brooke knew what hit her she was on the other side of the door. "Oh no wonder Nathan looked so pis---" The door was directly slammed in Brooke's face before she could finished the sentence.

Locking the door behind her, Haley tugged at her clothes stripping down to nothing and with a grinned plastered on her face she hastily skipped over to the bathroom to rejoin Nathan.

* * *

After entering the crowded café Peyton removed the black hoodie off her head. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she took a look around the room and spotted Karen.

Karen noticed the blonde immediately giving Peyton a warm smile. Peyton slightly nodded giving the older woman a timid wave of the hand and then gestured over to an empty table in the café. The curly haired blonde took a seat and waited for Karen to make her way over.

"Hey Peyton, long time no see." Karen reached over to the teen giving her a tight hug.

"I know it really has." Peyton hadn't seen her since she had broken down on Karen's porch the first time Lucas had left town. It wasn't like she had gone out of her way to avoid the woman. Well maybe that hadn't been exactly true, but it had been too hard to visit Karen knowing that Lucas wasn't around anymore. At the time Peyton didn't need any further reminders of him. It was just too hard. "I'm sorry about that."

"Not at all necessary sweetie. I was more worried about you to be honest, but I heard from a little birdie that you and my son are talking again so I'm guessing you're just fine now." Karen smiled big. "Are you looking for Haley?" Karen questioned. "She has the day off today."

"Um…actually I was looking for you."

Karen nodded and took the seat across from Peyton. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Ok. Great. Can I ask you for some advice? You're just the only woman I know that runs a business. I've got this crazy idea and Lucas and I were talking about it and he suggested I come see you."

"Well I like crazy ideas. What is it?"

Peyton smiled. "Ok, it is _impossible_ to see good live music in this town without a fake ID so I went to THUD and I suggested they sponsor an all-ages night. You know, not like here at the café, but…like a club night."

Karen nodded incredibly impressed with the idea. "That sounds great Peyton."

Peyton shrugged releasing a sigh. "Yeah, I thought so too, but no takers so far. The club managers find out I'm in high school and it kinda ends there. I don't know what else to do. I was hoping maybe you had some words of wisdom to share?"

"I see. Believe me it's never an easy thing to start up your own project from scratch. Starting up this café was one of the hardest thing I've ever had to do, you know other than raising a baby at seventeen."

The two women shared a chuckle.

"If there's one thing I learned along the way is that…it only takes one person to say yes Peyton." Karen placed a hand over Peyton's delicate ones. "If you believe in it, see it through. Eventually someone else will see it too."

Peyton smiled at the simple thought. "Thank you Karen."

* * *

"Boys are so clueless!" Brooke huffed as she sat outside the fitting room waiting for Peyton to reappear. She had just retold her latest encounter with the new next-door neighbor. This time Felix had managed to sneak up behind her and pinch her ass as she was exiting her car. An action that was quickly retaliated with a slap in the face. Brooke smiled in satisfaction. The idiot probably still had a perfectly good imprint of her hand right across the left side of his face. "I swear to you I'm thirty years away from giving them up for good."

From the other side of the door Peyton snorted loudly. "That seems fairly unlikely." She called out as she threw a shirt over her head and slipped a jacket over it. "Ok, so what about this?" Peyton announced as she stepped out of her changing room. "Does this say…let me promote an all-ages club night?" The blonde was taking Karen's advice to heart. She was determined to find the one person who'd be willing to give her a shot and she wouldn't rest until she found him or her.

According to Brooke all Peyton needed was the right look and so a shopping spree at the mall had been set in motion.

"No." Brooke replied as Peyton did a little spin for her. "Not enough skin. Try this." She tossed Peyton a different top to try on.

Peyton threw her head back and sighed dragging herself back inside to change. "Ooookay! If this ain't it then I give up." Peyton spoke returning a minute later wearing a black top with a black and white stripped jacket and jeans. She had tried about a dozen outfits already and was beginning to grow weary.

"Ah, now we're talking." Brooke smiled nodding and gave the blonde two thumbs up. "If this band manager is a guy, you are golden!"

"Alright, awesome I'm getting it." Peyton spoke sounding relieved. Finding the perfect outfit had proved to be an exhausting task.

"I think I'm gonna hit up the lingerie store next door."

"That's cool, I was thinking about hitting up the record store next anyway. Meet back up at the car in about thirty?"

Brooke waved Peyton off making her way next door. It only took the hazel eyed girl about ten minutes to grab an armful of cute new bras, which she dropped in front of the register. "I'll take all of this." She announced to the cashier dropping her credit card at the same time.

"I'm sorry Miss Davis…but your card has been declined." The auburn haired girl behind the register informed her as she slid the credit card back over to Brooke.

"That's gotta be a mistake." Brooke chuckled sliding the card on the counter back over to the sales rep. "You must have swiped it too fast. Try it again."

"I'm pretty sure…"

"I insist." Brooke slightly growled giving the girl a stern look. "Jennifer." She addressed the girl after taking a peek at her name tag.

Jennifer reluctantly took the credit card back into her hands and swiped it again. "Nope, see." She said smiling slightly in satisfaction as she showed Brooke the screen on the register confirming that the card had indeed been declined.

"Unbelievable." Brooke exasperatedly dug back into her purse pulling out her wallet. She chucked just about every credit card imaginable at the idiotic sale girl before her.

* * *

"I don't mean to brag or anything, but….I'm getting pretty good at this if I do say so myself." Haley giggled as her and Nathan remained motionless with their legs tangled around each other on the bathroom floor. The couple was still wet and naked from their hot steamy shower session.

"Not gonna disagree with you there babe." Nathan placed a light kiss on Haley's forehead holding her close. "Thank goodness you kicked Brooke out on her ass."

Haley laughed into his sticky wet chest. "She was cramping our style."

"Definitely." Nathan mumbled after capturing Haley's lips into his.

"Whoa, hold up there buddy." Haley spoke as she felt Nathan's hand trail up the inside of her thigh. His lips started to nimble on her collarbone.

Nathan lightly chuckled. "Have I worn you out already Hales?" He said with a smirk.

Haley blushed full on. "No, but my back is killing me!" She whined. "I can't have sex on this floor anymore. Just look at this!" She pointed to a purple bruise that had formed on her right shoulder blade. Haley guessed it must have happened when the two had gotten carried away and fell out of the shower onto the floor. At the time her adrenaline had been pumping so hard that she hadn't felt a thing. Now that Haley had had some time to breath, she hadn't realized how much her body ached from the crash.

"Poor baby." Nathan cooed covering up the bruise with a million wet kisses. He grabbed the bottom of Haley's thigh making sure it was securely placed around his waist before lifting her body from off the floor.

Haley instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around Nathan's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as well. "Bedroom?" She teased already knowing the direction they were heading. Her sore body ached for some comfortable support to endure another lovemaking session with Nathan. Not that making love with Nathan was a terrible thing to endure, but Haley was almost positive her back would break if they did it again on that floor. Sometimes even Nathan got too carried away not realizing his wife was barely half his size. Haley softly chuckled as her body reacted warmly from the thought. She loved that she was responsible for making Nathan lose control when they had their bodies pressed up against each other. It was a type of power no one would be able to have over him and in all honestly he had the same power over her anyway. Haley lost all control every time Nathan's body rocked hard against hers.

"By the way did I mention that your new hair looks absolutely sexy on you?" Nathan purred into her ear after the two had fallen backwards onto their bed.

"I'm glad you like." Haley moaned in response as Nathan left a trail of kisses down her chest. He stopped right at the flat surface of her creamy skin between her breast and slid his hands up to cup each one as he gave his lips their full attention.

A few minutes later his lips finally traveled down to Haley's flat stomach. She gently pushed Nathan off of her and had him on his back ready to climb on top of him instead. It was her turn to be in control this round. Haley heard her husband growl in approval at her domineering move. She dipped her head low to meet his hungry lips once again. "I love you so much." Haley murmured into Nathan's lip before pulling away to look into his eyes. "You're happy right?" She looked at him in wonder. "I mean really happy? This is everything you hoped it would be? And not just the sex, but all of it…marriage, me…I'm not disappointing you am I?"

Nathan brushed his thumb across Haley's flushed cheeks. "Of course I am. You could NEVER disappoint me Haley. I've never been happier." He replied. "Are you happy?" He spoke flipping the question back to the beauty before him.

Haley quickly nodded.

"Even though you had to move out of your big house into this crappy apartment and are stuck here being poor with me? You don't know how much I wish I could give you all the things you want."

"Shh." Haley placed a finger over his lips silencing him. "You've given me all I could ever want. You. As long as you stay here with me…I'll always be happier then I've ever been."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Brooke paced back and forth around her blue car in the mall parking lot. Her compact cell phone had been pressed up against her ear for the past thirty minutes as she loudly argued with her mother. "What do you mean there's nothing left? How is this even possible?" She yelled into the speaker piece. Brooke had been asking the same exact two questions for most of the conversation now. She hadn't been satisfied with her mother's first response and the bubbly teen was determined to keeping pushing on until she received a suitable reply.

This was just unacceptable.

"Well I don't care!" Brooke whined like a five year old. "You and daddy are gonna fix this and you're gonna do it now! I refuse to let both of you ruin my life with this crap!" Her eyes furred at Victoria Davis' response. "My fault!" Brooke snorted. "How the hell is this my fault?? Well maybe if you two hadn't been off gallivanting at the most exotic places on the globe and spending insane amounts then maybe we'd have some--"

Brooke rolled her eyes as he mother cut her off. "Fine whatever! I'm on my way." She spat slamming her cell shut.

"You okay?"

Brooke jumped at the small hand touching her shoulder. "God you scared me Peyton." Brooke relaxed once she saw Peyton's bouncing curls.

"You don't look so good." Peyton spoke after eyeing up her best friend. "You look extremely tense."

"I'm fine." Brooke sighed.

"Why all the yelling on the phone then?"

Brooke shrugged. "It was my mom, you know how it goes."

Peyton nodded.

"Her and daddy are back in town." Brooke explained "Their at home right now waiting for me."

"Wow they sure came back quick this time. Didn't they like just leave to Europe?"

"Something sort of just came up." Brooke bitterly muttered through clenched teeth. "So we need to get going." She added walking back to her car.

"Okay." Peyton nodded slowly following her. Brooke was obviously keeping something from her. "Hey where's all your stuff?" She asked opting to change the subject. She noticed Brooke's hands were completely empty. Not a shopping bag in sight.

"Oh nothing really. I decided not to get anything." Brooke quickly mumbled. "They didn't have the color I was looking for."

Peyton eyed up her friend skeptically. "That place has every color bra of the freakin' rainbow."

"Well they didn't have the color I WANTED." Brooke snapped irritably. After unlocking the car doors she practically ripped the driver side open, slipped inside and yanked it shut making a loud thud that made Peyton jump this time. "What, is it a crime to go into a store and not actually buy something?"

"Well normally no, but--"

"Then quit it with the third degree already!" Brooke once again snapped interrupting Peyton in the middle of her reply.

"Sorry I asked." Peyton muttered in a defensive tone. She slipped on her seatbelt already foreseeing the massive road rage that would shortly accompany Brooke's current foul temper. Peyton closed her eyes and leaned her head back silently preparing herself for the uncomfortable twenty minute ride back home.


	14. The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

_"Something's up I just know it." _

Peyton chewed a second time on her already rundown nails. The blonde was referring to Brooke at the moment. Her best friend had been acting standoffish for a few days now and worst of all she wasn't budging around Peyton. Brooke had never shut Peyton out like she was doing now. She was going around pretending things were just peachy, but Peyton knew better. Something was definitely up.

_"Brooke never keeps secrets from me. Ever. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it has something to do with her parents. They've been home all week and Brooke's been hiding her misery behind closed doors. Poorly might I add. She can't fool me, she should know better."_

"Well maybe you're wrong then." Lucas replied speaking loudly at the phone sitting by him on his desk. Lucas had her on speaker phone while he worked on the computer editing his latest paper for English class. "I mean did you ever think Brooke's just having a bad week? It happens to the best of us even our very own little miss sunshine." Lucas joked. "She's probably just stressed about having her parents at home for more than the usual two days. I say give her a few more days and she'll be back to normal. Besides hasn't she been knocking fists with that prick of a new neighbor of hers? I mean if I had to see that ass everyday I'd be a little irritable too."

_"No. There's something wrong and I'm gonna find out what it is. I'll just spend some more time with her this weekend. She's bound to crack sooner or later." _Peyton replied completely dismissing Lucas' logical. She could hear the sound of Lucas sucking his teeth. _"You don't know Brooke like I do Lucas."_ She defended.

"No it's not that." Lucas sighed. He was just about to ask if she'd considering driving down to see him this weekend like Leena had suggested, but now that plan was shot to hell. If Brooke really needed her best friend this weekend then Lucas wouldn't make Peyton choose. "You be there for Brooke." He told her finally after a slight pause.

_"I better get going." _Peyton spoke suddenly aware of the time. _"I've got that meeting with another club owner in about an hour. I think I'll go see Brooke after that too."_

"Knock'em dead Peyt."

_"I have a really good feeling about this one. I hope I'm not jinxing myself here." _

"You'll do great babe." Lucas replied. "Not that you need it, but good luck. I believe in you. Call me if you need anything."

Peyton smiled. _"Bye." _She softly spoke ending the conversation.

Lucas typed a few more sentences to his already lengthy paper. He gave his words another glance over and saved the document feeling satisfied with his progress so far. Now it was time to get ready for another Thursday night of festivities. Lucas was meeting Leena in about an hour at the beach house where the latest rambunctious high school party was being held. The volleyball team was celebrating yet another victory and anybody who was anybody would be in attendance tonight. After only a short month Lucas had pretty much managed to befriend most of the school and he had been accepted with open arms rather quickly. Lucas was sure it probably had to do with the fact that he was practically attached at the hip with one of the most popular girls at Central Charleston High, but no matter the reason, tonight was guaranteed to be a good night with all his new friends.

An hour later he was parked outside the party admiring the grand beach house that made Nathan's look like a tiny shack. It was still pretty early into the night and the house was already raging with students in addition to a good chunk of bodies on the beach playing around a large bonfire.

Lucas leaned back into his truck surprised that Leena hadn't been outside waiting for his arrival as usual. He hadn't spotted her car anywhere so he figured she must be running late. Lucas decided he'd wait a few minutes before heading inside to join his fellow students for a drink.

"Lucas! So glad you made it!" A girl with pitch black medium length black hair descended the stairs from the house and stumbled her way over to Lucas. Apparently someone needed to slow down on their drinking this early in the game already.

"How could I not be here." Lucas replied embracing the girl in a hug as she held out her arms. "How are you Claire?"

"I'm absolutely fantastic!" She giggled.

Claire was Lucas' lab partner in his Chemistry class and her parents just also happened to be the lucky owners of the fabulous beach house as well. "I can tell." Lucas teased shaking his head. After this conversation was over he was going to get Claire a nice big cup of water and hopefully try to pass it off as vodka.

"Notice anything different about me?" Claire brightly smiled at Lucas blinking her eyes at him wildly.

"Ahhh you got new glasses." Lucas instantly replied noticing her latest pair of stylish frames. "Again." He swore she must have changed her glasses every other week. As if everyone else had the money to blow on designers frames every time they got bored.

"I needed a new look."

Lucas gave her lazy nod of the head. It was ridiculous really.

"You like?"

"They're very nice." He answered politely despite the fact that there really was no visible difference between this pair and the ones she had been wearing yesterday. "Hey have you seen Leena by any chance?" The blond decided to lead the topic of conversation elsewhere before he got stuck discussing designer frames for the next fifteen minutes. He had made that tragic mistake once before and sure Claire was a total sweetheart, but not sweet enough to endure something like that again.

"Yea she got here a while ago. Last time I saw her she was inside getting ready to do a keg stand."

Lucas' eyes widened. "Keg stand?" He repeated. Lucas knew Leena loved to party, but he'd never seen her party that hard. She usually stuck to drinking games and once in awhile hit the beer bong if she was feeling adventurous enough, either that or she smoked up with some of her teammates. Lucas had never really approved of the latter, but he knew better than to tell Leen what to do. It was her life and so far she hadn't gotten that carried away.

"Yea..." Claire chuckled reading the look on Lucas' face. "She's really wasted tonight. Actually come to think of it she was already drunk off her ass when she got here."

"Listen I hate to leave you here, but I should really go check up on her then." Lucas had become instantly concerned. It looked like he was stuck on babysitting duty tonight, which kind of came as a disappointment for once. Lucas had actually been looking forward to letting loose a bit this evening. It looked like he have to settle with one drink. Just one. He'd make it a beer just to be safe.

"That's cool. I figured you'd be off to save her soon enough." Claire smiled again hesitating to speak again. "Are you guys like...together or what?" She quickly mumbled to him.

"No we're just friends." Lucas replied. "Leena has a boyfriend and I'm seeing someone from my old town."

Claire narrowed her dark brown eyes at Lucas obviously not seeing any truth to his words. "You know everyone is just wondering right? You guys are like always together. It's kind of cute. I won't tell Lucas, really." She gave him a quick wink.

"I have to go now Claire." Lucas shook his head. It didn't matter how many times he'd have to deny the rumors, no one was willing to except the actual truth anyway. Everyone was convinced him and Leena were dating and honestly if he was on the outside looking in he'd probably come up with the same conclusion as well. "I'll check in with you later. Take it easy on the drinks okay?" Lucas cautiously advised Claire before jogging up the steps and heading into the house in search of his friend.

* * *

Peyton wiped the small trace of sweat just above her eyebrow once she made it safety outside. Her petite frame leaned up against the door behind her as she tried to take control over her anxiety-ridden body. It was all over with now and she was relieved for that much. What the hell had she been thinking? This wasn't the way it was supposed to go down. She didn't want it like this. No not this way.

She felt defeated and broken. It had been a weak move on her part and after all that hard work what was she supposed to do now? Karen would be so disappointed if she ever found out.

Peyton shed her leather jacket feeling extremely overheated even though she was currently outside. She frowned knowing tonight was probably one of the coldest nights in awhile. She waited for her skin to succumb to the chilly air around her, but the moment never came. Rather the opposite had occurred. She was sweating profusely now.

Her hands now clung to the door in fear. She hadn't expected to feel like this.

"Peyton?"

The blonde looked up seeing a very familiar and comforting smile. "Haley." Peyton forced on a smile. "Nathan." She nodded at her ex-boyfriend greeting him as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" Haley asked in a sweet tone. She reached out to Peyton to hold her hand. "Dude you're like all sweaty." Haley teased rescinding her hand and wiping it dry on the side of her jeans.

Peyton gave a weak chuckle.

"It's like thirty degrees outside." Nathan raised an eyebrow looking at Peyton cautiously. "Sawyer put your damn jacket on." He commanded picking up her leather jacket that had made its way to the floor.

"Thanks." Peyton slightly mumbled. Her hand trembled slightly reaching for her jacket.

"Are you okay?" Nathan frowned.

"Yea...I'm just..." Peyton sighed. "You know how I've been trying to get someone to host an all-ages night here in Tree Hill right?"

Haley nodded.

"I was inside there meeting with the club owner and well it doesn't look like it's gonna work out that's all." Peyton explained putting on a brave face. "I'm fine really. Just bummed I guess."

"Oh I'm so sorry Peyton." Haley softly replied. "Is there anything we can do?" She offered.

Nathan on the other hand continued to observe the curly haired blonde rather carefully. When they finally made eye contact Peyton quickly looked away. Nathan paused in thought slightly shocked with his own thoughts, but the small details of Peyton's demeanor were hard to ignore.

"Actually I think I'm just gonna go home." Peyton replied. "I'm feeling kind of a little nauseous all of a sudden to be honest." She admitted placing a hand over her abdomen.

Haley's smile faded. "Well okay..." She spoke trying to mask her disappointment.

"Actually I think some food is in order." Nathan spoke up. "How about I treat my girls to a nice meal?" He said squeezing himself in between Haley and Peyton and putting his arms around them.

"Yea, maybe your tummy will feel better with some soup or something!" Haley replied liking the idea. She didn't want to leave Peyton alone now that she had just been rejected by the club. It was apparent Nathan felt the same way as well.

God she loved her husband. He was just so perfect.

Peyton shook her head furiously. The thought of eating right now was bound to make her gag. "I don't know you guys..."

"There's no room for debate on this Sawyer. I'll even spring for some desert, one Butterfinger McFlurry with your name on it." Nathan teased sending her a wink.

Peyton genuinely smiled for the first time that night. It was nice that Nathan still remembered the small things about her when they had been a couple.

"No offense you two, but you guys can barely afford the toilet paper you wipe your ass with these days." Peyton shot back in all her sarcastic glory. "I think even I'm in better shape financially." She teased.

Nathan and Haley shared a warm laugh. "That may be true, but I think we're good for one night out on the town." Haley replied. "So quit your whining and lets go. I'm starving."

Peyton heavily sighed giving in to defeat. She slipped her jacket back on despite the fact that her skin felt like it was literally on fire right about now. She'd just have to deal with it for now. Peyton didn't want to cause anymore concern among the married couple.

"Dinner it is then." Peyton spoke as Nathan's arm clung back over her should as he led the way.

* * *

He found her. It took Lucas about twenty minutes into his search, but he finally found her. He caught her just in time too. She had missed a step as she was descending the staircase and Lucas had managed to swoop in and catch Leena midway through her fall. Thank god for his quick basketball reflexes too. Despite her tall stature Lucas had almost missed his catch.

"LUCAS!!!" Leena slurred loudly. She leaned her head backwards trying to hang it as far back as humanely possible while Lucas struggled to hold her up in his arms. "Where the hell have you been all night?" She demanded keeping her lips in a perfectly straight line.

"When did you get so trashed?"

The red head's lips broke their hold forming into a grin. "You know what?" Leena lifted her head back up to look at Lucas. "I. Have. No. Idea." She had smacked Lucas in the chest after every word. "I don't think I'm THAT drunk anyway." Leena giggled swinging her head around and burring it in Lucas' broad chest.

"C'mon try to stand up straight Leen." Lucas instructed pulling the highly intoxicated girl back on her feet. He threw Leena's arm over his shoulder. "Try to keep up with me okay?"

"I can walk just fine." Leena grumbled as the two struggled to walk in step. They barely made it through the second flight of steps on their way out of the beach house.

"Why are you so drunk and what happened to the rest of the girls?" Lucas questioned. "I thought you were coming with the team."

"Geez mom." Leena moaned pushed Lucas off of her once they had made it outside. "They're all around here somewhere." She answered his question before skipping off into the beach. A skip that was by no means coordinated at all.

Lucas smacked the front of his forehead after observing his friend lose her balance and come tumbling down towards the sand.

A few onlookers near the bonfire drunkenly cheered and applauded Leena's graceful move of the night.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked appearing above Leena.

"I'm really drunk." She sadly admitted with her face looking down at the sand.

"You don't say?" Lucas mockingly teased plopping down on the ground.

"Not now okay?" Leena crossed her arms over her chest taking in a deep breath. "I'm not in the mood for games. You can rag on me being a dumbass all you want tomorrow. Just not tonight okay Lucas? Please."

Lucas slipped his jacket off noticing the slight goosebumps forming on Leena's arm. He placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She spoke with little emotion.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Leena huffed. "What's there to talk about?" She answered bitterly her eyes falling back to the floor.

"Look I'm not a minder read or anything, but something's obviously bothering you Leena. You can talk to me about anything you know that." Lucas playfully nudged her. "So spill." The blond encouraged.

Leena shut her eyes tightly while shaking her head furiously. "I can barely breath enough as it is let alone speak Lucas. Just...just let it go okay?"

Lucas nodded deciding to back off. For now anyway. "Let me take you home at least. Maybe get you sobered up so your parents won't see you like this?"

"They're gone for the week so it's cool. Don't worry about me." Leena rested the side of her face on her hand giving Lucas a good view of her face for the first time.

"You're crying." Lucas sternly pointed out catching the dried tear stains along with her runny mascara. "Did someone hurt you?" He growled out quickly assuming the worst. Leena had never appeared to be the openly sensitive type of girl. It was crystal clear to him that something horrible must have happened for her to display herself so vulnerably.

Leena swallowed hard. "Sort of..." She caught herself slipping. "Listen like I said before I don't want to talk about it okay!" She yelled at Lucas.

"Who was it?" Lucas angrily spat. "Don't you worry I'll deal with the little punk. Just give me the name okay. I'll take care the rest." The teen was already on his feet ready preparing himself to pounce on whoever it had been.

"What?" Leena spat out exasperatedly. "What are you insane Scott?!" Leena growled yanking his arm forcefully. "Sit your ass down you idiot!"

Lucas reluctantly sat back down.

She was back to her old charming ways evidently.

"Nothing like that happened! Eww gross!" Leena threw her arm out smacking Lucas in the chest. "You think if someone touched me I'd let the little creep get out alive?" She scoffed. "C'mon Lucas give me a little more credit here."

"But you said..."

"I probably could kick someone's ass better than you could!"

"Hey!" Lucas whined before cracking into a smile and chuckling at the insult. "Glad to see you're back to normal."

Leena sighed annoyed. "Whatever." She replied letting her back fall into the sand. Her surroundings were starting to spin around her. It was only a matter of time before she threw up all the booze she had stupidly consumed this evening.

"You said someone hurt you Leena." Lucas softly reminding her a few minutes later. "I'm worried about you. I've never seen you get this drunk purposely and when you said someone sort of hurt you I just snapped and assumed the worse...I...tell me what's going on." Lucas spoke feeling powerless. He didn't know why this was, but Lucas always felt this need to protect the ones he cared about deeply. Many times in the past Peyton had warned him that he couldn't possibly save everyone all the time. And hell maybe Peyton was right, but it never stopped Lucas from trying. If there was something he could do then he was going to act on it. He had to try.

She sighed heavily once again struggling to keep her green eyes from rolling over to the back of her head. "Water please." Leena requested her voice hoarse. She could feel herself slowly slip as tired sleep took over her body.

* * *

A few hours later after finally being able to ditch the wonder couple and going back home to recollect herself, Peyton finally staggered her way over to Brooke's home in the middle of the night. She was sure Brooke would be up probably watching TV or something.

"Your mom answered the door." Peyton announced her presence while collapsing back on Brooke's bed. "That was fun." She sneered sarcastically.

"I'm surprised she let you past the front door." Brooke teased from her position on the floor. Her mother's dislike for Peyton Sawyer was no well hidden secret. "Dammit!" Brooke cried out a little too sadly. She grabbed a ball of cotton furiously rubbing it over the painted toenail she had just messed up.

"Brooke?" Peyton sat up on her bed looking down at her friend. "What's wrong?" She spoke again when Brooke had refused to look up at her.

"No-nothing." Brooke blubbered out. "I just keep screwing up this toe."

"Were you just crying?" Peyton accused. Her ears had caught the trembling in Brooke's voice and the subtle sniffles she had tried to pass off quietly.

"I'm fine." Brooke replied almost robotic like.

"Brooke." Peyton repeated her name trying to gently urge the hazel eyed girl to come clean. This was Peyton she was talking to. Brooke would never be able to fool her.

A few minutes of silence passed by before Brooke finally pulled her head up and allowed their eyes to meet. Peyton's assumptions had been confirmed at once. Brooke's eyes appeared bloodshot, tired and swollen. It was obvious she had been crying for quite awhile.

Brooke took in a deep breath. "You know how I didn't buy anything at the mall the other day?"

Peyton nodded.

"Well...what I told you…" At once Brooke began to cry again. "It's a load of crap." She sniffled.

"What happened?" Peyton slid off the bed and joined Brooke on the floor.

"I'm broke!" Brooke cried out burying her face into her hands. Feeling not only embarrassed, but stupid for crying about the fact that she had no money. It was selfish, but money was all she ever knew. It was the only world she knew how to function in. What would be her place now?

Brooke Davis the poor girl?

Brooke could barely swallow the thought. It was pathetic she knew it, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be poor.

Peyton's face fell flat from the surprising news. She managed to recover quickly though.

"My dad's company went under and…doing this stupid bankruptcy thing and my mom's telling me we might have to sell the house." Brooke spoke bursting into tears again. "That's why they came back from Europe early."

"God Brooke, I'm so sorry." Peyton spoke as Brooke's head fell into her lap. The blonde soothingly stroked Brooke's hair with her hand.

"Yeah me too!" Brooke moaned in frustration as a frown took over her lips. "I love being rich! I'm so good at it too." She pulled her head up to look at Peyton giving her a pout. "What am I gonna do?" Brooke wiped the tear stains from her cheeks.

"Oh Brooke." Peyton spoke with a sigh. "It's just money, you know that. There is SO much more to you than that."

"Yeah..." Brooke said with another pout. "But that's my FAVORITE part." She softly whined resembling a small child refusing to admit defeat.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Peyton's lips.

Brooke rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore." She said falling back into Peyton's lap. For now Brooke would just take comfort in Peyton stroking her hair. "How was your meeting?" She sniffled in between the question. "Tell me all about it."

Now it was Peyton who looked like she was about to break down. It was a good thing Brooke's view was obstructed with her head in Peyton's lap. "It's not gonna work out." The blonde sadly answered.

"Really?" Brooke gasped. She was sure Peyton had this in the bag.

Peyton shrugged as she scrunched her lips together. "What can you do huh?" She added forcing herself to smile down at Brooke.

"I'm sorry." Brooke replied wishing she could come up with something better to say. Instead she reached out for Peyton's other free hand and took it into hers squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah me too..." Peyton replied letting her mind race back to earlier this evening. It was like time had stood still during that meeting. She's never be able to go back now. This would be sure to consume her thoughts for awhile now.

For awhile.

If only she could be that lucky. Peyton sure hoped.

* * *

"Better?" Lucas wondered after he had managed to wake her up and force down a few bottles of water down her throat.

"Yea." Leena mumbled sucking dry the last bottle Lucas had handed over to her. "For now." She added cautiously aware that this was only the beginning. In a few hours she'd be hugging the porcelain toilet at her home for the rest of the night and probably until the wee hours of the morning.

"Care to tell me what the hell went on tonight?"

"Well I think the answer to that is pretty obvious. I drank. A lot." She managed to make a smile before her face looked like she was about to puke up again.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Lucas muttered in all his sarcastic glory.

Leena tried to hold back a chuckle unsuccessfully. "Stop it. Don't make me laugh." She warned holding her hand to her stomach. The slightest chuckle made her stomach and headache plunge back into a terrible feeling.

"I might just have to if you're not gonna talk." Lucas warned in all seriousness.

"I hate you." Leena mumbled looking down at her hands knowing Lucas was serious enough to be that kind of a jerk tonight. He was too damn nosy for his own good, but he was her best friend now. She should be able to tell him what was bothering her. She ran a hand across the white sand picking up a handful and letting it slip out between her fingers. "Nick. It was Nick who hurt me." She blurted out with little emotion. "He...he cheated on me." Leena spoke as she watched the grains of sand continue to slip through her fingers and rejoin the pile beneath her. She repeated the move again grabbing a fist full of sand again.

Lucas was a bit stunned not expecting any of this to be about her boyfriend who wasn't even here right now. He had thought things were going smoothly between them lately. Nick was supposed to be coming to Charleston tomorrow to spend the weekend with her.

"Leena...I...I don't know what to say."

"I rather you just save your breath to be honest." She coldly defended not wanting Lucas' sympathy.

"What happened?" Lucas asked not backing down.

"Ugh." The red head groaned in despair. She rubbed her hands together shaking off the small traces of sand left. "He called me tonight after my match saying how he couldn't keep it in anymore. My mind kind of went blank the second the words came out of his mouth, but from what I remember...apparently two weeks ago he got drunk and slept with some fucking groupie from his Freshman seminar class."

Leena shook her head furiously as she fought with herself not to start crying again. The prick didn't deserve her tears, she knew that, but it was impossible not to break down. "God Lucas! What am I supposed to do now? How could he just do that?"

Lucas caught her instantly as she leaned into him and started crying into his shoulder. "Just because I'm out of sight, it automatically means I'm out of mind too?"

"Of course not." Lucas firmly reassured his friend hugging her tightly. "What did you say to him afterwards?" He questioned.

"Nothing. I hung up on his ass and I've been drinking ever since and now I'm a drunk sloppy heartbroken mess no thanks to him! Why are guys SO...DUMB!"

Lucas slowly shook his head not knowing the answer. "Beats me. I've been trying to solve that mystery for years."

"Ugh and you know what the worse part is!" Leena yelled ripped herself from Lucas to look at him. "That's why he all of a sudden decided to come down here this weekend. It was to tell me in person originally." She explained looking completely disgusted at the entire thing. "And if that idiot thinks that's gonna save him from my wrath then he's got another thing coming!"

"What are you gonna do?"

Leena shook her head letting her green eyes fall to the ground. "I wish I knew." Her shoulders slumped. "But I don't."

"He's still coming tomorrow I presume?"

Leena nodded.

"I could kick his ass if you want?" Lucas offered well knowing he'd be the one getting his ass kicked anyway.

Leena chuckled. "Don't be stupid. I have a better shot at kneeing him in the balls than you do."

"I'm here for you okay?"

"Thank you Lucas. It's nice to know someone has my back here."

"Always." Lucas sincerely meant it.

"I wanna go home now." She simply requested. There was so much more she needed to tell him, but this was neither the place or the time.

* * *

"Nathan?" Peyton softly spoke surprised to see the raven haired basketball player standing at her doorway. The blonde was back home in her warm bed working on some new sketches for Thug. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking back at the clock on her nightstand. It was past one in morning.

"I had to wait until Haley fell asleep." He admitted keeping still by the door.

Peyton slowly shook her head confused at his reply. A chill ran down her spine as she picked up on the way he carefully watched her. The same way he had been earlier tonight. Watching her every move like he was expecting the worst at any second. "You're scaring me." She informed him with a harsh tone. She felt her body tense up, her chest feeling tighter than ever. Nathan's eyes were the coldest she had ever seen on him and it was obvious he had no intentions on loosening up anytime soon.

"I'm scaring you?" Nathan produced a bitter laugh. "I'm. Scaring. You?" He rested his hand against the door frame, then rested his forehead up against his hand for support. He took a deep breath in silence trying to calm his rising anger.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is, but I think it's time for you to leave Nathan." Peyton coldly spoke. She had peeled herself out of bed and stood up keeping her distance from him. He didn't look safe to be around right now. The blonde guessed maybe him and Haley had gotten into an argument? Whatever it was Nathan didn't look to be stable right about now.

Peyton instantly regretted her words. Attempting to kick Nathan out resulted in another outburst. She could tell he had snapped after his face whipped back around to meet hers. His blue eyes were no longer cold, but they radiated in fury now.

"What the hell is wrong with you Peyton?" Nathan angrily snapped stomping in her direction. "Have you fucking gone insane?! Are you fucking that stupid?"

Peyton took a fearful step back as Nathan inched towards her. She had never been afraid of Nathan in her entire life, but then again he had never looked like he was about to attack her like he was now.

"Get out." Peyton growled attempting to keep her guard down.

"Why'd you do it?" Nathan yelled at her ignoring the fear in her eyes. Maybe that's exactly what she need. A little fear to knock some sense into her. Make sure this would never happen again. "Huh? Answer me?" Nathan hands had managed to clasp around her skinny arms. He started to shake her demanding an answer. He wasn't shaking her too violently, but it was aggressive nonetheless.

"Let go of me." Peyton hissed. "Nathan!" She shouted this time shocked that he wasn't listening to her. He was now so close that she could feel his breath hitting against the skin of her face. Before she could control it instinct took over and a hard slap was delivered to his face.

Nathan didn't even wince once. It was like his face had turned into stone. He looked completely numb now and terrified. His hands fell down to his sides at once.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you dare fucking touch me again! I swear to god I'll kill you."

What bothered Peyton was the fact that she couldn't figure out whether he was terrified of her or for her.

And then like a ton of bricks crashing down, it hit her.

He knew. Nathan knew.

But how?

* * *

Please Review!


	15. One More Sad Song

**So it's been probably well over a month since my last update and I'm truly sorry about that guys. Things haven't been going so great lately in my life so it has been hard to find the motivation to continue writing these past few weeks.**

**So if you're out there and still reading thank you for being so patient! Hopefully I'll start being more reliable in my writing.**

**I must admit this chapter is not at all polished to perfection, but I really just wanted to post something up for you guys right now while I had the time.**** Plus you all will be rewarded in the end I promise! What most of you have been waiting for is finally here.**

**So please review...I got so many great reviews in the last chapter that I hope they continue on.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Well it's a good thing your parents aren't home huh?" Lucas teased as they sat inside his truck parked right outside Leena's house.

"Yea they'd totally flip." Leena replied without much interest. She rubbed the back of her hand slowly tracing small circles with the tips of her fingers. It was a nervous habit she had picked up when attempting to comfort herself.

She was failing quite miserably at this point.

"You and your parents close?"

Leena let out a laugh. It didn't sound like she had found anything funny, but was mocking Lucas' words instead. "Yea I guess. We are now anyway. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, but things weren't so peachy before. They were always away on vacation or business. I only ever really saw them a couple of times a year." She shyly admitted. "This is the first time they've gone away in over a year. They were afraid to leave me alone." Leena scoffed throwing her hands up in the air. "Guess they were right after all."

"But you said your parents are around more now right?" Lucas pointed out. "You must be doing something right. They care about you so what's your secret? I'm sure my friend Brooke would love to know."

"Well...I mean if you really wanna know just ask around. It's no big secret really." Leena leaned her head back into the headrest and closed her eyes.

Lucas gave a small frown. "I don't understand."

"Well if your friend Brooke wants her parents to stick around more often then tell her to develop a drug addition." She opened her eyes and tilted her face over at Lucas. "I find that usually does the trick." She added while looking at Lucas. Her face sported an amused look yet there was nothing playful about the tone in her voice.

Lucas gave a silent pause debating his next words. With Leena it was always hard to tell when she was just playing with his head just for the cheap thrill.

Leena shook her head. She wondered what the hell she was doing. "I'll just see you at school tomorrow." She exhaled deeply in regret for opening her big fat mouth. She clicked off her seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

"You're not kidding are you?" Lucas quietly spoke. He reached out his hand over Leena's preventing her from getting out of the car.

"Crap." The red head tucked her hair behind her ears and swept her long wavy locks over her right shoulder. "Well since the cat's out of the bag I might as well finish the story. I could always blame this moment of insanity on the booze."

"Why do you always have to make everything out into a joke?" Lucas spoke annoyed.

"Why do you always walk around like you got one giant stick up your ass?" She shot back.

"I do not." Lucas argued.

Leena scoffed. "Oh you so do! You walk around treating the world like some sort of Greek tragedy. Like you want people to feel sorry for you. It's kind of pathetic really. Hi I'm Lucas Scott let me sit down here and brood. And after that I'm gonna sulk some more in my own self pity. Did I mention I'm gonna bitch and moan some more?"

Lucas grinded his teeth together. She was still drunk. He knew that and yet the thought of muzzling her like a dog was tempting and seemed like the only logical thing to do at the moment. How was it possible that one girl managed to work him up so much and with such little effort on her part. "At least I'm not masking my issues with sad humor now that's really pathetic if you ask me. I don't run away from my problems like you seem to do Leena."

"Oh is that so?" Leena chuckled. "Mr. I royally screwed over my ex-girlfriend and moved to another state!" She gave Lucas another mocking look before letting her face fall. "You're so full of it, you don't even know how good you got it kid. You know it wouldn't hurt you to live a little."

Her words had delivered a hard blow. She might as well had spit in his face. Yet it wasn't like anything Leena uttered had been untrue. Still it didn't mean he wasn't pissed. "Would you do me favor and get the hell out of my truck?" He spat.

"With pleasure!" Leena growled back angry at the fact that he had had the balls to kick her out of his car. Sure she had just badly insulted him, but now he was just being plain rude. "Jackass." She yelled out after exiting the truck and slamming the car door shut. It was a wonder she hadn't managed to rip the whole thing off.

Lucas yelled in frustration and slammed his fist hard against the steer wheeling. "Fuck!" He couldn't just leave the stumbling drunk out there alone. Lucas clenched his hands into tight fists and took a deep breath. He climbed out of the truck and went after her. "I'm sorry." He called out to her. "I don't want to fight with you Leens."

Leena stopped mid-step with her arms crossed over her chest. She turned around to face him. An angry look was still plastered across her face. "Well to be honest I rather still fight and put you back in your place." She took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Me too." Leena replied while looking down at her feet and watching them as she shifted them side to side. "I was being a complete bitch back there. It's just hard to trust people you know?"

Lucas nodded.

"Let the record show that I'm pretty drunk off my ass now though, so I mean...I'm just blurting all sorts of shit out tonight."

Lucas smirked. "Mmmm something tells me you probably would have told me off just about the same sober."

"Yea..." Leena returned the smirk. "You're probably right about that one." She shrugged. "Lucas?"

"Mmm?"

"You remember the first day we met in homeroom?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember what I told you right before I took off?"

Lucas paused an intense look falling upon his facial features as he tried to remember back to that day. It had only been a little over a month ago since that day, but to him it sure felt like a lifetime ago. The days beyond Tree Hill's borders seemed to drag longer than usual. There had been some good days and some bad ones.

"I asked you not to believe everything you hear around here." She answered her own question for him. "It's a miracle you haven't heard anything yet, but I suspect everyone's probably too scared to even approach you with me around." Leena sighed walking away from Lucas to sit down across the front steps of her porch. "I wasn't kidding about what I said back there." The red head spoke again once Lucas had situated himself next to her on top of the steps.

"Say it." The blond softly requested afraid to say it out loud himself. "Tell me." He urged.

Leena shrugged not even knowing where to begin. "Take a look at your friend here Lucas Scott. She's a recovering drug addict."

* * *

His blue eyes looked back over at her pale green ones. She looked much healthier than she had a few hours ago. "I'm sorry." He apologized replaying the scene over in his head. "If I hurt you I apologize."

His words meant very little to her at the moment. She hid her face behind her blonde curls refusing to look at his face any further. It was disturbing to have seen Nathan snap the way he did. "Whatever." Peyton played with her hands leaning her back into the little corner she had seek refuge to.

Nathan kept his distance sitting at opposite ends from her. "Dammit Peyton." He spoke in an exasperated voice slamming a fist down at the hard cold wooden floor. "Let's not play dumb here."

Peyton tightly clasped her hands together before looking back across at him. It was a difficult thing to force this amount of courage up. She had hoped this would be something she'd never have to talk about with anyone. It just made more sense to keep locked inside. Why create the worry, the mess, the hurt, the pain?

It amazed Peyton that Nathan had been the keen observer over Haley and Brooke. Perhaps Nathan knew her better than he led on.

"How did you know?"

A loud snort came from his direction. "It wasn't that hard to figure out really." He lamely replied. "Bloodshot eyes, the cold sweat, the shaking, the nausea."

"I never took you as one who paid attention in health class."

Nathan slightly chuckled. The tension in the air lifting a little. "I wish that was the case." He replied rolled his eye. "You know what it's like in our circle Peyt. I'd be lying if I said I've never tried shit once or twice with the guys from the team during our parties."

Peyton swallowed hard at the confession. Nathan had always done stupid things now and then, but she would have never guessed. Sure she knew he had done performance enhancers in the past, but it had never occurred to the blonde to think beyond that. "I...I never knew you did that kind of stuff..."

"Well frankly it's not that hard when it's being offered left and right."

"Even when we were dating?" Peyton gasped a bit trying to think back that far in time.

Nathan slowly nodded. "Just once or twice, maybe three. It was a long time ago and it was just a stupid move. I haven't done it since, but then seeing you tonight it was like looking back in time and seeing myself. I remember how awful I'd feel the next day and yet I wanted to do it again anyway. Thankfully I snapped out of it pretty quick. I cut myself off before I got hooked."

"How did I not know this?" Peyton asked incredulously.

Nathan shrugged. "Like I said before it was only a few times and I probably did it when you hadn't been around..."

"What kind of stuff did you do?" Peyton shot back. Had Nathan stuck to one kind of drug or had he experimented with a couple?

"Just one." Nathan sighed. "And I'd imagine it was the same thing you played with tonight."

"Coke?" Peyton blurted admitting for the first time that evening what she had gotten herself into.

"Bingo."

Peyton held back her breath letting the tears sink through and slip down across her face.

"You're smarter than this Peyton." Nathan said firmly. "Why in the hell would you get into something like that? God knows Brooke doesn't do that shit, so how the hell did you fall into this? How long has this been going on?"

"It was just this once I swear. " Peyton confessed. She hadn't meant to fall victim to the drug, but there it was being laid across the table by the club owner. They both knew he was testing her to see if the blonde was man enough to step up. Peyton had been so desperate to get the venue that she obeyed before giving it a seconds thought. She had been working so hard this entire week to just set up that interview and the second she had walked into the club he had rejected her with his eyes. She was just too young. It was the response she had received from all the others. This had been her last shot. It was the only club left in town that Peyton hadn't met with.

As soon as it was over however the regret sunk in. The high had kicked in quickly, but the guilt outweighed the thrill. Before she knew it Peyton ran towards the door never looking back once. Her cowardliness had cost her the venue in the end. The club owner was probably still back there laughing at the whole thing.

How could she have been so stupid?

"I'm sorry I snapped like that." Nathan apologized yet again. The anger had dissolved and in its place the guilt had entered. "I should have never grabbed you like that. You just scared me that's all. You know just because we're no longer together doesn't mean I care about you any less."

"I know." Peyton solemnly replied. She went back to fidgeting with her hands again. "I feel the exact same way."

"You know before Lucas left he asked me to look after you and Brooke."

Peyton chuckled. "Of course he did." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I can't...I won't...just sit here and watch you ruin yourself. Whether I'm doing this for Lucas or not."

"Nate trust me...it's not gonna happen again. I'm not gonna work with the guy. I want this all-ages night to work out, but I don't want it that bad."

Nathan looked at her skeptically.

"I promise."

"Okay."

"Does Haley know?" Peyton said looking fearful. Nathan being aware of her stupid stunt was something the blonde could live with. She couldn't face the others knowing.

Nathan shook his head. "I didn't have the heart to tell her. Haley knows everything about my past, but that doesn't give me the right to talk about yours. It's your story to tell not mine."

"Thank you Nathan." A relieved Peyton replied.

"Will you tell Lucas?" He wondered. Nathan doubted she'd tell him though.

"I don't know." Peyton said gnawing at her bottom lip. "Maybe it'd be best if we just buried this now?" She looked at him hopefully not at all sure if Nathan would be willing to comply with her request.

Nathan shrugged before nodding. What else could he do? There was no point in arguing with Peyton. "I know nothing then."

Peyton nodded her head quickly.

"Only if you keep your word though." Nathan warned. "It won't happen again right?"

"Never."

* * *

"Don't give me the look okay?"

Lucas frowned. "What look?"

"The I'm so shocked and disappointed in you look." She nagged. "You know what I'm talking about. You can't give me that look of yours especially since you don't even know me all that well. You don't know the person I was before you moved here okay? The whole town practically judges me everyday. I just can't bare to have you look at me the same way too."

Lucas chuckled. "Leena?"

"What?" She replied refusing to meet his baby blues.

"I think it's safe to say I'm about the last person that has a right to judge you." He laughed again. "I'm just as fucked up."

Leena giggled looking up at Lucas. "Okay." She said slowly before taking a big gulp of air to swallow down her pride. "You know how I told you that I was pretty much the black plague around here not too long ago?"

Lucas nodded.

"Here's the deal...when I was younger I was always pretty popular, well me and Alana were. We were a team...she was my best friend." She took in another deep breath. "So Freshman year of high school rolls around and you know the drill you automatically fall into what category you've always been apart of and OF COURSE me and Al naturally joined the cheerleading squad." The red head rolled her eyes at the thought. "Besides volleyball of course." She quickly added. "Anyway things got pretty rocky midway through the year. Alana started dating this guy on the football team and for the most part he was alright except him and his buddies were into getting high off any drug they could get their hands on and hey it's high school that's normal stuff I guess...and eventually Alana wanted to try some stuff too, but she didn't wanna do it alone so she kind of dragged me into trying it with her."

"And hey I'm not making any excuses here. I was a dumb freshman and I wanted to look cool so it really didn't take much convincing from Al to get me to try it with her. The first time we took it slow and just smoked a joint and then we just kept cranking it up a notch every time after that. I get so fucked up sometimes that I'd forget who the fuck I was for a few days on end."

Leena nervously ran her hands through her hair. It had been so long since she had revisited this story. It was something she had put behind her now. She was fine now, but it still made her uneasy to talk about it. It was as if talking about it would make her slip up again. An act that was surely impossible now. She would never slip up again, but the thoughts still burned her brain every once and awhile.

"Everyone started catching on and you know how that goes..."

Lucas nodded.

"And the more people started talking the bigger it got, which in my opinion was so fuckin' dumb because I could name about ten guys off the basketball team alone who get fucked up off all kinds of shit, but I guess their better at keeping a low profile than me and Alana were."

"So what happened?" Lucas questioned.

"There were some rumors flying around that we were gonna get kicked off the squad because we kept fucking up routines and that's when Alana started freaking out." Leena shook her head. "Because apparently life outside of cheerleading doesn't exist." She muttered sarcastically. "She stopped getting high and broke up with that guy to make sure she stayed off."

"And you didn't?" Lucas said already predicting the rest of the story.

"Well...not exactly...I was going to stop and I did for a little bit, but then...the rumors started to shift. They weren't about me and Alana anymore...they were just about...well...me."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"From what I heard a few of the girls from the squad approached Alana one day and practically forced a confession out of her. Alana freaked thinking she was gonna get kicked out and she pinned the whole thing on me. She told them I was the one taking the drugs and she wanted nothing to do with it. She gave them some lame excuse about how she tried to help me, but my addiction was too strong or whatever."

Lucas was felt absolutely speechless. This part has just floored him completely. "I can't believe it..." He spoke incredulously.

"Complete backstabbing, I know. See Luke? This is why I don't get along with Alana and I never will. I can never forgive her for what she did. We were supposed to be best friends ya know?"

"So you got kicked off the squad after that?"

Leena shook her head. "No, actually they never officially kicked me out, but most of them were real bitches after that. I guess for them it was more fun to torture me. Letting me off the team seemed too easy. I didn't talk to Al after that either and I eventually just quit cheerleading altogether. It wasn't fun anymore and I couldn't turn a corner without people looking at me weird or snickering. So I quit and eventually got caught back up in that whole drug scene. I was lonely and so angry at Alana so I was like fuck it. If people were gonna talk shit then the rumors might as well be true."

Leena shook her head. "Funny thing is no one knows that it was Alana who had started it all. It had all been her idea and like an idiot I went along with it. I figured everyone experiments so why the hell not us?"

"Why didn't you say something?" Lucas asked. It seemed so out of character for Leena not to stand up for herself. "I'm surprised you didn't let everyone know about it."

Leena shrugged. "I dunno why to be honest. I guess despite everything I was still her friend even though she had destroyed our friendship. And besides I'm a big girl. The truth was I was doing all that stuff and in the end it was my choice to do so. Alana never held a gun at my head. I knew what I was getting myself into Lucas."

"But..."

"It didn't matter." Leena shook her head. "The damage was already done. I basically committed social suicide once I left the squad and by then I really didn't care. I refused to quit volleyball though." She said looking back up at Lucas. "Did I ever tell you that I wanted to play pro?"

"No. You don't anymore?"

"Well more like I can't anymore...I kind of screwed it up." She ran her hands through her hair once more. "But to make a even longer story short...I basically spent all my time getting high, hanging out with the kids I'd get fucked up with, sleep through classes and play volleyball. My parents were always gone so it was pretty easy to get away with and before I knew it I was pretty addicted and nearly half way into my sophomore year."

Leena breathed in and out heavily before speaking again. "You know where we were at tonight, Claire's beach house?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well last year she had thrown a party there too and I crashed cuz there wasn't anything else better to do and I guess..." She swallowed hard feeling the tears from her green eyes start to trickle down her face. "I over did it with some lines I did in the car before getting out. Next thing I know I black out and woke up in the hospital a few days later."

Leena took a hand to wipe her face clean. "Apparently I hadn't even made it two steps past my car before I collapsed."

"You overdosed." Lucas quietly commented. He fiddled with his hands intertwining them just to keep them still.

She nodded quietly. "I was in a coma for a few days." She admitted. "Ironically it was the only thing that had ever gotten my parent's attention. They flew back the minute they got the call and they were there when I woke up. They've never really left my side since. I guess the guilt of being away all these years finally caught up with them." Leena finished her sentence with a weak laugh. "But anyway after I woke up not only were my parents there, but Nick was there too. It was confusing because I knew who he was, but I'd never actually spoken to the kid. Ever."

"Then why was he there?"

Leena paused tugging at her bottom lip before speaking. "He was the one who found me that night. He was the only one who cared enough to get me to a hospital. He saved my life, but still I didn't understand why he was there anyway. I always thought of him as some dumb jock, but he really did just want to see if I was okay." Leena smiled at the thought. "It was sweet and that was that. I didn't think I'd be seeing him again, but he kept coming back to see me. Everyday and the crazier thing was that I really started to like him. I was released from the hospital a few weeks later and I got shipped off to rehab the minute I was free. I was such a mess back then I told Nick it wasn't even worth it. I told him not to come see me anymore, but he said he'd wait for me."

"I wasn't stupid Lucas. Nick was the it guy at school and every girl wanted to get their hands on him. I don't why on earth he started liking me so much, but he wrote me letters and when I got out of rehab there he was sitting on my front steps waiting for me. We had a long talk about things. He even admitted that he had slipped once or twice while I was gone and made out with a girl while he was drunk, but who was I to judge him? We weren't actually dating at the time. And pretty soon we were official, I was completely clean from drugs and well I guess you can figure out the rest."

Lucas shook his head in amazement. "Why did you wait so long to tell me all this?"

"I guess...I'm not as over the past as I thought I was. I've accepted it, but it still doesn't make me feel like a winner. I'm just sick of people judging me all the time." Leena rolled her eyes. "They all do it everyday like they did before. The only difference now is that they do it behind my back. Frankly, I thought once Nick graduated things would go back to the way they were, but I guess their afraid to make a move."

Lucas chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

Leena shrugged. "It's pretty simple really. The guys on the team all want to play college ball and Nick obviously has connections now so he could put in a good word and therefore the guys on the team keep their snobby girlfriends in check."

The blond rolled his eyes. "And here I thought Tree Hill High was complicated." He muttered.

Leena chuckled. "I can hold my own. Just one more year and I'm out of this fucking place. Away from everything."

"Away from Nick?" Lucas inquired.

Leena gritted her teeth. "He pushed us away the second he thought of jumping into bed with another girl." She angrily spat. "How could he do this to me?" She asked Lucas her voice dropping to a sad whisper. "I thought he loved me."

Lucas took Leena's hand into his. "C'mon let's get you into bed." He said helping her up and leading her into the house.

* * *

Lucas shifted around uncomfortably in his seat. He had been sitting in this small wooden chair for hours now making his back go completely stiff. The blond took a deep breath pushing aside the throbbing pain and focusing at the sleeping figure laying a few inches away. The small lamp on the table barely lit the large room, but it was enough for him to see that she was steadily breathing.

After helping her in to bed and afraid that she would choke in her sleep, Lucas had opted to stick around just to make sure Leena would be okay. Now that a few hours had passed Lucas was convinced it'd be okay to leave her alone for the rest of the night. He had placed some water and a trash can by her bed just incase anyway.

He stood up leaning over the bed making one last check. The red head was fast asleep and visibly dehydrated. Lucas stretched his hand out brushing her bangs back and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. Lucas felt a small hand wrap around his wrist.

"Nicky?" Leena called out tilting her face in Lucas' direction.

Lucas looked down seeing that her eyes were still closed. Leena was dreaming.

"Shush." Lucas whispered quietly silencing her.

"I miss you." She replied sadly.

Lucas deeply exhaled. He couldn't wrap his head around it all. Leena's boyfriend had been causing her nothing but pain recently and here she was still calling out his name at night. The jackass didn't deserve it, but then again Lucas hadn't been boyfriend of the year either. At least he was here now looking out for her.

Lucas couldn't help but wonder who was looking out for Peyton now that he wasn't around. Who was taking Peyton home now and making sure she was okay when the drinking had gotten out of hand? It was impossible for Nathan and Brooke to always be around, after all they had lives too.

And when Peyton called his name in her sleep Lucas wasn't there to hear it anymore. The thought crushed him.

He should be there. He need to be there.

"Go back to sleep." Lucas instructed as he noticed Leena start to stir in her sleep. He cupped her face shushing her once last time.

It made him sad to realize this would be the last time he'd ever hang out in this room.

He was really going to miss it.

Lucas lowered his face placing a light kiss on Leena's forehead. His lips traveled south making contact with hers.

Leena's lips fluttered open instantly feeling the pressure of Lucas' lips against her. She felt them retract just as quickly as they had touched hers. "What the hell are you doing?" She spoke hazily and calm. Her green eyes were out of focus and she wasn't sure if she had been dreaming the whole thing up.

"Go back to sleep." Lucas whispered yet again giving her a small warm smile before pulling away from her entirely.

Leena quickly shoot up watching the blond walk out of the room and disappearing into the darkness. Her fragile fingers lightly traced over her lips while her thoughts ran on repeat playing the last ten seconds over and over again in her mind.

Leena sadly shut her eyes letting a few loose tears come streaming down.

Why did it fell like Lucas wasn't just walking out for the night?  
But walking out forever?

* * *

"Keith!" Lucas called out for about the tenth time. "Keith!" He repeated knocking forcibly on his uncle's bedroom door. Lucas knew Keith was sleeping being that it was now close to four in the morning, but the blond didn't care. This couldn't wait til morning. "Keith!"

The door angrily swung open. "What, what is it?" Keith yelled looking worried. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Lucas replied.

"Thank god." Keith spoke relieved. "Now what the hell are you doing?!" He spat annoyed that Lucas had disturbed his sleep. "Just because we're family doesn't mean I'm not morally obligated to kicking you around every once and awhile."

Lucas shook his head and chuckled. "It's time." He spoke letting his face fall flat in all seriousness.

"Time for what Luke?" Keith replied with a yawn as he rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Time to go home. Back to Tree Hill."


	16. Look After You

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed.

As usual I don't own One Tree Hill and keeping true to the show some of the quotes are right out of some episodes.

Please Review :)

* * *

"You gonna hide out here all morning or what?" The younger Scott teased as he approached his uncle standing alone on the beach watching the morning rays of the sun takeover.

Keith looked over his shoulder giving his nephew a weak smile before returning his gaze over to the morning sunrise. "Yeah I was just, uh, standing here listening to that voice inside my head." He replied while he scratched the significant amount of unshaven scruff under his chin.

"And what's it saying?" Lucas asked with a smile as he stood next to Keith.

Keith sighed deeply. "It's saying that if we leave this place today we may never come back." It was fine by Keith if Lucas wanted to return home, but why did the boy have to insist that his uncle return as well. He had no interested in seeing Dan so what was the point?

Lucas nodded. "Fair enough, but what's the voice in your heart say?" The blond wasn't buying Keith's excuses for a minute. Lucas knew his uncle cared more then he led on.

"Luke, you know that's not fair. I mean, you know Dan, he's a bad guy. You said it yourself, you hoped that he would die."

"I said that for you. I know how bad you want this." Lucas defended.

"Yeah I do want this, don't you Luke?"

"Yeah I do..." Lucas paused. "...at least I thought I did." The blond shook his head. "To be honest I don't know what I want anymore, but I'm sick of running Keith. Whatever I have to figure out I need to do it from home. Please don't pretend like everything is fine when it's not. I know you still care. I know you still worry about Dan."

Keith balled up his hands into fists forcing himself to keep his emotions in check. "Why should we have to give it up?! I mean he was never a father to you, he leaves your mom when she's pregnant, he rides Nathan until he cracks under the strain. Whitey, Deb, every single life that he touches is worse because of it. And now we're just supposed to give it all up in his hour of need?" He sighed heavily moving away from Lucas. "I'm sorry Luke, but I just can't be that guy anymore. The protective older brother is a role I no longer play. Dan's always been the selfish one and now it's my turn."

"Keith!" Lucas turned around and called after him who was slowly making his way back to the apartment.

Keith stopped in his tracks before speaking. "Just give me one single reason Luke." He spoke his body still facing away from Lucas. "One meaningful single reason why I should go back."

"Because he's your brother."

Lucas knew he had hit a nerve when Keith had chosen to remain silent. It was a good nerve though. The kind that let Lucas know he had made a breakthrough.

In the end Lucas would have gone home without Keith if necessary, but leaving him behind was an option the blond had hoped to avoid. The two Scott men had started this journey together and it only seemed fit that they finish it that way as well. Without another word Keith continued his walk back to the apartment leaving Lucas out alone on the beach and in that moment Lucas smiled. They were returning home together after all.

Lucas had made his decision and finally so had Keith.

* * *

Peyton frantically blinked her eyes several times trying hard to stay awake and keep focused. The classroom lights were shut off as the teacher used a projector for today's lecture. Peyton released a loud yawn throwing all hopes of paying attention out the window and instead lowered her head resting it against the cold hard wooden desk.

"Ok could it get any worse?" Brooke grumbled. Despite the dim lighting in the room she had just caught Felix openly gawking at her out of the corner of her eye. Brooke lifted up her open text book covering her face from the creep. "Um hello!" Brooke gasped annoyed at the fact that Peyton had remained motionless showing no concern for the brunette's problems. Brooke leaned over to Peyton nudging her in the ribs.

Peyton opened her eyes and sucked her teeth at her best friend. "What is it Brooke?" The question came out exasperatedly as the blonde lifted her head towards Brooke.

"What's wrong??" Brooke screeched quietly. "My love life in non-existent and my parents are having a yard sale to sell everything that we own!"

Peyton gave her friend a sad smile.

"And I had to BEG them to keep my car." Brooke added in embarrassment. She had no other choice, but to beg. How else was she expected to get around? Take the bus? That suggestion was completely and utterly preposterous to give serious consideration to.

"Ok." Peyton spoke leaning closer into her friend taking a deep breath in and then exhaling rather loudly. "You might not be rich, but you are STILL Brooke Davis." The blonde gently shook her head giving Brooke a knowing look. "The most popular...least studious girl in school."

Brooke frowned. "Maybe so, but being poor and horny is no way to go through life. I mean how am I supposed to have fun?" She exclaimed dropping her text on the desk and crossing her arms over her chest. It was soon followed by a pout causing Peyton to immediately roll her eyes.

Peyton playfully tapped the top of Brooke's head with her fingertips. "Guess what? Boys won't care about the poor part just as long as you tell them about the horny part."

Brooke cracked a smile briefly before pouting her lips once more. "To top it all off, if my parents go broke I might actually have to study to get into college." Her hazel eyes dropped back down to the textbook in front of her. Her fingers flipped through the pages aimlessly.

"My god the horror!" Peyton quipped sarcastically and settled back into her seat.

"I know!" Brooke replied. "How the mighty have fallen." She whined sadly flipping quickly past another page.

A photograph flew its way out of the textbook settling down on the floor by Brooke's feet. She stretched out an arm peeling the picture off the floor.

She brought it up to her face taking look. Her mouth slightly clenched at the image. She hadn't seen this picture in months. It was a picture of Jake and Jenny. A picture Brooke had taken from Jake's locker after he had left town. It was the only real physical piece of evidence Brooke had left of their connection besides an old Jersey of his stashed in the back of her drawer at home.

Brooke threw the picture back into her book and closed it shut. Looking at it again caused more harmful feelings than good. Her chest felt heavy like she couldn't breathe. It hurt too much to think of him. Brooke couldn't go back to that place again. She refused. She just couldn't. She was finally moving on. She was happy for the most part.

If she was rich again then she'd really be happy.

Brooke took in another deep breath. With Jake back in her thoughts now it really was time for a distraction.

Brooke tucked her hair behind her ears and looked back up over her left shoulder. Sure enough there he was still staring at her.

"I think I need a little recess." Brooke whispered to herself giving Felix a seductive smile.

* * *

Haley top teeth trailed back and forth over her bottom lip. She felt disgruntled at the large pile of envelopes sitting on the table next to her. Maybe if she never opened them it would all go away.

If only it was that easy.

These unwelcomed letters arrived in the mail today just like they did every month.

Bills.

Haley knew living on your own was hard, but for some reason she had been stupid enough to believe that it would be easy with Nathan by her side. Not only was she providing for herself, but Nathan too and vice versa.

The bills were starting to pile up now and Haley's job at the café, the tutoring money along with Nathan's income from the pretzel place just weren't enough to cover all their expenses.

Haley had been trying to cut back on things as much as possible, but it was still becoming hard to get by these days.

Giving in to her fate, Haley started to rip open each envelope one by one and jotted down the totals on a notepad.

A few minutes later Nathan came through the front door. "Hey." He greeted her, dropped his bag on the floor and walked over towards her. "What's the damage?" Nathan asked noticing the all too familiar billing statements scattered around the kitchen table. He dropped a kiss on Haley's forehead aware of her unsteady posture. "We'll be fine." He whispered into her hair and giving her another kiss.

"Babe..." Haley raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I don't think so." She replied as she tallied up the final numbers.

Nathan pulled away taking a seat in the chair next to her.

Haley slid the notepad over to her husband. His eyes widened once they glanced down at the grand total Haley had circled. "We've been using the credit card way too much." Haley spoke answering Nathan's unspoken question.

"Shit." Nathan mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"I could probably get a loan from my parents." Haley offered. "But I hate to say it Nate, you're gonna have to get either a higher paying job or a second job. We're gonna need some other form of income and I've already got two jobs myself."

Nathan slowly shook his head feeling instantly ashamed of not being able to support his wife. "Don't ask them for money Hales. I'll figure something out." He reached over gently grabbing Haley's face and pulling it towards his. Their lips meshed together in harmony reenergizing Nathan and giving him just the motivation he needed. "I'm not gonna let you down." He mumbled through slightly parted lips.

"I know babe. We're in this together." Haley smiled connecting their lips once again. "Always and forever."

She gave Nathan another warm smile. They were in this together, but Haley still couldn't escape the bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. Haley had always been simple gal. She never needed much, but at this point even picking up more shifts at the cafe wouldn't be enough this time around.

They needed help.  
Haley was ready to accept that even if Nathan was too proud to do it himself.

* * *

"Now I could have sworn we got rid of her." Lydia James tapped a finger at her lips pretending to engage in deep thought. She leaned up against the door frame and nudged her husband in the ribs.

Jimmy James smirked getting a good look at his daughter who was huddled up in a corner of her old bed. "I think we've got a trespasser in our mists hunnie."

"Stop it you guys." Haley sniffed and wiped the back of her hand under her nose. She hugged her teddy bear Mr. Waffles tighter hoping not to start crying again.

Lydia stepped inside the room taking a walk around. "All these empty bedrooms." She sighed sadly. "We could open up a crack house." Lydia suggested looking at her husband happily. "An upscale one." She added making Jimmy chuckle.

"Yeah like a crack resort." He added.

Haley rolled her eyes. She picked up her old pillow aiming it at her father's head.

It missed of course. Nathan was right her aim. It did suck.

"Nathan do something?" Jimmy spoke finally acknowledging his daughter. He picked up Mr. Waffles off the floor and tossed it back to Haley. Him and Lydia both sat on the bed joining her.

Haley shook her head. "No...it's not that..." She clutched the bear again. "It's just that this whole married thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Haley sadly admitted.

"It never is just a walk in the park sweetie." Lydia added.

"We need help mom." Haley spoke in a nervous tone.

"Nathan know you're here?"

Haley quickly shook her head. "He doesn't know I'm here. In fact he specifically told me not to come."

"And so of course here you are." Jimmy teased.

"Money troubles I take it?" Lydia questioned guessing the problem.

"Yeah." Haley nodded wiping a few tears clean from her face. "And I've been picking up extra shifts and tutoring sessions and practically cleaning up after Nathan everyday because god forbidden he clean up after himself and to top it all off no one else thinks this is gonna work including Nathan's parents!"

Jimmy looked over at his wife and shrugged. "Well that was a mouthful."

Haley chuckled. "I'm sorry." She rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I've just been kind of freaking out lately and Lucas isn't around anymore so I don't really have anyone to let out my frustrations on."

"Well what about those girlfriends of yours?" Lydia offered putting an arm around her daughter. "Not that I mind you coming to us Haley Bob, makes a mom feel useful again."

Haley shrugged. "Peyton and Brooke are great and all, but... they...they don't know me like Lucas does. It's just easier with him."

"So let me guess..." Lydia James flung her legs over the bed and stretched out comfortably. "This thing with Nathan's parents...in a nutshell they said you were ruining their son's life?"

"Yea, how did you know?" Haley asked amazed. She lifted her head up from Lydia's shoulder to look at her.

Lydia and Jimmy James both looked at each other chuckling.

"Of course they did Haley Bob." Her father smiled. "That's what they do." He put a hand on Haley's shoulder. "You see Haley, in-laws…are like the FBI honey."

Lydia joined in patting her daughter on the thigh. "They have a system and they follow it. First maneuver is you're ruining their child's life."

Haley frowned feeling worse if possible.

"Yeah, then it goes to she can't cook." Jimmy followed.

"Her house is dirty." Lydia retorted

"We found some hash in the guestroom."

Haley genuinely laughed at the comment. Her father was certainly a character that's for sure. Jimmy James smiled getting the reaction out of his daughter he had hoped for.

"There's only one way to deal with them kiddo." Lydia spoke as she stroked her daughter's newly blonde hair.

"Screw'em. I mean, you know, don't actually have sex with them."

"DA-AD!" Haley shrieked hiding her face behind Mr. Waffles feeling completely mortified.

Lydia sighed. "What your father's saying is if you're gonna come home crying every time you let them get the best of you, you might as well move back in now before we give your stuff to charity."

Haley's eyes fall down feeling ashamed and embarrassed now. Nathan had been right, she shouldn't have come to lay all her problems down on her parents.

Besides that was what Lucas was for.

"I'm sorry."

"You wanted this Haley. Time to grow up."

"I know, I know mom." Haley silently nodded.

"But we're glad you dropped by kiddo." Jimmy added giving his daughter a tight hug. "No matter what we'll always be here for you."

"And we want to help." Lydia spoke as she reached for her pocketbook pulling out her checkbook.

"Oh mom you don't have to." Haley began to protest. "It was even stupid of me to come here and ask."

"Nonsense." Lydia replied as she scribbled on a fresh check. She ripped it out of the book and handed it over to Haley.

Thank you. Both of you." Haley thanked her parents with tears in her eyes pulling them both in for a hug. "Me and Nathan will pay back every penny. I swear." Haley vowed.

"How bout we just consider it as a wedding gift." Jimmy said placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek. "Enjoy."

Haley nodded grateful for the offer. She held the signed check in her hands and sighed. It felt weird to be taking money from her parents, but they really did need to extra help. "Thanks guys."

"By the way sweetie I'm loving the new back to blonde look you've got going on there." Lydia gushed stroking her daughter's hair once again.

"Thanks mom." Haley said proudly as she hugged Mr. Waffles once again bringing him up to her face. She had been receiving nothing but positive feedback lately on the new look.

"Oh, and by the way the dog threw up on Mr. Waffles." Her mother added casually. "It actually happened months ago, but we just couldn't find the right time."

"Surprise!" Jimmy James shouted in a playful chuckle.

Haley frowned in disgust almost gagging. Suddenly Mr. Waffles wasn't as comforting as he had always been. "Uh gross." Haley mumbled ripping the teddy bear away from her face by the tip of his paw and dropping him over the edge of the bed.

* * *

Peyton groaned annoyed that the call had gone straight to voice mail again. She had called Lucas already twice today and he hadn't returned her calls. She really needed to talk to Lucas and spill about what had happened last night while she still had the balls. Being able to talk to him over the phone would be much easier than confessing face to face at least.

Peyton flipped her phone shut and rolled over on her back. It was Friday night and for once she actually did want to go out and party. The funny thing was that all her close friends had either magically disappeared or had become unavailable, which was a first for Peyton. Haley and Nathan both had work tonight, Brooke hadn't been seen since she practically ran out of class earlier today, Mouth and Skills went out of town to catch a Duke game this weekend and Bevin and the squad went on an impromptu road trip that Peyton had declined to join when asked. Now she was starting to regret turning down the offer. She was bored out of her mind.

"I really need to get more friends." Peyton mumbled swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She squeezed her feet into her black pair of converses, tied up the laces and headed out the door. She'd visit Haley at the café first and just wing it from there.

* * *

Brooke rolled over settling on top of Felix and straddling him by the waist. She flipped her long locks behind her, freeing her face to look at him properly. "OK here's the thing, we are not dating, we are not going out, we are nothing." Brooke lectured him on the details of their situation as she started to unbutton his shirt. "I am not your wife, your shrink, your mommy. There's no romance, no crappy poetry, no PDA and no spooning. This is purely physical. If we have sex it's gonna be safe sex. We are friends with benefits and in fact we don't even need to talk at all." She finished off the last of the buttons quickly ripping his shirt off his body.

"I can live with that." Felix smirked leaned forward to meet Brooke's lips with his.

Brooke chuckled she placed a hand on Felix's solid chest and push him back down before he could get any closer. "Great!" She exclaimed sliding her hands down to the belt buckle of his jeans. She didn't have time for foreplay.

Brooke wanted sex and she wanted it now. She removed the belt in one smooth quick motion before hungrily looking back down at Felix.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer entered Karen's cafe heading straight for the counter in search of Haley. Right on cue Haley appeared from the back just as the blonde reach the counter.

"Peyton!" Haley squealed quickly looking behind her hoping Peyton hadn't noticed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by." Peyton replied. "You okay." She questioned noticing how red Haley's face was. Her eyes were a little red as well. "Have you been crying?" She asked in concern.

Haley chuckled. "Tears of joy I swear." She rubbed her eyes getting rid of any teary evidence that remained.

"Could have fooled me." Peyton responded sceptically.

Haley smiled practically beaming. "Oh you'll see." She playfully teased.

"Ooookay." Peyton shrugged her shoulders not really getting it.

"You should probably go though." Haley instructed as she twirled around to grab a pot of coffee.

"But I just got here."

"Yea and it was great to see you Peyt, but as you can see I'm pretty swamped around here." Haley spoke as she moved past the counter and refilled a customer's cup.

Peyton looked around the cafe dumbfounded. There was no one else here but that one customer. "But..."

"I recommend going home." Haley interjected."Immediately."

An irritable scowl formed on Peyton's face. "Alright what's going on here? You mad at me or something Haley?"

"Peyton just go okay!" Haley snapped in a high pitched tone and laughed. "You'll thank me later. Trust me! Now go."

Peyton hesitated.

"Go!" Haley commanded slapping the blonde with her dish rag.

"God you are such a freak." Peyton replied rolling her eyes and walking away. "Remind me why we're friends again?!" Peyton exclaimed laughing as she reached the door of the cafe and looked back over at Haley.

Haley looked through the glass windows of the cafe and grinned heavily. "In about three point five seconds you'll have your answer missy."

"Huh?" Peyton replied confused by Haley's strange behaviour this evening.

Haley shook her head and laughed. She nodded over towards the left. "And you're welcome." She added before disappearing behind the counter once again.

Peyton sighed tired of this cryptic Haley crap she was pulling tonight. She turned around slipping outside of the cafe. Her breath halting the moment she looked over towards her left. There he was sitting at the hood of her car in all his perfection.

Instantly Peyton was absolutely positive about two things.

One, Haley James was basically the best friend anyone could ask for. Those so called tears of joy made sense now. They had been due to his arrival.

And two, Lucas Scott looked especially adorable whenever he grinned the way he was doing right now. Lucas goofily waved at the curly blonde and mouthed a hello her way.

Peyton laughed placing her hands over her mouth. She really was happy to see Lucas again and had no problem this time expressing it. The blonde grinned back over at Lucas running over in his direction. She jumped into Lucas' arms just as he hopped of her car to catch her.

Peyton wrapped her legs around his waist as Lucas wrapped his arms around hers. "I didn't know you were coming. What are you doing here?" She giggled pressing their foreheads together.

"I've missed you."

"Me too." Peyton admitted. "I've been calling you."

"I wanted to surprise you." Lucas explained setting Peyton back on the floor while still keeping his arms tightly secured around her waist. "I've been busy packing all day and now I'm back...I've come home Peyton."

"You've what?" Peyton shook her head slowly not really sure what to make of his words.

"I've come home to you Peyton." Lucas repeated. "I'm not going anywhere blondie." The back of his hand brushed softly against her cheek. "This is my home. It always has. It always will be."

The blonde released a chuckle not being able to process the truth in Lucas' words. She hid her face in his chest giving her head time to process it all.

Lucas being much too excited for his own good picked Peyton back up bringing their faces close again. Their lips gently brushed past each other at first before intensify greatly. Peyton slipped her hands around Lucas' neck and dug them inside past the collar of his shirt resting them on his shoulder blades.

Lucas leaned back against Peyton's car for some support as they both lost themselves into the kiss.

A few feet away the cafe chimes sounded as the door swung open. A familiar face loudly coughed uncomfortably trying to get their attention. "Would you two stop swapping spit long enough to get room!" Haley exclaimed. "You're scaring all my customers away and I don't know about you, but I didn't sign up to watch a live porno show this evening. Geez." Haley said while playfully rolling her eyes as both Lucas and Peyton looked back at her.

And just as quick as Haley reappeared, she disappeared again leaving only the sounds of the door's chimes present.

Lucas chuckled turning his attention back to Peyton. She hungrily attacked him with her lips once again. "So you wanna?" Peyton spoke huskily between kisses.

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Get a room silly." Peyton smirked tugging at Lucas to set her back down on the ground. "Well my room preferably." The blonde instructed grabbing Lucas by the collar of his shirt and leaning him inside her car.

* * *

Coming up: Lucas plans a party for Nathan & Haley


	17. Time Will Fix Everything

"Hey guys it's Peyton again reporting from the comfort of my own bedroom. I know its been awhile since my last podcast and to be honest I have no idea why. A lot of things have been going on lately with my life. Some good, some bad, but I've been taking it all in one day at a time. The past two nights especially…have literally turned my world upside down and I guess it's time for some much needed venting. And all you guys out there have the pleasure of putting up with my bullshit this evening so thanks in advance. I guess I'll first start off with my latest project. I'm sure all of you guys have noticed that I talk about music…A LOT. And what can I say? Yeah, I'm obsessed. A true music junkie. It's my drug of choice. My brand of heroin as they say…or in this case coke really.

Uh…oh and Luke if you're listening right now this would be the time to turn off your computer…right now!!! I mean it. You don't wanna hear it this way. I rather you come see me okay? Good.

Geez listen to me talking to myself. Ignore the crazy lady kids. But anyway like I was saying, I've been working on this project that involves surprise, surprise…MUSIC! Tree Hill pretty much sucks when it comes to live entertainment and the few good shows we get are only available to the 21 and over crowd. Which sucks right? I mean why should my age deprive me of the one thing that always makes sense to me in this world. Music is my old reliable buddy. It never steers me wrong. So anyway I've been going around trying to promote an all ages night in town. And so far I've had about zero luck in that department, which I guess I can't blame the people I've been meeting with. I'm in high school and who wants to trust an entire night to a kid? Yet again I know I can do twice as good of a job compared to some of these idiots that run these clubs. But whatever okay I'm over it. I've accepted the fact that it's just not gonna happen. Two nights ago I kind of hit rock bottom with my last meeting. I was actually getting by the skin of my teeth and then when I just thought I was about to get the green light…well first I had to prove that I was "adult" enough…or "cool" enough, whatever it was I was supposed to prove. Before I knew it there was a line of coke laid out for me on the table. It's a weird feeling to be offered such a proposal and be forced into a situation completely blind sighted. I mean I didn't even see it coming. I was actually embarrassed for the guy. Offering drugs to a teenage girl? I'm surprised that he didn't drop his pants and ask me to blow him right then and there…but wait maybe that's more of a second meeting type of deal. Excuse me while I take the time to roll my eyes and gag.

I mean when did that become acceptable really? Why does making me snort some coke up my nose automatically make me trustworthy? A valuable employee? Excuse my skepticism here, but having some drug addiction doesn't exactly scream out hire me now please, but whatever, the point is…well actually that's the not point at all really. I have to be really honest with myself and with the rest of you guys…that's not what's bothering me really. True, I was embarrassed for the guy, but the sad thing is I'm more embarrassed for myself…because I was foolish enough to take the bait. I was grabbed hook, line and sinker. That's how that saying goes right?

I don't know what I was thinking.

Okay there I go lying again when I promised to be honest here. I knew exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking this is my last shot to make this all ages night work. What's one time right?

I was thinking, I just wasn't thinking clearly enough.

I just wanted to prove to myself that I could do this. I didn't want to let myself down. I didn't want to let Lucas down…and now I…I did exactly just that.

And just incase you're all wondering out there…I didn't get the job…well actually I probably would have if it hadn't been for the fact that I left the place gunning shortly after my moment of insanity.

I never looked back, so at least I have that to be proud of. Well maybe not proud, but a sense of relief. For now at least.

And you know the funny thing is that I used to be this completely different person. I was the girl who never gave a shit about what other people thought and just did my own thing.

And then high school happened.

And then Nathan happened.

And then Lucas happened.

And now I'm just waiting scared shitless for whatever happens next.

Normally the future is something you're supposed to look forward to or at least work towards, but then again I've never been normal. Here I am fearing the future because just like everything else in my life I know it's gonna go wrong eventually. I'm gonna slip and fall and one day I'm not gonna be able to get up and move past it. I'll feel like my number is up. Does anyone else feel like that sometimes? I hope so, then perhaps I'm not all crazy.

Last night something did happen though. Something crazy and exciting and scary all at the same time. Lucas came home and he says it's for good. And I know I've mentioned Lucas a lot, but I've never really elaborated on the subject.

We sort of had a thing and then we didn't and then we did and then we didn't...and so on. And then he left.

Anyway, Lucas is like a lot of high school boys. He tries to be confident, comfortable in his skin but inside he's just trying to fit in and find his place just like the rest of us, you know? Which was the whole reason behind him leaving in the first place, but apparently that didn't work out too well for him.

You wouldn't think of him as a sad person, just kind of... searching. But last night we were, you know in my car driving back to my place and this song "Joey" by Concrete Blonde came on and it's this really sad, sad song, but Lucas and I sang it at the top of our lungs like it was the happiest thing you've ever heard, you know? And I thought that was pretty a cool, that a boy could just sing like that and not worry about looking cool or whatever. He just gave himself over to the music. That's one of the things I love about him. In those brief moments of full confidence with no insecurities whatsoever…he exposes some of his best qualities. He on the other hand sees it as dorkiness. The part of him he tries to cover up so badly so no one will judge him. But I guess I like the fact that he's willing to share with me that side of him. I like my dork just the way he is. I wish we could both be like that all the time. If I was strong enough I'd be a full time dork and probably be the happiest I've ever been.

Unfortunately I've never truly been that girl. Not in awhile anyway. Maybe someday I'll always be willing to give in to the music and rejoicing in the face of whatever pains me, just like me and Lucas did last night in my car because I promise you...we were both happy in that moment... one hundred percent.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about Lucas being back home for good. Yet the better part of me can't help but question if he made the right choice in coming back. I finally get what I want and I'm protesting already. Pretty tragic huh? Like I told Lucas once before I guess I'm just a riddle wrapped in mystery inside a bitch. I had set Lucas free for a reason and I hate to think that he just came back home for me. That just wasn't part of the deal. I want him to be happy. I want him to be…to be…to be…egh and I've lost my train of thought...great just perfect."

Peyton sighed turning off the recording with the click of her mouse. Last night she had drifted off to sleep in Lucas' arms, sleeping truly comfortable for the first time in weeks. But it was a new day now and once Lucas had left early this morning hoping to sneak back home before Karen awoke, Peyton was left behind with unanswered questions. Her heart had been racing nonstop ever since her eyes lay on Lucas last night and it looked like it had no plans on slowing down anytime soon despite the fact that he had left her side hours ago.

He was back for good now. Why should anything else matter?

"_Mmmm." Peyton groaned hoarsely in a sleepy state as she slept on her back. "Stop watching me sleep." She commanded him with eyes still close. "It's creepy." She heard him laugh in response making her smile. _

"_How do you do that?" Lucas asked pointing out the fact that Peyton had yet to open her eyes, yet had known exactly what he had been doing._

"_I could read you from a mile away Lucas Scott." Peyton turned to her side finally opening up her eyes to look at him. She propped up an arm on the bed using it as support to lean her head on. "Morning." She greeted him happily looking down at their tangled up legs and the thin white bed sheet that barely covered their naked bodies._

"_Morning beautiful." Lucas mumbled after pressing his lips gently against her forehead._

"_What time is it?" Peyton questioned as she snuggled up to Lucas and wrapped an arm around his torso._

"_Early." Lucas replied resting his chin on top of her messy curls. "I still need to get back before my mom wakes up." He added in a disappointed tone._

"_No…" Peyton playfully whined making her hold around him tighter._

_They laid together in silence for a short while before Peyton decided to speak up again._

"_So what happens now?" Her face rested on his bare chest while she traced small circles over his stomach with her fingertips._

"_With us?"_

_Peyton quickly nodded. _

"_Well…I thought the agreement was when we were together we'd be together." Lucas replied. "So that's what we'll be. Together." He added confidently. "I didn't even realize it was an issue to discuss. Are you having second thoughts Peyton?" He gently pulled her off his chest. They both sat up to look at each other._

"_It's just that…" Peyton frowned as she pulled up the sheet over her chest. "That was the agreement when you lived away and now you're here and I just…I dunno…I wanna make sure you came back for the right reasons that's all."_

"_I did." Lucas nodded as he spoke._

"_The whole point was for you to find whatever it was you needed and I keep getting the feeling that you've come back just for me. This isn't what I wanted for you Lucas. I mean who the hell am I to force you to revolve all your choices around me? It's kind of unfair."_

_Lucas engulfed his hands over hers and gripped them tightly. "This is my home Peyton. This is where I belong. And not only that but I belong with you too. Don't you dare feel guilty okay? I want this."_

_Peyton shrugged. "I'm scared." She looked down glancing at their intertwined hands and took in a deep breath._

"_Of what?" Lucas asked now scared himself of the answer. Perhaps they should have waited before jumping back into things so soon. He hadn't even been home for twenty-four hours for crying out loud. _

_Peyton forced her eyes back up to meet his. Lucas stared at her intensely while she looked at him with widened moist eyes. "That you'll want to leave again. Realized you made a mistake."_

"_That's not gonna happen."_

"_You loved Charleston. I know you did." She reminded him._

"_True." Lucas simply shrugged and smiled. "I love you more."_

"Hey Lady!"

The curly haired blonde snapped out of her thoughts. Turning her face to look over her shoulder she saw Brooke make her entrance into the room.

"Podcasting again I see." Brooke commented noticing the small microphone in Peyton's hand. "Do a playback so I can listen." She commanded squishing herself into the small chair Peyton was currently occupying.

"I'm still working on it." Peyton explained quickly logging of the program before Brooke could get a chance to listen. Nathan was still the only one who knew about the coke and Peyton was bent on keeping it that way for the moment.

Brooke shrugged not caring much either way. She barely got online anyway so it wasn't like she had been faithfully listening to Peyton's podcasts anyway. In fact she hadn't been listening at all and to be honest it didn't seem like Peyton minded all that much anyway. "We should probably get going anyway, he's waiting for us." The bubbly brunette pointed out reminding Peyton of their mysterious meeting with Lucas this evening. Much to Brooke's surprise she had received a text from the blond requesting her presence at some obscure address. She hadn't seen Lucas yet and really wasn't looking forward to it either. The last time they had spoken Brooke chucked an umbrella at his head and had basically ripped his head off with the use of her harsh words.

That occasion had gone down about two months ago right before Lucas had moved to Charleston.

At the moment Brooke was torn. She didn't even know what to say to Lucas. She still held some animosity towards the kid, but at the same time this was the very same guy that made her best friend's heart skip a beat.

To be honest Brooke had considered ditching the meeting all together. Even Peyton didn't know what was going on. She had received the same cryptic text Brooke had as well. "Egh, let's go before I change my mind." Brooke groaned and stood up. "What do you think he wants?" Brooke asked in whiney voice as she linked arms with Peyton as they walked out exiting the house.

"Beats me." Peyton replied deadpanned.

Brooke rolled her eyes unable to comprehend the fact that Peyton was just as clueless as she was about this entire situation. As if she hadn't spend her entire night with the boy. Much to Brooke's dismay Haley had happily informed her of Lucas' homecoming. It didn't take a detective to figure out who exactly he had celebrated his arrival with. Peyton's room had still reeked with his cologne. "Well if he's smart…forgiveness." Brooke muttered loudly as she scampered off to the driver's side of her blue bug. "And by the way you reek."

"I do?" Peyton frown taking in a good whiff of herself. She smelled fine to her.

"Of sex." Brooke teased. "Way to put out so quickly P. Sawyer."

Peyton shook her head mockingly. "You sure that's just not the smell of skank radiating off of you that you're smelling?" She said with a huge grin.

Brooke's face fell flat in embarrassment as her cheeks swelled up with the color red. "Who told you?" She questioned not bothering to deny her actions.

"Nathan saw you sneaking off campus with Felix after school."

"Nathan." Brooke snapped her fingers in irritation as she repeated his name. "Damn him."

"Uh huh."

"I was gonna….tell you." Brooke said.

"Oh really?" Peyton replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Eventually..." Brooke quietly added opening the door to her car. She couldn't take Peyton's look of disapproval. "I have needs Peyton!" Brooke hissed in defense before slipping into her car and slamming the door shut.

Peyton simply chuckled without another word and slipped into the car as well.

* * *

Nathan eyed the vicinity spotting Haley instantly. She wasn't too far away laid out on the grass on her back as she read a book. "Hey sexy mama."

Haley put the book aside giggling. "Did that line ever really work on anybody?" She questioned looking up at Nathan as he hovered over her.

"You tell me."

"Laaaaaaame." Haley teased before giggling again. She sat up tucking her hair behind her ears. "How was work?"

Nathan shrugged. "Nothing new to report." He replied throwing his jacket on the ground and sitting on the blanket Haley had laid out for them. "Same shit as always."

"I made us lunch. I thought we'd have a picnic today." Haley spoke as she dug out the food she had prepared for them out of her bag and set it on the blanket. "Did you bring the drinks?"

"Yea." Nathan tossed her a can of soda and a bottle of water. "So the funniest thing happened today." Nathan spoke as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "I went to the bank to deposit my check and wouldn't you guess what I saw."

Haley sucked her teeth. "Crap." She muttered under her breath as she played around with her tuna salad. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "You thought I wouldn't notice the fact that there was triple the amount of money in our account since yesterday?"

"I was counting on it." Haley teased yet looking somewhat serious.

"You went to see your parents didn't you?" Nathan concluded dimly. "I knew you'd cave." He added while taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Are you mad?" Haley exhaled softly and looked up at Nathan with a guilty face. She bit on to her bottom lip while she waited for his reply.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes as his wife looked up at him. Her expression was almost childlike really. He chuckled once a small pout began to form on her pink rose colored lips. "Well it's not like we didn't need the money." He admitted instantly releasing any negative feelings out of his system. "I'm just embarrassed that we had to ask them that's all. God knows what they're thinking of me now."

"They love you." Haley replied without missing a beat. "This doesn't change anything and plus they gave it to us as a gift."

Nathan reached a hand across the laid out blanket. Once he found Haley's hand he placed his over hers.

"And the good news is that I paid all our bills and if we save just a little more I think we'll have enough for getting that used car we've been talking about."

Peyton and Brooke had been great with driving Haley around whenever she needed it, but she was beginning to feel like a burden most of the time. Bottom line was that the couple needed a car.

"That's great Hales." Nathan said with a smile.

"Oh my god and guess what else?" Haley practically screeched making Nathan's ears ring in discomfort. It had absolutely slipped her mind, which was absurd considering the news.

"I'm afraid to ask." Nathan grumbled sticking a finger in his ear and rubbing it harshy.

"Lucas is back!" This time her tone fell into a squeal making it a little easier on the ears for Nathan.

"Cool. I didn't even know he was visiting this weekend."

"He's not just visiting! He's back for good. He stopped by the café last night before whisking away with Peyton." Haley explained. "I haven't heard from that ass since." Haley pouted hinting at the tiny bit of jealously she felt. Sure she was ecstatic things for Peyton and Lucas were working out just swimmingly, but she wanted to hang out with her best friend too. Haley just hoped those two would come out for air soon, but knowing them they'd probably stayed cooped up Peyton's room all weekend.

Nathan laughed at his wife. He was no stranger to her weird mood swings every now and then and he was almost positive on what was going through that head of hers at the moment. "I'm sure you'll get your Lucas time too babe."

"I better." Haley sternly replied.

"Of course." Nathan said with a smile. "You're next in line after me."

Haley's jaw slightly dropped. "Nathan Scott don't you dare!" She tensely warned him. "You do not get to hang out with Lucas before me!"

"Oh really? Then why did I just get a text from Lucas to meet him at the river court for a round of ball with the guys?" Nathan held his cell up playfully, but far enough that Haley was unable to read the small screen.

Haley gasped in shock. "He did not!"

"Did too." Nathan mocked back.

"Why that little….let me see that phone!" She demanded while trying to unsuccessfully pry the phone out of Nathan's hand. Even his damn hand was built like a rock, just like the rest of his body. Haley sucked her teeth in as the wrestling matched ensued.

"Extreme invasion of privacy and personal space here Hales." Nathan teased. He held on to his cell with little effort still managing to keep it away from Haley. The girl was smart. He'd give her that, but her brains were no match for his brawns.

Haley let out a small giggle after losing her balance and falling on top of Nathan, who fell on his back as well not anticipating the extra weight.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Hales if you wanted to feel me up in public all you had to do was say so."

Haley smiled slightly shaking her head at her husband's nonsense. "Nice try." She said after placing a kiss on his lips. "But give me that phone!" Haley exclaimed quickly swiping it from Nathan's hand. Haley frowned. "You are such a liar mister!" After looking, she had discovered there had been no message from Lucas after all.

The grin on Nathan's face remained in place. "That was way too easy." He replied. Getting Haley all worked up didn't take much effort.

"Ass." Haley muttered as she rested her head on Nathan's chest. She sighed happily content with where she was right now.

"Love you too." Nathan replied on cue like he did any other time Haley playfully insulted him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Haley gently tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"Forever's not long enough."

Haley grinned. "Where do you come up with these lines?" She teased pulling herself on top on Nathan, her legs straddling him. "You are such a girl." Haley muttered as she began to nibble on Nathan's lower lip.

"Well its working isn't it?" Nathan chuckled slightly surprised that Haley was being so aggressive in public. He slammed his lips into hers and allowed his hands to travel freely across Haley's back.

Haley closed her eyes letting herself enjoy the steady rhythm of their lips pressed up together.

"You'll be the death of me James." Nathan groaned into her mouth.

"You're not the only one." It was an unexpected snide reply. The sarcasm practically oozing out from every syllable that had been spoken.

A reply that made the tiny hairs on Haley's back stand up straight. She'd recognize that voice from anywhere. Her body froze in place, pulling away from Nathan's lips and slowly tilting her head up above them.

Sure enough there he stood with that unmistakable smirk on his lips. "Now this is an all too familiar scene, now isn't Haley?" Another snide reply followed once their eyes had made eye contact. "Just give me the heads up this time around if you plan on throwing up all over my shoes again. I'll gladly move and save us both the trouble."

Haley swallowed hard before rolling off of Nathan. "Mr. Scott." Haley greeted bitterly with a forced smile.

"What do you want?" Nathan snapped in anger. He sat up and looked over at the older Scott towering over him.

"Well I thought I'd go for a stroll like my doctor has been suggesting, but had known I'd be greeted with this pornographic display I—"

"That's enough." Nathan growled practically bouncing on his feet. "We're married now. Either accept it or walk away dad. There is no in-between here."

Dan Scott merely chuckled at the final ultimatum Nathan was trying to spin here. If it was supposed to be seen as a threat his son better keep working on it then. It was a pathetic attempt at most, if even that. Dan wasn't going to give him too much credit here, after all this was Nathan they were talking about it. He had never been too bright to begin with and this was all Haley James' doing anyway. She had been poisoning Nathan's mind for some time now and Dan Scott would not rest until the wicked witch from the wrong side of the tracks was long dead. It was only a matter a time before this so called marriage would self-destruct and when it did finally happen, Dan would be there to pick up the pieces and reclaim his son.

"We'll see." Dan replied still holding on to that smirk of his. "We'll see." He softly repeated before walking away.

Haley exhaled in relief the moment he stepped away. She had been unconsciously holding her breath the entire time, afraid of another argument erupting between father and son and it was all because of her. Haley collapsed back on to the blanket and relaxed.

"You okay?" Nathan questioned after sitting back down next to Haley. He gently stroked her hair.

Haley huffed loudly. She was a giant ball of emotions. "What I'd ever do to him huh?" She replied feeling completely defeated. "What did I ever do to make me hate him so much?"

"Who cares? It's his own issues to deal with, not ours Hales."

Haley shook her head. "We should have never gotten married like this Nathan. Maybe if we had told them first…"

"He's never accepted us Haley." Nathan clutched his hand around hers.

"I know, but maybe—"

"And he never will. You gotta stop trying to please everyone babe."

"Is it so wrong that I want our family to be….a family?"

"Of course not." Nathan muttered placing a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe with time." He finally spoke deciding to give his wife some kind of hope, though he seriously doubted his own words.

"Yeah." Haley took in a deep breath. "That's it. We just all need time." She nodded trying to find the truth in those words. "Time will fix everything."

It just had to.


	18. Back to Square One

**AN: **Hey guys once again sorry for the delay. I've had this chapter written for awhile now, but didn't have the time to review it before posting it up. This one is pretty shorter than usual, but I thought a taste was better than having you all wait any longer.

So anyways I hope you enjoy it and please review! Nothing motivates me faster to write a chapter than your comments on it all.

I continue to do it all for you guys, despite my tardiness!

* * *

"So…what do you think?" Lucas questioned the brunette after giving her a few minutes to look around.

Brooke squinted her hazel eyes and frowned. "About what? This dump?" She exclaimed sarcastically taking another look over at the dungeon Lucas had made her step into. It was dirty, smelly and probably infested with vermin. "You didn't bring me here to abduct me did you?" She turned to Lucas with a suspicious glare. This place was perfect if you wanted to chain someone up and never let them see the light of day ever again. The location was so obscure they'd never hear you scream. "I'll have you know mister that I can and will, kick your scrawny ass." Brooke hissed.

"Glad to see you haven't changed much Cheery." Lucas mumbled.

"You don't get to call me that anymore." Brooke quietly stated, her eyes refusing to look at his.

Lucas sadly sighed. He knew Brooke was still pissed the second she strolled inside. She had barely acknowledged his presence, not even bothering to greet him with a simple hello. She had only given Lucas a stern nod of the head and quickly went about exploring the place on her own. "So is Peyton coming around anytime soon?" He had been disappointed when they hadn't walked in together. It would have made things less awkward that's for sure.

"She's out front parking the car." Brooke replied as she kicked a pebble underneath her shoe. "It was her bright idea for me to come in first, trust me not mine."

Lucas' heart felt heavy to say the least. He had missed Brooke. He missed her friendship and who knows if things would ever go back to the way they were. "Brooke, I—"

Brooke reluctantly looked back up at the blond curious of what words would follow next. She swallowed hard trying to push down the air caught up in her throat. It felt ridiculously heavy. How was that possible? It was only air after all.

The quick treading of feet instantly broke the tense connection between the two. "Glad to see you two managed not to kill each other before I got here." Peyton jokingly announced rather breathlessly. The narrow staircase leading up to this place was no joke. That would be the first and last time she'd willingly jog up those stairs.

"Thank god." Brooke muttered after scurrying over to Peyton's side. "What took you so long!" She hissed into the blonde's ear.

Peyton quietly smirked.

"I'll have you know that I was this close to being chopped up into little pieces by your boy toy over here." Brooke announced deciding somewhat to lighten up the mood between her and Lucas. "Not that I was gonna go down without a fight." The brunette quickly added sending Lucas an intimidating look.

Peyton chuckled shaking her head. She walked over to Lucas placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Hi." She shyly greeted with a smile.

"Hi." Lucas returned the same coy greeting after pressing their foreheads together.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress the urge to gag. "Oh lord just pass me the hatchet now, I'll gladly chop myself up."

Pulling away from Lucas with a smile, Peyton took a glance over at the empty space before them. "So what gives with the creepy setting Luke? Are you really planning on killing Brooke?" She teased. "This place is rather…." She paused trying to find the right words to describe this filthy area.

"It's a dump." Brooke finished the sentence for her. "I sure hope this isn't how you planned on winning both me and Peyton over Lucas."

"Well I'm glad you asked Peyt." Lucas spoke completely ignoring Brooke for once. "Stay with me on this okay?" He instructed as he jogged over to the far side of the room. "I was thinking bar right over there." The blond spoke pointing to a corner. "And then some lights…" Lucas added quickly jogging to another corner and raising his hands up above him. In his head he could already picture the lights streamed across the ceiling. "Oh and the DJ right over here." Lucas added bouncing to another empty spot. "And then I was thinking the two of us trying to be friends right about, um…well, there." His blue eyes looked straight into Brooke's eyes while speaking.

Brooke slowly shook her head. "Okay totally confused over here." She spoke while pointing to Peyton and herself.

Peyton nodded in agreement.

Lucas grinned walking back over to the girls. "I wanna throw a party for Nathan and Haley. Everyone's been so weirded out about them getting married and I can tell it's really starting to get to Haley. I feel like we should be the ones to step up and say 'hey it's cool, let's celebrate'. We're their friends and we SHOULD do this for them. And since nobody plans a party better than you do Brooke and nobody rocks a party better than you Peyt…I was hoping the three of us could work it out."

"The party part or the friends part?" Brooke asked skeptically arching an eyebrow at Lucas.

"All of it." Lucas replied.

"You hear that Brooke? Friends." Peyton lightly nudged her friend.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably. She glared at her best friend for putting her up on the spot like this. Maybe Peyton would be the one she'd chop up instead.

"Brooke." Peyton called softly giving her friend a hopeful look.

Brooke groaned rolling her eyes after Peyton had quietly mouthed to her an additional please. "Fine." She hissed back before focusing back on Lucas. "So…try to be friends huh?"

Lucas nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Brooke slowly nodded. "I guess I could live with that…" She gently agreed. "And besides I'm up for a grand Naley celebration anyway." Brooke quickly added wanting to switch back to the subject at hand. "It's a really great idea Lucas." She spoke in all honesty.

A big smile formed on Lucas' lips. "So you're in?"

Brooke shrugged. "Any excuse for a party." She replied nonchalantly.

"For Haley and Nathan, why not?" Peyton happily added.

"Great! Let's get to work. We really have to get this place cleaned up." Lucas clapped his hands ready to scrub this place down.

Brooke's face scrunched up in disgust. "Um…can't we just like hire someone to do all this for us?" She asked dreading the idea of having to spend her Saturday afternoon picking up garbage. The dark dusty corners of the room did not look tempting whatsoever.

"Sure Brooke, if you're willing to fork up the cash for it." Lucas chuckled.

Brooke's face quickly lit up. Now there was one less chore to do.

"Um…aren't we forgetting something?" Peyton coughed nudging her best friend out of a trance like state.

Brooke's face fell flat once her misfortune dawned on her. Oh wait that's right, she was practically poor now. Frivolous expenses were no longer allowed, plus her parents had cut up her Amex card right in front of her innocent eyes mere hours before.

Brooke closed her eyes tight and sighed deeply. She was simply hating her life now. "I'll get us some brooms."

* * *

"So the prodigal son returns."

Lucas stifled a chuckle from his desk. "C'mon on in." Already recognizing Nathan's voice, Lucas signaled his brother to enter the room.

"Okay so two questions. You ready?"

"Was that your first?" Lucas teased. He shut his laptop and shifted around in his seat to face Nathan.

"Why'd you come back?" Nathan questioned. Lucas had reappeared out of the blue and inquiring minds needed to know.

Lucas shrugged. He only knew the vague details to that answer himself. "It was the right thing to do. What else can I say?"

"So you're back for good then?"

"Looks like it. Why miss me that much?" Lucas grinned in amusement.

Nathan chuckled running a hand through his pitch black locks. It reminded him that he was in desperate need a haircut.

"How's Dan?" Lucas suddenly asked. It had occurred to the blond that he really had no clue on what had been going on. Lucas had been informed about the heart attack when it happened, but that had been the extent of it. At the time he really didn't want to know and now for some reason Lucas couldn't help but ask. Now that he was back in Tree Hill facing Nathan, it was a harder truth to avoid. Despite all the ill-mannered encounters Lucas Scott had had with his father…the man was still his father after all. A truly horrible monster, but his father nonetheless.

Nathan gave an absentminded shrug of the shoulders.

Lucas frowned.

"He's still kicking if that's what you're wondering." Nathan eventually spoke with little emotion. "But on another note…" Nathan continued his voice perking up a bit. "You regret all that 'you're my brother' stuff now that you're back?"

Both Scotts smirked at each other. Each of their thoughts going back to that somewhat touching day when Lucas was leaving town. He had called Nathan his brother out in the open for the first time. More importantly Lucas had actually meant it.

Lucas shook his head. "Absolutely." An answer that was followed by an enormous grin. "You?"

"Definitely." Nathan rolled his eyes. "For once I thought I'd finally gotten rid of you."

"And make life easier for you?" Lucas teased standing up to grab his basketball. "Nah, don't think so." With such grace Lucas spun the ball on the tip on his index finger while making his way towards the door. "You coming or what?" He noded his head over at the door. Lucas hadn't played ball in so long that it was starting to feel somewhat foreign to him. A river court match was just the fix. He was sure Skills and the rest of the guys were already there.

Nathan instantly jumped to his feet looking entirely in the zone. "Game on big brother." He coolly replied quickly swooping in taking the ball away from Lucas' hands.

* * *

After hearing the news Haley felt the excitement surge out of her heart and travel to every corner of her body. "A party? Just for me?" She spoke with widen sparkling eyes and sporting a smile as bright as day.

After Nathan and Lucas' basketball game they had invited the group to meet them at Karen's café for dinner. It was the first time, in a long time, that the entire gang was back together again. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the moment.

"For us babe, us." Nathan playfully reminded Haley putting an arm around her as they sat across the table from Lucas, Peyton and Brooke.

"But the party's REALLY for her." Brooke quipped following with a shoulder shrug. "Duh."

"This is just so exciting!" Haley continued to exclaim like a little girl. "You guys are just…wow, thank you so much." She told her friends with the purest sincerity. "Nathan and I really appreciate this."

"Lucas is the brains behind the entire operation." Brooke admitted.

"Everyone's helping out." Lucas quickly added.

"So the rumors are true, homeboy really is back in town." Skills announced his presence walking over to the table with Mouth in tow.

"Skills! Did you hear the good news?" Haley squealed. "I'm getting a party! A big one just for me getting married!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Oh yea and Nathan's invited too." Haley giggled after receiving a nudge from her husband underneath the table.

Making room for Mouth and Skills to join the table, the group placed their orders and spent the next few hours catching Lucas up on anything and everything that had gone down in his absence.

Both Skills and Lucas volunteered to help Karen out transporting the group's empty food trays to the back counter.

"How you doing Skills?" Lucas questioned as they set the trays down and tossed away any leftover food.

Skills smiled. "Question is how you doing man?"

"I'm good. I'm good." Lucas replied following with a silent nod of reassurance.

Skills frowned. He leaned up against the counter folding his arms across his chest. "Alright, here it is. How bout you tell me the truth in the next five seconds and I'll let it slid that you just lied to me."

The blond weakly smiled while shaking his head. "Man you're good."

"Shit I know." Skills cockily replied with a shrug of the shoulders causing Lucas to laugh.

Lucas took a quick glance around the room before speaking again. He didn't want anyone else listening in. "The truth is…I woke up in Charleston and realized that nobody knows me here, nobody knew about Dan, my mom…all the things I regret."

Skills nodded as he carefully listened to his best friend.

"It's all been erased." Lucas continued to speak. You know…it's gone and…" A small smile crept upon his lips. "And it felt good." Lucas couldn't help but admit. "It felt good knowing that whoever I decided to be from that day forward was the person that they'd see."

"And then what?" Skills asked unsure as to why Lucas was back then. If things had been so great down there then why even bother coming back?

Lucas sighed shrugging a shoulder. "Then the phone rang." He replied referring to the call Keith received over Dan's heart attack. Though quiet and sudden, it had been the catalyst that had eventually set everything in motion. If Dan had never had the attack, Lucas was pretty sure he wouldn't be standing here right now.

Yet again Dan Scott had managed to ruin everything.

"Well hey what can I do to make it a little easier for you?" Skills offered.

"Well now that you mention it…" Lucas spoke as his mind started to work. "See if you can get the guys together to help me out a little later with Haley and Nathan's party. There's still a lot of setting up that needs to be done."

"Ok, just let me know the time and place."

"Beautiful, thanks Skills."

The two old friends bumped fists before eventually embracing in a manly hug.

"Welcome home man." Skills spoke as he patted Lucas on the back and broke apart from the hug. The two hadn't properly greeted each other until now.

"It's good to be back." Lucas spoke in all honestly. Despite everything he had just confessed to Skills, it was still good to be home.

Out of the corner of his baby blues, Lucas caught his familiar blonde heading towards the door of the café. Lucas turned back to look at Skills with a smile. It was almost as if he was asking his best friend for permission to go wandering off after her.

"Just go man. I'll finish up things here for mama Roe." Skilled chuckled after observing Lucas' wandering eyes. "We'll meet up tomorrow."

"Thanks." Lucas replied feeling a little better about that fact that he was about to go ditch his friends to catch up with Peyton.

"No doubt." Skills replied as Lucas started to walk away. "Hey, yo Luke!"

Lucas turned back around.

"You gotta let it flow baby. You know, like me."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, I know, I know. As you can see I'm trying." He teased rubbing the top of his buzzed hair before laughing again.

Skills returned the gestured with a thumbs up of approval.

Lucas focus returned back towards Peyton. He jogged up just reaching the blonde as her hand touched the door handle. "Hey." He spoke placing his hand over hers to stop her from opening the door. "You outta here already?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired. After all I didn't get much sleep last night now did I?" She teased reminding him of the hours they spent tied up together in bed the previous night.

Lucas slightly blushed. "So you were just gonna leave without saying goodbye then?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nope." She said with smile.

"Oh really?"

"I knew you'd been watching me from over there the whole time."

The slight blush across Lucas' cheeks suddenly just became more noticeable.

Peyton giggled at this. "I knew you'd come before I set a foot out of this place." She playfully nudged Lucas. "So goodnight Lucas Scott." Peyton whispered in Lucas' ear and placed a lingering kiss on the side of his cheek.

"Let me at least give you a ride." He offered refusing to part from Peyton so early into the night.

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna walk." She spoke politely refusing the offer.

"It's a long walk." He reminded her.

Peyton shrugged. "I've got nothing but time." She added with a smirk on her face before slipping past Lucas and making her way out of the café.

A small smile crept upon his lips as he watched Peyton cross the street and turn the corner. Lucas quietly debated in his head over following after her. He looked back remembering that there was a table full of people waiting for him. What he hadn't expected was catching every single one of them peering in his direction with intense curiosity. Everyone, including his mother Karen, who idly stood by the table pretending to refill the water in their cups.

The rest of the group quickly turned their faces away the second they realized Lucas had caught them eavesdropping. They shifted around in their chairs awkwardly as they loudly thanked Karen for the refill.

Lucas shook his head in disbelief. The small smile on his face had grown in size. Everyone else was just as curious as he was on the whole Peyton situation.

Brooke titled her face to look over her shoulder at Lucas. Her eyes silently questioned his on his next move. With Lucas back now, Brooke felt even more overprotective over her best friend's heart. She sent Lucas another look, this one being less subtle and more threatening. It was clear he got the message.

Lucas returned her gaze with a simple shrug of the shoulders. He didn't have any of the answers Brooke was seeking.

Brooke rolled her eyes in exaggeration before turning away and engaging in conversation with Skills.


	19. Mended & Broken Affairs

**Hey gang! So it's been a few weeks since my last update, but I'm very happy to report that this story has reached 100 reviews!!! Yay! So happy 100 to me :)**

**I want thank all of you for sticking with me thus far and please keep the reviews coming!!!! I hope that by the end of this story I can even get more reviews that TSAY did...which was about 951 reviews I think.**

**Any who now that Lucas is back things are bond to get more interesting. I have a few interesting story lines that I played in my head this past week and so you'll all be in for quite the surprises. **

**On another note I've been so busy with work and studying and apply for Grad School that I think it is time to seek out a Beta Reader to free up some of my time. I normally just like to work on my own stuff alone, but I think this will really improve the story and plus it's one less thing I have to worry about. So if anyone out there is experienced and interested please send me a pm and we can chat about it.**

**Thanks! Enjoy and please review, it makes me super happy:)  
**

* * *

Brooke twiddled her thumbs slowly. "So Lucas wants to try and do the whole friends thing again." She casually informed Mouth while keeping her eyes focused on her hands.

"And what's so wrong about that?" Mouth gently banged his fist on the table breaking Brooke out of her trance.

She looked up from her hands to Mouth. "You can't be serious." She spoke sporting and angry frown. "Mouth you most certainly know why that's not a good idea."

Mouth shot Brooke a bored look.

"And don't you look at me like that!" She snapped before looking towards the exit of the café. Lucas was nowhere to found. He had probably gone off after Peyton.

Just like Brooke knew he would.

"Brooke you really gotta get over this." Mouth replied. "I hate to break it to you, but Lucas isn't going anywhere. And I get, I do. He messed up with you and Peyton, but…I mean he's only human and people make mistakes."

"Well I've never been much of the forgiving type anyway."

"Well I hope that changes soon. It's getting old Brooke." Mouth slowly shook his head. "Real old."

Brooke was left rather stunned never hearing Mouth speak so bluntly before. Especially with her. She frowned once again unappreciative of the tone he had just taken with her.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again. "I've gotta get going." He announced while pushing his chair back giving himself room to stand up. "I'll see you later Brooke." Mouth said placing a hand on her shoulder as he passed her.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him say goodbye to Nathan and Haley and make his way out of the café with Skills. She huffed while sinking into her chair.

"You okay Brookie Cookie?" Nathan raised an eyebrow in concern after noticing her slight state of dismay.

Brooke slightly pouted upon hearing her childhood nickname. She had never been fond of that damn name. "Just peachy." She growled making both Nathan and Haley take a step back in defense.

* * *

As he approached the house Lucas looked up to see the familiar window in the corner already lit up. Damn she was fast. Lucas had driven his truck over here and Peyton had still managed to beat him on foot. She could sure put those skinny legs of hers to good use when she wanted to.

Lucas wasn't quite sure if his presence was welcomed this evening, but he'd risk it. Knowing Peyton, she probably didn't want to talk about any of it tonight and Lucas was okay with that for now. Lying in the same room with her was enough for now.

As the blond neared the front steps of the house he felt the right front pocket of his jeans vibrate. Lucas paused slipping his cell out of the pocket. He smiled at the name that appeared on the screen.

"_You sure got some nerve, you know that Lucas Scott?" The voice greeted him as soon as he picked up the call._

Lucas chuckled. "Hello to you too Leena." He replied taking the moment to sit on the steps to speak with her.

"_You couldn't even say goodbye, huh?" The redheaded replied. "Way to punk out."_

"I'm sorry." Lucas softly replied. "It just all kind of happened so fast, ya know?"

"_I kind of figured with the way you left things the other night." Lucas could hear her sigh over the line. "When you kissed me I…it felt like goodbye. And then when you didn't come to school the next day I pretty much knew for sure you weren't coming back at all."_

"It wasn't planned or anything." Lucas slightly defended.

"_Well who were we kidding anyway? I think deep down inside we both kind of new that this place wasn't really your home. It was only a matter of time." Leena sadly spoke._

"You sure made it feel like home for awhile." Lucas spoke with all honestly. "So thank you. You've been a great friend."

"_Same here."_

A few moments of silence passed.

"_I'm really gonna miss your scrawny ass by the way." Leena quietly added. "In case I failed to mention that."_

"Me too. I really should have come by before I skipped town though. I'm sorry. Again."

"_It's okay. I get it. Besides this way it's easier. You know me, I've never been good with the whole goodbye thing."_

"And how is everything else?" Lucas questioned more specially referring to her current situation with Nick. The boyfriend who had just admitted to cheating on her. Lucas felt a twinge of guilt just thinking about it now. His friend needed him now more than ever and he had taken off before she could even blink an eye. "Is he still in town?"

"_His flight back to LA leaves tomorrow morning." Leena solemnly replied. Lucas noticed how her voice seemed to get weaker at each passing breathe. "I saw him last night and for a good part of today." _

"And?"

"_I dunno." _

"Is it over?"

"_I think I would have mentioned that already, don't you?" Leena spoke quietly. She felt somewhat embarrassed to admit that she wasn't able to cut her own boyfriend loose after everything he had done. "I don't know Lucas. I guess I feel like I owe it to us to try to make things work. I've held on this relationship for this long, so I guess I can't just let myself give up so easily."_

"You don't owe him shit." Lucas sternly reminded her.

"_I know." She sheepishly replied. "I guess I just can't let go, not just yet. I love him. God how stupid does that sound?" She questioned slightly chuckling._

Lucas shook his head thinking of the girl sitting in the room above him. He couldn't just let go either. Despite all the heartache and continuous drama, he just couldn't let go. "I know the feeling. You do what you have to do."

"_Well I should get going. I'm meeting up with Alana for drinks in about an hour."_

Lucas let out a snort in surprise. "You and Alana?" He couldn't believe his ears. He had been trying to mend that friendship for weeks now.

_Leena chuckled. "Yea, I guess I'm finally talking your advice. Life's too short right? And I want my friend back. I guess I really do miss her after all and she seems pretty regretful about everything." _

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time!" Lucas exclaimed.

"_I know, I know. I'm just one stubborn bitch that's all."_

"Well good luck tonight then."

"_Promise me you'll update me on your life every once and while okay?"_

"I promise, but only if you do the same."

"_I promise. And come back and visit okay?"_

"You got it." Lucas answered. He gave Leena one last goodbye before ending the call.

Sitting up Lucas slipped the phone back into his front pocket and retraced his steps back to Peyton's front door. He rested the palm of his hand against the door pausing in thought. His conversation with Leena had once again stirred up feelings of guilt at the pit of his stomach and in the most unlikely way.

His redheaded friend was finally making a conscious effort to repair a friendship that had been broken so long ago. It made Lucas think of his friendship with Brooke Davis. She was no longer that bubbly creature he once knew, well at least not towards him.

Lucas knew well he was in part to blame. He had let Brooke down, but in all honestly he'd just assumed she'd get over it. Hell even Peyton had and yet Brooke continued to hold on to the resentment she felt towards him. In the end Lucas had managed to maintain most of his friendship, all of them really except Brooke's of course.

Perhaps he just wasn't trying hard enough. After all Brooke Davis could hold on to a grudge like no other. Lucas needed to find a way to finally make the fiery brunette crack. That of course was easier said than done.

But if Leena was willing to go out of her way to fix things with Alana, then why shouldn't he? Lucas didn't want to lose Brooke. Her friendship was important not only to him, but to Peyton as well and if Lucas had any hopes to get the ball rolling with Peyton again then he most certainly needed to have her best friend on his side.

Taking a deep breath in, Lucas loudly sighed as he exhaled. He gave the door one loud thud with his fist knowing exactly what he had to do now. The blond walked away from the front steps taking one last look up at Peyton's window before making his way back over to the truck.

* * *

The brunette tiptoed across the cold hard cement paving being extra careful not to step on any unwanted glass that may present itself. She walked barefoot across the sidewalk with her heels squeezed in between the protection of a folded arm. The dim lighting from the street lamps scattered about did absolutely nothing in terms of improving her vision. Brooke continued to walk slowly inspecting the floor beneath her refusing to injure her precious feet at any cost. She was literally only about 20 feet away from her home, but still.

The end of Brooke's night had put her in a serious funk. Between Mouth's surprising snappy behavior towards her and Naley's prying, Brooke had left the café in an even fouler mood than she had been when she first met up with Lucas and Peyton earlier today.

Her bad mood had guided Brooke straight home…well more like straight to the house next door where she quietly snuck into Felix's bed while his parents and sister were presumably sleeping. At least she hoped they were. The couple had been kind of loud at certain points. But no one had barged in during their romp so that's all that really mattered anyway. After they were done Brooke had decided to be somewhat courteous and hang around for about ten minutes before making a run for it.

She wasn't quite fond of Felix. In fact she pretty much hated his guts and every time the boy opened his mouth to speak all Brooke wanted to do was staple it shut. But Brooke just concluded that was the price she had to pay for good sex. "Can't have it all." She casually mumbled to herself as stepped off the cement and skipped across her lawn towards her red front door.

Now that she had as the say 'gotten some', Brooke was in a far better mood then before. She was on a slight high if you will.

And there he was. The cause of most of her latest problems sitting right on her front steps. Managing to kill her buzz yet again.

How consistent of him.

"And what…are you doing here?" She spoke full of exasperation after loudly stomping the rest of the way over to Lucas' presence. She stood directly in front of the blond towering over him with hands placed over hips. Her heels had been long forgotten tossing them a little too forcibly against her front door.

This was her house. It was supposed to be her safe haven from all the troubles of the world. And yet here was trouble sitting on her doorstep.

"I thought we were gonna try to be friends?" Lucas questioned defensively towards her tone.

"That doesn't mean you can just show up unannounced!" Brooke spat. She was being a bitch and she knew it, but it was hard not to be frustrated with Lucas and his ego. It was like he expected people to just hand him anything he wanted. He was the asshole who had abandoned them in the first place and yet everyone else was so quick to forgive and forget and welcome home the hero. Lucas didn't have to work for any forgiveness. Not one bit.

For Brooke that was what angered her the most. Lucas was practically getting his old life back on a silver platter.

"What do you want?" She spoke again when he remained silent.

"I need to talk to you." Lucas solemnly replied.

"And this couldn't wait til tomorrow? You just HAD to drop by at one o'clock in the morning?"

"Fine I get it." Lucas spoke standing up abruptly. "I'll just go."

"Well you might as well just spit it out since you're already here." She pointed out stopping the blond from moving any further. "You've got my attention." Brooke added lowering her tone down a few notches.

Lucas took in a deep breath not exactly sure on how to continue. "Listen…" He paused recollecting his thoughts as Brooke gave him a bored look. Her patience running thin already. "I know after everything that went on these past couple of months you were probably banking on never having to see my face again. And I get it Brooke. I really do. I hurt you and for that I am truly sorry. I should have left things between us on a better note before leaving Tree Hill. I shouldn't have been so secretive about everything."

"I hate secrets." Brooke spat in disgust.

"I know." Lucas replied nodding. "But I was going through some things too Brooke and as my friend you should have understood that to some degree."

"I'm not a mind reader Lucas." Brooke spoke incredulously. "How was I supposed to be a friend when you didn't let me? Any of us! You just left. And then I'm supposed to be the understanding one when you go and straight up stab my best friend in the back."

"I didn't stab Peyton in the back." Lucas growled in defense.

"Oh are you kidding me!" Brooke rolled her eyes. "You waited a few days before you left to tell Peyton!" She yelled. "A few days!"

"It was complicated Brooke." Lucas replied calmly.

"You're a fucking coward!" Brooke ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "And to top it all off you didn't even bother to tell me. I had to find out from Haley, who you had covering for you the entire time!" She quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Listen Brooke, I don't have to defend myself to you. It was my decision to leave okay? We have to move past this. I want to move forward."

"I don't wanna move anywhere with you Lucas." Brooke said shaking her head sadly. "I wish you never came back." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear. "You're gonna ruin everything. Peyton's been doing so well."

"I'm here to make things right for all of us. Why can't you just accept that?"

Brooke shrugged. "I've never really been the forgiving type I guess. Not with boys anyway." She moved past Lucas towards the door. "Look I know I said we could try to be friends…but…maybe we should just forget it." She quickly spoke digging through her bag for her keys. Her back facing Lucas. "I can settle for being civil for our all our friends' sake. But that's it. That's as far as it goes." Brooke told him bluntly.

Lucas just couldn't accept that. "I'm not gonna give up on us Brooke." He grabbed her wrist holding it tightly. "I miss my friend. I'm gonna make this up to you." Lucas added with a smile. "You'll see."

Brooke looked down at the hand clamped over her wrist. "Could you please let go of me now?" She replied rather stiff.

Lucas obeyed removing his hand. "I'm gonna fix this." He promised one last time.

"You can try." Brooke muttered sardonically to herself keeping her eyes back inside her handbag. Where were those damn keys!

"You can try to resist." Lucas quickly quipped back as he made his exit.

Brooke snapped her head back looking over her shoulder at the shadowy figure in the distance that was Lucas.

Mouth was sure right about one thing. It really did look like Lucas was here to stay.

Brooke knew she had to at least make a conscious effort for Peyton. She had to try for her best friend to mend this thing with Lucas.

Did she want to? No

Was it important to Peyton? Yes.

Should she make the effort with Lucas? Probably, once again for Peyton's sake.

But was the brunette actually going to go through with it? Brooke snorted at the thought. Probably not.

Well more like hell-to-the-no.

And after all that there was only thing Brooke Davis could process through her mind. Was it too late to head back to Felix's for round two? She needed back her buzz, asap.

* * *

Still half asleep Haley groggily made her way towards the front door of her living room. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes and yawned as she reached for the door knob, turning it and pulling the door open catching Peyton mid-knock. "Hey." Haley greeted the blonde surprised to see her there so early. "Did we have plans or something?" She questioned trying to remember.

"No we didn't. I just wanted to talk to you about something. I'm sorry I'd thought you'd be awake by now." Peyton apologized after observing Haley's early morning disheveled look. "I know you're usually up by six most days." Peyton checked her watch seeing that it was about a quarter to nine.

"Yea I slept in today, but you I'm more surprised to see up! You usually don't roll out of bed til noon." Haley teased. "But anyway come on in." She motioned for Peyton to come inside.

"Actually do you mind if we take a walk instead?"

Haley nodded already understanding. "Gotcha you don't want Nathan to overhear. No prob, I'll just need to grab a sweater real quick." Eyeing Nathan's old Duke hoodie on the couch, Haley took it quickly slipping it over her head. She then slipped on her bright orange flip flops that were conveniently sitting by the door and rejoined Peyton. "Ready." Haley announced quietly shutting the door behind her.

"So I take this is about Lucas huh?" Haley inquired once the pair had descended the stairs of the building complex and started to make the loop around the area.

"Yea, I hope you don't mind. I just need to clear my head and Brooke's not really Lucas' biggest fan right now so…I just don't want to make things uncomfortable for her."

"It must be hard for her to have Lucas back in her life. I mean it kind of is for all of us." Haley admitted.

Peyton paused. She looked at Haley surprised. Lucas was her best friend. How could it be hard at all? "Why do you say that?"

Haley shrugged. "I dunno…I mean don't get me wrong I'm absolutely thrilled to have him back home, but I guess when you're so used to a new routine it makes it a bit difficult to just go back to the way things were. I mean I'm a totally different person now from when Lucas left. I'm married! I have a husband and now I guess I have to figure out how Lucas fits in with all of that. I guess as much as I missed him it was easier that he was gone because I could put all my focus on making things work with Nathan. Nathan and Lucas are JUST starting to really be friends you know. I dunno…." Haley said shaking her head. "I guess I'm just rambling here. What I'm really trying to say I guess is that when Lucas left it was hard on all of us, especially you Peyton. But we eventually moved on with our lives and I just..." Haley sighed. "I worry that Lucas expects everything to be the way it was before he left and…"

"It's not." Peyton finished.

Haley laughed. "A lot sure does happen in three months time huh?"

Peyton nodded. "You're married."

"You're trying to start up an all ages night!" Haley said grinning. "And Brooke…well she's also doing something new."

"If by doing something new you mean doing her new next door neighbor, then yes you would be correct."

Haley laughed. "Well I was trying to be subtle about it, but that works too."

Peyton laughed for a bit before getting serious again. "What you said before about Lucas..."

"Yea?"

"I'm worried too." Peyton sheepishly admitted.

"Things seemed so great between you guys last night at the café. Are you having second thoughts?"

"I don't even think I had enough time for first thoughts to be honest." Peyton gave a slight chuckle. Her eyes fell down the ground watching the pavement move beneath her feet as she walked.

"Well do you want to be with Lucas or not?" Haley spoke quietly.

"Yes. No. I mean I dunno." Peyton replied feeling rather hopeless. "I hope he did the right thing in coming back."

"I think he did." Haley said quite sure of it.

Peyton gave Haley a silent nod.

"You and Lucas will find your way. I know you will."

"Here's hoping." Peyton replied a moment later still not quite sure about it all.

"You know what?" Haley spoke suddenly excited.

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"I think I remember seeing a few of Nathan's beers left in the fridge. How bout we crack open a few?"

"Haley!" Peyton gasp in laughter. "It's nine in the morning!"

Haley shrugged. "I think we could really use one." She spoke casually. "Or two." Haley's eyes playfully widened.

"Wow you really are Nathan Scott's wife." Peyton said in absolute awe shaking her head. "Well then, let's go get me those beers, not getting any drunker just standing out here." The blonde joked.

Haley smiled putting an arm around Peyton's back as they headed back to the apartment.


	20. Party Planning

**Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter! As always you guys are so great:)**

**Also I'm still shopping around for a Beta Reader so get at me if you're interested.**

**Enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

Peyton giggled at the joke Lucas had just told. She sat up resting her arms on top of her knees. "Everything is coming together pretty good in there huh?" She told him referring to the preparations for Haley and Nathan's party. They had decided to take a quick breather outside leaving Brooke inside, who had passed on their offer to join them.

"Yea I can't wait for Haley and Nathan to see it." Lucas squeezed next to Peyton in the narrow staircase. Peyton immediately rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"I want it to always be like this."

"Like what?"

Peyton lifted her head to look at him. "Peaceful. I like peaceful between us."

"Agreed." Lucas smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. "But you know we're gonna have to talk about this eventually."

Peyton sighed. "Yea I know. Soon okay? I just want to enjoy this moment incase I'm not prepared for what happens next."

Lucas gently covered the sides of her face with his hands. "I want you. All of you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." A crooked smile appeared on his face. "Just say the word. Say you want all of me too and it's done I'm yours. All that other stuff shouldn't matter anymore. It doesn't for me."

Peyton clasped her delicate hands over his rough ones. She tugged them away from her face and pressed his hands together. She held on tighter. "Can we do this later please? Not here." She softly requested. "It's not like I don't want you, but there's just a lot of things we need to go over first. I don't want to jump into this blindly Lucas. I truly wanna make this work."

"Fair enough." Lucas replied. "Later." He agreed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Skills questioned from the bottom of the stairs. Mouth, Fergie and Junk were present as well.

The blond couple both looked down at the foot of the stairs. "Not at all." Peyton replied releasing Lucas' hands and standing up.

"It's about time you fools showed up." Lucas teased signaling for his friends to come up.

"Hey we're here to help you man." Skills reminded him. "You can't rush the player. In fact you should be ever so grateful I dragged my ass all the way out here on a Sunday afternoon."

"Mmm I hear that." Fergie added in agreement.

"So you're throwing a party for the devil huh?" Junk questioned obviously referring to Nathan. "Is this part of the newly reformed Lucas from Charleston?"

Lucas smiled slightly shaking his head. "Well you'll be surprised to know that Haley has turned him into a pretty decent guy."

"Hell you could throw me a party too then." Mouth said. "I'm the epitome of the decent guy."

"He's got a point there Luke." Peyton teased slightly nudging him with her elbow.

"Alright, alright let's just stick to one party at a time okay folks?"

"Whatever." Skills made his way to the top of the stairs. "This new look of yours don't really impress me anyway." He casually spoke making eye contact with Lucas. "Now if you get an afro like Fergie, then we can talk."

Everyone laughed as the followed behind Lucas and Peyton inside the building.

Skills drew a long whistle impressed with the decor. "Damn Luke. Not bad, not bad at all."

The dirty, dingy place Lucas had first discovered was no more. With the help of Brooke and Peyton, the three of them had completely transformed the hall. Multicolored curtains and lights adorned the place along with a few blown up pictures of Haley and Nathan that had obviously been Peyton's doing.

"Thanks, but there's still a lot more work to be done. Grab a box fellas." Lucas commanded while pointing to a pile of boxes off in the corner.

"Yo B. Davis!" Skills hollered noticing Brooke for the first time. She was on the other side of the hall trying to hang up some balloons.

"Hey Skills!" Brooke replied smiling. "Hey guys!" She greeted the rest of the boys as well.

They made their way over to the brunette.

"What's going on lady?"

Brooke huffed blowing her bangs off her face. "Well for starters, just to let you guys know for future reference having a convertible filled with inflated rubbers…not smart!" She spoke holding up a balloon.

"Helium condoms?" Fergie laughed snatching it away from Brooke's grasp. After examining it he took a swing hitting Junk square in the face.

"Dude!" Junk cried out rubbing his face and taking a step back away from Fergie.

"Well it's effective I'll give you that." Fergie commented this time taking a swing at Mouth. But Mouth quickly ducked the blow which winded up hitting an unprepared Skills instead.

Everyone erupted into giggles, well everyone except Skills.

"Give me that!" Skills exclaimed ripped the helium condom from Fergie and tossing it aside.

"So seriously what's with the condoms?" Mouth questioned giving Brooke a weak smile. He was trying to figure out whether or not Brooke was upset from last night. After he had arrived home from the café Mouth had realized perhaps he shouldn't have reacted so harshly at Brooke. He didn't regret the words, but the deliverance could have been better.

Brooke shrugged. "Hey if Haley's pregnant, it's a reminder and if she's not, it's a cute reminder." She joked.

Both Lucas and Peyton frowned giving the brunette an unimpressed glare.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay..." She said giving in. "If you must know, there was sort of an endless supply just lying around my house and figured I'd save some money not having to buy actual balloons and all…"

"Ah…" Peyton replied nodding. "That makes much more sense."

"I'm on a budget." Brooke pouted. "Do you know how much 500 helium balloons cost? Them shits are expensive." She defended.

"And condoms aren't?" Skills looked at her oddly.

"Well duh, but I wasn't spending any extra money. There condoms were already there just waiting to be used." Brooke reminded him.

"I bet I could think of a more practical use for them." Skills joked.

"Oh don't worry about me Skills-y, I still have a tons left. I'll be stocked for awhile."

Both Fergie and Junk looked at each raising an eyebrow in amusement. They didn't know which was more impressive the fact that Brooke had filled up 500 condoms with helium or the fact that she still had more to spare.

"Okay enough of the condom talk." Lucas spoke feeling quite disturbed to know about Brooke's extensive hoarding of condoms.

"Oh I wouldn't complain if I were you. Where do you think Peyton gets her supply from anyway?" Brooke joked.

All eyes fell on Peyton.

"She's like a freakin' drugstore!" Peyton defended only being able to look at Lucas. She was too embarrassed to look up at the rest of the guys. "Why pay when I can get them for free!"

"Yup." Brooke proudly exclaimed. "I'm the resident condom supplier. Stop by and see me sometime." She winked and patted both Junk and Fergie on the shoulder as she walked past them.

"With quite the extensive collection." Peyton quickly quipped.

"Safe sex is the only way to go people." Brooke preached. "Doesn't mean you can't get creative with styles.

"Enough." Lucas requested now looking rather horrified than disturbed. Brooke Davis was supplying his sex life.

Of course it wasn't like he didn't provide his own protection, but most of that was stashed at his place for when Peyton used to come over. Lucas took care of it at his house and Peyton at hers. That was the way it had worked out back when they'd been dating. Of course if Lucas had known the whole time it had been Brooke's condoms they had been putting to good use then…well then that wouldn't have been the case.

It was just plain, well creepy.

"Please." He groaned covering a hand over his face.

Lucas made a mental note to get rid of all of them next time he went to Peyton's. A complete restock was in order.

"Baby." Brooke whined making fun of the blond. She was trying her hardest to keep it light with Lucas in front of their friends. There was no reason to make things awkward between everyone. "Ok so I was thinking that can we get some Polaroid cameras, put them out on the tables so people can take pictures for the wedding wall." Brooke pointed to the "wedding wall" Peyton had constructed earlier. It was a chalk board she had decorated leaving enough space for pictures to be added on later.

"Nice." Lucas said approvingly.

"Care to know what else I have planned? I know you do!" Brooke beamed and signaled the group to follow her to another corner of the wall. "I've got some silly string for when tutor wife and husband arrive and…" With a flick of her finger she motioned for Mouth to come near her. "How's your bod Mouth?"

"Skinny?" Mouth answered completely confused.

Skills, Fergie and Junk snickered.

"Sit." Brooke commanded. Beside her was an odd looking contraption.

Mouth gulped. It was kind of intimidating. It looked like a cross between the kind of spinner you saw on Wheel of Fortune and some sort of dominatrix device. "I don't think—"

"Sit." Brooke growled cutting him off. She hasty pushed Mouth down on the chair of the device strapping him down.

"What's this?" Peyton questioned incredulously. The curly haired blonde wondered if she should even bother asking. Maybe it was better if she didn't even know what the hell it was.

"This missy blonde girl is the Brooke Davis version of spin the bottle. Only now it's spin the body."

Everyone gave an exaggerated "oh" of acknowledgement.

"Watch." Brooke ordered after giving Mouth a good spin.

It landed on Skills.

"Oh now you two have to make out!" Brooke clapped excitedly.

"Like hell we will." Skills exclaimed. He made a face at Brooke like she was out of her goddamn mind.

"You're really not my type anyway." Mouth shrugged still strapped to the chair. It was about the only movement he could make.

Brooke giggled. "And last but not least we have five minutes in the elevator." She said sharing the last of her ideas for the Naley bash.

"Isn't it five minutes in the closet?" Lucas asked perplexed.

"Yea, if you're in junior high." Brooke scoffed. "The great part about this is you know how everybody has their elevator list?"

They all remained silent and looking quite indifferent.

"Egh." Brooke groaned. "Why am I friends with you people again?" She snorted loudly at the confused sets of eyes in front of her. "Your elevator list! Come on people get with the program!"

The responsive remained the same. Dumbfounded.

"The list of people you're allowed to have sex with if you're ever stuck in an elevator with them!"

"Right." Skills nodded finally understanding. "Haley Berry."

"Beyonce." Fergie spoke.

"Jack Black." Peyton happily added.

Brooke cringed her nose up in disgust. "Gross." She commented practically gagging.

"Brooke Davis." Mouth added still stuck to the chair with nowhere to go.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh you." Brooke teased giving Mouth another good spin. "So like I was saying, everybody makes a list and if two people have each other's names then…"

"Five minutes in the elevator." Everyone else finished in unison.

"Nice work B. Davis." Skills slapped hands with Brooke in approval. "This party is gonna be hot."

"Thank you, thank you." Brooke dramatically bowed in acceptance to the praise.

"Now one of you help me hang up the rest of these condoms."

Junk volunteered to assist Brooke and the rest of the group dispersed with their own given tasks completely dismissing the fact that Mouth was still tied down to Brooke's odd game of choice.

"Um guys?" Mouth meekly called out.

* * *

"Need a hand?" Lucas offered holding up the edge of the banner that had slipped from Brooke's grasp.

"Sure." Brooke nodded. She stood above him on a ladder.

"Here let me get it."

Brooke obeyed climbing down from the ladder and stepping aside. "Thanks." She spoke passing Lucas some tape for the banner.

"So look I was thinking about some things last night and I thought maybe we could talk about some of the things I said in that letter." Lucas casually spoke. He continued to straighten the banner.

"Huh?" Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Peyton greeted popping out of nowhere. "What's going on?"

"You know the letter." Lucas said reminding Brooke. "I left one for you and another for Peyton."

Brooke frowned. "No I know what you were referring too, it's just didn't Peyton tell you that we—"

"BROOKE !" Peyton practically yelled. "A minute please?" The blonde yanked Brooke before she could even reply.

Lucas shook his head in confusion going back to his banner.

"What!" Brooke hissed once Peyton released her arm. She rubbed it attempting to assuage the tenderness of her arm.

"I haven't exactly filled Lucas in on the whole letter burning thing." Peyton whispered all wide eyed.

"Uh you've got to be kidding me." Brooke groaned slowly running a hand down her face clearly annoyed. "So he thinks we read those stupid letters of his?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You idiot." Brooke managed to hiss one last time before Lucas made his way back to them.

"So how does it look?" Lucas questioned. "Is it straight enough?"

"Perfect!" Peyton quickly replied barely looking at the banner above them.

"So Brooke about that letter." Lucas put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Oh yea?" Brooke loudly replied raising an eyebrow in Peyton's direction.

The blonde panicked.

Peyton patted her chest and coughed. The fake cough was horrible to say the least. Brooke rolled her eyes at the bad performance.

"You okay?" Lucas asked looking concerned.

"I should get something to drink." Peyton mumbled between coughs and scattered from the scene.

Lucas turned back to Brooke who did not look amused. "Look, I meant what I said in that letter Brooke."

"Uh huh."

"And okay now that I'm back well, it's a little embarrassing so how about we just—"

This time around the brunette's ears perked up. "Embarrassing?" She spoke with a smile. "You don't say." Damn how she really wish she had read that letter now. The only remnants of it now were burnt ash lying beneath the sand somewhere on the beach.

Lucas shrugged blushing a bit. "C'mon Brooke."

Brooke gave the blond a half smile. "Alright, alright, how about we don't mention it?" She said deciding to throw this old dog a bone. And besides there were other ways of digging up the dirt on those letters anyway.

"Great!"

"Yea, great." Brooke mumbled. "But hey I know Peyton would absolutely LOVE to talk about some of the things you wrote in that letter for her. I know she had so many questions." So yea technically this idea wasn't working out in Peyton's favor, but the blonde had just practically abandoned her anyway. It was every woman for herself as far as Brooke was concerned.

Besides Peyton would get over it.

Eventually.

"Really?" Lucas nervously looked at Peyton from afar.

"Oh yea." Brooke nodded putting on a rather impressive serious look across her face.

"So you think I should bring it up again? Cuz I did before once and it seemed like she was kind of avoiding it, but then again I kind of was too."

"Oh definitely. She's just a little shy. I say go for it. All the way."

"Well if you think it would help get us back on track then…I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring it up again."

Brooke nodded supportively. "Good idea. I couldn't have said it better myself. "She gave Lucas a light pat on the chest before strutting away with a smirk plastered on her face the entire way.

"Hey how did it go?" Peyton questioned once Brooke had reached her. "Wait a second why are you so happy all of a sudden?" She asked noticing the glow radiating from Brooke's face.

"Fake cough?" Brooke shook her head disapprovingly. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"I know! I had nothing." Peyton replied laughing.

Brooke laughed too. "So what do you think our, ah good pal Lucas wrote in those letters anyway?"

Peyton cringed. "It didn't matter when he was gone. Why should it matter now?"

"Because whatever it was it's got him practically shitting in his pants." Brooke pointed out.

"And of course you just HAVE to know now."

"Naturally." Brooke casually shrugged still sporting a smirk.

"Well you can just forget it." Peyton warned. "It ain't happening and I forbid you to go prying info from Lucas."

"Oh P. Sawyer I wouldn't dream of it!" Brooke gasped pretending to be shocked at the accusation.

"Uh huh." Peyton solemnly replied.

"And besides soon enough you'll find out for the both of us." Brooke added before turning away.

"What?" Peyton called out. "Wait up!" She grabbed Brooke by the arm yet again swinging the brunette back to her side. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing."

Peyton's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Brooke defended.

"Brooke!" Peyton squeezed harder into Brooke's arm.

" Ow!" Brooke cried. "Retract the claws why don't ya?"

Peyton glowered.

"Okay fine. Lucas thought he should talk to you again about his letter and I didn't exactly steer him away from the idea either."

"Brooke!"

"But hey it was his idea! And that's not my fault."

"Gee and I wonder who put the idea in there in the first place." Peyton shot back unconvinced.

"Hey I resent that!" Brooke folded her arms across her chest. "After all here I am trying to get you guys back on track. Lucas said so himself, ha so there!"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Of course how could I forget Lucas' number one fan." She spoke sarcastically. "You bitch."

"Skank."

"Whore."

Brooke frowned. "I'm out of derogatory female names."

Peyton couldn't help but smile.

"You still mad at me?"

Peyton sighed. "How about you back off Lucas and we call it even?"

Brooke sucked in her lips.

"At least a little." Peyton pushed. "You know it's kind of hard trying to date someone when your best friend in the entire world would rather have you dead then dating him."

Brooke threw her head back and groaned. "Fine, deal."

"Good."

"But only a little." Brooke reminded her. "We won't be holding hands and skipping through the park if that's what you mean because you can forget it then."

"Wouldn't dream of it."Peyton said putting an arm around her best friend.

"Good just checking."

* * *

Nathan strolled in keeping his hands inside the front pockets of his jeans. He stood in silence taking in his surroundings.

"Hey you're not supposed to see this place until the party." Lucas unsuspectingly appeared behind Nathan cause him to slightly jump. Lucas chuckled at his brother's reaction. "Haley sent you over to spy?" Lucas teased squinting his eyes at Nathan in curiosity.

Nathan shook his head. "I have to tell you something." He spoke seriously.

Lucas nodded. "I see, well there's some more boxes in the back of my truck. Help me get them out?" Lucas suggested this way the brothers would have some privacy from the rest of their friends.

"Sounds good." Nathan replied following Lucas out of the decorated hall. "This place looks great by the way." He added.

"It's coming along pretty nicely." Lucas said in agreement as they walked over to his red truck. "So what's up then?" He questioned while grabbing a boxes and passing it off to Nathan.

Nathan sighed shaking his head. "Well, against my better judgment I went to see Dan at the house today. Haley's been bugging me to go and patch things up for awhile now so I stopped by this morning."

"And?" Lucas shrugged confused. What did this have to do with him? He turned his attention back to the truck reaching out for another box. He grabbed it struggling a little. It was pretty heavy.

Nathan paused. He set the box in his hands on the ground. "He said he wants to see you."

Lucas' head whipped around to face Nathan's. Losing his focus, the heavy box Lucas held slipped through his fingers settling down nicely on his foot with a large thud.

Nathan flinched seeing the painful expression that spread across Lucas' face. And he was most certain it had nothing to do with Dan wanting to see him. "We should probably get you some ice." Nathan spoke stating the obvious as he looked down at Lucas' foot.

Lucas scowled. He covered his face with his hands releasing a voluntary angry groan. The pain was unbearable.

* * *

"Hmm." Haley mumbled after kneeling by the foot of the bed in order to more closely examine the damage. "So what exactly happened again?" She questioned while she twisting her head at various angles inspecting the small cast around her best friend's right foot.

"Egh." Lucas groaned throwing his head back into his pillow.

Haley stood up walking around the other side of Lucas' bed. She plopped right down next to him. "You hanging in there tiger?" She said giving him a sympathetic smile.

"The doctor gave me some pain killers so it's not so bad. It's more embarrassing than painful." He admitted.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I fractured my pinky toe." Lucas quietly mumbled.

Haley chuckled, stopping abruptly after Lucas had shot her an unamused look. "I'm sorry that's not funny." She sheepishly spoke unintentionally letting out another chuckle. "Wait if it's just your pinky then what's the deal with the cast around your foot?" She pointed out.

"That would be my mom's doing." Lucas replied stiffly crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She totally freaked out after Nate dropped us off in the emergency room and yelled at the nurses until they put this damn thing on. Even after the doctor told her that a tape up was just fine. I don't think I've ever been more mortified in my entire life."

The image of Karen Roe yelling at a nurse sent Haley over the edge. She laughed hysterically having to hold on to her stomach after it started to cramp up in pain from the laughter. "That's priceless." Haley said wiping a tear from her cheek. She caught her breath.

"Get out." Lucas spoke with a stern face.

"Oh come on! I'm just messing with you." Haley scooted closer to him wrapping her arms around his left arm. "Don't be such a grouch." She added leaning her head against his arm. "Where is everyone by the way?"

"They stayed behind to keeping working on the party once Nate volunteered to drive me to the hospital."

"Oh yeah, did you hear that Brooke took over in your absence?"

"Oh god." Lucas frowned.

Haley laughed. "Nathan already got two separate texts from Peyton and Skills saying to come rescue them from the cheer Nazi."

Lucas shook his head and laughed. "Well one thing's for sure though, when it comes to throwing a party Brooke Davis doesn't mess around, so it's guaranteed to turn out amazing."

Haley nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad your back." She said looking at him with a smile. "I missed this." She shrugged innocently.

"Me too."

"So Nathan told me about what Dan said."

Lucas nodded. "Yea it kind of caught me off guard, hence this monstrosity." He nodded over to the cast on his foot.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well Hales, if dropping a 60 pound box on my foot wasn't a big enough sign, then I don't what is." Lucas replied sarcastically.

"So you're not even considering going?"

"You can't be serious." Lucas spoke deadpanned. "The man is lower than scum. He's screwed me over so many times. So why in the hell would I want to go see him?"

"Because I know you Lucas. Despite that fact that you hate Dan, I know your curiosity about him outweighs the resentment you feel towards him."

Lucas shook his head. "It's not enough."

"Maybe, but this might be your only chance to get the answers you've practically waited your whole life for. I mean if he wants to see you then he might be willing to answers all those questions you have. I think it's the only way you'll be able to finally walk away and move on."

Lucas kept silent taking in Haley's reasoning.

"Plus I hear he's been kind of depressed since the heart attack so you might even get some satisfaction out of just seeing him like that." Haley teased. "Nathan said he'd never seen Dan so disheveled in his entire life."

Lucas chuckled. "Mmm…tempting. I'll think about it."

* * *

Brooke stretched her legs across the small couch. She released a loud yawn feeling completely worn out from spending the entire day setting up for Haley and Nathan's party. The gang had made a lot of progress today, but there was still a lot of work to be done.

Once they had called it quits for the day, Brooke had followed Peyton to her homemade studio at Nathan's family lake house to watch her paint. Peyton was currently working on this Andy Warhol style painting of Nathan and Haley. She planned on hanging it back at the hall for the party.

"So is Lucas okay then?" Brooke questioned as she lazily flipped through one of her fashion magazines.

Peyton playfully gasped turning away from her canvas to stare at Brooke. "Is that a hint of concern I hear?" She teased.

Brooke snorted. "Of course not. It's just I can't exactly be mean to him if he's on his deathbed. There's no fun in that Peyton. That would just be cruel." The brunette flipped to another page.

Peyton huffed. Not knowing why she even bothered anymore. "Well than you'll be happy to know that it's just a tiny toe fracture. He'll live." She turned back to her painting trying to get the shape of Haley's nose just right.

"Good to hear." Brooke casually replied. She continued to flip through her magazine in silence. Once she was done she tossed it aside and stood up walking over to Peyton. "Seriously though I'm glad he's okay." Brooke spoke in a sincere tone. "He didn't look so hot before." The image of Lucas hopping on one foot earlier today came into mind. Brooke lips cracked into a smile. It was kind of funny to be honest.

"Why are you smiling?" Peyton said after looking up at her.

"Nothing." Brooke said quickly brushing it off. "But I am glad Lucas is okay and it's nothing serious. I don't wanna see him hurt. Not physically anyway."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Peyton set her paint brush down. "I think I'm gonna go see Luke now while this dries. You're more than welcome to come."

Brooke slowly swayed her head from side to side in thought. "I think…I'm gonna pass this time, but be sure to tell him I'm glad he's okay."

"I will." Peyton replied with a smile.

"See? I told you I could totally ease up on Lucas!" Brooke pointed out and laughed. "I'm being all concerned and all."

"And so modest too." Peyton teased.

Brooke shrugged. "Ah, you know. Alright I'll see you at school bright and early tomorrow." Brooke gathered up her things.

"You heading home?"

"Yes. Yes I will." Brooke said with a grin. "Right after a quick stop next door." She made her way towards the door.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You know this whole friends with benefits with Felix is crap right!" She called out after Brooke who had already left anyway.

,


	21. Bored and Ignored

"Hey." Mouth swung his backpack off his shoulders tossing it to the ground.

Brooke looked up at him and without a word went back to her chicken caesar sandwich.

He took the empty spot next to her.

He frowned at her apathetic behavior towards him. Mouth wondered what in the world had he done now to piss her off. The past few days they had been working amicably on getting the party all ready. Brooke hadn't even mentioned his slight outburst last week towards her.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He spoke cutting to the chase.

Brooke turned away from her food just in time to roll her eyes at him. "Of course I'm mad at you." She huffed before shifting her body away from his gaze. Brooke was amazed it had taken him this long to figure it out.

"You've been pretty nice to me all week." He pointed.

"I've been subtle about it." Brooke shot back. "I've given you plenty of hints to show that I was still pissed after last week!"

"Name one." Mouth demanded. He wasn't able to come up with any himself.

"What about when I stepped on your foot with my heels on Monday." She reminded him.

"You said that was an accident!" Mouth declared.

"Well I lied. Duh." Brooke crossed her arms in front of her chest still refusing to face him. Mouth had taken Lucas' side even after she had been such a great friend to him these past few months. "I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out."

Mouth sighed in frustration placing the palm of his hand over his forehead. "Brooke this really needs to stop. "

He waited for a reply, sighing again when he received none.

"C'mon Brooke. Look I'm sorry for snapping at you about Lucas. I'm just sick of it all okay? I'm not sorry about what I said because I meant it, but I should have controlled my tone. You're one of my best friends Brooke and guess what? So is Lucas. You gotta understand how difficult it is for me when you're bad mouthing my best friend. And if it was the other way around I would have said the same to Lucas. I'm not taking sides. I just want everyone to get along, but I realize that's not gonna happen. So you're gonna have to censor yourself, at least when you're around me Brooke. I can't have you bitching in my ear about Lucas anymore. I won't accept it."

Brooke turned her head back looking over her shoulder. "You really suck at apologies." She spoke. "A simple I'm sorry Brooke, you're totally kickass and awesome would've suffice. And by the way when did you grow a pair?" She teased. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that to anyone before."

Mouth chuckled. "You get it though right?"

Brooke slowly nodded. She shifted her body back towards Mouth. "Yea." She nodded again keeping her head down. "You're right. I know everyone is happy that Lucas is back. Big whoop." She added with another eye roll. "But I'm not and I can't help how I feel…but that doesn't mean I shouldn't respect your friendship with Lucas. I'm not gonna sit back and pretend either though. You get that? Right?"

"I do."

"Good. And I am sorry too. I won't step on your toes about Lucas anymore. I promise." Brooke said truly meaning it. "Scout honor." She placed a hand over her chest giving him an official oath.

"So does that mean you're not pissed at me anymore?" Mouth questioned looking hopeful.

Brooke scoffed. "Oh no I'm still mad at you." She said taking another bite out of her sandwich playfully. "How will you ever make it up to me Mouth?"

"Oh c'mon Brooke it is Wednesday after all."

"Oh really? I wasn't aware." She causally lied. Of course she knew what today was. It was THEIR day after all. It had been their special day for months now. The three of them: her, Mouth and Skills. Every Wednesday after school the three of them went downtown to play laser tag. In the beginning it had actually been four of them. Jimmy Edwards, a friend of the boys, used to be part of laser tag Wednesdays. But it had been awhile since he had joined them. In fact it had been awhile since Brooke had seen him all together. She had been meaning to ask Mouth about it too. It still wasn't too late to invite Jimmy to the party on Saturday.

"So you're just gonna throw away our tradition now? Afraid I'm gonna beat your high score?" He teased raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah right!" Brooke jumped up from her seat. "You ain't got nothing on me McFadden." The adrenaline was now actively pumping through her system. "Okay you're forgiven let's go!" She quickly rambled pulling Mouth by the arm from his seat.

Mouth chuckled allowing himself to be practically manhandled by the petite brunette as she dragged him across the courtyard towards the parking lot.

* * *

After the last bell rung signaling the end of the day, both Skills and Lucas exited the school building.

"Hey, so I was thinking about Charleston and about how you could have been this new person."

Lucas curiously looked over at Skills. "What about it?" The blond asked as they walked further away from the school.

"Yeah well see I remember the person that you used to be. Why not just be him again?"

Lucas smiled as he considered Skills' words. It didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

"You feel me?" Skills asked sticking a fist out towards him.

"Yeah." Lucas replied before bumping Skills' fist with his own in acknowledgement. "How bout we round up the guys and play a round at the rivercourt? You know just like the good ol' days."

"No can do Luke." Skills shook his head. "It's laser tag Wednesday."

Lucas chuckled. "What the hell is laser tag Wednesday?"

"Every Wednesday I get together with Brooke and Mouth for laser tag downtown. It's sort of our thing."

"Since when?" Lucas said looking skeptically. This information was sure news to him.

Skills shrugged. "I dunno man, for a while now I guess. I'd invite you to tag along, but seeing how you and Brooke are still on the outs, well I…don't think it would be such a good idea." He explained. "No offense." Skills quickly added.

"Right." Lucas mouthed following it with an eye roll.

"But hey…" Skills gave Lucas a pat on the back. "Tomorrow before school we'll play a round of ball. Sound good?"

"Yea sure." Lucas impassively replied. It didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter anyway. But was it too much to expect after being away for so long that your best friends would want to hang out and catch up?

"Cool. I'll catch you later then." Skills coolly replied and took off.

Lucas slightly frowned. Guess so.

Lucas looked out of the corner of his eye and caught Haley from a distance exiting the school. She spotted him as well giving Lucas an overly excited wave. Lucas waited for her to catch up to him. Good old dependable Haley. She wouldn't disappoint him. Haley was always down to spend time with her best friend, which was good because Lucas had been meaning to get some advice from Haley over the whole Peyton situation.

"Hey you." Lucas smiled.

"Hey!" Haley loudly replied. She was carrying practically a mountain of textbooks in her arms, which had been slowing down her pace. "Boy am I glad to see you!" She exclaimed dropped the books into Lucas' arms with such stealth that Lucas didn't see it coming until it was too late.

Lucas chuckled. "Gee I wonder why." He teased getting a better grip on her books. "How was tutoring?"

"Same." Haley replied. She motioned with her hand for Lucas to follow her. "Heavy huh?" She added noticing Lucas was trailing behind her. A slight trace of sweat was forming along the side of his hairline.

"You do realize I'm the injured one here right?" He pointed out.

"One fractured little pinky toe." Haley replied dismissively. "You'll live."

"Glad to know you still care."

"Quiet you." Haley playfully hissed still maintaining her pace ahead of him.

"So how bout we hit the café and get some food?" Lucas offered. "Let's head to my truck and I'll drive us."

"Mmm I'm gonna have to pass." Haley stopped giving him a sad smile. "Sorry, but I usually go running with Nate afterschool on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." She explained.

Luke scoffed. "You? Running?" He laughed. "Since when?" For as long as he could remember his best friend hated anything that involved physical activity other than walking.

"Hey just because I'm married now doesn't mean I have to let myself go." Haley slapped Lucas on the shoulder for laughing at her. "And working at the café and eating all that junk isn't doing wonders for my thighs let me tell ya. I have a figure to maintain."

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" His eyebrows rose up. He looked rather amused.

"Shut up." Haley mumbled giving Lucas another slap on the shoulder. "I can take it from here." She swiped the books from his arms instantly. "Bevin is giving me a ride home." Haley nodded her head over towards her far right where Bevin sat on the hood of her car while her boyfriend whispered something into her ear. Haley shook her head without thinking. She still couldn't see how in the world Bevin and Vegas ended up together.

He was…well, Vegas. No one dated him. Ever.

"I'll see you later Luke." Haley said snapping back to the present. "We'll do something tomorrow okay?"

"I'll see if I can pencil you in." Lucas replied with a shrug. "But I'll be honest, it's not looking good for you Hales."

Haley stuck out her tongue and smirked. She whipped her head to the side making sure her blonde locks slapped Lucas in the face. "Later loser."

"Right." Lucas whispered to himself watching Haley make her way over to Bevin. This was the second time he'd been shot down in the past ten minutes. All of a sudden everybody was too unavailable. That was a first.

Lucas turned away deciding to head for his truck and figure out his next move. His cell phone went off just as he was about to pull the driver's side door open. Lucas swung his backpack off his shoulder, unzipping the front pocket he fished around for his phone and pulled it out. He grinned at the sight of Peyton's name flashing on the screen of his cell. Lucas quickly flipped it open pressing it against his ear. "Hey." He greeting while carelessly tossing his backpack across the hood of his truck.

"Hey." Peyton happily replied. "So guess what?"

"What?" Lucas spoke with a laugh.

"You didn't even guess!" She exclaimed before picking up on his somewhat contagious laugh.

"Well …I guess I suck at this game then."

Peyton laughed again. "Okay then well I've got a surprise for you."

Lucas raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh is that so?"

"Oh it is so." She teased back. "Turn around."

"Huh?"

"Turn around." She repeated.

Lucas obeyed. There was Peyton nearing in his direction. Lucas felt his stomach do a flip. It was amazing how after all this time the blonde in front of him still managed to make him feel unstable. Even the simplest smile from her made Lucas feel like his heart could pop right out of his chest. If she only knew how strong her affect was on him.

"Surprise." She said with a grin. "It's me."

"Best surprise ever." Lucas huskily mumbled into Peyton's ear after slipping an arm over her waist and pulling her close. His other arm quickly wrapped around her as well.

"Really?" Peyton looked up at him her eyes shining brightly.

"Oh yeah." Lucas confirmed copying the coy smile on her face.

Peyton titled her face forward capturing Lucas' lips with her own. Her arms slipped around his neck just as his tightened their hold around her small waist.

"So my place or yours?" Lucas mumbled between kisses as he slowly walked backwards towards his car tugging Peyton along with him. He refused to break his hold on her.

Peyton frowned. "Oh." She clicked the tip of her tongue against the roof of her mouth realizing something. "Shit. I'm sorry it's Wednesday and I already have plans."

"You've got to me kidding me." Lucas scoffed not believing his luck. Everyone really was ditching him today.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I usually go running with Haley and Nate today."

"Not you too. Since when do you run?"

"Since Haley decided to drag me along. Neither of us are fast enough to keep up with Nathan so we just kind of keep each other company. In fact we usually just end up walking and talking for most of the trail." Peyton chuckled. "When your foot heals you should totally join us though. I'm sure Nathan will be relieved since he won't have me and Haley slowing him down anymore. You'll be able to keep with him."

"Maybe." Lucas said in consideration.

"I really should get going though."

Lucas dropped his arms down releasing Peyton.

"How about dinner tonight?" Peyton quickly suggested. She could tell Lucas was not happy about her departure. "I'll meet you down at the café after I shower up."

Lucas nodded. "Later then." He curtly replied leaving a lingering kiss on Peyton's forehead before getting into his car and driving off.

Peyton waved him off and headed towards her comet once Lucas was out of sight. She found Haley with her large stack of books waiting there. "Hey, I thought I was meeting you at your place?"

"Yea, but can I get a ride since you're heading there?"

Peyton smiled. "Sure. I've gotta make a quick stop at home first though."

Haley nodded. "I was supposed to get a ride from Bevin, but she's a little too preoccupied sucking face with Vegas right now." She explained. "Thought I'd save myself from that car ride."

"Yikes." Peyton said sticking out her tongue. "Good call." The blonde unlocked the car allowing the two teens to slip inside. "So I was thinking about what you said the other day about Lucas." Peyton stated as she drove out of the school parking lot. "About how Lucas might expect everything to be the way it used to be." She added.

"Yea, what about it?"

"I didn't realize how right you were until just now. You should have seen how bummed he looked when I told him I already had plans with you and Nate." Peyton sadly shook her head. "I feel kind of bad."

Haley nodded in understanding. "Yea he asked me to hang out today too and it's laser tag Wednesday so that totally means Skills and Mouth bailed to hang out with Brooke."

Peyton mouthed an oh with her lips realizing that Haley was absolutely right. "And now I feel horrible."

"But hey you can totally go see Lucas if you want. Don't feel obligated to go running with me. You and Lucas have spent enough time apart so it's totally cool. I understand."

Peyton shook her head. "No, I like spending time with you and Nate and plus I'm not gonna be one of those girls who ditches her friends for her boyfriend. Yes, Lucas is back, but I'm not gonna drop everything for him. He can deal. I'll just see him later tonight anyway."

* * *

Lucas stood up straight his eyes glancing every now and then at the front door.

"Here you go hunnie." Karen announced setting two plates of food in front of him on the counter.

Lucas turned forward to face his mother. "Thanks ma." He replied take a fry off his plate and sticking it in his mouth.

"You sure you don't want me to keep Peyton's plate warm in the back until she gets here." Karen asked eyeing the empty spot by her son.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute." He answered feeling pretty sure about it. Even though Peyton was already over an hour late and she hadn't called either.

"Okay." Karen smiled warmly at her son. "Good to have you back kiddo." She added before going to check on her customers.

Figuring there was no point in waiting Lucas picked up the steak sandwich he ordered. Bringing it to his lips he took a bite. He noticed out of the corner of his eye an unfamiliar brunette taking a seat next to the empty spot that was supposed to be occupied by Peyton at this very moment. Lucas eyed her up. She appeared to be around his age and yet he couldn't place her face at all. Tree Hill was a small town and there was only one high school in the vicinity, so the entire student body pretty much knew each other or at least were aware of each other. Whether they spoke to each other or not…well that was an entirely different story. Everyone had their cliques. Even Lucas realized he sort of did the more he thought about it.

Lucas concluded that the girl must be in town visiting someone. And more importantly she must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to face him all of a sudden. Her large chocolate brown eyes questioned him silently.

The girl was pretty Lucas thought. Not overly gorgeous or anything, but definitely not average either. She was cute, her deep olive tan giving her a sort of look one might describe as exotic. She had long dark brown hair that hung down the sides of her face.

Lucas gave the girl an awkward smile since she had caught him staring. He turned his face back to the plate in front him slightly embarrassed.

The girl looked back at Lucas one more time giving him an odd look before going back to her menu.

Lucas relaxed once he felt her eyes move away from him. Hopefully he hadn't freaked the girl out too much with his gawking. He thought about apologizing, but those thoughts were quickly pushed aside when saw that Peyton was calling his phone. "Hey!" Lucas spoke not being able to hold back the smile that formed on his lips. "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show. You almost here babe?"

"I'm sorry I lost track of time and actually well…I called to say I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry! Me and Haley actually ran the whole time for a change and then we went back to her place to cool off for a bit and we started talking and just lost track of time. I just got home and I haven't showered and to be honest I'm one hundred percent exhausted from working out." Peyton rambled in one breath. "Are you mad?"

"No it's fine." Lucas gave a deadpan reply.

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise. I'm probably gonna go to bed right after I shower, but you can come over if you want."

"No, you rest. I'll just see you tomorrow at school."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Positive."

"Okay." Peyton said giving in knowing he wasn't going to budge. "Tomorrow then. I'm all yours, okay?"

Lucas chuckled. "Goodnight."

"Night." Peyton replied before hanging up.

Lucas flipped his phone shut tossing it on the counter. Today had certainly been uneventful. There was no plan of action set for this evening, no firey red head dragging him out on some crazy adventure. Lucas found himself missing Leena at that moment. It didn't matter what time of day it was, she always had some mission they just had to go on. Over time Leena's impulsive nature had grown on Lucas. He really was gonna miss his friend.

Lucas looked over making contact with the brunette again. Now it was her who had been caught staring. She gave Lucas a weak smile and nodded. Lucas chuckled and returned the smile.

"Sorry about earlier." He spoke getting another nod from the girl in return. She went back to her menu and it seemed that was the end of that. Lucas went back to his food.

"So…what's good here?" The girl spoke about a minute later. "I haven't been able to decide. Kind of overwhelmed with all the choices here." She teased releasing a slight chuckle.

Lucas eyed the untouched plate next to him. He had ordered Peyton's favorite item off the menu. "Try this." He spoke offering her the plate of food. Lucas slid it down to her. "Smoked turkey burger with fries. We get a lot of orders for that here."

"You work here?"

"Yea, my mom owns the café."

"Cool." The brunette spoke looking down at the plate. "Thanks, but um…it looks like your waiting for someone, so I don't wanna take their food." She moved the plate back to its original spot. "I don't want to impose or anything."

"I was waiting for someone." Lucas corrected her. "No point in letting it go to waste right?" He moved the plate back to her.

"Right." The girl timidly nodded. "Thanks again. And I'll pay you for it of course." She said while digging into her purse for her wallet.

"It's on me." Lucas said refusing to accept the money she was handing over.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Is everybody in this town this nice to total strangers?" She joked.

Lucas shrugged. "You tell me."

"Well to be honest…" The brunette picked up a fry off her plate holding it between her fingers. "You're the first person who's actually attempted to have a conversation with me since I've moved here." She admitted and popped the fry in her mouth.

"Oh you just moved here?"

"Yup. I'm Anna by the way."

"Lucas."

"Nice to meet you Lucas."

"So you go to Tree Hill High then, right?"

Anna quickly nodded. "Yea, I'm a sophomore." She replied."Do you? I don't think I've ever seen you around. I feel like I'd remember you." Anna instantly blushed. She couldn't believe she just said that. How stupid could she be? Five minutes in and she was already blowing it.

"Well you wouldn't have. I just started school up again this week." Lucas explained.

"Oh so you're new here too!" Anna spoke excited that she wasn't the only new kid in this town.

Lucas shook his head. "Born and raised right here. I just recently moved back though. I was living down in Charleston for the past two months." He explained.

"What were you doing there?"

"It's a long story." Lucas replied. His subtle way of letting her know he didn't really want to talk about it. "So when did you move to Tree Hill?" He said changing the topic of conversation.

Anna's face slightly crunched as she thought about it. "A little over a month now I guess." Though it seemed like a lot longer to her, especially since she really hadn't made any friends yet, meanwhile there was her older brother already parading around the school like he owned it. Fitting in had been a piece of cake for him. How she envied him.

"You like it?"

Anna shrugged. "It's okay."

"It gets easier. I promise." Not long ago Lucas had been in her shoes back in Charleston. He had been lucky Leena had taken some pity and befriended him. Perhaps it was now time for Lucas to pay it forward as they say.

"If you say so." Anna sarcastically muttered before taking a bite of her food.

"It will." Lucas said giving her a silent promise with his words. "Wait a second…" Lucas paused taking in Anna's features a little more closely. There was a certain sense of familiarity that suddenly presented itself. "You said you've been here for over a month?"

"Yea, so?"

"There's another kid that's new too." Lucas explained. "By any chance are you related to Felix?" Anna and Felix had similar complexions now that he thought about it.

Anna scoffed. "Figures." She rolled her eyes. "You know my brother?"

"We're…acquainted." Lucas replied rather bitterly. He had only met Felix once, but it had been enough to leave a sour taste in his mouth.

"Leave it to my brother to ruin my chances of making friends before I even meet them." Anna took in a deep breath. "Listen whatever my brother did, I'm sorry. He has this whole stupid alpha frat male thingy going on. It's kind of pathetic actually." She nodded her head in disapproval and loudly huffed. "So it's totally cool if you wanna bail. I get it, trust me. Thanks for the food anyway." Anna moved to get up and leave, but Lucas reached out to stop her. He held on to her wrist to keep her from moving.

"Trust me when I say I'm the last person who's fit to judge others. I'm not like that Anna. Well at least I'm trying not be. Everyone gets a clean slate with me, including you, even if your brother is complete tool bag." He let go of her wrist.

Anna laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that." She playfully advised.

"Sit." Lucas commanded patting the stool next to him.

Anna reluctantly sat down next to Lucas moving her plate of food with her.

"Let's finish our dinner and then what do you say to a tour around Tree Hill? I'll show you around, give you the exclusive tour." Lucas grinned.

Anna silently nodded. "That…that sounds perfect." She bit the bottom of her lip and grinned.

"C'mon now tell me." Lucas nudged Anna. "Isn't that the best smoked turkey burger you've ever tasted?"

Anna chewed and swallowed the bite she'd taken. "You know what? I think you may be right. I think I just found two things I already like about Tree Hill."

"Oh really? What's the second thing?"

Anna smiled. "The guy sitting right next to me."


	22. Clearing The Air

Brooke released one final moan before collapsing in complete exhaustion. She sat up on the bed in a heavy pant pushing Felix off of her in one quick motion. She let out a hearty chuckle as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "Down boy." Brooke commanded as she felt Felix's fingers trace themselves up her inner thigh.

"It's much too late to be a prude now, don't ya think?" He teased, his fingers making their way higher.

"Either you get them off or I break them off" Brooke replied rather harshly. "Your choice." She added.

Felix raised an eyebrow and smirked. "How about you get me off instead?" He had climbed on top of her once again.

"You really wanna test my patience this morning?" Brooke sneered giving him a skeptical look.

Felix huffed and rolled off of Brooke. He sat up leaning back against the headboard of Brooke's bed. "No need to be such a bitch." He mumbled while placing his hands behind his head.

"No need for you to still be here." Brooke shot back. "Seriously why are you still here?" The brunette jumped out of bed in irritation. "I thought we had an understanding that once the hooking up is over you go home!"

"Damn girl." Felix called out rather stunned as Brooke made her way towards her bathroom loudly slamming the door behind her. "You sure can make a guy feel used!" He yelled at her from the bedroom.

Brooke ripped the bathroom door wide open revealing herself again. She made herself decent with a towel wrapped around her naked frame. "Oh I'm sorry!" Brooke cried out. The sarcasm richly dripping from each word. "We could just cancel our little arrangement and save your pride." She added pointing back at Felix. "God knows there's plenty from wherever the hell you came from."

Felix grinned refusing to give in. "Nah, being used is fine." He stood up from the bed not bothering to cover himself up as he searched for his clothes.

Brooke Davis smirked in satisfaction. "That's what I thought. POOL BOY." She watched Felix fumble across the room in all his naked glory. "So why don't you get your used butt out of my room. I have a big day ahead of me and you're in my way." Brooke disappeared again into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"Geez." Felix muttered as he picked up his boxers from the floor. "The things a guy has to put up with to get some ass."

"I expect you GONE when I get back in there!" Brooke yelled loudly under the running shower.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Women."

* * *

Lucas rubbed his eyes and yawned. He tried focusing at the math book in front of him, nothing making sense. The formulas in front of him were making him want to rip his eyes out instead.

Someone coughed to get his attention.

Lucas looked up to a plate full of cookies in his face. He raised an eyebrow to the owner of the plate.

"I baked you cookies." Peyton announced shoving them closer into his face. "I was an ass for bailing last night."

Lucas chuckled pushed the plate away from his face and down on the table. "You baked these?" He gave Peyton a dubious look. It was no secret Peyton Sawyer was no whiz in the kitchen. Lucas remembered the one time she had tried to make banana smoothies for them and most of it had ended up on the kitchen ceiling.

"I…I…I did!" Peyton stammered unconvincingly.

He curved his lips into a smile while shaking his head silently at her.

Peyton scoffed. "Alright fine." She sat directly across from him. "So I didn't bake them myself, but I guarantee someone definitely did." She grinned at Lucas.

Lucas remained quiet as a mouse.

Peyton laughed. "Man you're good." She shook her head. "Okay I bought them at the café this morning. Your mom baked them and I know how much you love her chocolate chip cookies. So I suggest you eat these damn cookies before I change my mind and take them back."

Lucas laughed.

"Just saying." Peyton said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Lucas took a cookie off the plate to please her.

"So look I know everyone's been kind of MIA since we finished setting up for Nathan and Haley's party, BUT I managed to round up everyone to hang out this afternoon." Peyton placed a hand over his. "So whatever you wanna do Lucas."

"That sounds great Peyt, but I actually kind of have plans already."

"Oh." Peyton frowned. "Did you pick up a shift at the café or something?"

"Nah, it's just last night at the café I made a new friend and we made plans to hang out afterschool. She's new in town and really hasn't made any friends."

"Well if she hasn't made any friends then why can't we all just hang out together?" Peyton pointed out the obvious.

"Well you have a point there, but did I forget to mention that my new friend Anna just happens to be Felix's sister?"

Peyton paused, her lips slightly parting. "Yeah, you kind of did." She spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"She's cool though I swear. "

"Ugh, I don't know Lucas." Peyton shook her head in disapproval. "I mean Felix is bad enough. Do you really wanna make things worse by throwing this Anna chick in the mix?"

"She's not at all like him. Trust me."

"Okay so maybe she's not, fine. Then tell me why you don't want any of us to meet her? More importantly me. I mean one would think they'd want to introduce their girlfriend to some girl they're hanging out with."

"Peyton…"

"Just saying." Peyton bitterly spoke cutting him off.

Lucas narrowed his blue eyes. "Unbelievable." He spoke shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well normally I would do that, but it really hasn't been made clear to me on whether or not I actually have a girlfriend. You know just saying!" Lucas shot back.

Peyton's lips quickly closed shut. She was unable to think straight after that. "Don't have to be such a dick about it." Peyton barely whispered. She stood up and stormed away.

"Shit!" Lucas snapped. He jumped to his feet and jogged after her. "Peyton!" He called out. "Peyton please!" Lucas caught up with her appearing right in front of her.

"Get out of my way Luke."

"No." Lucas replied still blocking her way. "I'm sorry, but c'mon Peyt cut me some slack here! You leave me hanging here over our relationship all the time. And now all of a sudden you're my girlfriend because it's convenient for you to throw in my face."

"Well way to throw all of that in my face Lucas."

Lucas gently grabbed Peyton's arms. "Talk to me." He pleaded with her. "I'm sorry."

Peyton sighed. She looked down to her feet her yellow curls creating a curtain over her face. "Don't be." She spoke in a gentle tone. "You're right." She looked back up to meet his baby blues. "I should be the one apologizing. I haven't been clear with you where we stand and I'm just scared. You know that."

"You don't have to be. I'm not going anywhere." He reminded her.

"Yeah I know." Peyton sighed again while running a hand through her hair. "I'm just not used to trusting my emotions with this kind of thing. It always leads to disappointment." She placed her hands over Lucas' chest gently rubbing them. "I'm just trying to go with my head this time around."

Lucas nodded placing his hands over hers. "I'm sorry about what I said before. Whenever you're ready that's fine with me. And I do want you to meet Anna. I wasn't trying to be weird or anything. She's just kinda of shy and I didn't want to overwhelm her with all of us until she trusted me a little more. I just feel like I should be there for her just like my friend Leena was there for me in Charleston. It's hard to be the new kid in town. Trust me I know." Lucas smiled. "But I want you to come today and hang out with us. I think you two would get along great."

Peyton nodded. "That's really sweet that you want to help her. You're really great. You know that right?"

"I'm okay."

"No you are silly." Peyton laughed. "Go hang out with Anna today. I can meet her some other time."

"Peyton…"

"No, it's fine. I've got another strip due that I haven't finished for Thud and I just wanted to make up for yesterday that's all. I feel really bad about it."

Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Lucas Scott." Peyton snuggled nicely into his broad chest. "Don't ever forget it okay?"

"I love you."

"And since I do…" Peyton peeled her face from Lucas' chest. "I wanna do this. I wanna move forward so I was hoping that maybe I could take you out Friday night? You know if you're not busy or anything." She asked with a smile.

"Like on a date?" Lucas coyly replied making Peyton laugh. "I don't know Peyt this all just seems kind of sudden."

Peyton shrugged. "Well I mean whatever." She retaliated in her best guy impression. "I don't care." She shrugged with little emotion. "It could be a date or not. Whatever you're cool with."

Lucas quickly nodded sporting a deep smile. "A date sounds perfect. I'd really like that Peyton Sawyer. I should probably check in with my mom first but it should be cool."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"So…pick you up at eight then?" Peyton spoke nonchalantly.

Lucas gave her another coy smile as he shifted his feet from side to side. "Sounds good."

Peyton burst out in laughter not being able to suppress the urge any longer. "I so love when we play this game! I could totally get used to being the guy in this relationship."

"Hey if that means you'll be paying for dates from now on then I won't stop you babe." Lucas teased. Peyton playfully shoved him. "C'mon we better get to first period." He said taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. Peyton smiled as Lucas held up their hands and placed a lingering kiss on the back of her hand.

"Fine I'll pay." Peyton spoke in agreement as she allowed Lucas to lead her towards the front doors of the school. "But you know what that means right? I pay and then you have to put out." She brightly nodded.

"Boy you must be one smooth talker if you expect to get some on the first date. I do have standards you know."

Peyton scoffed rolling her eyes. "Uh huh. We'll see." She grinned giving Lucas' hand a tight squeeze.

* * *

"Lucas Scott."

The blue eyed blond looked up from his notes.

"You're wanted in the office." The teacher in front of the classroom explained holding up a pink slip in his hand.

From her desk Peyton looked over at Lucas slightly confused. She mouthed to him 'what did you do?'. Lucas frowned completely unaware of the situation himself. He shrugged in reply.

"Take your books." The teacher impatiently adds prompting Lucas to finally get out of his seat.

Lucas took the pass from the teacher's hands before exiting the classroom.

"Hey!"

Lucas is stunned to see Anna waiting for him in the hall. She leans against the wall and waves him over. "Hey." He replies giving the pass another glance over as he steps over to her. "Anna what are you doing here?" Lucas questions as they start to walk down the hall together.

"Waiting for you duh. You so owe me by the way."

"I owe you?" Lucas laughs not understanding.

Anna smiled. "I got you out of Science didn't I?" She quickly pointed out snatching the hall pass from Lucas' hand.

"That was you? Where did you even get that?"

Anna's eyes widened up innocently. "I may have swiped a few when I first met the principle."

"Ah I see we got ourselves a delinquent on our hands then."

Anna laughed. "Something like that." She spoke while tucking her long locks behind her ears. "Let's go outside I need some air." She commanded before pushing herself through the swinging doors to step outside.

Lucas quickly glanced behind them to make sure no one had been watching. Seeing that the coast was clear he followed after Anna.

"So you ready for our rematch later?" Anna teased reminding Lucas of how she had beat him in a game of HOG the night before. "Not that it's gonna help you much anyway."

"You're going down Taggaro."

"Is that so?" Anna questioned playfully taking a step towards Lucas.

"Yup."

"Keeping dreaming." She was now directly facing Lucas. He was so tall though that she had to get on the tip of her toes even then barely making eye level. Anna opened her mouth to say something but stopped short of speaking. She tilted her head slightly looking past Lucas' shoulders. "Uh oh." She said taking in an exaggerated deep breath. "Looks like we've been spotted." She spoke drearily before taking a few steps back away from Lucas.

Lucas turned around expecting to see a teacher. Instead he discovered it was Felix standing in front of the janitor's closet looking pissed off as hell. He crackled his knuckles loudly while keeping his angry gaze on Lucas the whole time.

Lucas gave him a nod of acknowledgment before turning back over to Anna.

"I don't understand how he just did that!" Anna exclaimed. "I swear he wasn't there a second ago and then poof! There he is."

"Poof?" Lucas raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Poof!" Anna nodded with wide eyes.

Lucas chuckled. He turned back around and surely enough Felix was still there. The expression on his face hadn't changed either.

About ten seconds later the door to the janitor's closet opened up and Brooke Davis smacked right into Felix after stepping out. She angrily pushed him out of the way. The whole point of him leaving first was so they wouldn't be seen together! "You idiot." Brooke muttered. "What the fuck is your problem?" She snapped when Felix didn't respond. Brooke followed his gaze noticing Lucas standing about twenty feet away from them with some girl. Her facial expression instantly perked up in curiosity.

"Well I think the mystery of the 'poof' has been solved." Lucas said rolling his eyes and looked down at Anna.

Anna's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew." She simply replied after putting the pieces together. "Really Felix? At school, in the middle of the day?" She muttered while shaking her head in disgust.

Anna looked back at her brother noticing that the brunette was now delivering her the dirtiest look she could muster. "Whoa." Anna commented taking a step back. "Is that girl your ex-girlfriend or what?" She questioned. "Then again knowing my brother she still might be your current girlfriend."

"Who Brooke?" Lucas shook his head. "No, I mean we briefly dated, but well…no she's not my ex." Lucas replied.

Anna frowned. "Then why is she staring at me like she wants to parade my severed head around town?"

"Oh that ol' look?" Lucas said with smile. "That's just her normal face. It means she likes you."

"Uh huh…" Anna unconvinced by his words.

"That and she's crazy!" Lucas hissed making sure Brooke wouldn't overhear. "Which is why we should probably get out of here." He suggested gently grabbing Anna's arm to pull her away in the opposite direction from Brooke and Felix.

Anna pulled her arm away from Lucas. "Actually I think I'm gonna stay behind and do some damage control. Felix is already pissed at me for coming home so late last night."

"Well hey that's all my fault. We lost track of time playing basketball. I'll talk to him." Lucas started to walk towards Felix but Anna quickly stopped him.

She gripped at his shoulder tightly. "I think I know how to handle my brother better than you do. I think you better sit this one out tiger."She patted his back.

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Trust me." Anna sent Lucas a serious look. "You'll only make things worse. I can tell he hates you already."

Lucas laughed.

"Just go." Anna said pushing him off to get a head start. "I'll meet you at your truck after school." She added before leaving Lucas.

Lucas watched Anna go deal with her brother. At the same time Brooke sauntered her way over, bypassing Anna. "You haven't even been back a week yet and I can see you're already back up to your old tricks of deceit." Brooke sneered. "Though I must admit I've been giving you far too much credit. I thought you had far better taste, but who am I to say who you should or shouldn't whore around with."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Brooke. "You do realize that's the sister of the guy that you're dating that you're talking about?"

Brooke cackled in response. "Lucas don't be ridiculous!" She huffed getting serious again. "I'm not dating Felix."

"Clearly." Lucas mocked nodding his head over to the janitor's closet.

"And?" Brooke mocked back. She wasn't ashamed if that's what he was expecting. "At least I'm honest about the things I do. Unlike some people I know." Brooke looked at Lucas up and down and rolled her eyes in disgust before turning her heels and clicking away from the scene.

Lucas balled his hands into a fist. The anger resonating throughout his entire body. Sometimes Brooke Davis really did make it hard to keep one's patience in check. She had returned back to the nasty person Lucas and his friends had detested all throughout middle school and for most of High School. And now he was at the receiving end of her wrath. Just like old times.

"I'm not lying or cheating on Peyton!" Lucas' voice boomed as he went after Brooke.

Brooke continued to walk, but spun around to face Lucas still keeping her pace ahead of his. "Gee where have I heard that one before?" She spoke with much needed sarcasm throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm not keeping anything from Peyton."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Brooke spoke opting to ignore him. She turned forward again and kept walking.

"Why do you hate me so much Brooke?" Lucas spoke in an emotional mixture of anger and sadness.

"Lucas I am so tired of this broken record. We've had the same conversation about a zillion times! We're not friends anymore okay? So you're down one friend, big fucking deal. Especially when you've got everyone else lining down the block just waiting to throw you a grand hero's welcome!" Brooke furiously threw her purse at the nearest picnic bench and sat down.

"Is that what you think?" Lucas sat across from Brooke giving her an incredulously look.

"God can't you just leave me alone." Brooke groaned and sadly frowned. "I've never had to work this hard to get rid of a guy before."

"I'll let you know that I spent the better part of yesterday being ditch by all those you claim to be lining down the block for me. Everyone's too busy for me now." Lucas threw his hands on the table letting them rest there. "So there."

"Yeah right." Brooke scoffed.

"It's true. Either they were too busy off playing laser tag with you or off running somewhere." Lucas stated with much exaggeration.

A slight smile peeked through Brooke's lips. "Oh Lucas c'mon. You can't be serious. So what? People have plans you know. The world doesn't revolve around you. Just because everyone was busy yesterday doesn't mean you've been ditched. So please do us all a favor and grow a pair. You haven't lost all your friends, so no need to worry."

"I've lost you." Lucas pointed out.

Brooke shrugged. "What more do you want from me Lucas? I'm civil when we're with all of our friends and I keep my distance the rest of the time. It's better this way. I hate fighting with you and I wish things could go back to the way they were. I really do, but I can't trust you. That doesn't mean I don't want to. I just can't right now. I'm sorry. And I really wish you would respect that instead of pushing me to fix this. If we're meant to be friends again then we will. Right?" Her hazel eyes looked into his blue ones. They pleaded with him.

"If that's what you want." Lucas slowly answered.

Brooke nodded. At least for the time being, she really did want this.

"Before I go though, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Seriously? You're asking me for favors now?" Brooke spoke sarcastically. "Oh boy." She murmured propping her elbow on the table and rested her chin into the palm of her hand. "Alright fine what is it?"

"Just tell me this." Lucas began. "I'm asking you this because you're the only one I know that will look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

"Okay." Brooke nodded slowly not exactly sure where this was leading.

"Do people…well do our friends hold any resentment towards me because of how abruptly I left?"

"Besides me?" Brooke teased.

"Well yeah obviously."

Brooke laughed.

"Okay Lucas this is deal. You left okay and guess what? Everyone moved on. We couldn't just let life pass us by on account of you moving away. All of us have our own lives to live too. And obviously you have this crazy idea stuck in your head that everyone's purposely avoiding you because they're mad. But what did expect Lucas? That you'd be able to pick up right where you left off?"

Lucas remained silent.

"You see and that's it! It's that attitude that pisses me off the most. I can deal with you leaving and coming back, but it's the fact that you expect everyone to just drop everything for you now that you're back. Who the fuck are you to ask for that? You sure as hell didn't earn it. God have you even apologized to the rest of your friends for leaving?"

Lucas shook his head in shame. "Thanks for being honest Brooke." He stood up uncomfortably. So it was true. His friends did hate him. Lucas knew he only had himself to blame for his selfishness.

"Sit down. I'm not done yet you doofus." Brooke snapped gesturing for Lucas to sit back down. "Bottom line is that everyone still missed you regardless of how you left. Do you know how many times Mouth and Skills would bring you up in conversation? Or mention some stupid joke you told them over the phone? Or how about when Haley would get teary eyed every single damn time we came across something that reminded her of you? Trust me when I say it was a daily occurrence. These people love you Lucas! You're always gonna have a home here. I think we both know that. So you can relax okay? Because if at one point any of them ever actually did hold some resentment…well they most certainly don't anymore. Haley loves you and Skills and Mouth love you. And hell I think even Nathan does, not that he'd ever admit it. And of course P. Sawyer loves you most of all."

Lucas nodded in understanding.

"So does that answer your question? Have I fulfilled my favor?"

Lucas nodded and grinned. "Thank you Brooke."

Brooke shrugged like it was nothing. "You're very welcome."

"Brooke?"

"Mmmh?"

Lucas placed a hand over hers resting on the table. "I'm sorry for how I left. And I really mean that." Brooke had been right about what she said before. It was time he apologized to all those he loved and actually mean it this time. He was starting with her.

Brooke smiled. "I know you do Broody."

The familiar mention of her nickname for him made Lucas smile brightly. She hadn't called him that in awhile.

Lucas removed his hand from hers and stood up from his seat. "So I guess I'll see you around then?"

Brooke nodded. "I'm sure you will." She was glad they were leaving things on a lighter note than they had in the past. Brooke hated to admit it but it actually felt nice. She also suddenly felt obligated to make something else perfectly clear to him.

"Hey Lucas before you go."

Lucas stopped movement to hear her out.

"I know we're not on the best of terms and all, but you know that if you ever REALLY needed me, I'm here. Okay?"

"I know Brooke." Lucas slowly nodded not wanting to scare Brooke off with too much emotion.

"Good." Brooke said going back to her serious tone with him. It was as if the last few minutes had never happened. "Just making sure you knew." She gave him another roll of the eyes making Lucas chuckle a bit. "Oh and another thing I kind of feel obligated to share with you now."

"O-kay."

"Well you know how last week I said you should totally bring up again that letter to Peyton."

"Yes."

"Well don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I lied and was kind of trying to sabotage you on purpose and all, but you didn't hear that from me." Brooke quickly replied.

"So don't bring it up?" Lucas repeated slowly.

"Nope. Don't mention. Don't bring it up. Like ever. Are we clear?" Brooke quickly rambled.

"Why not?" Lucas said demanding an explanation.

Brooke huffed in exasperation. "Because we never read those stupid letters!" She blurted out. "Ah dammit Peyton is so gonna kill me." Brooke said putting her hand to her forehead.

"Peyton lied?" Lucas said in surprise.

"Yeah, but like I said before you didn't hear it from me." Brooke gave Lucas a wink of secrecy.

"So both of you just never opened it?"

Brooke nodded. "We figured what was the point. Neither of us thought you were coming back or at least not so soon anyway."

"Why lie about it then?"

"Well when we decided to get rid of them it was right after you came home that weekend and you and Peyton made up. Since everything was fine between you two she didn't wanna go digging in the past and start shit up again." Brooke explained. "And now I've really told you way too much then I should have. I'm leaving now."

"Wait you got rid of them!" Lucas called out.

Brooke paused taking a deep breath. "Okay, but I'm only telling you because I take great satisfaction from of this."

Lucas frowned. "Gee thanks." He lamely replied.

"We burned them."

"You burned them?" Lucas repeated incredulously.

"Yup tossed those suckers right into a fire we made on the beach. Very liberating experience you should try it sometime."

"Sadly I know you're not joking." Lucas said with a frown.

Brooke proudly shook her head. "Nothing but the truth over here. And if you breathe even a word of this to Peyton I will seriously hurt you." The brunette glared at Lucas in warning. "Seriously."

Lucas reflexively took a step back away from Brooke. Once again he knew she wasn't joking.

"Great!" She said perking up again. "Well gotta go." Brooke said smacking her hands together and dashing out of sight.

Lucas slowly shook his head. "Wow she really is crazy." He whispered to himself.


	23. You Only Live Once

**So I don't think I've spit out this many chapters so quickly in quite awhile. No idea what's gotten into me, but I hope it lasts:)**

**And as always you guys rock for sticking it out with me!**

**Enjoy the latest chapter and I accept payment in reviews only :)  
**

* * *

"Could you pass me that wrench?" Lucas held his hand out waiting for Nathan to give him the wrench. Nathan passed it over and the two went back to working on Lucas' truck. Nathan didn't know much about fixing cars, but thankfully Lucas was there to guide him. "Thanks for helping Nate."

"No prob." Nathan responded taking a nearby rag and wiping the grease from his hands. "So what's been going on man? We really haven't talked since that box fell on your foot." He teased.

"Ha. Ha." Lucas curtly replied.

"Hales told me you broke your pinky toe?" Nathan said cracking up.

"I'm fine." Lucas replied ready to talk about anything other than that embarrassing incident.

"So…" Nathan folded his hands together before speaking again. "Did you decide then?"

"Huh?" Lucas looked up from the hood of his car. "About?"

"Well…Dan." Nathan replied. "Are you going to see him?"

"I don't know man." Lucas replied while shaking his head. "What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly?"

Lucas nodded.

"If you want my advice just stay the hell away. The best thing I ever did was get emancipated. It feels good to be free. You've been free your whole life from him. Why stop now?"

"Haley thinks I should go see him."

"Haley thinks everything is supposed to have some kind of fairy tale ending. I love her to death, but she's wrong about this one. Don't go Lucas."

Lucas slowly nodded. He still had a lot to consider over his decision. "Well anyway, did I tell you about the new girl at school?"

"No." Nathan smirked. "You over Peyton already?" He teased.

"I met her at the café two nights ago. Her name's Anna and she's just a friend."

"Oh right I know who she is." Nathan replied. "She's in my algebra class. She's been here for a few weeks I think, right?"

Lucas nodded. "She's also Felix's sister."

Nathan's face winced a bit.

Lucas chuckled. "Yea that seems to be everyone else's reaction, which is why I can't bring her around to meet everyone since we all hate Felix."

"Well does she hate her brother too? Cuz then we'd all have something in common." Nathan joked.

Lucas closed the hood of the truck. "She's nothing like her brother, but I don't know if everyone else will be able to get past that."

Nathan nodded in understanding. "Yea well I won't hold it against her. She can't help it if her brother's an ass."

Lucas laughed.

"So um what did Peyton say when you told her you've been hanging out with another girl?" Nathan raised an eyebrow. "You did tell her right?"

Lucas reluctantly nodded. "She's not too happy about it, but we're good. In fact we've got a date later tonight."

"Nice." Nathan said approvingly. "Good to see you guys are back on track."

"Look at my two favorite boys doing whatever…manly crap it is you guys do." Haley appeared through the doorway of the garage.

"Hey babe." Nathan said walking over to his wife and kissing her lips.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at work." Haley explained. "Your mom let me borrow her car Luke so you have to pick her up later tonight." She tossed the car keys over to Lucas who caught them with ease.

"I'll give you guys a ride home then." Lucas offered.

"Greatly appreciated." Haley replied with a smile. "Oh my god so you'll never guess who I ran into on the way over here!" Haley got super excited. She skipped over to Lucas and hit him square in the chest.

"Wow you're really excited." Lucas cautiously took a step back and rubbed his chest.

"Who was it?" Nathan questioned.

Haley's face lit up brightly. "Did you know that Keith has a girlfriend?" She screeched jumping up a little.

Lucas' eyes widened. "I had no idea…what? When did this happen?"

"I ran into them at the gas station. Her name is Jules and she's super hot. I mean like really hot." Haley nodded very seriously. "Keith's been running things for Dan at the dealership until he gets better and Jules stopped in over the weekend to look at cars and they apparently really hit it off."

"I really haven't seen him since we moved back actually. It's too awkward between him and mom ever since she turned down his marriage proposal. He doesn't really come by anymore." Lucas explained. "Do you know if my mom knows?"

Haley slightly pouted throwing her hands up. "I doubt it. They've been dating for barely a week. He should probably tell her though."

"I'll talk to him, but let me take you guys home now before Peyton gets here."

* * *

"So how about we go out tonight?" Nathan asked Haley. The two had just walked into their apartment after Lucas dropped them off. "Vegas is throwing a party at his beach house." Nathan was itching to get out of the apartment lately. Married life was great and all, but he'd never gone this long without a wild rager under his belt. Haley wasn't much of a party animal, but hopefully he'd be able to convince her tonight.

Haley peeled her sweater off and tossed it on the couch. She was exhausted from waiting tables all evening. Going to one of Nathan's dumb parties was the last thing she wanted to do tonight. "I don't know Nate. We have that party tomorrow night that everyone is throwing for us anyway." She reminded him.

"I say we make a whole weekend of it. Celebrate our marriage staring tonight at Vegas' party."

Haley collapsed on the couch. She was ready to pass out any minute. "Nathan I can barely keep awake right now. My feet are killing me, my hair is greasy and I smell like French fries."

"C'mon Hales." Nathan pleaded. "We're young. We should be out there having fun." The blue eyed spoke with much enthusiasm. "I don't wanna turn into one of those boring couples that no one wants to be around because the suck the life out of everything." He added grimly.

Haley scoffed. "Did you just call me a life sucker?" She looked up at Nathan pausing before breaking into a smile and sticking her tongue out at him.

Nathan plopped next to her on the couch. "Well not to your face." He playfully replied.

Haley took in a deep breath. She propped up her elbow over her leg and rested the side of her face inside the palm of her hand. "You really wanna go to this stupid thing don't you?" She asked with a sigh.

Nathan grinned. "I mean only if you really want to." He answered nonchalantly.

Haley copied the grin on his face. "Fine." She groaned giving in. "I'll go shower and chug a red bull, but if Tim even if so much glances down at my chest we are so out of there."

"Thank you." Nathan gently grabbed Haley's shirt pulling her to him. He placed the blonde on his lap and kissed her deeply.

Haley kissed him back wrapping her arms around his strong neck. "You really miss your old life sometimes huh?" Haley whispered when their lips broke. She rested her forehead in the crook of his neck.

"I'd miss more not having this life with you."

Haley blushed. "It's okay I understand. I confess that I sometimes miss my old life too. Things were kind of simple when we had our parents to take care of us."

Nathan nodded. "Well maybe our inner selves are reminding us that just because we're married doesn't mean we have to completely let go of who we were. I know I don't want you to lose yourself Hales. I don't want the person I fell for to disappear."

"Oh god you're so sweet. Stop it."

Nathan laughed. "Well it's true."

"Yea, but now you're making me feel all guilty." Haley sighed pushing herself off Nathan's lap.

Nathan frowned slightly confused. He placed a hand on Haley's shoulder in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Okay so I lied to you earlier." Haley confessed. "And the old Haley would never keep anything from you so I'm coming clean."

"Well then I'm listening."

"Okay so when I said I was late because I got caught up at work…well that was a total lie. I kinda of stopped by your house on the way to Lucas'..."

"Haley." Nathan called her name in a disapproving tone. "Now what reason could you possibly have to go over there? I thought I asked you to keep away from my parents. The only thing on their minds right now is ruining us."

"I know, I know." Haley nervously ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She ruffled her hair wishing she wasn't having this conversation right now. "I just feel like we needed to invite them to our party tomorrow. My parents are going and it just didn't settle in well with me that your mom and dad didn't even get an invite. They're family Nathan."

"Haley we've been over this about a million times." Nathan stood up in frustration. "I just don't get why you feel the need to fix something that's broken beyond repair. They're never gonna change! Dan is never gonna change and as long as my mom stays with him neither is she!"

"I just wanted to help." Haley whispered sadly.

"I know you did baby." Nathan kneeled in front of Haley placing his hands over her knees and giving them a squeeze.

"Are you mad?"

"No, of course not." He replied gently. "I know you did it because you're a good person and I love you for that."

Haley lowered her head and grabbed Nathan's face to kiss him.

"How did it go anyway?" Nathan questioned moments later.

"Yeah not so good." Haley glumly admitted. She leaned back into the couch crossing her arms over her chest. "She slammed the door in my face. That's the second time she's done that! And not to be calling your mom names or anything, but whatever I'm saying it, it's a total bitch move."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my own damn fault. You warned me well in advance."

Nathan sucked in his breath. He hated to see Haley so down. "You know what, how bout we just skip the party tonight? Let's stay in and watch a movie. I really didn't wanna go out anyway." He proposed. "I rather stay in with my favorite girl."

"No." Haley sighed running her fingers through Nathan's short locks this time. "That's really sweet, but no. We are going to this party Nathan Scott and we're gonna have ourselves a damn good time."

Nathan grinned. "How good of a time?"

"I currently foresee some shots in the near future, preferably tequila." Haley chuckled as she watched Nathan's expression change. She stood up pulling him up with her. "But first…" Haley spoke pulling Nathan down the hall of their apartment by the ends of his t-shirt. "I think we both need a shower. We're looking kind of dirty." She hinted peeling Nathan's shirt over his head. "Oh yea look at that." She spoke admiring his well tone upper body. "Filthy." Haley seductively added as Nathan wasted no time in pushing his wife backwards into their bathroom.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer sat in the driver's seat of her comet. She laid back in her seat, her legs stretched out over the steering wheel and the music flowing loudly from her speakers. Her head bopped along to the beat of the music, a wave of relaxation washing over her. Peyton's mind slipped to another place forgetting entirely that she had been sitting out in her car for the past 25 minutes alone.

"Huh?" Peyton snapped from her trance whipping her head up from the headrest. Lucas had been tapping his fist against the passenger side window. The blonde lightly nodded reaching over to unlock the door for him. Peyton released a lazy yawn as Lucas slipped inside and clicked on his seatbelt.

"Sorry it took so long." He apologized.

Peyton gave her boyfriend a shrug of the shoulders informing him that it was alright. She lowered the music to hear him better. "So how did it go?" She asked him. When Lucas had casually mentioned this is where he wanted to end the night…well Peyton had been quite shocked to say the least.

"Well…honestly he kind of freaked me out." Lucas admitted. As he spoke he looked at the Scott mansion sitting across the street. After talking to Nathan earlier this evening, Lucas hadn't managed to shake off the feeling. He didn't want to see Dan, but it was like the bastard had this undeniable force that was pulling Lucas in. The blond had been unable to control himself and he was lucky to have Peyton here supporting him the entire time. She had been the one that had given him the final push he needed to end up here. It was a shame it had to take place during their date, but Lucas figured that if he didn't go now then he never would.

"What did he say this time?"

Lucas took in a deep breath. "That he was sorry."

Peyton slightly frowned unable to picture it in her head.

"And the scariest part is that I think he actually meant it." Lucas said in amazement. "Oh and he wants to work out together. "

"That is pretty freaky." Peyton said in agreement. To hear of Dan actually reaching out to someone was practically unthinkable. "Are you gonna be okay?" She questioned giving Lucas a concerned look.

"I'm fine." Lucas replied. "I'm just not gonna run from him anymore."

"Well if it means anything, I'm proud of you." Peyton took a hold of his hand. "Are you going to see him again? It seems like you have a lot of questions." Her thumb stroked the side of his hand.

"To be honest I have no idea." Lucas answered while shaking his head. "I didn't even know I'd be here tonight. So I guess I'm just gonna take it one day at time."

"Sounds like a plan." She gave Lucas a smile.

"Thank you for doing this Peyt."

"Eh, all I did was wait in the car. You're the one who did all the dirty work."

Lucas smiled leaning over to capture Peyton's lips with his. He gently forced her lips to part slipping in his tongue and brushing it against hers. She moaned in a positive response picking up the pace from gentle to rough. Her hands wrapped around his neck pushing him deeper into the kiss.

When they pulled away several minutes later, Lucas rested his forehead against hers catching his breath. "I know this wasn't exactly how we planned to end our date tonight, but…"

"Shhh." Peyton pressed a finger against his lips cutting Lucas off. "I don't mind." She said shaking her head. "I'm here for you Lucas." She gave him several short kisses starting with his lips and then tracing them along his jaw line. "And I love you." Peyton returned to his lips giving him one last quick kiss before pulling away to start up the car.

Lucas smiled taking Peyton's right hand into his as she drove with her left. He reached forward turning up the music.

They spent the remainder of the night singing along to the music, driving aimlessly around town. Something the couple used to do in their early days together. For Lucas it was nice to know that some things hadn't changed.

* * *

Haley James walked around with blurred vision. All of a sudden the lights of the house had become too bright for her eyes. She had lost Nathan about 10 minutes ago and was far too lazy to go and look for him. They had just finished doing round five of tequila shots with a bunch of guys from the team when Nathan had left to go do something and never came back. Haley looked around the room trying to see if she could spot Nathan. Over to her left was Tim and far right of her stood Ryan, who sent her a small wave. Haley looked back and forth between the two refusing to head in either direction. Haley didn't have the patience to deal with Tim at the moment and she most certainly wasn't going to skip her drunken ass all the way over to her ex-boyfriend. Her and Ryan had been on pretty solid terms now for awhile, despite the horrible breakup, but heading over there drunk still rung an alarm in Haley's head. Plus Nathan would be absolutely furious when he found out, which let's face it he would. There were over fifty witnesses in this room alone and they were more than willing to run over to the king of Tree Hill High.

Haley had no choice but to walk straight ahead of her into the crowd full of horny teenagers engaging in some primitive version of what was supposed to be dancing. Haley squeezed her way between the pairs of couples grinding on the dance floor. She was relieved to find an open door that lead to the back of the house that faced the beach. Haley only thought of glorious fresh air as pushed past the last group of people and ran out the door.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Haley exhaled letting the chill air of the night fill her lungs. She instantly felt a million times better. It was nice and dark out here, no blinding bright lights to speak of.

Noise wise however it wasn't any less deafening. Groups of teens were gathered outside starting a bon fire, while a few others played in the sand and the bravest souls went for a midnight dip in the ocean.

Haley stumbled across the deck until she reached the steps leading towards the sandy beach. She found Brooke alone at the bottom of the steps hugging a bottle of grey goose vodka.

"I'm drunk." Haley announced miraculously making it to the bottom without slipping. She sat next to Brooke.

"Me too." Brooke lazily swayed her head watching Haley struggling to remove her black heals.

"I lost Nathan."

"I don't have a Nathan." Brooke frowned taking a swig from her bottle of vodka.

"You have a Felix." Haley pointed out.

Brooke snorted. "Not tonight I don't Tutor wife. He showed up tonight with that skank Teresa. I think he's actually trying to make me jealous! Ha! Think again asshole." Brooke gulped down some more vodka.

"Where'd you get that from?" Haley slurred her fingers reaching to touch Brooke's bottle.

"I swiped it from the kitchen." Brooke proudly boasted.

"Can I have some?" Haley asked going against her better judgment.

Brooke hugged the bottle closer as Haley's fingers proceed to inch their way towards it. "No!" Brooke shouted angrily.

Haley frowned retracting her fingers. She delivered a huge pout crossing her arms over her chest. "No fair." She whined.

"Haley let's not be selfish now okay? We stole this bottle for me remember?"

Haley went into deep thought. "Oh yea!" She said remembering and grinned. "Duh!"

"That's what I said!" Brooke responded sending Haley a duh look of her own. She took another swig of the bottle. "So what do I owe the great pleasure of your presence tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't remember the last time I saw you or Nathan at one of these swanky shindigs." Brooke teased.

"Well Nathan wanted to come." Haley laid back and got comfortable. "And I said baby if you wanna come to this party then god dammit we're going."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She said deciding to humor her friend in her drunken state.

Haley quickly nodded. "True story Brooke." She replied slapping her hand against Brooke's thigh.

"That hurt by the way." Brooke commented after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Haley's eyes flew open and looked up. She had dozed off. "What hurt?" She asked in confusion.

Brooke rolled her eyes taking another hit from her bottle. "You know who I've always thought was super yummy?" Brooke spoke as her eyes wandered to the human figure she was referring to. He had just walked by them.

"Who?" Haley groaned in pain. She held her head between her legs feeling slightly dizzy and sick to her stomach. Perhaps there was still time to run to the nearest bathroom before she puked Haley thought.

"Ryan."

"What!" Brooke had her full attention now. Haley's held violently whipped up. "Ow." That hadn't been such a smart move. Haley held a hand over her forehead wishing the throbbing would secede.

"Well I always thought he was cute. You guys were so cute when you were together and I hear he's still single and he looks pretty lonely if you ask me."

"He looks fine to me." Haley pouted as she caught a glimpse of Ryan laughing it up with Vegas, Bevin and Stacey.

"You're drunk. You just can't see his pain like I do." Brooke defended. "He's in need of some comfort. I don't think he ever truly got over you, but I could definitely help him in that department." She grinned.

"Well I hate to break it to you but it seems like Stacey beat you to it." Haley observed Stacey touch Ryan's arm and there was nothing friendly about it. "Can you get me some water?" Haley requested putting her other free hand on her stomach. Tequila had been a bad idea. "And Nathan while you're at it?"

A scowl took over Brooke's features watching Stacey's hand make another grab for Ryan's bicep. "Skank." She muttered. "Wouldn't kill you to keep your legs closed for once Stacey!" Brooke shouted though she was drowned out by the music anyway. "Wouldn't kill ya!" She added tossing her arms in the air.

"Brooke what do you want with Ryan anyway, I mean correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you hooking up with Felix?"

"Felix does not dictate who and who I cannot hook up with!" Brooke spat bitterly.

"Ohhhh!" Even in her inebriated state Haley managed to sort the pieces together. "You're jealous over Felix bringing Teresa! It all makes sense now." Haley giggled. She immediately stopped feeling her stomach kick in again. "I really need to get some water." She fearfully spoke.

Brooke gasped. "I am not! You take that back Haley James Scott!" She hissed getting in her face.

"Dude you just spit in my face." Haley scooted away from Brooke and wiped her face.

"Well whatever, so can I go after Ryan or not?" Brooke impatiently shook her leg as she waited for an answer. "Unless… you're not still in to him are you!" She accused.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh yea…right, because after I cheated on Ryan with Nathan, dumped him for Nathan and then married Nathan, I just still couldn't get over my undying love for him. You caught me Brooke. Nice job."

"No one likes a bitch Haley." Brooke sarcastically spoke shaking her head condescendingly.

"Brooke you don't need my permission. Me and Ryan haven't been together in like…" Haley paused doing the math in her head. "Like almost six months now! So if you really like him than go for it."

The brunette opened her mouth to speak releasing an unsuspecting hiccup instead, which for some reason Haley found absolutely hilarious. She hadn't been able to stop laughing.

The unsuspecting hiccup released the foul odor of alcohol that rushed straight up Brooke's nose. "Gross." She gagged after catching a whiff. "I am so much drunker than I thought." She pushed the bottle of vodka into Haley's chest. "Help yourself."

Haley grasped the bottle. "I don't think I should have anymore alcohol." She held up the bottle frowning at it.

"Nonsense!" Brooke encouraged. "Now excuse me while I introduce Ryan to his new girlfriend." Brooke released a giggle and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Brooke promise me you'll behave okay? Remember the last you competed for another guy? You gave Bevin a black eye!"

"I have no recollection of this supposed incident."

"You threw her over Nathan's coffee table."

"She tripped." Brooke stammered.

"You pushed Jake out of the way to get to her!"

Brooke's face fell. Her hazel eyes dropped to the ground. It had been so long since she'd heard his name out loud. It gave Brooke a weird feeling on the inside. Jake hadn't been part of her daily thoughts for a long time now.

She was finally over him.

Then why did the mention of his name make her heart stop beating?

"Oh Brooke." Haley softly called out to Brooke realizing her error. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." Brooke interrupted. "It's fine. I'm fine." She stated coldly. "I changed my mind." Brooke said while removing the bottle of vodka from Haley's hands.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled after Brooke as she watched her disappear back into the party. "Shit." Haley cursed under her breath. "I so suck at being drunk." She said in a whine.


	24. Too Close For Comfort

Brooke stirred in her sleep slowly becoming conscious again. She turned on her back opening her hazel eyes. She looked up at the ceiling and frowned at its unfamiliarity.

"Morning."

The voice made the brunette jump up in surprise. When Brooke landed she was on the floor. "Are you okay?" The voice chuckled from above. From the bed Felix peered down at Brooke.

"I'm fine." Brooke groaned sitting up and rubbing her bottom. "What am I doing here?" She questioned realizing she was in his room. Brooke was very aware of how drunk she had been last night, even more so after she had left Haley. Yet she had no recollection of hooking up with Felix last night.

Felix grinned offering her his hand. Brooke took it allowing him to lift her up on her feet.

Brooke stood up losing her balance instantly. Her legs wobbled and she fell on to the bed on top of Felix.

"I think I'm still drunk." She announced laughing. Her straight hair hung off around her face brushing the sides of Felix's face.

"I'll get you some aspirin and water." He said softly while lifting Brooke off of him and gently placing her on the bed. Felix tucked a strand of Brooke's hair behind her ear. He smiled at her as his hand traced around her jaw line.

Brooke was a little taken back on how sweet he was being. It was strange and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. "So you never told me how I ended up here." She said pulling her face away from Felix's touch. "Last I saw you were too busy sucking face with Teresa." Brooke added coldly scooting away from him.

Felix's face fell at her abrupt behavior, but he quickly recovered. "Jealous are we?" He rolled off the bed making his way towards the door.

Brooke rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please don't kid yourself. Your only advantage is that you live thirty seconds away." Brooke lay back making herself comfortable under the sheets. "God why are we even talking? I thought I made it clear, we don't talk! If I wanted to have a conversation I'd find someone with half a brain." She snorted.

"Did I mention it's FRIENDS with benefits?" Felix lingered by the door waiting for a reply.

Brooke propped herself up on her elbows. She sent Felix an incredulous look and laughed.

"So…no friends?" He spoke slowly.

"Not for me. Just benefits please. Now hurry up with that water will you?" Brooke let her head fall back onto the pillow and rolled to her side.

Felix shook his head opening his door and stepping outside into the hall. At the same time Anna was making her way back to her room from the bathroom.

"Isn't that skirt a little too short?" He commented after eyeing his sister's outfit.

"Oh piss off Felix." Anna shot back irritated. She didn't have the patience to deal with her brother's overprotective crap today.

"Sure, just as soon as you discover some pants."

"Are you done now?"

"Nope." Felix stated blankly.

"Well to bad I'm no longer listening." Anna scoffed and continued to walk back to her room.

"What's taking so long?" Brooke appeared from Felix's room. "Oh hi." She awkwardly spoke after her eyes fell on Anna. "I guess we really haven't been introduced. I'm Brooke."

"Yea I know." Anna replied apathetically.

"Right." Brooke nodded keeping a tight lipped smile. "You hang out with Lucas right?" She added trying to kill the tension.

The mention of Lucas' name made Felix's chest swell up. "She better not be."

Choosing to ignore Brooke, Anna's large brown eyes returned to meet her brother's. "You better get her out of here before mom and dad wake up." She coldly advised before entering her room and proceeding to slam the door behind her.

"Well, she's quite the charmer now, isn't she?" Brooke muttered sarcastically.

Felix sighed leaning his back up against the wall. "The move's been hard on her." He explained.

"Well you could try not being such a dick towards her." Brooke chuckled shaking her head playfully at him. "That would probably make her life a little easier and for the record I think you should seriously lay off the whole Lucas thing. He's not a bad guy. He's not gonna mess around with your sister like that."

"I thought you couldn't stand the creep?" Felix's eyes lit up in curiosity.

"I can't." Brooke answered honestly. "But issues aside, I know Lucas inside and out and you can take my word for it. He's only interested in being friends with Anna."

"Well maybe you can reach out to her." Felix hinted. "Then she wouldn't need to hang out with that loser."

Brooke laughed. "Sorry, but I'm not really into charity work. I've already got my hands full with one member of this family as it is. And besides I already have my own bff, not really in the market for a new one."

Felix huffed loudly visibly annoyed by the brunette's reply. "I think you should go now." He grimly spoke to Brooke.

Brooke slightly smiled refusing to take him seriously. Like he'd have the nerve to actually throw her out of his house. "Shut up." She dismissively waved her hand at Felix heading back towards his room.

Felix quickly clutched Brooke's wrist and spun her around to face him. "Get out please." He spoke while grinding his teeth in anger.

Brooke pulled her arm away from his grasp. "What about my water? I thought you were gonna get me some aspirin too." She looked into his eyes not getting why he was so damn angry. She had only been kidding around before.

"My parents will be up soon." Felix walked past Brooke reentering his room and slamming the door in her face.

Brooke gaped at the closed door in front of her. Her jaw practically hitting the floor. "What the hell just happened?" Brooke whispered in amazement. She turned away from the door and caught Anna peering down the hall from her room. She had obviously witnessed the whole thing and sent Brooke a sympathetic look. "What are you looking at?" Brooke snapped at the girl. She didn't need her pity. What the fuck did she care especially since she had been so rude towards Brooke not too long ago.

The furious look on Brooke's face made Anna gulp in fear. She quickly hid behind her door disappearing from Brooke's sight. It was wise for the younger Taggaro not to mess with Brooke anyway.

Brooke loudly sighed putting a hand to her forehead. She could sense the hangover slowly creeping its way up. Hopefully it'd be gone by the time she made it to Haley and Nathan's party this evening.

Brooke tip toed her way towards the staircase of the house praying she didn't run into Felix's parents. That was one conversion she could do without.

* * *

Haley and Nathan's party on Saturday night had been a wild success. Dozens of people had gathered to join in the festivities, including a surprise visit from all five of Haley's siblings. How Lucas had managed to pull that off Haley would never know, but she was extremely grateful. Haley had been ecstatic to see them all, even Taylor.

The weekend quickly passed and the teens were back at school still winding down from the excitement. Back at the apartment Nathan Scott waited for his wife to clean herself up so they could head out.

"Haley you gotta come out of there sometime." Nathan yelled outside the bathroom while knocking at the door. "We're gonna be later for school and we both know how much you hate that." The raven haired teen joked. He hoped to get some kind of response out of Haley, but he was met with continued silence. Nathan sighed resting his forehead against the bathroom door. "Baby you can't beat yourself up about this. It's done with and plus it was well deserved. Now will you please come out?"

"No!" Haley cried out from inside the bathroom. "I'm never leaving this apartment again! The chances of me running into her are way too high!"

Nathan chuckled.

"And it's not funny!" Haley defended.

"Could have fooled me."

The door instantly swung open revealing Haley still in her pajamas. Her hair a complete disheveled mess. "I bitched out your mother in front of the entire town! I'm surprised she didn't strangle me right then and there."

The incident Haley was referring to had taken place during the big Naley bash Saturday night. Nathan's mother, Deb , had actually taken up Haley on her invitation and showed up much to everyone's surprise. It had been quite an awkward interaction and then things quickly elevated from bad to worse when Haley introduced her parents to her mother-in-law. Voices were raised, insults were subtly thrown by Deb and it ended with Mrs. Haley James Scott completely lashing out at her mother-in-law for everyone to see.

Once Haley had managed to calm down she was beyond mortified and realized she had ruined any chance for them to ever settle their differences.

"It wasn't right the way she dumped all over your parents." Nathan reminded her. To be quite frank he was proud of Haley standing up for herself. Of course Nathan loved his mother, but after all the grief she had caused Haley these past few months it was safe to say Deb had it coming.

"I still feel pretty awful." Haley admitted. She fell into Nathan's arms seeking comfort.

"You wanna hear something weird though?" Nathan spoke into her hair.

"Always." Haley mumbled into her husband's strong chest.

Nathan grinned. "Seeing you take my mom's head off that night actually kinda turned me on."

Haley lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him. "Oh god you are so weird." She cooed grabbing Nathan's face and pressing their lips together.

* * *

Brooke Davis took a deep breath deciding to take the plunge. She walked over towards him with her lunch in hand. Felix had been avoiding her the entire morning and Brooke could tell he was fed up with her crap. Brooke knew she certainly hadn't been the nicest person towards him ever since they started their little arrangement.

"Can I sit?" She asked after reaching his table. Felix was sitting alone, but she recognized Mouth's backpack on the table. Brooke assumed Mouth was inside getting his lunch, which meant she didn't have much time before he returned.

When Felix didn't reply she set down her lunch anyway and sat across from him. "Listen about the other morning…I'm really sorry." Brooke began. "Would you at least look at me when I'm speaking to you goddammit?" She snapped annoyed that he hadn't bothered to acknowledge her presence.

Felix obeyed looking up to meet her eyes. "Sorry, but I usually reserve my attention for actual FRIENDS." He retorted. "Last time I checked you didn't qualify."

"C'mon I'm trying to apologize for all of that." Brooke spoke sadly. "I don't really think you don't have brain and you're more than just a booty call. We always have fun together and I like the fact that I can really be myself around you and you don't judge me. And while I hate to admit it you've kinda grown on me." Brooke shrugged feeling completely vulnerable after blurting all that out. Dare she say she was actually starting to like Felix?

"Keep going." Felix cockily replied.

Well it sure looked like he was back to his old ass-self. It earned him an eye roll from Brooke.

"You're such an ass." She said making Felix chuckle. "So are we cool then?"

"You tell me."

"I want to be." Brooke answered in all honestly. "I'm just not really experienced with this kind of thing." She admitted. "In fact I've always taken pride in the fact that I don't. It's always been the most guaranteed safest route."

"What thing would that be?" Felix inquired.

"Getting too close." Brooke quietly whispered. She looked down at her lunch avoiding his gaze.

Felix reached across the table placing his hand over hers. "I don't wanna do anything you don't Brooke."

Brooke slowly looked up.

"Things can stay exactly the same or we can stop or we can take this further if you want. Whatever you're comfortable with. I want what you want. So what do wanna do?"

Brooke raised these options in her head and to be honest she had no clue as to what she really wanted. Especially now that Haley had recently unintentionally filled her head with thoughts of Jake. "Right now all I wanna do is have lunch with you." But Jake wasn't coming back. Brooke knew that well enough.

Felix grinned. "Well it's a good thing I want that too."

* * *

Lucas Scott sat in a corner of the school library in solitude reading one of the many worn out books in his collection. Today he chose to reread The Red Badge of Courage. The book had been so overused though that the text on the pages had been gradually fading away. It might be time to invest in a new copy Lucas thought to himself.

Peyton came running from the entrance of the library knowing Lucas would be at his usual spot in the back. She sported a huge smile on her face and when she reached him Peyton practically threw herself on the floor sliding the rest of the way in Lucas' direction, like a baseball player making the winning slide to home plate. The noisy intrusion earned the couple a dirty look from the librarian while she shushed them to be silent.

Lucas and Peyton shared a quiet chuckle, their faces inching closer.

"Missed you at lunch today." Lucas bookmarked the page where he left off and shoved the book into his bag.

"Your mom called and left a message saying she wanted to see me right away, so I headed down to the café during lunch." Peyton explained. "I tried finding you."

Lucas grinned.

"Oh you so knew already didn't you!" Peyton spoke as it dawned on her. She playfully hit her boyfriend's thigh.

"She mentioned it last night." Lucas admitted.

"Isn't it great?" Peyton was giddy with excitement from the news. She'd even bust out into cartwheels right now, well…if she was that type of girl anyway, which she wasn't, so scratch that idea. But nonetheless Peyton was in a very happy mood and those didn't come around too often, at least not for her. Karen had requested Peyton's presence to let her know that she was going to buy the space where Lucas had arranged for Haley and Nathan's party this past weekend.

And the best part? Well that she was turning it into a night club.

And the even better part? Karen wanted Peyton to host an all ages night once a week.

"It's amazing." Lucas said in agreement. "I'm so happy for you."

"I didn't even realize your mom was looking to open up another business!"

"Yea, well she's been taking these courses at the community college and I guess she's been inspired." Lucas concluded. "I just found out about it all last night."

"Can I ask you something though? And you have to be completely honest."

Lucas nodded. "Of course."

"You didn't make your mom give me this job right?" Peyton tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Because I don't want her to feel obligated to help me out just because we're together. I want her to really trust in me."

Lucas smiled down at his beautifully blonde girlfriend. He stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. "It was her idea Peyt." He lightly pressed his lips against hers. "You think my mom would entrust a sixteen year old girl to run her club once a week as a favor to me?" He said teasingly with a grin. "She knows you can do this Peyton. She believes in you."

"Okay good." Peyton said taking in a deep breath. "You know I've wanted to do this for so long and when it didn't look like it was gonna work out I just kind of accepted it and now it's actually happening and it's kinda overwhelming. I don't even know where to begin."

"You'll do fine."

"I don't wanna let Karen down."

"You won't." Lucas reassured her.

Peyton silently slipped into Lucas' arms resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes focusing on the rhythmic pattern of his beating heart and the rise and fall of his chest. It soothed her completely. "I can do this."

"I know." Lucas whispered into Peyton's ear before placing a kiss at that very spot.

"I can do this." She repeated. Happily.

* * *

Nathan smiled seeing the opening available to him. He moved in stealing the ball from Lucas' hands with ease and made his way to the other side of the court dunking the basketball in for the win. "Game." The younger Scott boasted proudly holding the ball onto his hip and using his other free hand to wipe the perspiration from his forehead. "Man do you suck." Nathan joined Lucas on the bleachers and grabbed his water bottle.

"Hey cut me some slack, I've been out of shape." Lucas defended as he watched his brother gulp down his entire bottle in one short breath. "I didn't play at all when I was in Charleston."

"Excuses are for the weak." Nathan wiped his mouth dry with the back of his hand.

"Fuck you man." Lucas grabbed his own water and drank.

Nathan grinned.

"So listen I gotta admit that I didn't just call you up for a friendly game of ball." Nathan admitted. He stood up tossing his empty water bottle in the trash. "There's something that kinda presented itself over the weekend and well…let's just say I'm fucked once Hales finds out."

"How fucked?"

"Like toss my ass out of the house, I'll be lucky if she doesn't divorce me fucked." Nathan bluntly put it.

Lucas' eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Whoaaa-oh what the hell did you do?" He spoke in amazement.

"Gee try not to sound too thrilled." Nathan muttered.

Lucas chuckled. "Sorry man, old habits die hard I guess. It's not every day that I get to witness Dan's golden child have a serious fuck up."

Nathan shook his head chuckling as well.

"So what's up then? I'm listening."

"Okay so here's the deal…" Nathan started, taking a deep breath. "At the party on Saturday I got that weird déjà vu feeling while meeting one of Haley's sisters, like I'd seen her before."

Lucas paused in thought. "Who, Taylor?" He concluded.

Nathan slowly nodded. "How'd you know?"

Lucas shrugged. "Quinn and Vivian are a little older so they left town years ago. There's no way you'd ever know them." The blond explained. "And well Taylor she's the closest in age to us and plus when we were freshman she was a senior so you probably saw her around."

Nathan rubbed his temples and released a sigh. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I've seen more of her than that. I kinda had an epiphany last night when I was laying in bed." He replied getting himself ready to explain. "Two years ago when they put me on varsity from the freshman team the seniors threw this party at the beach house and…well Taylor was there."

"This sounds like it's about to get ugly." Lucas teased with a grin.

"Long story short I was really wasted and she was kinda the first girl I ever had sex with." Nathan gulped hard awaiting Lucas' reaction. He was after all Haley's best friend. Nathan wouldn't be at all surprised if Lucas blew up on him.

Lucas hesitantly looked over at Nathan quietly, displaying no signs of anger. The blue eyed teen tried his best, but it was no use really. Moments later the blond's bottom lip quivered and he collapsed into hysterical laughter. It was just too good to be true. Lucas couldn't believe his brother's luck. Nathan was right, he really was fucked.

"Oh great, just great." Nathan rolled his eyes at Lucas' unexpected reaction. "Laugh it up chuckles. I'm totally screwed and this is what I get from you?"

Lucas patted his chest as the laughter died down and he settled back to normal. His face had turned beet red from his laughing. "It's just…what are the chances?"

"Well the good news is that I don't think she even remembers me. She was pretty normal at the party."

Lucas started laughing again. "Oh wow you really rocked her world huh?" He teased.

"This is NOT funny."

"You're right. It's hilarious!" Lucas grinned. "And normal man? That is the last word I would EVER use to describe Taylor. Take it from somebody who's known her all his life…dude, she's crazy! Think of Brooke and then crank it up like 30 notches."

Nathan's eyes widened in fear. "Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember, so I figure why tell Haley right?"

At this point Lucas' hearty laugh immediately died obviously not too thrilled by the suggestion.

"Alright hear me out first." Nathan defended. "I mean Taylor doesn't remember and plus she's was only here for the weekend so she's gone. And from my understanding she and Haley aren't even that close anyway so at the most I figure I'll probably only have to put up with seeing Taylor once a year tops and I rather not hurt Haley. So sounds like a solid plan to me." Nathan nodded firmly.

"Yeah about that…." Lucas cringed. "There seems to be one small flaw in your plan little bro."

"What do mean?"

"She's not actually gone." Lucas shook his head at Nathan assuming he had already known.

Nathan's face fell. "What are you talking about?"

"Taylor. She's here. She's still in Tree Hill. She was at the café this morning. Didn't Haley tell you?"

"Why is she still here!" Nathan exclaimed. "I thought all of them were just coming for the party and then off they went back to their own lives!" He was starting to get nervous now. What if Taylor started to remember now?

"Well that was the plan. Haley's brothers left last night. Quinn and Vivian drove off this morning and Taylor was supposed to leave with them, but she decided to stay behind." Lucas explained. "Since Haley's parents sold the house and got that RV, Taylor wanted to enjoy the house before the new owners moved in next month. I think Hales' parents leave at the end of the week, so it'll just be her at the house."

Nathan groaned. "Dude I'm so screwed."

Lucas nodded. He wasn't gonna argue with Nathan on that one. "You better tell Haley before Taylor remembers, if she doesn't already. I wouldn't trust her to keep a secret." The blond advised his slightly younger brother.

"Point taken." Nathan glumly replied.

"Man you sure got the short end of the stick." Lucas said grinning. "I mean if I were to have sex with any one of Haley's sisters…it would have definitely been Vivian. She's always been a total fox."

Nathan angrily glowered at his brother. "Funny, when did you turn into a comedian?"

"I have my moments." Lucas shrugged. "Can I ask you something though, seriously?"

"Shoot."

"When you tell Haley can I be there to watch?" Lucas cracked up again.

Nathan was not pleased.

Lucas broke into a run as Nathan started to approach him getting ready to aim his basketball at Lucas' head.


	25. Futures

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you're having a wonderful holiday season and of course Happy New Year.**

**As always just want to thank all of you who read this thing. I can't thank you all enough, seriously.**

**So enjoy the latest chappy and please send me a review! Nothing else would make me love you more.**

**And I'm sure you all know this by now: **

**I don't own OTH or anything related. Just this story.  
**

* * *

"Perfect." Brooke nodded at Haley giving her the okay. The girls were in Haley's living room hanging up the giant photo collage Peyton had constructed for the couple.

Haley finished straightening out the collage and backed away joining Brooke.

"Perfect." Haley repeated in agreement.

Not too far away sat Lucas, Peyton and Tim by the kitchen counter. Lucas and Peyton were busy discussing something, while Tim was heavily immersed with the yellow pages for some reason.

Peyton held up one of Brooke's magazines and began reading out loud one of the quizzes for Lucas. "When your boyfriend kisses you he…A. Looks into your eyes…B. Closes his eyes…C. Cradles your head softly…D. Unhooks your bra?" The blonde curiously looked over at her boyfriend waiting for his answer.

"What the hell are you reading?" Tim blurted out interrupting Lucas before he could reply.

"Cosmo girl." Peyton simply replied showing him the magazine cover. "So what's it gonna be Luke?" She questioned looking back at him.

"Do I really have to do this?" Lucas frowned looking somewhat disgusted.

"Yes." Peyton spoke sternly.

"Can you repeat the question again?" Tim spoke up again.

Peyton scoffed looking back in the magazine. "When your boyfriend kisses you he…A. Looks into your eyes…B. Closed his eyes…C. Cradles your head softly…D. Unhooks your bra?" She quickly repeated.

"It's D." Tim quickly cut in interrupting Lucas yet again. "Definitely D, you go for the bra."

Peyton stared at Tim. "You do realize you're supposed to be answering this as a girl." She reminded him.

"I know and I want a boyfriend who isn't afraid to go up my shirt." He retorted.

Lucas laughed immediately. "And hopefully someday you'll find him."

Peyton laughed as well before going back to her magazine.

Tim rolled his eyes at Lucas and went back to his yellow pages. "Ok so Thai, Mexican and Chinese would be a good way to go I think." Tim muttered to himself as he flipped through the yellow pages.

"Tim you just ate!" Haley reminded him. "How is it possible that you're still hungry?" She exclaimed.

The girls left the living room walking over to the boys.

"I'm not ordering food." Tim corrected Haley. "I'm ordering strippers." He added nonchalantly.

"Oooh." Both Brooke and Peyton cooed as they shared a curious look with each other.

"I'm sorry…WHAT?" Haley titled her head at Tim not believing she'd heard him correctly. At that moment Nathan appeared fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What!" Tim shrugged as Nathan glowered at him. "You guys got hitched so fast that I got screwed outta the bachelor party." He defended.

"Did you know about this?" Haley looked over at her husband looking visibly annoyed.

Nathan sighed. "He might have mentioned it once or twice before." He replied coming clean though in his defense it really was all Tim's idea.

Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan. Shaking her head she turned back around to Tim. "Tim." She sent him a look of warning.

"C'mon Haley it's just a stripper! It's harmless fun." Tim whined.

"He's like a dog with a bone Hales." Nathan spoke attempting to get some sympathy out of his wife.

"Great, let's get him neutered then." Haley replied being completely serious.

"You know what?" Brooke spoke up. "Tim's right." She grinned stepping closer over to Nathan. "See…harmless fun!" Brooke squealed after yanking Nathan's towel from his waist. Everyone gasped including Lucas who immediately covered his eyes, while Tim looked away. The girls laughed loudly as Nathan jolted to the bedroom his face red in embarrassment.

"So much more fun when you haven't seen it before." Peyton teased. The comment slipped out of her mouth without much thought.

"Nice!" Brooke cheered slapping hands with her best friend.

Lucas and Haley's heads both snapped in Peyton's direction.

"Sorry." Peyton apologized her facial expression dropping. It was easy to forget sometimes that once upon a time Nathan had belonged to Peyton long before he became Haley's. It made things awkward at times, but when it came down to it Peyton Sawyer never captured Nathan's heart the way Haley James had. In the end that's all that really mattered and the two best friends were both quite happy with the outcome.

Peyton skipped over to her blue-eyed boyfriend wrapping her arms around him from behind. She buried her face into the crook of his neck kissing him there. Lucas warmly placed his hand over Peyton's arm letting her know it was okay.

"We should get going babe." Lucas announced deciding the kill the tension.

Peyton nodded releasing Lucas. She patted Haley's shoulder on her way out sending her an apologetic smile.

"Let's go Dim." Lucas commanded closing the yellow pages shut in his face. Tim frowned, but ultimately abided. "Bye." Lucas said to Haley giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You okay?" Brooke questioned once Peyton, Lucas & Tim had exited the apartment. The brunette reentered the living room where Haley was now sitting. Haley looked pensive while she sat there.

"Yea…" Haley spoke up tearing away from her thoughts. "It has nothing to do about that…" She said referring to Peyton. "I'm just annoyed that Nathan didn't tell me he was getting a stripper."

Brooke silently nodded. She sat next to Haley. "Haley let the boys have their fun. They can have their little testosterone fest and you get to have one bitchin' bridal shower hosted by yours truly. While Nathan's busy getting his pathetic lap dance…"

Haley frowned.

"…You get to rake in tons of loot from all the guests. This is such a fair trade." Brooke concluded.

"Wow I so don't need loot." Haley sarcastically replied.

"Oh is that so?" Brooke looked around the living room until she spotted what she was looking for. "Exhibit A." She said holding up one of Haley's hand towels. "Ok, Sunny Hill Lodge?" She spoke teasingly.

"It's kichy." Haley spoke defensively, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Uh huh." Brooke replied unconvinced as she continued to wave the towel in Haley's face.

"Whatever!" Haley snatched the hand towel from Brooke throwing it across the floor. "Listen, now that we're alone I wanted to talk to you about the other night. I don't know why I brought up Jake. I…I'm sorry."

"I'm okay Haley. Really." Brooke gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"It's just…you got so upset and…you really must still miss him, right?"

"I do." Brooke nodded. "I guess it sucks that I have no idea how him and Jenny are doing. If they're okay you know? He hasn't returned any of my emails. He didn't even call to say that he got there safe." Brooke shrugged. "I thought I was at least owed that much. I did get rid of Nikki after all."

"I'm sure Jake's more than grateful." Haley wrapped an arm around Brooke. "Maybe he just thought it would be better this way. It's not like you two can exactly maintain a relationship this way."

Brooke slowly nodded.

"I think it's for the best."

"I know." Brooke nodded again. "I know." She repeated. "Besides I'm kinda dating…Felix now actually." Brooke quickly added the last part.

Haley's jaw slightly dropped. "Really?" She said in amazement. "Felix? Really?"

Brooke chuckled. "Yea seriously right?" Her eyes widened at Haley. "I mean we're not together or anything just to make it clear, kind of just playing it by ear. I thought I could do the whole friends with benefits thing without getting attached, but I guess I'm not that girl anymore."

Haley laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I think you're at the right place in your life Brooke. I'm totally proud of you."

"Thanks Tutor wife."

"Anytime." Haley replied pulling away from Brooke to stand up from the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a husband to kill over a stripper." She added half serious.

Brooke laughed as she watched Haley disappear from sight and into her bedroom.

* * *

Peyton covered her naked frame with a sheet now that her body temperature had cooled down and she was feeling a little chilly. She lay on her left side while her left hand reached out to stroke his practically non-existent hair. The short hair cut Lucas was now sporting left like tiny bristles under the palm of Peyton's hand. She released an involuntary giggle since it tickled. "Have you been learning some new moves?" She asked feeling very satisfied from their recent lovemaking.

"I might have been holding those back for awhile." Lucas joked. He was on his back with eyes closed, relaxing while Peyton continued to softly stroke his hair. "Tell me you love me." He simply requested.

Peyton rested her chin on his shoulder and placed her other free hand over his chest. "I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas slid an arm around Peyton's waist pulling her closer to his body. "Do you ever wonder about our future?" He questioned.

"What do mean? Like what we'll be having for lunch tomorrow or…in the long run?"

"In the long run." Lucas replied. "I was just thinking about when we were over at Haley and Nathan's today and…they're actually married. And I know it's crazy, but I just wonder how they got to that point in just a few months. I mean we've been together way longer than they have and yet it's like they're light years ahead of us."

"Everyone's different Luke. You can't really predict this kind of thing."

"But do you see that for us, one day? Can you picture us walking down that aisle together?"

"Of course I've thought about it." Peyton whispered. "I can see it sometimes, you know when I'm not wanting to kill you." She teased.

"Which isn't often." Lucas quickly quipped.

Peyton laughed. She lifted her head up from his shoulder. "But I do think about it, sometimes." The blonde paused her mouth opening a little. "Why?" She asked slowly. "You're not like asking me are you?" Her eyes widening a bit. "Like proposing right?"

Lucas quickly lifted his head as well to face Peyton. "Um no…god we're…"

"We're not ready for that." They both spoke at the same time.

"Oh good. Thank god." Peyton added with a chuckle. It was good to know they were on the same page. "You had me worried there for a sec."

They both laid back down on the bed still in each other's embrace.

"Can I tell you something though?" Lucas spoke a few minutes later.

Peyton nodded.

"The whole reason I brought this up is because I guess, I think I'm kinda jealous of Haley and Nathan." Lucas admitted. "I know it could be a while before we get to that point…if we ever do—"

"Try years." Peyton corrected him while sporting a smile.

"Years…" Lucas corrected himself. "…before we decided to do that and I guess…what I'm trying to say is that I just can't wait til we're at that point. I wanna love you forever Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton blushed. Her cheeks turning a shade of deep crimson. She buried her face into the crook of Lucas' neck and sighed. Lucas had always been the better romantic of the two, while she on the other hand was the awkward girl who had always hid behind her feelings. "I'll tell you what." Peyton spoke after pulling her head back up for air. She rolled over on her stomach laying her upper body over Lucas' chest. "I'm gonna try my hardest to make sure we get to that point. I don't care how many years it takes, but only if you promise to do the same. Deal?"

"Deal." Lucas grinned happily. He tilted his head forward sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Yum." Peyton said kissing him again before rolling back on to her side. "You wanna do dinner tonight?"

"Actually I'm meeting the fellas at the rivercourt tonight for a game." Lucas informed her. "So we'll probably just stop by at the café after for food." He explained. "You should come. I asked Anna to tag along too. You can finally meet her."

"Word of advice, you probably shouldn't mention another girl's name while you're still in bed with another one." Peyton teased playfully slapping Lucas in the chest.

Lucas chuckled. "She's gonna play with us!" He defended. "She used to play basketball at her old school."

"Uh huh." Peyton responded unimpressed.

"So will you come then?"

"Nah." Peyton replied shaking her head. "I don't really feel like sitting in the cold by myself cheering you losers on."

"You can always play with us?" He suggested.

Peyton choked on a laugh. "Me, play basketball? I'm gonna stop you right there mister." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides I'm staying in tonight anyway. Now that I'm doing the all-ages night I need to start figuring out how the hell I'm going to put this all together. I've gotta hold auditions, make flyers and promote the whole thing, put together a budget…"

Lucas laughed. "You've got more than enough time. My mom hasn't even bought the place yet and after that we still have to construct the entire club." He reminded her.

Peyton shrugged. "That's the easy part. The managing part is what blows. I'm gonna need all the time I can get."

"I can stay in tonight and help if you want?" He offered.

"It's okay, go have fun with the guys…and girl. I work best on my own anyway."

"Well in that case…" Lucas rolled on top of Peyton careful of not crushing her. "We better make up for lost time then." He seductively whispered in Peyton's ear. He then pressed his lips to a spot her neck gently nibbling on it. Lucas' hands traveled south ripping away the thin sheet wrapped around Peyton.

Once the barrier had been lifted she wrapped her bare legs around his waist. Her hands reaching out to pull his face to meet hers. Lucas obeyed crashing their lips together instantaneously. He nibbled on Peyton's lower lip forcing a moan to escape from her mouth, meanwhile his hands gazed the rest of her body. By now Lucas had memorized every curve of her body and knew exactly what she liked.

Peyton wrapped her arms across Lucas' back. She pressed herself even closer to his body letting him know that she was ready for him. She kissed Lucas again breathing heavily into his mouth. "Love you." She spoke between kisses as Lucas prepared to enter her.

* * *

"Are you still pissed?" Nathan inquired as he shuffled through the pile of letters he had just retrieved from the mailbox.

"No." Haley tried to speak in a happier tone, but failed miserably.

Nathan looked from the mail in his hands and raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Yeah, you're still mad." He concluded. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to the mail.

Haley frowned unappreciative of how dismissive he was being about all of this. This was supposed to be the part where Nathan apologizes profusely and then decides to have a stripper-free bachelor party because he feels so terrible about the whole ordeal.

Obviously that wasn't case.

"Fine if you wanna have a walking STD strutting her stuff all over the place than be my guest!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed. He could understand why Haley was getting so worked up about this, but at the same time he had already tried to reason with her and explain himself for the last two hours and she just couldn't let it go. "Baby like I told you before, you know this whole thing is really just for Tim. He's jealous that Lucas organized that whole party for us and plus Tim would really find any excuse to hire a stripper."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Haley sat across from Nathan at their tiny kitchen room table.

Nathan looked up again. He smiled and smacked his lips together sending her a kiss from across the table.

Haley grinned while shaking her head at him.

"Huh." Nathan spoke slightly confused as he picked up a large yellow envelope from the rest the pile.

"What is it?" Haley questioned.

"It's a letter from Highfliers." Nathan replied. "You remember that summer basketball camp in Florida?"

Haley nodded. "Yea, isn't it like a really big deal?"

"Only the best high school players in the country get in." Nathan twirled the envelope between his fingers.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Haley cried in excitement. "Open it!" She commanded. She jumped out her seat and ran over to Nathan's side. "Good luck." She whispered giving Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapping her hands around him from behind. Haley rested her chin on his shoulder looking over as Nathan tore open the envelope.

The package looked pretty thick from the outside so Haley could only assume it was good news.

Nathan pulled out the contents of the envelope laying it out on the table. He picked up the white cover letter and quietly read. Haley did the same.

"I…I got in." Nathan quietly whispered in amazement after he was done skimming through the letter. "I got in Haley!" He repeated with a laugh.

Haley hugged him tightly while planting another kiss on his face. "Oh Nathan that's wonderful."

Nathan grabbed his wife from behind and placed her on his lap. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you Nathan." She rested her forehead against his and smiled. "What's wrong?" She said noticing that Nathan wasn't nearly as excited as he should have been. "Haven't you wanted this practically forever?"

"I am happy." Nathan answered. "It's just…I don't get it. How the hell did I get in?" He spoke with a slight frown. His eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

"You got in because you're the best babe."

"I know, but I never actually applied." Nathan confessed. "Back when the applications were due I had filled everything out, but then I quit the team." He reminded her. "By the time I rejoined the Ravens…I never followed through with it."

"I know how you got in." Haley confessed.

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Lucas." She simply said with a smile.

* * *

"Your friends are crazy." Anna stated as she helped Lucas collect the leftover plates on the table. "I really like them."

The guys from the river court had just left the café and turned in for the night. Anna had opted to stay behind to help Lucas clean up and close down the café.

"Yea they sure are something alright." Lucas agreed. The blond made his way behind the counter. He scraped any leftover food off the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher. "Thanks for staying behind to help."

"No problem." Anna replied taking a seat on one of the stools. "So how come Peyton didn't come tonight?" She wondered. Anna had hung out with Lucas a few times now and still hadn't met the girlfriend he was so fond of.

"She's helping my mom manage this new club, so she stayed in to work on a few ideas." Lucas explained.

"Cool."

"So do you need me to give you a ride back home?" Lucas said taking another look around the café to make sure it was spotless. He checked his watch and smiled. It was still early enough that he could stop at Peyton's before heading home for the night.

"Actually I'm not really ready to go home right now. You wanna do something else?"

Lucas shrugged. "Sure I guess. Um…me and my best friend Haley have sort of this mini golf thing we set up on the roof of the café. How bout we play a few rounds?" He offered. Really there was nothing in town open at this time on a weekday.

Anna nodded. "Lead the way."

The bell chimes of the café went off signaling the arrival of a new guest.

"Sorry we're clo—" Lucas stopped short when he noticed the unwelcomed visitor was his brother Nathan. "Hey man what's up?" The blond questioned surprised to see him.

"I was hoping I'd catch you here." Nathan slipped off his jackets and tossed it on top the nearest chair. He made his way towards the counter. "Hey I'm Nathan." He said offering his hand out to Anna. "I think we have algebra together?"

Anna nodded. "Right." She said vaguely remember Nathan from class. "Anna." She shook his hand.

"Is Peyton around?" Nathan blurted out, though it had been mostly done on purpose. The was no harm in reminding his brother that he had a girlfriend and the brunette sitting across from Lucas obviously wasn't Peyton.

Lucas shot his brother an annoyed look that went unseen by Anna. "She's home." He gritted his teeth at Nathan. He didn't have to be an ass and go on and make Anna feel uncomfortable. Lucas wasn't doing anything wrong. Anna was fully aware that he was with Peyton.

"Shame." Nathan casually commented as he looked around the empty café. "So any who…" Nathan began taking a seat right next to Anna. "The reason I'm here is because I need to talk to you about something and I was kind of hoping…I'd find you alone actually."

Lucas nodded. "Hey Anna you mind meeting me up on the roof?"

"Sure, not a problem." Anna said jumping out of her seat. "Nice meeting you Nathan."

"You too Anna. I'll see you in class."

"Just go right through those doors and up the stairs." Lucas instructed pointing to the double doors directly behind him. "Once you get upstairs hit the switch on the left right before you hit the exit to the roof. It'll light up the roof."

"Got it." Anna replied as she made her way behind the counter and disappeared behind the doors.

"So what's up." Lucas clapped his hands together before placing them across the counter and leaning over.

"Did you get me into High Fliers?" Nathan asked right out.

"You got in?" Lucas responded with a grin. "Nate that's great. Congrats!" He held an arm up and knocked fist with his brother.

"You got me in." Nathan corrected him.

Lucas shrugged. "Guilty."

"Why? I mean we were barely on that good of terms at the time. This could have been you."

"Would you believe me if I said it just felt wrong? You should have been the one applying not me and…I just got lucky because you quit the team. You've been working your whole life for this."

"You're an idiot." Nathan grinned shaking his head. "You just gave up the opportunity of a life time man and I don't even feel sorry for you."

"You're welcome." Lucas added sarcastically.

"Thank you." Nathan said in all sincerity. "I owe you man."

"Nah." Lucas shook his head. "You don't owe me a thing. Let's be honest I'll never be able to play pro with my heart condition. Just seems like a waste for you not to go. " Lucas explained. "Although I will admit I'm awfully jealous that you'll be away in Florida for three months playing nothing but basketball. You lucky son of a bitch." Lucas laughed.

Nathan's face dropped in worry. He looked a bit stunned. "It's three months?" He asked incredulously. He hadn't gone through all the details of the camp just yet. All that mattered at the time was that he was going to High Fliers or so Nathan thought. Three months was a long time away from Haley and not to mention expensive. How the hell were they supposed to afford him being away for so long?

"Yea, I think so." Lucas replied. "Why?"

"Shit." Nathan muttered shaking his head. "That's all summer." He pointed out. "We can't live three months off of the tips Haley earns here. And I don't wanna be away from her for that long."

"You guys will figure it out." Lucas said reassuringly.

Nathan didn't look so convinced though.

"Nathan this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Lucas reminded him. "You know that. You can't just throw it away, hell I didn't give up my spot so that you can throw it away too. You and Haley will figure this out. She'll understand, she knows how important this all is to you."

Nathan took in a deep breath and sighed. This was all bound to end badly.

"By the way did you tell Hales yet about Taylor?" Lucas questioned in full curiosity.

Nathan rolled his eyes in despair. And then there was still that little matter to attend to. "Fuck my life." The raven haired teen mumbled placing his head on the counter.

"I'm guessing that'll be a no huh?" Lucas said in a chuckle.


	26. Hurricane Taylor

**Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a night to remember last night.**

**Enjoy the latest chappy and please take the time to review :) I've noticed that the reviews have been sort of lacking lately, so it would really make my day:)**

* * *

"Haley?" Nathan called out after stepping into a dark apartment. After speaking to Lucas earlier that evening, Nathan had decided that tonight he would tell Haley about the whole Taylor thing. He was also banking on the fact that since he just got into High Fliers, perhaps Haley wouldn't yell at him too badly. Nathan was feeling extremely guilty about the whole ordeal, which in his mind seemed a little ridiculous considering he wasn't even aware of Haley's existence when he had hooked up with Taylor. Hell he hadn't even known Taylor's last name up until a few days ago. If he had, perhaps he would have been able to put the pieces together a lot sooner.

"In here!" The voice called from the kitchen.

Nathan kicked his sneakers off and stripped off his jacket before heading to join her. He neared the kitchen and found his lovely wife holding two glass of champagne, while a small cake sat in the middle of the tiny kitchen table. Haley had placed a few lit candles at the center of the cake. She had turned off all the lights of the apartment wanting to surprise Nathan.

"Surprise!" Haley shouted excitedly running over to Nathan to hand him his glass.

Nathan laughed. "What's all this?" He put an arm around Haley pulling her close and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I thought a small toast was in order since you got into High Fliers. I'm so proud of you baby." Haley got on the tip of her toes leaning her face upward to reach his lips.

"Awesome." Nathan returned the kiss. "To us." He offered holding up his glass and clinking it against Haley's.

Haley smiled. "To us." She held the glass to her lips ready to take a sip. Haley paused suddenly remembering. "Oh hold on I forgot!" She stopped Nathan before he could drink. "We have to wait for--"

Before Haley could finished her sentence the lights switched on revealing Taylor leaning by the door frame, her fingers still grazing the light switch.

"Jesus Christ!" Nathan spoke rather horrified at his sister-in-law's magical appearance. The shock caused Nathan to jump a little and let his glass of champagne slip through his fingers. The carpet underneath their feet softened the blow of the champagne glass, saving it from shattering, but the contents of the glass spilled all over the carpet. Although Lucas had warned him that Taylor was still in town, Nathan wanted his brother to be wrong. It was obviously wishful thinking on Nathan's part. Here was Taylor James in the flesh, literally. She was wearing the shortest pair of shorts he'd ever seen in his entire life and the pink tank top she had on left little to the imagination.

"Oh Nathan!" Haley scolded at him like a child as she instantly switched to motherly mode. She frowned at the spilled champagne all over her carpet.

"Oh shoot. Did I miss the surprise?" Taylor spoke rather apathetically, though you wouldn't have been able to tell with the grin the blonde was sporting as she eyed Nathan up and down.

"Sorry Hales." Nathan spoke apologetically at her refusing to make eye contact with Taylor.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Haley replied as she dashed back into the kitchen for a dry cloth to soak up most of the champagne. She hoped it wouldn't leave a stain.

Nathan idly stood by hoping Haley would return quickly. He caught Taylor still looking in his direction, well smirking was a more accurate description really.

"So I hear congratulations are in order little bro." Taylor spoke up breaking the silence between the two. "Hales says this camp is like a really big deal?"

Nathan offered her a small smile followed by a nod of acknowledgment.

Taylor remained by the wall a bit longer before deciding to walk over to him. As she neared him, Nathan took a hesitant step back. Taylor stopped her footing raising an eyebrow at him. "You alright there?" She teased observing the distance Nathan was keen on keeping between them.

"I'm fine."

"Yea?" Taylor grinned. "You look like you're on some serious pins and needles to me." She observed.

"You just caught me off guard that's all." Nathan explained.

"Well…sorry I had to go to the bathroom before you showed up." She teased. Taylor playfully shook her head at Nathan and laughed. She began walking towards him again and was pleased to find that he didn't inch away this time. "You got something there." Taylor reached for Nathan's shoulder lifting off a long piece of thread. She tossed it aside giving him a strong pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Nathan mumbled awkwardly. _Now where was Haley with that goddamn cloth?_ Nathan angrily wondered in his head.

Thankfully Haley appeared. She rushed backed into the dining room area and slid down to the carpet anxious to get to work.

"Here Hales let me do that." Nathan offered as he watched his wife pat the cloth over the wet spot of the carpet.

"No I've got it. This is your night, relax." Haley replied. She flipped the cloth over on its other side and patted it further into the carpet. "We'll just leave it there for a little while." She added before grabbing Nathan's fallen glass off the carpet and standing up. "Okay so I'm gonna pour you another glass and we can toast for real this time." Haley giggled before disappearing back into the small kitchen area.

"Pour me a glass too while you're at it Haley-bob." Taylor requested looking over her shoulder at Haley. "So Haley tells me you're like the school's all-star player." She turned back to face Nathan.

"I'm alright."

"He's more than alright!" Haley shouted from the kitchen.

Nathan rolled his eyes making Taylor chuckle.

"I'm alright." Nathan repeated shrugging his shoulders. It was an unusual sight to see the youngest Scott acting so modest over his basketball skills. He still couldn't figure out whether or not Taylor remembered him though.

"How long you've been playing varsity?" Taylor questioned.

Nathan gulped hard. She knew. She definitely knew.

"Since Freshman year!" Haley exclaimed once again from the kitchen.

Nathan looked over at the kitchen in amazement. What did Haley have? Supersonic hearing? Taylor hadn't been speaking loudly at all.

"Freshman huh? Something tells me you're better than alright." The blonde mocked Nathan. "Funny though something tells me I'd remember you." She raised her index finger tapping it against her bottom lip in thought.

Nathan's ears perked up at that. Maybe she didn't remember him after all.

"I was a senior when you guys were freshman."

"Yea Lucas told me." Nathan blurted out without thinking. He knew he had fucked up the second he saw Taylor's lips form into a smile.

"Oh did he?" She said in surprise. "You guys were talking about me huh?" Taylor looked up at Nathan curiously.

Nathan was seriously considering telling her that Lucas had in fact called her crazy, but then thought against it. There was no point in dragging Lucas down with him. "Um no." Nathan quickly spat out shaking his head. "I'm gonna go help Haley in the kitchen." He bypassed Taylor leaving her behind.

"Yea, you go do that." Taylor slowly nodded as she watched Nathan exit the room. She let out a soft chuckle making sure Nathan overheard. This was far too easy.

"Hey I was just about to rejoin you guys." Haley cheerfully spoke handing her husband a fresh glass of champagne.

"What is your sister doing here?" Nathan grimly spoke taking the glass from Haley.

"Um…I dunno she called wanting to stop by. I couldn't just say no. Plus she was nice enough to pick up the champagne and cake for me."

"Well is she leaving soon?" Nathan spoke looking quite impatient.

"Beats me." Haley replied. "What's with you?" She questioned sending Nathan a weird look. "Why are you so jumpy?" She accused.

"I'm not jumpy." Nathan said defensively.

Haley gave him another odd look before deciding to brush it off. "You're nervous about this summer aren't you?" She concluded. "Don't worry babe, you're gonna be great." Haley gave Nathan a quick peck on the cheek. "C'mon Taylor's waiting." She grabbed her glass, as well as the one she pour for her older sister and exited the kitchen.

Nathan reluctantly followed, taking slow and steady steps the whole way back. He was marching straight into the lion's den so to speak.

"Nathan hurry up and blow out these candles." Taylor called out to him. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm not that crazy about wax cake." She teased.

"Shit I totally forgot." Haley looked at the cake. The candles were about half way down now. "Go on and blow them out Nate."

"Make a wish." Taylor suggested. "Make it a good one."

"It's not my by birthday." Nathan pointed out.

"We won't tell if you don't." Taylor teased. She draped an arm around her younger sister pulling her close.

Nathan blew out the candles giving in. The only thing he wished for was for his sister-in-law to get the hell out of his apartment.

"You know I still can't believe my lil sis here snagged such a hottie." Taylor teased her sister.

Haley mockingly stuck out her tongue at Taylor.

"I mean, usually I get them first."

Nathan gulped hard. Shit. She knew. She fucking knew. He had to get to Haley first otherwise she'd never forgive him.

"Tay!" Haley scoffed slapping her sister on the shoulder.

Taylor laughed. "Just saying." She shrugged her shoulders giving Nathan a warm smile.

"You're impossible." Haley shook her head at her sister and chuckled. Taylor had never been one to censor her thoughts out loud. Ever.

"To Nathan." Taylor spoke lifting her glass of champagne. The three clicked their glasses against each other's before drinking. Nathan downed the whole thing in one gulp. "Whoa slow down there tiger." Taylor advised. "You won't make it tonight if you keep that up. We still got three more bottles chilling in the fridge."

Nathan frowned.

"My sister may have gone a little overboard." Haley said glaring over at Taylor.

"Nonsense, I'm willing to bet Nathan knows how to party." Taylor defended. "Don't tell me you've managed to neuter him already Haley-bob."

Haley rolled her eyes.

Nathan sighed heavily. "Actually I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Are you okay?" Haley questioned full of worry. She walked up to Nathan placing the back of her hand over his forehead.

"I'm fine Hales." Nathan peeled her hand of his head. "I'm just pretty wiped from today."

"Lame." Taylor snorted. She took another slip of her champagne.

Haley nodded at her husband in understanding.

"Goodnight. Thanks for the drink Taylor." Nathan gave her a nod.

"Anytime little bro."

"I'll join you in a minute." Haley called out to Nathan as he left to go shower.

"What's with him?" Taylor spoke, her tone full of boredom.

Haley turned back to face her sister and shruged. "You heard him. He's tired."

"Well then I guess it's just you and me Hales."

"Oh I don't know Tay…"

"C'mon you're not gonna make drink all by myself now are you?" Taylor raised an eyebrow at her younger sister.

"Why do you have to keep drinking at all?" Haley retorted.

Taylor sent her an odd look. She then broke out into a laugh. "I'm getting us refills." She snatched Haley's glass from her hands.

"Fine." Haley spoke giving in. "Just one more glass though." She added while following after Taylor.

* * *

"She fucking insane!" Nathan angrily shouted slamming his backpack onto the table in one quick motion.

The action startled Lucas who had been resting his head on the table. He shot straight up. "Dude are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The blond exclaimed.

Peyton, who was seated by Lucas, laughed. "What's got you so worked up Nathan?" She inquired looking up at her ex-boyfriend.

"You were right. You were right." Nathan spoke with full exasperation. He shook his head and sat down. "Haley's sister is crazy." He informed Lucas.

"Well first off what the hell is going on?" Lucas began. "And second, duh. I told you."

"Haley's sister is crazy?" Peyton repeated confused. "Which one?"

"More like insane." Nathan corrected her. "And she knows dude, she knows." He said turning back to Lucas.

"She remembers?" Lucas' eyes widened.

"She knows what? What are you two talking about?" Peyton frowned in confusion.

"Last night she just showed up to see Hales and she wouldn't leave. I even made some lame excuse about being tired to cut the night short and she still wouldn't go!" Nathan exclaimed. "Three bottles of champagne later and I find her and Haley completely blasted on my kitchen floor."

Lucas and Peyton both shared an amused look.

"Once I managed to drag Haley into bed, I had to drive Taylor and her drunk ass home." Nathan cringed as the memory of last night's car ride resurfaced.

"I am completely lost." Peyton looked back and forth between the two brothers.

Nathan ignored the curly haired blonde and continued on with his rant. "And then I wake up this morning and she was back!"

Lucas laughed. "Taylor was there?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "She felt guilty or whatever about getting Haley trashed so she made us these stupid blueberry chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." He muttered.

"The nerve." Peyton said sarcastically. "How dare she make you breakfast! Sounds like the sister-in-law straight out of hell if you ask me."

"Shut up Peyton." Nathan scolded her. "Besides that's not the point. The point is why is she always at my apartment now?"

"It's only been twice man." Lucas pointed out.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Nathan spoke while glaring at his brother.

"You two are acting strange. I give up." Peyton stood up to get a drink leaving the two Scotts alone.

Nathan waited until Peyton was out of earshot before speaking again. "You didn't tell her anything did you?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Good because you know she'll tell Brooke."

"And Brooke will tell…well everyone." Lucas finished Nathan's train of thought.

"Just keep your mouth shut okay?"

"My lips are sealed." Lucas promised. "But you need to tell Hales."

Nathan nodded. "I was planning to last night, until hurricane Taylor showed up."

"And you're positive she remembers that night with you?" Lucas wondered.

"I don't know man." Nathan admitted. "I mean she said a lot of cryptic shit that can be interpreted either way. I just don't know if she really doesn't remember me or if she's just fucking with my head for the heck of it."

"Well you know what you need to do." Lucas gave him a knowing look.

Nathan nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

After lunch Peyton silently walked over to her next class with both Teresa and Bevin in tow.

"I miss basketball season." Teresa told the girls with a slight frown. "The squad hasn't cheered in so long."

Besides the occasional cheerleading competition, Brooke's squad was mostly active during basketball season. The junior squad were the ones who usually cheered on all the other sports games at school.

"Spring break is coming up next month though. The whole squad should go away somewhere together." Bevin suggested.

"Oh what about Florida?!" Teresa said excitedly. "We could all road trip down there."

"Yea." Bevin nodded in agreement. "What do you think Peyton?" She turned to the blonde.

"Actually I kind of have plans already." Peyton replied. "Guess you're gonna have to count me out. Sorry." She shrugged.

Teresa's eyes squinted recognizing Brooke from across the hall. "Is that Brooke?" She pointed out to the other two girls.

Peyton looked over and frowned as they neared the brunette. "What the hell?"

Brooke stood in the middle of the hall holding up a plastic jar. Behind her was a giant poster of a sad looking girl. The words 'Give Generously' were visible on the poster.

"What is she doing?" Bevin wondered out loud.

Brooke continued to hold up the jar to any students that passed her way. A few of them stopped dropping some money into the plastic jar.

"Come on, pony up people!" Brooke hollered to the moving sea of students in the hallway. "There are kids in this world a lot more miserable than you!"

"Well this is weird." Bevin concluded.

"Thank you. God Bless." Brooke spoke to a female student who had just dropped in a dollar.

The three girls reached Brooke just as another student dropped in some loose change.

"God Bless." Brooke repeated again. "Change for the needy?" She looked up at her friends holding the plastic jar in Bevin's face and then proceeding to shake it.

Bevin rolled her eyes in annoyance. She moved Brooke's arm out of the way.

"Brooke I had no idea you were so…charitable." Teresa exclaimed. "What's the cause?"

"Oh you know…just needy people." Brooke quickly replied brushing off the question. "God Bless." She smiled at another student brightly for his donation.

Peyton stared back at the large poster in front of them analyzing it silently. "Brooke." She spoke her best friend's name rather sternly. "I recognize that photo."

"No you don't." Brooke quickly replied.

Peyton shook her head at Brooke. "It's from an ad for cramp medicine." The blonde exclaimed accusingly.

Brooke looked back at the poster. "Wow homeless and PMSing? Poor girl." She tried to speak in a shocked tone.

Both Teresa and Bevin looked over at Brooke. They slowly shook their heads giving her a lame look.

"Alright the money's for me!" Brooke spoke quietly making sure no one else could hear.

"Brooke!" Peyton, Bevin and Teresa shouted out at the same time.

"You're gross." Teresa spoke frankly.

"Extremely." Bevin added.

"I'm the needy one as in I need some things for the formal at the end of the month." Brooke explained.

"Then why don't you just buy it with your own money? Geez." Bevin spoke like it was the most obvious solution.

"Because I don't have any! I'm broke!" Brooke hissed.

Teresa gasped.

"Whaaaat?" Bevin said not believing it and smiled. "Wait, you're not serious are you?" Her face dropped observing the lack of humor on Brooke's facial features.

Brooke sighed heavily. Not many people knew about her current financial situation. She had been trying to keep it under wraps. As of now only Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Mouth knew. Though Brooke knew Felix was bound to figure it out eventually. Lately he had been coming over more frequently.

"I'm broke, okay? I'm broke!" Brooke said giving in. "And you two better keep your mouths tightly shut about this." She threatened.

Teresa and Bevin looked at each other. They were both fully aware that Brooke's threats should never be taken lightly.

"Well there goes Florida." Teresa concluded. Obviously Brooke wouldn't be able to afford the trip if she was going out of her way to scam people just to purchase an outfit for the spring formal.

"Huh?" Brooke frowned confused.

"Never mind that." Bevin said shaking it off. "Sorry about your situation Brooke."

"We won't tell anyone." Teresa added. "We'll see you in class Peyt."

The two cheerleaders left the scene disappearing into the crowd of students.

"You do realize how wrong this all is right?" Peyton spoke with a chuckle.

"Yes." Brooke admitted much against her will. "But what am I supposed to do for money?" She whined pouting her lip at Peyton.

"Try. Getting. A. Job." Peyton said slowly and sardonically.

Brooke paused before erupting in laughter. "Yeah right." She waved her hand dismissively at the blonde. "Doing what?"

"I'm sure we can find something. You're good at a lot of things." Peyton assured her.

"I guess…" Brooke paused in thought. Was she really good at anything? "Well let's see…I'm good with guys, dates, dating, spending money, throwing parties or social gatherings in general and…well sex." The brunette frowned. "But that would make me a…"

"That would make you a hooker." Peyton spoke seriously as she summed up all of Brooke's best traits. Obviously this wasn't what the blonde had in mind.

Brooke shrugged not looking too bothered with the possibility. She shook the plastic jar in her hands once more collecting additional bills from the crowd.

"Stop it!" Peyton hissed pushing the jar down from sight. "Listen we'll go shopping on a budget. Me and Haley will go with you." With that, Peyton made her way to class giving Brooke a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she passed her by.

"Whatever." Brooke muttered dipping her hand inside the collection jar and pulling out the cash she'd earned so far. She quickly slipped the cash in her bra being very discreet about the whole ordeal. Brooke looked over her shoulder watching her best friend round the corner and disappear out of sight. Now that the coast was clear Brooke was free to continue uninterrupted. Once again the brunette held her plastic jar up in plain sight, smiling brightly.

* * *

A few hours later Brooke Davis was pulling into the driveway of her home after spending most of the afternoon with Mouth at the beach. The weather today had been quite warm, though still too cold to go into the water however. They had picked up some food on the way there and had settled for sitting on the sand, where they just talked mostly. Brooke had been feeling frustrated over her economic troubles and lately it was starting to take its toll on her. The brunette felt so lucky she had someone like Mouth to count on. He just always knew the right things to say to make Brooke feel better. He always offered her a shoulder to cry on.

After parking the car, Brooke stepped out of the driver's seat. She treaded towards the front door barefoot, her hands carrying her sandals. She still had quite a bit of sand all over her legs and attempted to brush it off as she walked. She found Felix waiting for her by the door. "Hey you." She greeted him with a smile. "What's up?" She sat next to him on the ground placing her purse and sandals aside.

"I've been calling you. Didn't you get my messages?"

Brooke shook her head. "I've been at the beach all afternoon." She explained while pointing to the sand residue on her legs. "I always have shitty service down there." Brooke proceeded to dust off the remaining grains of sand left on her well toned legs. "Did you need something?"

"I've got a little game for us to play this evening." Felix said with a devilish grin.

"Eh." Brooke sighed. She was kind beat from laying on the beach all afternoon. Ironic isn't it? Normally the whole point of laying on the beach is to relax and catch a few rays, but by the end of it you don't feel relaxed at all, more like exhausted really. "Normally I'd be down, but I'm really not in the mood to play some kinky sex game right about now." She bluntly informed him.

Felix laughed. "That's not what I was getting at, but…good to know for future reference." He gave Brooke a quick wink.

"Well what kind of game are you talking about then?" Brooke said feeling quite stupid and a bit embarrassed now. She probably should have let Felix finish explaining first.

"Well no offense, but this town is lame. There's never anything to do here so I thought I'd make things interesting for a change. So I purpose a Dare Night."

Brooke eyed up Felix suspiciously. "And what exactly is Dare Night?" She questioned.

"Think Truth or Dare, without the truth."

"That sounds lamer than this town." Brooke teased.

"Well the dares aren't your average middle school bullshit. Way more extreme." Felix promised. "Trust me."

"Just you an me?" Brooke asked still sounding uninterested.

Felix shook his head. "I texted an invite to Mouth and the rest of your friends. We're all meeting at the café in about twenty minutes. So hurry up and get ready if you need to. We gotta get going."

Brooke shrugged. She was still unconvinced. "Ah I dunno Felix…"

"Aw c'mon Brooke. It'll be fun." Felix pushed. "Didn't we agree that we'd try to get a feel of each other? To see where this is goes?"

Brooke nodded. He was right about that.

"Well this would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better in a stress-free environment. Just some friendly competition." Felix gave her a hopeful look. "So what do you say?"

"I guess…it could be fun." Brooke slowly nodded. She did want to get to know Felix better and find out if these lukewarm feelings she had for him were real. Brooke had never really enjoyed his company outside of the bedroom, so this was good as an opportunity as any. "Okay I'm in." She told him feeling more assured of her decision.

"Awesome." Felix grinned. His fingers brushed back the hair covering Brooke's face.

Brooke returned the smile as she felt his thumbs brush the tip of her chin back and forth. Felix leaned in giving her a very chaste kiss. It was a little surprising, but still nice. There had been nothing chaste about their shared kisses in the past, but Brooke didn't mind this new particular kiss at all. Brooke's smile deepened.

"What?" Felix spoke with a slight laugh.

Brooke chuckled. "Nothing, it's just that…I just realized this is the first time we've kissed and it wasn't behind closed doors that's all."

"Is that okay?"

Brooke paused in thought before giving him an eventual nod. "Yea." She said quietly. "In fact I think I kinda liked it."

Felix nodded looking very pleased with Brooke's answer. He decided to push his luck a bit further. Reaching out for her hand lacing their fingers together.

Brooke looked down at their tangled hands and then back up at Felix. "Don't push your luck." She said with a mixture of seriousness and sarcasm while rolling her eyes at him. Her reaction causing Felix to immediately drop their hands.

And Brooke couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.


	27. Close Encounters

**Enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

"Oh my god I'm actually going to die in here." Brooke spoke rather terrified. Her eyes darted back and forth around her enclosure. "Felix hurry up and take the stupid picture!" She hissed at him. Someone really needed to remind her why she had agreed to do this in the first place. Brooke rolled her eyes in despair.

_Stupid Felix and his stupid dare night. _Brooke's thoughts screamed in her head. Out of all the dumb things to agree to this had to be the dumbest, hands down. Here was Brooke Davis standing in the middle of an open grave. First they had dined and dashed and now this? The dare on the card had instructed the couple to take a picture in an open grave and since Brooke was smaller of the two, she was the obvious choice to go in while Felix took the picture.

Though just because it made sense for her to go in instead of Felix didn't mean Brooke was any more willing to doing this.

"Felix?" Brooked yelled out when he disappeared from sight. He was supposed to snap a quick photo and then pull her back up. "FELIX! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!!" She screamed in a panic. This was so not cool.

Felix face popped into sight. "I'm just playing." He said with a grin.

Brooke narrowed her eyes glaring at him with such intensity.

Felix took the opportunity and snapped a picture with his camera phone. "You're really hot when you're angry." He commented as he observed the photo he had just taken.

"Would you get me out of here!" Brooke hissed. She stood on her tip toes holding her arms up for Felix to pull her out of there.

Felix paused for a moment earning him another glare from Brooke. He laughed. "Okay, okay fine." He said reaching out for her hands. "Hold on." He advised as he began to pull her up.

"Hurry up!" She was almost there, all he had to do was pull up a little further.

"Shit." Felix muttered looking up from the grave. A worried expression appeared across his face.

It all happened in an instant really. One second ago Brooke had been in Felix's hold and the next thing she knew he let go and down she went back into the grave.

Brooke released a shrill scream as her body plummeted down. Felix quickly jumped into the grave with her.

"WHAT THE FUCK—"

"Shut up." Felix ordered putting a hand over her mouth. He quietly signaled at the brunette to look up. Brooke did so seeing a faint trace of light dancing around the edge of the open grave. She looked back down at Felix giving him a questionable look. "_Cops." _He silently mouthed to her.

Brooke nodded in understanding.

They had to wait a few minutes before the light finally disappeared and they heard the faint sound of a car driving away.

Brooke ripped Felix's hand away from her mouth. She took in a deep breath. She couldn't believe they had been that close to getting caught.

"Are you okay?" Felix stood up and helped Brooke up as well. "That was a pretty nasty fall." She had just fallen several feet on her back after all.

"I'm fine." Brooke grumbled as she brushed the dirt off her blue jeans.

"I'm so sorry. I kinda panicked when I saw the cop car." Felix said with a frown. "Just let me see okay." He flicked his flashlight on and shined it on Brooke.

"I'm fine, really." Brooke repeated. "Could you get that thing out of my face?" She snapped putting a hand over her eyes to shield the blinding light.

"Nothing hurts at all?" He questioned giving Brooke a very skeptic look. "C'mon it wouldn't kill you to be vulnerable around me once and awhile." He teased.

Brooke took in a deep breath and sigh. "My arms do kind of sting." She reluctantly admitted.

"Let me see." Felix commanded.

Brooke obeyed holding out her arms for him to see.

"You're bleeding." He told Brooke after lifting her arm up and shining it with the flashlight. Her long sleeved blouse was all teared up at the arms from the fall.

Brooke looked down at her arms. Her left arm wasn't too bad. The sleeve was ripped right through, but her skin had only been lightly scratched. Her right arm on the other hand was a different story. Blood was slowly trickling from her broken skin. No wonder her arms felt like they were on fire. "Don't touch it!" Brooke told Felix as he went to touch her wound.

Felix paused.

"It hurts." She admitted. The numbness she had been feeling earlier was starting to fade away. It was beginning to really hurt now.

Felix nodded. He retracted his hands not wanting to cause her any more pain. This was his fault after all. He had been the one who dropped her. "We better go get that cleaned up then."

"And how do you purpose we do that genius?" Brooke exclaimed. She held her right arm up to her chest. "You were supposed to pull me up in the first place! Remember that?" She scoffed. "Oh my god I really am going to die in here. I was just kidding before, but now I really am so screwed!"

"We'll be fine." Felix reassured her.

"This is all your fault!" Brooke spoke incredulously. "Why I ever listened to you I'll never know why."

"Alright enough with the dramatics Davis." Felix said with an eye roll. "I told you already. I'll get us out."

Brooke leaned her back up against one of the dirt walls of the grave and huffed. "Well…I'm waiting."

* * *

Nathan walked up to the doorstep looking absolutely miserable. "You know I really don't like this Felix kid." He told Tim who was standing right beside him.

"I think he's kinda cool." Tim commented.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrow. "Please tell me you're joking? Look at us Tim. We look fucking ridiculous." The raven haired teen pointed to Tim and himself. The two best friends were wearing matching outfits.

Matching green checkered Girl Scout outfits to be exact, complete with knee length socks and heels.

"C'mon man it's all good fun." Tim rang the door bell of the house and held up the boxes of cookies in his hands.

"Kill me now." Nathan muttered his eyes traveling up to the night sky.

The front door of the house opened and Nathan prepared himself to read from the dare card. He sighed. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Tree Hill Resident. We're selling these delicious cookies to raise money for Lady Leprechauns." Nathan paused and frowned as he read the next part. "An organization that empowers us girls to be strong, beautiful, independent women of tomorrow."

Nathan tore his eyes away from the card to look up at the owner of the house. Correction, the pissed off owner of the house. The older woman behind the door gave the teens a look of disgust before slamming the front door in their faces.

"Well that went well." Nathan boasted sarcastically as they walked away from the house. "Screw this dare night crap!" Now he was the one who was pissed off. Nathan took off the matching green beret from his head and threw it across the street. "Can't believe I'm wearing a skirt! When we get back to the café I'm gonna beat on that kid."

Tim laughed.

"You think this is funny Dim?"

Tim just shook his head. "Let's try another house." Tim suggested. "We have to take a picture to get the points remember?"

"Fuck that." Nathan replied not wanting to humiliate himself twice in one night.

"I'll read the card." Tim offered.

"Yea that makes it less embarrassing." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a dick dude. You're already wearing the skirt, so might as well finish the job. You wanna lose to Felix?"

It was probably the smartest thing Tim had said all night. Or ever.

"Fine." Nathan grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

Tim gave a goofy grin getting all excited again. It was nice to be able to spend time with his best friend again. "Let's try that one across the street. The lights are still on."

Nathan shrugged not bothering to look at the house and just followed Tim there. When they reached the door Tim handed Nathan the cookies so that he could be the one to read from the card this time. Nathan grudgingly took the damn boxes.

"Don't forget to smile." Tim reminded him.

Nathan shot him an annoyed look. He forced a smile. "Happy?"

Tim nodded.

Nathan looked up at the front door. "This looks oddly familiar." He muttered. Nathan took a step back to examine the house this time. "Oh shit." He swallowed hard realizing whose house this belonged to. This was the James' residence. "Tim NO!" Nathan hissed at Tim as his finger inched towards the doorbell.

Haley's parents no longer lived here. They had purchased an RV, packed up their things and had left town earlier this week. But you know who was still living here.

Taylor.

Unfortunately for Nathan he had been too little too late. Tim rang the door bell and movement from within the house could be heard.

"We gotta get out of here!" Nathan ordered pulling Tim by the arm and away from the door.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Tim shouted yanking his arm out of Nathan's grasp.

The front door swung open revealing Taylor dressed in her pajamas. "This better be good." She grumbled in aggravation with droopy eyes. She had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie and the doorbell had pulled her out of a deep sleep.

Taylor looked up. The look of irritation quickly dissolved from her features when she saw the scene before her. "Well look at what we have here." She said with a grin. "Nice legs Nate." Taylor looked at her brother-in-law's outfit and started laughing hysterically.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Tree Hill resident—" Tim began to read from the card.

"Shut up Tim." Nathan interrupted him snatching the card from his hands and tossing it away.

"So what can I help you boys with?" Taylor giggled leaning up against the frame of the front door.

"You're hot." Tim blurted out after finally taking a good glance over.

Taylor frowned. "And you are?" She spoke frowning skeptically at Tim.

"I'm—"

Nathan cut in once again. "Sorry wrong house." He shouted in a panic. He gently pushed Taylor instead her house, grabbed the door knob and pulled it shut restoring the barrier between them.

On the other side of the door stood a shocked Taylor, her mouth opened wide in surprise.

"We gotta go." Nathan spoke firmly. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He sure as hell didn't wanna be there when she came back out.

"Dude what the hell, she was hot!" Tim exclaimed as Nathan dragged him across the lawn of the house.

"That's Haley's sister." Nathan explained as he picked up the place. The two were practically sprinting now. The green skirts flapping openly against the wind.

Tim's eyes widened. "Awesome hook me up man." He said eagerly.

Nathan abruptly stopped. He faced Tim. "Not. Happening."

"But—"

Nathan shook his head. "Stay away from her Tim." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"Why?" Tim spoke dumbfounded. "Since when do you run away from smoking-hot girls?"

Nathan looked over at his best friend and shook his head. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Tim about Taylor. Tim would be the first one to spill the beans, even if it was accidental. "I just don't like her okay?" Nathan muttered. "Don't tell Haley, you'll get her all upset." He added quickly to cover his tracks. "In fact don't tell anyone about this."

Tim obediently nodded.

* * *

Felix's brown eyes traveled back and forth between the hole in the ground he was currently stuck in and his freedom just a few short feet above. Brooke stood by idly waiting to hear his master plan. Felix jumped as high as he could, but it was no use. He wasn't going to be able to climb out on his own. "Gimme a boost."

"Are you kidding?" Brooke's face scrunched up. "I'm a wounded soldier over here!" She reminded him.

"Use your good arm." Felix replied with little emotion.

Brooke paused. "Your shoes are all muddy!" She quickly retorted with another excuse.

"It's either that or be buried alive." He added playfully.

Brooke closed her eyes in frustration taking in a deep breath. "Fine." She moaned and reopened her eyes.

Moments later Felix was at the top and pulled Brooke out as well. "How's your arm?"

"What do you think?" She snapped at him. "Stupid dare night! Where did you come up with this ridiculousness anyway? I mean what is the point?"

"The point is simple, see how far you'll go."

Brooke looked at Felix cautiously.

"You face your fears." He continued. "And sometimes you'll do the things you wanna do because calling it a dare makes it ok for a night."

"Things like what?" Brooke challenged him.

"Like spending time with me." Felix grinned.

Brooke couldn't explain it, but she felt a blush coming on. It had been quite awhile since someone had looked at her like that. Felix was looking at her and it felt like he was really seeing her. He wasn't just admiring her beauty like most guys did at first glance. He was really seeing for something more.

Brooke smiled. It felt good to be seen.

"I don't have to be dared to spend time with you." She softly whispered as she timidly looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet from side to side. "Not anymore." She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I like you." She shrugged. "Even though you dropped me into an open grave." Brooke teased.

Felix chuckled. He pulled Brooke close slipping his hands up across the sides of her face.

"I'm not making out with you in a cemetery." She told him as his lips began to inch towards hers. "So you can forget." Brooke stuck out her tongue and giggled.

"C'mon let's get you home and clean up that cut." Felix spoke as he slipped an arm around Brooke's shoulder and led her out of the cemetery.

"Wait, what about the game?" Brooke reminded him. "We're gonna lose if we don't show up with the pictures."

Felix shrugged. "So we forfeit our points." He casually replied. "Big deal. I rather spend some more time with you alone if you don't mind."

Brooke couldn't help but blush once more. "I don't mind." She said shaking her head. "I don't mind at all." Brooke smiled and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Felix smiled as well. "What was that for?" He said in surprise.

"Just cause."

Brooke slipped from under Felix's arm. She reached out taking his right hand and connecting their fingers.

Her actions left Felix even more surprised than before. "I thought I shouldn't be pushing my luck?" He teased as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Well now I'm pushing mine."

* * *

Peyton Sawyer smoothed out the blue sheet of paper up against the wall. She smiled admiring her handy work. The blonde teen had spent the last few days designing the perfect flyer for the audition call for the new club. "Hand me one more piece." She requested holding a hand out at Brooke.

Brooke obliged handing Peyton another piece of tape.

"Thanks for helping me with this by the way." Peyton placed the piece of tape over a loose corner.

"Damn straight cuz god knows I never get up this early before school." Brooke released a yawn placing a hand over her mouth. After Felix had helped clean up her arm, the two had stayed up all night talking, when they hadn't been busy making out that is. Brooke didn't get to bed until five this morning. She was exhausted.

Peyton giggled. "Well once again, thank you." The two friends continued walking down the street once Peyton was done posting the flyer.

"Well you're very welcome P. Sawyer. You'll be returning the favor soon enough." Brooke wore a devilish grin.

Peyton scoffed in surprise. "And here I was thinking you were helping me out of the goodness of your heart." The blonde placed a hand over her heart and pretended to look deeply hurt.

"Oh c'mon, you didn't think it'd be that easy?" Brooke teased. She playfully bumped into Peyton nudging her in the side.

"Mmm…" Peyton said pretending to be immersed in heavy thought. "Well you are the _easiest_ person I know."

Now it was Brooke's turn to be surprised. She gasped loudly. "Peyton Sawyer you hush that dirty little mouth of yours!"

Peyton laughed.

"Nice comeback though. I'm impressed." Brooke said giving Peyton a very proud look in deed.

"C'mon I wanna post up a flyer at the record store across the street before we head to school." Peyton quickly jogged across the street with Brooke trailing behind in her heels.

"Wait up!" Brooke called out trying her best to avoid any cracks on the sidewalk. She was still on the sleepy side since Peyton had woken up the brunette so early in the morning. Walking straight was still an issue at this point. "Can we stop at Karen's and get a coffee next?" Brooke whined as Peyton held the door of the record store open for her.

"Sure." Peyton replied entering the store after Brooke.

"Sorry we're closed." A voice addressed the pair as soon as they entered. It belonged to a somewhat scrawny looking man who hadn't bothered to look in their direction. He was busy refilling the rows with CDs.

"Yeah I know." Peyton replied. "I was wondering if I could post this flyer on your board?" Peyton held up a single flyer from her stack for him.

"Why?" He spoke rather rudely.

"I'm auditioning bands for a local talent night." Peyton replied ignoring the tone of his voice. She walked over to him handing him the flyer.

"All-ages night." He read out loud before snickering.

Peyton narrowed her eyes. "Yeah." She spat out snatching the flyer out of his hands.

"Can we just put up the stupid thing or what?" Brooke spoke up annoyed that this was taking so long.

The record store employee looked over at Brooke noticing her for the first time. "Well hel-lo." He greeted Brooke with a smirk. He bypassed Peyton and approached her. "The name's Chris Keller." He spoke smugly. "And he's very pleased to meet you."

The brunette gave him a funny look. "Did you just talk in third person?" She asked in confusion. "Never mind." She paused and then shook her head not really caring either way. "I don't have time for this. I'll be at the café Peyt." And with that she walked out leaving Peyton to fend for herself.

"Is your friend gonna be at the audition?" Chris turned back around to face Peyton. "She's feisty. Chris Keller can handle that."

Peyton frowned. She wondered if he was being serious when he spoke like that. "Are you gonna let me put this up or what?" The blonde was starting to get fed up with this guy. He must be new. She'd never seen him working here before.

"Tell you what, you can post up your little flyer if you take your shirt off." Chris replied. He looked dead serious too.

"Excuse me?!" She shouted in disgust. "Do you normally sexually harass all your customers like that buddy?" She was outraged.

Chris scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself hunnie." He then pointed to her shirt. "Emo's crap, gives punk a bad name." He explained.

Peyton looked down at the shirt she was wearing today. It was a dark navy blue shirt that had the words _Finding Emo_ written across the front. "Is that so?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yup." Chris replied happily without skipping a beat. He gave her shirt another look over of disgust.

"Well I guess those who _can't do_, sell records!" Was this guy seriously just standing there and insulting her? "Seriously, you insult all your customers this way?"

"Well since we're not really open…" Chris pointed to the We're Closed sign in the front window. "..you're not really a customer." He added with a smirk.

Peyton couldn't believe this guy. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to school." She ignored his gaze and walked right up to the board. She took one of her flyers practically stabbing it onto the board.

"Don't forget your Get-Up-Kids lunchbox." He joked as Peyton walked by him to reach the exit.

Peyton flipped her head back glaring at Chris. "You know its real punk to be up at seven a.m. doing inventory." She sent him a mocking look.

"I never went to sleep babe." Chris smiled shaking his head at Peyton while he spoke.

"Ugh!" She'd barf right now if she could. This guy was really something, wasn't he?

Peyton rolled her eyes and walked away. She held up her hand giving Chris Keller the finger as she walked out of the store.

* * *

"Thank again man." Nathan thanked Tim as he got out the car and slammed the door shut. He opened the back passengers' side of the car and helped Haley out.

Haley waved Tim goodbye. He nodded at the two and drove away.

"We really need to get a car." Haley sighed as her and Nathan walked hand in hand to their apartment.

The couple had been hitching rides with their friends or taking public transportation to get back and from forth from home, school or work. Haley was grateful that everyone was so willing to drive them around, but it was beginning to become a nuisance. Even something as simple as running out to get a carton of milk turned into a big ordeal. Luckily the couple had finally been able to save enough, though most of the money had been contributed by Haley's parents as a gift to pay off their piling debt. Now that they had the cash to get a crappy car, it was only a matter of finding the affordable crappy box with four wheels. As far as Haley was concerned she didn't care what they got as long as it took them from point A to point B.

Nathan nodded in agreement. "I'll ask Keith and Lucas if they'll come and look at the cars we found for sale. Maybe this weekend?"

"Good." Haley said seriously. "The sooner the better."

"You excited about tonight?" Nathan asked as he dug inside the back pocket of his jeans for the keys to the apartment.

Haley nodded happily. "I'm kinda looking forward to it actually. With Brooke behind it, it should be a lot of fun. Though I'm not too excited about your party." Haley frowned.

In the end Haley had given in and let Tim throw Nathan his bachelor party. Tonight Nathan was having his party at the apartment, while Brooke was hosting Haley's downtown with the rest of the girls from school.

Nathan chuckled. "Hey I'm not getting all tweaked about your party." He reminded her.

"I'm not the one who's having some naked skank prancing around at my party." She shot back.

"Hey with Brooke you never know." Nathan teased sending Haley wink. He unlocked the door and opened it allowing Haley to enter before him.

Both Haley and Nathan stepped into their living room dropping their books and bags on the carpet.

"Taylor?" Haley said stunned to find her older sister sprawled out on her couch.

"Hey baby sis." Taylor swung her legs over the edge of the couch and sat up. "It's about time you two got home. I was starting to get bored. There's nothing good on TV this time of day."

"What are you doing here?" Haley paused. "Wait a second…how did you even get in here?" She exclaimed.

"Oh I just picked the locks." Taylor causally answered. She lifted up the remote and turned off the TV. "So I was thinking we should go out tonight and celebrate Nate's basketball camp thingy for real this time. You can invite all your little friends too."

"You couldn't have called first?" Nathan blurted out without thinking.

"Nathan!" Haley hissed nudging him in the gut.

Taylor laughed. "It's so much more fun this way Nate." She stood up and walked over to the couple.

Nathan grimaced.

"But anyway are you guys in or what?"

"Actually we already have plans." Haley answered. "We're both having our bachelor parties tonight."

"Together?" Taylor asked with a frown. It was probably the lamest thing she'd ever heard.

"Separately and you're more than welcome to come along. Brooke's picking me up at six, so you still have time to go home and get ready."

Nathan kicked off his sneakers and plopped himself on the couch. He grabbed the remote Taylor left behind and turned the TV back on. His party wasn't starting til much later. Nathan figured that if he looked busy maybe Taylor wouldn't pester him for the time being. He was surprised at how calm his sister-in-law appeared. Shutting the door in her face didn't seem to ruffle her feathers not one bit.

"Maybe." Taylor replied.

Haley nodded. "Okay well I gonna go get ready then. I'll talk to you later."

"Later sis."

"Oh and Taylor?"

"Yea?"

"Don't ever break into my apartment again." Haley told her firmly. "It's creepy. Okay?"

Taylor chuckled. "I promise."

Satisfied with the reply, Haley ran to the back to get ready.

"So bachelor party huh?" Taylor asked Nathan after walking over to the couch and sitting next to him.

"Yea." Nathan replied lamely. He kept his eyes glued to the TV.

Taylor raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Do you not like me?" She smirked at Nathan.

"Where would you get that idea?" Nathan shifted uncomfortably.

"You won't even look at me in the eye." She pointed out.

Nathan sighed. He turned off the TV. "We're cool." He looked at Taylor speaking casually.

Taylor nodded.

"Are you going to Haley's thing?" Nathan figured he'd make some conversation.

Taylor shrugged. "I think I'll pass. I mean this is Haley-bob we're talking about here. I don't think I'll be missing anything wild."

Nathan chuckled. "Don't under estimate Brooke Davis."

Taylor frowned. "Who?"

"Nevermind." Nathan shook his head.

"Your bachelor party though…that sounds like it would be fun. Maybe I could go to that instead?"

"Guys only." Nathan quickly interjected.

Taylor grinned. "Yea, cuz I'm sure that's the only thing that's keeping me from being invited." She spoke disdainfully. "Listen, I'm not gonna tell Haley if that's what you're worried about."

Nathan paused swallowing hard.

"Varsity basketball?" Taylor reminded him. "Please I know who you are Nathan Scott. You honestly didn't think I'd forget did you?"

Nathan closed his eyes groaning. She really did remember.

He was so screwed.

"Yea." Nathan nodded quietly. "Um…I was pretty wasted that night." He quietly whispered looking behind him to make sure Haley was nowhere in sight. He listened quietly hearing the shower of the bathroom start to run.

"Oh what you don't remember me?" Taylor teased.

"No I do." Nathan sighed. "I just didn't think it'd come back to bite me in the ass.' He rubbed his face hard in frustration.

"Well I'll only nibble this time."

Nathan glared at her angrily.

Taylor put her hands up in defense. "Kidding, geez…" The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna tell Haley." She repeated. "My lips are sealed."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Nathan accused. He wasn't completely positive that she would be true to her word, especially after Lucas had advised him not to trust her.

Taylor laughed. "I was having too much fun watching you squirm." She answered in all honestly. "That really makes me a bad sister doesn't it?"

"You're really not gonna say anything to Haley?" Nathan looked at her skeptically.

"Sure. As long as neither of you don't piss me off." Taylor laughed at her joke.

Nathan frowned. That wasn't the response he had been hoping for.

* * *

**Please take the time out and review! :)**


	28. Girls & Boys

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was a girl on a mission. She continued her task this week of spreading the word in regards to the new club opening. Yesterday she had spent the better part of the day posting flyers around town with Brooke. Today, she was tackling Tree Hill High. In her arms she had a fresh new pile of posters ready to be distributed among the students. Later today she was meeting with the editor of the school paper for an article they were writing on the club. And if that wasn't enough, Peyton had managed to convince THUD to let her draw a strip this week that would incorporate Karen's club as well. The blonde had really out done herself in terms of promoting the club's grand opening. She was pleasantly surprised at how well everything was coming along, even Karen had been impressed with Peyton's publicity skills. Much buzz was starting to circulate around the town over the opening and Peyton wasn't afraid to admit that she was kinda proud of her handy work. She had done this all on her own. It felt good.

Now that it was lunch time Peyton was spending her time wisely handing out more flyers among the student body. As Peyton made her away across the courtyard she slipped flyers into the empty hands of a dozen students or so. She continued to walk along spotting an unfamiliar face sitting alone on a picnic bench fiddling with her i-pod.

"Hey." Peyton called to get the girl's attention. The blonde waved a hand out.

"Oh sorry!" Anna tore her big brown eyes away from her i-pod to look at Peyton. "Lost in my own little world." She chuckled removing one of her headphones from an ear.

"Didn't mean to interrupt. I'm just passing these out." Peyton explained handing her a flyer. "We open next month, bring your friends."

Anna examined the flyer.

"Oh and we're holding auditions starting next week so if you're a singer or know of any…we're looking." Peyton added. "See ya."

Peyton turned away passing out more flyers.

"Adrian Tomine fan?" Anna exclaimed still examining the illustration on Peyton's flyer.

Peyton turned around smiling in surprise. "You know his stuff?" She asked in amazement.

Anna happily nodded. "Oh I love Optic Nerve."

"Really?" Peyton couldn't wipe off the look of surprise from her face. She didn't know many who could recognize Tomine's work at the drop of a hat. "Wow…a fellow comic book geek." Peyton took a seat by Anna. "Cool."

"Well more like closeted." Anna said with a laugh.

Peyton laughed as well. She paused taking in Anna's features. "Are you Anna, Felix's sister?" Peyton guessed. The girl looked like she could be related to Felix and plus Tree Hill wasn't that big of a town. This girl had to be new.

Anna slowly nodded. "That'd be me. Please tell me you're not hooking up with my brother, otherwise I might have to revoke your cool card." She teased.

Peyton shuddered. "Oh god no!" She said while making a horrified face.

Anna laughed. "Well I'm glad we're on the same page then."

"Does this mean I get to keep my cool card?"

"For now." Anna shrugged her shoulders.

Peyton smiled playfully shaking her head at Anna. "So how's Tree Hill treating you?"

"Ok." Anna reluctantly replied. "Though I think someone forgot to give me the secret password." She added referring to the fact that she'd been sitting alone for lunch.

Peyton nodded in understanding. "Yeah…people tend to stick to their own crowd, so it's just like any other high school I guess. Just give it some time, people will start to warm up."

Anna gave Peyton a nod of appreciation. "Well at least the guys are cute." She nodded over to her right addressing the few boys from the basketball team sitting together.

Peyton frowned as she observed Anna particularly eyeing Lucas with a smile playing over her lips.

Anna looked back feeling Peyton's eyes on her. "Or maybe not…" She spoke slowly catching the weird look Peyton sent her. Anna took a deep breath suddenly feeling awkward. She ran her fingers through her thick long mane, brushing it behind her ears.

Anna looked back down at the flyer avoiding any further eye contact with Peyton. "Oh god…" She panicked after glancing over the contact information posted in the bottom corner of the flyer.

There it was in black bold letters '_Peyton Sawyer'_.

"You're Peyton aren't you?" Her face snapped back up to look at the blonde.

Peyton nodded. "That'd be me." She gave Anna a weak smile.

Anna could feel her face go pale. "I-I-I-I…I'm such an idiot." She stuttered. "It's nothing like that I swear! Me and Lucas are just friends." Anna defended. "I don't like him or anything like that if that's what you're thinking. He's so not my type, gross! I mean not that he's not cute or anything because he totally is and….oh god I'm gonna stop talking now." Forget going pale, Anna's face was bright red from embarrassment now. "You can totally revoke my cool card now and never talk to me again if you want." Anna sighed in defeat. It was no wonder she hadn't made any friends yet at this school.

Peyton choked out a laugh.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." Anna spoke looking over at Peyton cautiously.

Peyton shrugged. "Don't worry about the whole Lucas thing. He's says you're cool and I trust him, so don't sweat it. Okay?"

"Thanks." Anna mumbled nervously.

"How about we start over again?" Peyton offered extending out her hand. "I'm Peyton."

Anna timidly nodded taking her hand. "Anna."

* * *

"P Sawyer you are far too kind." Brooke muttered giving her best friend an eye roll.

Peyton had just disclosed her interaction with Anna moments before.

"I believe her. I don't think she's after Lucas." Peyton defended. "And besides even if she was I trust Lucas."

"You don't know anything!" Brooke exclaimed. "You don't know her! You can't trust her just because you guys bonded over some lame comic book."

Bevin, Teresa and Stacey, who were sitting at the lunch table as well, nodded in agreement.

"Oh c'mon guys! She's totally harmless. I dare you to just go talk to her, you'll see." Peyton continued to protest.

"No, what you need to do is watch her Peyton, you watch her like a hawk!" Brooke advised as she herself glowered over at Anna from a distance.

"You don't even like Lucas!" Peyton pointed out.

"Screw Lucas. This has absolutely nothing to do with him! This is about some little hussy trying to steal your man right underneath your nose!"

"Overreacting much?" Peyton teased.

Brooke huffed. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you end up an old maid."

"It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her Peyton." Bevin said with a shrug.

Peyton sighed.

"Though I hate to publicly admit this…I'm gonna have to agree with Brooke on this one." Stacey added. "Girls can't be trusted, especially girls you don't know."

"And obviously YOU would know all about that, now wouldn't you?" Brooke attacked. Sure she realized that for once Stacey was actually backing her up, but defending herself against Stacey had become sort of like a basic instinct now. Plus Brooke would never pass up a chance to get one up on her arch nemesis, even if she happened to be Bevin's best friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stacey snapped in response her eyes narrowing at Brooke.

"Well excuse me, but weren't you going after Nathan not too long ago!"

"Hey, he was single back then!" Stacey shouted out defensively. "Haley was with Ryan!"

"And then she married Nathan and you were still making moves!" Brooke shot back. "And now I hear you're going after Haley's sloppy seconds with Ryan."

Stacey's eyes seemed to go red with anger. "Whatever Brooke." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Here she was on Brooke's side for once and god forbid Brooke stop being a crabby bitch for two seconds to thank her.

"See Peyton! You can't tell me you can trust this Anna chick!" Brooke looked back over at the blonde. "High school girls aren't nice!" The brunette extended her thumb, pointing excessively at Stacey. "THIS is what high schools girls are like!"

Stacey rolled her eyes, meanwhile both Teresa and Bevin couldn't stop giggling at Brooke's antics.

"I rest my case." Brooke threw her hands up in the air bowing her head in the process.

Peyton buried her face inside the palm of her hands. She let out a deep sigh. Once Brooke got started it was practically impossible to stop her. Peyton could always feel a migraine coming on in moments like these.

"I think Brooke makes a valid point." Teresa, who had remained quiet up until now, spoke. "I've never believed that a guy and a girl can ever just be friends, give or take maybe an exception or two."

"That is so not true!" Peyton peeled her face away from her hands. "A girl and a guy can totally be friends. Everyone at this table is friends with all the boys from the team!"

Teresa shook her head. "But see your using the term friends too loosely. Sure we all hang out together with the guys from the team at parties and stuff, obviously, but you don't see me calling up…let's say Vegas to hang out one-on-one."

"You better not be!" Bevin spoke getting all territorial on Teresa.

This caused the table to erupt in laughter.

"See what I mean?" Teresa said with a chuckled as she pulled Bevin in for a hug.

"Okay, but what about Nathan. Me and Nathan are great friends!" Peyton pointed out.

"That doesn't count either." Stacey said shaking her head. "You guy were together for like three years." She reminded the blonde.

"And plus those types of feelings never go away. I'm sure deep down inside Nathan still cares for you a lot. He may not be in love with you anymore, but I'll bet you're still pretty important to him than say…Brooke or even Lucas for that matter." Bevin added as well.

"Not more than Haley though of course." Brooke quickly added.

"Well obviously." Bevin quickly agreed.

Peyton shook her head at both Stacey and Bevin. "You guys are nuts. There's nothing but platonic feelings between Nathan and I."

"Is that so?" Stacey spoke dubiously. "Answer me this then, when was the last time you and Nathan hung out alone?"

"Uh…" Peyton reclosed her mouth. She was stumped.

"Exactly." Stacey grinned in satisfaction.

"Shut up." Peyton frowned.

"It's not a big deal Peyton." Bevin said wanting to soothe her. "We're not saying that you want to be with Nathan or anything like that. We know you're 100% committed to Lucas. All we're saying is that relationships between guys and girls are complicated, even the so called platonic ones."

"Wait, wait!" Peyton snapped her fingers excitedly. "What about Brooke and Mouth! You guys hang out together all the time solo!" The blonde was happy she had found a crack in their theory.

Brooke scoffed. "Sorry P, but that doesn't count either."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because Mouth is totally in love with Brooke, everyone knows that." Teresa chuckled. "Even though Brooke's not interested, Mouth most certainly is, which automatically knocks out that relationship as being platonic."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Being friends just doesn't work with people of the opposite sex. At one point or another one person starts to develop some type of feelings. They might never act on it, but that doesn't mean there was never some sexual tension of sort going on."

"You know what? I give up." Peyton said throwing her hands up in the air defensively. She still wasn't buying into this whole theory, but it was obvious this wasn't a discussion Peyton was going to win.

"It's about time." Stacey muttered.

"Peyton just promise me you'll watch Anna closely." Brooke spoke. "Girls are unpredictable, she may not want Lucas now, but who's to say she won't later." She advised.

Peyton opened her mouth to retort when Nathan appeared at the table.

"Ladies." He greeted the girls.

"Where's tutor wife?" Brooke questioned. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She's probably back home still hugging the toilet seat. Somebody got her a little too drunk last night at her bachelorette party." Nathan sent Brooke a look of accusation.

"Hey don't get all crabby on me just because your party was a complete snooze fest." Brooke snorted in defense. "That's what you get for letting Tim orchestrate it all."

"Speaking of Tim…" Teresa looked rather pensive as she spoke. "I haven't seen him today either. Was he okay after you guys sprung him free from the police station?"

Word had quickly spread throughout the school of how Tim had been arrested last night for mistaking two female officers as the strippers he had ordered for Nathan's bachelor party.

Nathan's face dropped in realization. "Oh shit."

"You DID go get him, right?" Bevin spoke incredulously. "Or at least call his parents?"

"I've…gotta go." Nathan rushed out before the girls could interrogate him any further.

The girls all looked at each other with their mouths wide open. Moments later they were laughing out hysterically.

"Unbelievable!" Brooke choked out between laughs.

* * *

Lucas smiled as Peyton held up a spoon full of chocolate chip mint ice-cream for him. He opened his mouth allowing her to feed it to him.

The couple sat across from each other in the middle of Lucas' bed with a pint of ice-cream wedged between them. Peyton scooped up another spoon full of ice-cream and took a bite. "I think we should have bought another pint." She teased passing the pint to Lucas so he could have the last scoop. "So I met Anna today."

Lucas finished up the ice-cream and tossed the carton into his bin. "Yea she told me." He nodded. "She seems cool right?"

Peyton slowly nodded. "Yeah, cool…she likes Optic Nerve."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" He asked watching Peyton fidget with her hands.

Peyton sighed. She had been thinking a lot about what the girls had discussed during lunch today. And although she hated to admit it, it was starting to get to her. An unsettling feeling had formed within Peyton the more she thought about it. What if Anna had developed a crush on Lucas?

Or even worse, what if Lucas liked Anna as well?

The thought was too much to bear.

"I feel weird about something." She timidly admitted. "And there's something that's been on my mind recently. Something I need to ask. You'll tell me the truth won't you?" Peyton looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course." He breathed out.

"Everything's been so great between us lately and I feel like we should be as honest as we can with each other if we want to keep this up."

"What's on your mind Peyt?" The smile Lucas had been sporting earlier quickly faded. Peyton looked very bothered at the moment and it was starting to make him worry. Lucas placed his hands over hers giving them a tight squeeze.

"Brooke thinks I should keep Anna away from you." Peyton chuckled shaking her head down in shame. "And I know it's stupid, but I guess I just need you to reassure me. There's nothing between you and Anna, right?"

"Baby of course there isn't." Lucas' hands left hers and traveled north. He cupped her face gently pulling it close to his. "I love you." He whispered. "Anna's just a friend. You know that."

"I know, I know. You know me I'm just a ball of insecurities." Peyton shrugged. "Do you think it's possible that Anna might have a thing for you? Has she ever been overly…friendly?"

"Nothing is going on." Lucas softly connected their lips. "You have absolutely nothing to be worried about." He reassured Peyton once again. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to."

Peyton nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me." She said feeling a bit more relax. Peyton gave Lucas another kiss before pulling his hands down away from her face. "And now it's my turn to be honest with you about something Luke. I think it's only fair."

Lucas slightly frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. "Go on." He encouraged.

"When you were gone a lot of things happened in my life. I feel like I've changed in so many ways. It's been good because I feel stronger, but I've messed up too Lucas." Peyton took in a deep breath. "And I'm scared because…I don't wanna mess up again." She said told him.

"Peyton?" A look of concern washed over Lucas' face. Peyton looked terrified, which in turn forced him to feel the same. "What are you so scared of?"

Peyton fidgeted nervously. She'd been holding this in for weeks now and the weight of her actions had been slowly crushing her inside. Peyton had wanted to tell Lucas for so long now, but had been afraid it would ruin things between them. "I haven't told anyone about this." Nathan of course was the only exception simply because he had figured it out on his own. Though she wouldn't be telling Lucas that small detail. Lucas would only get upset with his brother for not informing him earlier.

"You're gonna think so little of me now." Peyton spoke softly. "Before your mom offered me the all-ages night, I had been tossing the idea all around town to different clubs and bars."

Lucas nodded remembering the fact.

"And I never told you this, but I was actually offered a shot with the last club promoter I met with."

"Wait, really?" Lucas was stunned. This was all news to him. "Peyton why didn't you ever said anything before? Hell, why didn't you take the job?"

Peyton tightly shut her eyes in fear. She could feel the tears break through her closed lids and trickle their way down her flushed cheeks. "Because….because he wanted me to do things I wasn't comfortable with." The blonde cried reopening her eyes. "I didn't wanna do it." She shook her head furiously. "I don't know why I did…I just wanted the chance so damn badly."

A million thoughts rushed through Lucas' head. If this guy even laid a finger on her he was dead. "What did you do Peyton?" He demanded an answer.

"He said I had to prove I was worth the risk and so he laid out a line of coke right on the table in front of me." Peyton replied barely above a whisper. She was trembling now. She had been so scared to tell Lucas about this. Even though it had only been a onetime thing, she was ashamed.

Lucas relaxed a little. Not to say he was pleased with where this story was heading, but in his head Lucas had been imaging far worse. "You snorted the line." He concluded. His voice was detached. This wasn't his Peyton. She'd never be so stupid.

Peyton's head fell down. She couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes. She silently nodded her head. The tears were gushing out like waterfalls now.

"Hey come here." Lucas pulled the blonde into his lap and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. "It's going to be okay." He spoke soothingly as Peyton cried into his chest.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I always so fucked up?" Peyton furthered sobbed into his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Lucas sternly informed her. "You made a mistake. That's nothing to be ashamed of, love." He gently ran his hands over her head and played with her blonde ringlets. "You're only human." Lucas softly reminded her.

Peyton snapped her head up to look at Lucas. "What are you thinking about right now?" She asked not bothering to wipe her tearstained face.

Lucas remained silent, carefully thinking his next words. "That I love you." He answered truthfully. "And I wish you had told me sooner."

Peyton sighed sadly.

"But I'm not judging you. You did something dumb and we can move on…together."

Peyton let her face drop back to his chest. Her hands clutched tightly at his t-shirt. "You're disappointed." She knew she was right. Though he wouldn't show it, Peyton knew.

"Yes." Lucas choked out after a long pause of silence. There was no point in deny the fact. Peyton knew him better than anyone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should have been here. If I had never left in the first place this would have never happened."

"Don't." Peyton pulled herself up detangling herself away from Lucas. "Don't pull that crap on me. I'm not a child. Me doing drugs has nothing to do with you. It was my fault. I don't have a problem accepting that fact. You can't always protect me Lucas. I've told you that countless times already."

Lucas thought of arguing against it, but opted to say quiet. Maybe Peyton was right. Maybe he couldn't protect her all the time, but that didn't mean he was bent on trying. But for now Lucas would remain silent in order to avoid an unwanted heated discussion. If there was anyone more stubborn than him it was Peyton Sawyer, though his brother Nathan came at a close second.

"Well regardless I'm here now." Lucas told Peyton. "Thank you for being honest with me about this and believe me when I say this…you don't have to be scared anymore. It was just a onetime thing. You're gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine." Lucas reached out for Peyton taking her hands into his. He pulled her hands to his lips placing a chaste kiss over them. "I'm not upset, so don't worry."

Peyton pulled her hands back before Lucas could bring his lips down again. He gave her a look of confusion. "That's not why I'm scared." Her body stiffened. The tone in her voice was grim. "I mean telling you about this was scary, don't get me wrong, but…I'm afraid of something much worse." She began to tremble once again.

What more could there be? Lucas wondered inside his head. A mere five minutes ago they had been laughing and enjoying each other's company over ice-cream and now Peyton had ambushed him with this shit. Lucas closed his eyes mentally preparing himself. He gently messaged the temples on his face.

"When I did that line…I can't remember that last time I felt so…so calm. Every bad feeling I had just melted away. It felt good Lucas. I always have something eating away at me, but it all just went away for awhile. I like the way I felt. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care at the time." Peyton chewed nervously at her nailbeds. "I'm scared that I'm gonna do it again." She confessed. "I've been wanting to for awhile now." Peyton shook her head. "I'm so disgust with myself." She buried her head in her hands.

Lucas furiously shook his head at his girlfriend. He refused to accept that. "You're stronger than that." He placed a hand on each side of her arms. "You're better than that. Just tell me what you need Peyt. I'll help you. If you need to talk to someone I'll go with you. Whatever it takes okay? You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it. Just tell me what you need baby."

Peyton threw herself into Lucas' arms, hugging him tightly. She rested her chin on his shoulder and leaned closely to his ear. "I just need you." Peyton whispered calmly. "Just you."

* * *

**A/N: The scene with the girls is actually based on a discussion I had with my own girlfriends awhile back. Can guys and girls ever just be friends? The answer seems to still be up for debate. Our group was just as divided on the issue. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you get a chance please take the time to review!  
**

'


End file.
